Through eternity & bloodlust
by xLadyInBluex
Summary: Kol and Alexandra were best friends since they were children, what happens when they grow up and slowly start realizing they're falling in love with each other? Will that love last through eternity and bloodlust? Or will they fall apart when they turn into creatures of the night? Kol x OC (2 books: 1st book finished, 2nd in process)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I decided to start writing again. This is the first story I publish on here. This first chapter is a little boring, I know, it will get better, I hope. The summary is not the best, but well. There may be some spelling mistakes, I'm Spanish, that means English is not my native language, I'm good at it, but I still make mistakes. So I apologize in advance!**

**I decided that it would be a Kol story because he's one of my favourite characters and he's got a lot of potential and I wanted you all to see what's on my mind about this character. **

**I rated it M for future chapters!**

**I just hope you enjoy it and that you leave some feedback!**

Chapter.1

My name's Alexandra Danielsson and I've been living with the Mikaelsons since I was five years old, so by now I consider myself a Mikaelson. My parents were friends with them, but one day they left me in front of the Mikaelson's house and left without explanation. They never came back, so the Mikaelsons adopted me as their child even though they already had a lot of children. Mikael and Esther had always taken care of me; they were like parents to me. I owned them everything.

Living with five young boys and only a girl was very difficult and stressing some times. But I handle it well. I loved all of them to pieces, but, especially Kol, he was my best friend since I arrived to this house. He was two years older than me. He had always been there for me; always taking care of me and protecting me. He was the one who would always come to my bed when I had a nightmare, the one who would try to calm me down and tell me that everything was going to be alright when I felt down, the one who had seen me cry and the one who always made me laugh when I needed it the most.

When he started growing up he changed a little but, he turned cheekier and loved causing trouble in the village. But he still was my friend and I wouldn't have changed him for anything in the world.

I was walking through the woods with Rebekah, we were collecting some fruits together for the dinner.

- So, Bekah, did you accept to go on a date with Joseph? –I asked her, she turned red and smiled.

- I don't know if I should, to be honest. –she looked down.

- Oh, Bekah. You like each other, you should accept. You turn red every time I talk about him. –I smiled. –Just go on a date with him. –I encouraged her.

- Okay, I'll go on a date with him, Alexa. –we both smiled and I hugged her. – What about you? Did some gorgeous man set eyes on you? –she asked.

- No. –I answered. –No man likes me, Bekah. Why would they like me if there's you? –I wasn't jealous of her, but I had to admit that she was more beautiful than me. She had long curled blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes, while there was me with long curled brown hair and hazel eyes. I was nothing compared to her.

- Don't talk non sense, Alexandra. You're gorgeous! Look at you! Every man would like you! –she tried to cheer me up.

- Thanks, Bekah. But I don't believe it. –I kept on collecting the fruits. The rest of the time we spend there, I kept quiet. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. And Rebekah understood it, because she didn't say a word.

When we arrived home, I left the baskets in the kitchen and walked out of the house, and walked again through the woods, I need to talk a walk alone. I walk to the lake; I liked to go there when I need some time to think. I kept on walking till I arrived there. On my way there, I heard some noises coming from behind a bush, I stopped, maybe it was just a rabbit or something like that. I was about to start walking again when someone pushed me against a tree. I hit my head with it and flinched in pain. I opened my eyes and saw a man standing in front of me.

- What is such a beautiful girl doing alone in the woods? –he looked at me with a cheeky grin. My breath quickened but I tried to stay calm.

- I was going home. –I answered trying to hide my fear.

- Why leave so soon? We could have some fun. –he approached his lips to my neck and started kissing it. I began to tremble with fear.

- Stop. I want to go home. –I tried to push him but he didn't move. He was stronger than me.

- You're not going anywhere, beautiful. –he kept on kissing my neck, and then my jaw line.

- Please, leave me alone! –I was begging. – Stop it! –I slapped him. He looked at me and suddenly he hit me in the face, I fell on the ground. He quickly grabbed my arm fiercely and made me stand up and pushed me again against the tree and started to undress me with one hand while the other was stroking my thigh. I was crying and wishing he would stop and that someone would come to my rescue, but what was I thinking? I was alone with this man who was going to rape me and no one would save me. I couldn't stop crying.

- Stop crying, we're just having fun. –he kissed my lips but I didn't kiss back, I bit his lip and he hit me again. – You, whore! –he lifted my dress up and with one hand he started roaming all over my body while the other was stroking my thigh. I was trying to push him away, but I couldn't, I closed my eyes and let him rape me. But, suddenly I heard a loud crash, I still didn't want to open my eyes. I was really scared.

- Shhh! Alexa… It's me. –I recognized the voice. But I couldn't dare to open my eyes. –Shhh, love! It's okay. –I slowly opened them and saw Kol in front of me.

- He was going to rape me. –I cried and he hugged me tight.

- It's okay now… He won't touch you. –he tried to comfort me. –in that moment someone pushed us and Kol fell over me.

- And who do you think you are? –the man who a moment ago was trying to rape me, shouted at Kol. I saw Kol standing up and facing him.

- You filthy bastard! Don't ever touch her again or you will be dead! –Kol punched him hard in the face and when the man was in the ground he continuously kicked him in the stomach. –That will make you learn no to rape a woman. –when Kol stopped hitting him, he came back to me. I was still lying in the floor, very scared. He picked my up with his strong arms and started walking to the village. I was still trembling but he was trying to comfort me but whispering in my ear that it was okay that he wouldn't hurt me anymore. I kept on crying till I fell asleep in his arms.

***Kol's POV***

I walked to our house with Alexandra in my arms, she had cried a lot and fell asleep. I'm glad that I arrived in time, if not that man would have raped her and I wouldn't forgive myself for that. I had to protect her, she was my best friend and I loved her.

I kept on walking till I arrived to the house. I saw mother running to us looking worried and so looked Rebekah. Klaus and Elijah who stopped fighting with their swords approached us.

- What happened, my son? –mother asked me.

- A man tried to rape her in the woods. –everybody looked shocked. –But I arrived in time.

- He's dead. –screamed Niklaus.

- Niklaus. –mother looked at him. I saw how Elijah's fists clenched. Rebekah had her hands on her mouth, she looked very shocked.

- What's wrong? –I heard father's voice from behind.

- They tried to rape Alexandra in the woods. –answered mother. –Kol saved her.

- What? –father looked furious, Alexandra was like a daughter to him and he couldn't let something like that happen. – Did you kill him? –father asked me.

- No, father. I hadn't my sword with me.

- You always should have you sword with you, Kol! –he shouted at me, I just looked down. – I gave you one and trained you to use for something, boy!

- Mikael, calm down. –mother approached him.

- Bring her inside; we're going to search that bastard. –ordered father.

- I'm coming with you. –I said.

- No, you're staying with her. Elijah and Niklaus are coming with me. –I nodded and they left.

***Alexandra's POV***

I slowly woke up. It was very dark and I was in my room. I looked around and saw Kol asleep on a chair next to my bed. He looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake him, but I didn't want to let him sleep in that uncomfortable chair. I sat up and approached him. I slightly shook him so he woke up.

- You're awake. –he said while trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. I didn't say anything; I tapped the bed and moved to the side, signalling him to lie down next to me. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable while I was lying on a bed where the both of us could fit perfectly. He stood up and stretched a little bit before getting into the bed with me.

- Thank you, Kol. –I said looking at him.

- You don't have to thank me anything. –he looked with his hazel eyes into mine. –I will always protect you. I won't let anything happen to you. –he said while hugging me tight. I lay my head on his chest and he started stroking my hair. If somebody from the village had seen us at this moment they would have thought that we were together. But we were always like this, it was nothing new, we always acted like this when we were together.

I let myself fall to sleep again, I was tired and I couldn't keep my eyes open and with Kol stroking my hair it was way more difficult, I was feeling more sleepy.

- Sleep, Alexa. You need it. –he kissed the top of my head. And I drifted of to sleep.

_I was running through the woods, someone was following me, I kept on running, the branches hitting my body, it hurt and I was bleeding but I couldn't stop, not now, that someone who was following me would catch me, so I tried to forget about the pain and I ran for my life, but I tripped with a log and I fell to the floor, I must had broken something because I felt an excruciating pain in my right leg. I tried to move but I couldn't, the pain was holding me back, but I couldn't stay there, that someone was going to catch me. I tried to drag myself forward to escape, but something grabbed my leg. I hissed in pain, it was my broken leg._

- _-Where are you going? –that someone asked me. I couldn't see its face. _

- _Don't touch me! –I screamed trying to kick him with my other leg. –Leave me alone. _

- _Shut up! –he put more pressure in my broken leg and I screamed in pain. _

- _Kol, please help me. I need you. –I called for my best friend in hope that he would appear. _

- _No one's going to save you. –the strange man approached me and tried to rip off my dress. _

- _Don't, please! –I kept on screaming. I was really scared but I couldn't do anything to stop him. I just hoped someone would hear my scream. – Leave me alone! Don't touch me! Help! KOL! _

I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder; I kept on fighting, kicking and hitting that body that was now over me. I had to free myself.

- Shhh, Alexandra, it's me, Kol. –I shot my eyes open and saw Kol over me looking very concerned. I was breathing heavily. –It was just a nightmare, love. It's okay. I'm here. –he tried to calm me down.

- What's wrong? –it was Rebekah's voice; I had woken her up with my screams. She looked at us from our bed.

- Nothing, don't worry Bekah. She just had a nightmare, that's all. –Kol explained her.

- What are you doing in her bed? Father will kill you if he sees you. You're not children anymore. He doesn't like you sleeping together. –she said. I was still trying to control my breathing.

- Shut up, Rebekah. Will you? –Kol looked at her sister, he was mad. She just rolled her eyes and turned around in her bed.

- Don't say I didn't warn you… -she whispered, but we could hear her, Kol just snorted.

- Are you okay? –he asked me. I nodded. –Just try to get some sleep; I'm here with you, okay? –he stroked my hair and I lay my head on his chest, falling asleep once again.

When I woke up in the morning I was alone in the bed. Kol must have sneaked out so Mikael didn't get mad at him for disobeying him. I stretched a little bit, but I hissed in pain, my body hurt from the incident from yesterday. I didn't want to think about it. I just got up and walked to the kitchen. Everybody was there having breakfast.

- Good morning, Alexandra. –Esther greeted me.

- Good morning. –I greeted all of them.

- You won't have to worry about that rapist anymore. We took care of it. –informed Mikael. I nodded and sat down between Henrik and Rebekah.

- I looked around but I didn't see Kol.

- Where's Kol? –I asked.

- He left very early; he said he had some things to do. –Esther looked at me. I stood up and they all looked at me. – Aren't you going to eat anything, love? –Esther asked me.

- I'm not hungry. If you excuse me. –they all nodded. I walked to my bedroom and changed my dress into another one; I didn't have the occasion to do it yesterday after all what happened. I heard a knock on the door.

- Alexa, can I come in? –it was Henrik.

- Of course. –he opened the door and I smiled.

- I want to go to the lake to play, but no one wants to come with me and mother only let's me go if I don't go alone. Would you like to come with me? Say yes, please, I want to go and play, Alexa. –he pleaded.

- Okay, I'll go. –I smiled. –Get ready. –he nodded and hugged me, then he ran off.

We both walked to the lake, Henrik had brought two wooden swords, he gave one and then he looked straight into my eyes.

- Fight for your life, Alexa. –he said. I chuckled. –You know I'm very good at it, don't laugh. –he wasn't lying, he was very good at it, Kol, had taught him how to use a sword. – You know Kol taught me! –I remembered when he trained with Kol and smiled.

- And what if you don't win? It will not be easy. –I smiled cheekily.

- We'll see that. –he started fighting. He was good and fast, but I fought back, I also knew how to use a sword, Kol had also taught me few things, even though Mikael didn't like when Rebekah or I grabbed a sword, he said it was a man's thing, that woman shouldn't touch a weapon. It was too dangerous. I fight for a while, till I stepped on my dress and I feel over. Henrik pointed at me with his sword.

- Do you give up? –he looked at me. I raised my arm, Henrik followed my every move, and let fall the sword in the ground.

- You win! –I said.

- Yes! I won! I'm the best! –he ran around very happy that he had won. I smiled seeing him so excited.

- Well, well, what do we got here? –I saw Kol coming out of the woods. Henrik ran to him.

- Kol! Kol! I won! I won the sword fight! –He jumped and Kol grabbed him in the air.

- Very good, little brother! Congratulations! –he nuzzled his head. He let Henrik down and walked to where I was. I was still sat on the ground. He held out his hand for me to take it, so he could help me stand up.

- It's good to win, Henrik, but if you fight against a woman, you always have to let her win. –he looked at his brother and then at me.

- But that's not fair! I want to win! If I let her win, I'll be a loser. –protested Henrik.

- But that's not gentlemanlike, brother. You always have to let women win. You have to learn that. –he nuzzled again his head.

- Okay… -said Henrik.

- Now go and play a little bit. But don't go to far away, always close to us, you hear me? –Kol said to his little brother, he just nodded. – Were you having fun? –he asked me while sitting on the ground, I did the same.

- Yes. It's always good going out with Henrik. He so full of energy, I love that. –I said. – And as you don't have too much time for me lately… You're very busy. -I looked at him.

- That hurt! –he put his hand on his heart pretending it hurt. I laughed. – I always have time for you.

- I missed those times when we were younger; we used to do everything together. –I looked at the beautiful view I had of the lake.

- I grew up and so did you, but I'm always here for you. –he made me look at him. And we can always make things together like when we were children. –he smirked. That wasn't good.

- Like what? –I was afraid to ask. He just looked at me, he stood up and grabbed me with his strong arms.

- No, Kol! Stop! –he ran to the lake and when the water arrived to his knees he threw me at it.

- Idiot! –I shouted when I emerged from the water. He was just laughing at me. I ran to him and tackled him with all my strength making him fall in the water with me over him. He looked at me, all his hair wet, he looked mad, but suddenly we both burst out laughing like two little children, and then we stopped and looked at each other, still smiling.

- Are you two going to kiss? –we turned around and saw Henrik in the lakeside looking at us.

- We were just having a laugh. –answered Kol. I stood up and help him get up and we both walked to where Henrik was and we sat down.

- Alexa, did you already have your first kiss? –Henrik asked me, my eyes widened. –I know Kol already had his; he kissed lots of different girls. –Kol rolled his eyes. I got lost in my thoughts. My first kiss… It was with Kol.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I was fourteen and Kol was sixteen, we were both in the woods, we were sat on a huge rock. He had just given me a flower he had found and I was smiling while looking at it. _

- _Did you already have your first kiss, Alexa? –I looked at Kol, my eyes widened. I didn't know what to answer; I knew he had already kissed many girls. I didn't want to say that I didn't maybe he would think I was weird. _

- _Yes…-there was a pause. He looked at me. –I mean… No. –I looked down. He made me look at him. _

- _Can I be your first kiss? –he asked me. –It's just a kiss and you're my best friend, so it's nothing weird. –he smiled. I turned red. He waited for an answer. I just nodded shyly. He stood up and held his hand for me to take it. I stood up. He came near me and looked me straight into the eyes. I felt one of his hands on my waist, he pulled me closer and the other he brushed a lock of hair from my face. He then stroked my face and came closer. I could feel his breath on my lips. – Close your eyes. –I did what he said. I felt his soft lips on mine, at first I was shocked but then I got used to feel his lips on mine. I liked the feeling. I liked that Kol had been my first kiss and not anyone else. It had been so special. I never knew how it was to kiss someone, but now thanks to Kol I knew it._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

- Alexa! Alexa! –I heard Henrik calling me.

- Uhm, what? –Kol and Henrik were both looking at me.

- Henrik was asking if you already had your first kiss. –said Kol while smirking, he was thinking the same as me.

- Yes. –I turned red.

- And who was it? Do I know him? –Henrik was curious.

- I don't want to talk about it. Anyway, why do you want to know it? –I asked him.

- I like a girl and I want to give her a kiss. –Kol and I chuckled. –But I don't know how to do it. Could you show me?

- Of course we can! –Kol stood up. –Come on, Alexa. –I looked confused. –First step: You have to look her straight into the eyes. –Kol explained. –Alexa please, stand up and help me explain it to Henrik. –I was still in shock but I stood up. –As I said, you have to look straight into her eyes. –Kol did was he was explaining, I looked straight into his eyes, trying not to look away; I was a little bit nervous. –Then you have to get closer to her. –he came closer. –One hand can go here, to pull her closer and keep here there. –he put a hand on my waist to pull me closer. –With the other hand I will brush a lock of her hair from her face. And then I will stroke her face like this. –he did all what he said. I was very nervous at this moment and I knew he could feel it. –Don't be nervous, you already know how it goes. –he smirked. – And slowly you face starts getting closer to hers. –I felt his breath on my lips. –You close your eyes and let your lips touch hers. –I waited for his lips to touch mine, but it never happened, I opened my eyes and saw Kol smirking at me. –And that's how you kiss a girl! –he turned around to look at Henrik. I was still confused and felt embarrassed, I thought he was going to kiss me.

- But, you didn't even kiss her! –complained Henrik.

- I let that to your imagination! –he smiled. –Now that you know how it goes you can practice with the girl you like. –he winked.

- Let's go home. Esther will kill us if we don't arrive for lunch. –I finally talked changing the subject. I started walking, Kol walked next to me. I felt a little bit uncomfortable, but I didn't let him notice it.

- Are you okay? –he passed an arm over my shoulders.

- Yes. Why wouldn't I be okay? –I smiled. He just smiled back.

- Let's go, little fighter. –Kol called Henrik.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here's chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts! I didn't really like how this chapter turned out… But, well. I hope you like it and that you leave some feedback, it helps me keep on writing, it's a little motivation! :)**

**I especially want to dedicate this chapter to my lovely _queenofnatebuzz_! She's amazing and I love her! :)**

**I also want to dedicate it to _OKBooey31_, for encouraging me to keep on writing! You should check out her stories! She's an amazing writer! :)**

**I apologize for the spelling mistakes you will find!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter. 2

We were all together around the fire. It was a little family reunion. We all told some stories and ate what Esther had prepared for us.

- Did you already see Tatia? –asked Esther. – I heard she's very beautiful. -Niklaus turned red at the moment Esther mentioned her name. I knew he liked her. I saw them together.

- Oh, Nik likes her a lot, but she's also seeing Elijah. And we know how this will end… She will choose Elijah. It's always Elijah. –Kol said. I saw how Niklaus fists clenched. Kol couldn't shut up. –You don't have anything to do, Nik. –he laughed.

- Idiot! You know nothing! –Nik stood up and walked to where Kol was.

- What did you just say to me? Care to repeat it? I didn't hear it properly. –Kol challenged him.

- You're an idiot! –said Nik and Kol punched him straight in the face. They both started a fight. Elijah tried to stop them but he also got hit by them.

- Kol, Nik! Stop it! –I shouted. They never could stop fighting.

- Nik! –Rebekah tried to hold him back.

- Sons! STOP! –Esther was hysterically. Finn just sat there looking at both of them shocked like Henrik.

- STOP, you pathetic children. –Mikael pulled them both away. – I SAID STOP! –Mikael shouted when they tried to fight again. – Elijah bring Niklaus inside.

- You're stupid! –Klaus shouted at Kol. I went to grab Kol, his lip was bleeding.

- What did you just say? –Kol pushed me away and ran to Niklaus, hitting him again, making him fall to the floor. Elijah to make him stop punched him in the face, Kol fell back and I ran to him to make sure he was okay.

- Do what I said, Elijah! –shouted Mikael, Elijah nodded and brought Niklaus inside, Esther followed them and so did Rebekah.

- You all go inside. –Mikael looked at Finn, Henrik and me. I tried to help Kol to get up and we walked to the house behind Finn and Henrik. –Not you, boy. –he looked angry.

- Mikael, please. –I begged knowing what was coming next. –Don't do it, please. - he removed his belt and pushed Kol so he fell to the floor. –Mikael, no! –he pushed me away.

- Get inside… NOW! –he ordered. I stood still with Kol on the floor behind me. –I said get inside the house! –he shouted and slapped me in the face. I touched my cheek, it hurt.

- Don't hit her! –Kol shouted and went to hit his father, but Mikael hit him with the belt, he cried in pain. I flinched.

- Alexandra, come here. –Esther looked out the door. I walked to the house, hearing Kol's cries, a few tears rolled down my face.

- Are you okay? –Henrik asked me while hugging me. I just nodded.

- You couldn't shut you mouth, couldn't you? Always looking for fights! What a disgrace of a son! When will you stop being so immature and grow up? You are twenty years old; you should be acting like a man! –Mikael shouted angry at Kol while hitting him. I flinched with every cry Kol let out, I couldn't stand it. After a while I got tired of the scene and ran out of the house.

- Alexandra! –I heard Esther calling me very worried. I ran to where Kol was, Mikael was about to hit him one more time, but I stood in front of him. He stopped.

- Stop hitting him! –I took courage and challenged him, even though it was very dangerous challenging him..

- Get out of my way, Alexandra. –he got closer to me.

- NO! –I shouted and then I kneeled in front of Kol and tried to protect him from his father. His shirt was completely torn apart and soaked in blood. – You won't hit him anymore. It's enough. You already punished him. –I said while hugging Kol trying not to hurt him. Mikael just snorted and went inside the house. – We need to get you cleaned. I heard Kol crying, he was in so much pain. I tried to help him stand up as careful as I could and we walked to the house. I brought him to my bedroom, ignoring everyone on the way and went to the kitchen to find some bandages and remedies; I also brought a basin full of water and a cloth to clean up the wounds. I went back to my bedroom; Kol was lying in my bed. I slowly approached him and let the stuff on the floor. – We need to take your shirt off. –I said. He nodded. He tried to take it off but he hurt himself. –Let me help you, don't do it alone. –I slowly took the rest of his shirt off. His back was full of scratches. I closed my eyes for a moment. I opened them and I took the cloth and started to clean the wounds, he flinched now and then. I used some of the remedies and bandaged it. I stood up and went to his room to search him a new shirt, when I came back I helped him put it on.

- Thank you, Alexandra. –he looked at me.

- You wouldn't have gotten in this mess if you had shut up. –I said looking away from him.

- Now you're going to get mad at me? –he asked me with a shocked tone.

- One day Mikael won't stop. –I tried to contain my tears. He made me look at him and touched where Mikael had slapped me, I flinched. I supposed there was a bruise.

- It's okay if he hits me, but he won't touch you. –he looked straight into my eyes. –And that's a promise.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and today there was a huge feast in the village. All families were preparing everything for tonight. There was going to be food, drinks, dances and a lot of people.

I was getting ready with Rebekah in our room. She was braiding my hair in one big braid.

- I'm going to the feast with Joseph! He asked me to go with him! –told me Rebekah.

- Oh my god! That's amazing, Bekah! I'm so happy for you! –I smiled.

- Thank you! With whom are you going? –she asked me.

- No one asked me. So, I'm going alone.

- Didn't Kol ask you to go with him? –she looked at me.

- No. I still haven't seen him. –deep down I hoped Kol asked me to go with him, but I knew he wouldn't do it.

- I'm sure he'll ask you to go with him. You're his best friend. –Rebekah smiled. –If not, you can come with me and Joseph. –she offered me.

- Don't worry; you go with Joseph and I'll se what I'll do. Thanks for offering. –I winked.

* * *

I arrived to the feast. It was very crowded, all the village was there to celebrate. I saw Finn sitting in a bench; he was with Sage, the girl he loved.

- Hi, Finn! Hi, Sage! –I greeted them both.

- Hi, little one. –Finn hugged me and so did Sage.

- Did you come alone? –asked me Sage.

- Yes. Everybody has a companion, well as I see Tatia has two. –I looked at my right and saw Tatia with Niklaus and Elijah. –But, I'm here all alone.

- You can stay with us if you want. –Finn smiled.

- If I'm not a nuisance… -I looked at them.

- Of course not! –Sage winked.

We were having a good laugh while drinking. I loved the couple that Finn and Sage made; they looked so happy and were so adorable. I wish I could find someone special and have a relationship like theirs.

- So, here you are. –Kol sat next to me. –Brother, Sage, Alexa. –he greeted us.

- I'm going to get some drinks. –said Finn standing up.

- I'm coming with you. –Sage smiled at us.

- No gorgeous guy with you? –he asked me.

- No. –I answered.

- And what am I? –I rolled my eyes.

- Idiot! – I shook my head while laughing. –Are you alone? –I asked him.

- Let's say I came with someone, but I got bored… –I rolled my eyes again and was about to stand up. –Hey, where are you going? –he asked me.

- Away. –I said without turning around.

- Let's go and get a drink. –he smirked.

- I can't drink. –he turned me around.

- I won't tell anyone. –he smiled. – Plus, we are here to have some fun.

- Okay. –he grabbed my hand and led me to the tavern.

- Wait here. –he went inside and after a while he brought two drinks with him, he gave me one.

- Thank you. –I took a sip of my drink, it was a little bit strong and I pulled a weird face, Kol just laughed at me.

- Too strong? –he asked still laughing.

- A little bit. I'm not used to it. –I tried to compose myself.

- You'll get used to it after a few of them.

- Do you want to inebriate me, or what? –I look at him taking another sip of this strong drink.

- That's up to you! But I'll tell you something, you'll have more fun if you drink! You will act more uninhibited.

- Oh you must be an expert. –I looked at him.

- I don't see you drinking… –he smirked. I took a large sip. –That's the spirit. Come on let's go back.

* * *

After a few more drinks we were dancing in the crowd. I felt my body enjoy the rhythm of the music they were playing. For once I felt free and I wasn't embarrassed of dancing in front of a lot of people. I was having fun. I loved this feeling.

- Are you having fun? –Kol asked me approaching me.

- Yes! –he smiled at me.

- Come with me. –he grabbed my hand and led me out of the crowd and into the woods.

- Where are we going? –I asked walking behind him. My movements were a little bit clumsy. I supposed it was the effect of the drinks. He didn't answer. He kept on walking and guiding me through the woods. He then stopped when we almost reached the lake, the moonlight shone on the water. It was beautiful. I was going to walk to the water, when Kol's hand grabbed mine and turned my around, our bodies crashed together, we looked into each others eyes. I saw him biting his lip. His hands went to my waist pulling me closer.

- God, you're beautiful. –my body shivered when he whispered in my ear. He stroked my hair, I looked down. He put a finger under my chin and made me look at him and he crashed his lips against mine. My eyes widened. But I slowly let myself go. I stood on my toes, Kol was a lot taller than me, and I put my hands around his neck, one of them playing with his hair. He bit my lip slightly and introduced his tongue in my mouth that was something I never expected, I didn't know how to keep on going with the kiss. His tongue caressed mine. It was like it was starting to fight for dominance, I tried to imitate what he was doing, and so started the fight for the control of the kiss. He started walking carefully, so I didn't fall and put me against a tree. He then pulled away looking at me. His eyes were sparkling. I was now breathing heavily. I took a few breaths, he smiled mischievously. I bit my lip, and this time I crashed my lips against his. He looked surprised but he quickly returned me the kiss, this time I was taking control. I was new at this, but I was a quick learner.

We suddenly pulled away when we heard a noise. We both looked around. And we saw Elijah and Tatia coming from behind a bush.

- Oh, sorry! We didn't mean to scare you! –Tatia was laughing.

- What are you two doing here? –Elijah asked us.

- We needed some air. –Kol answered.

- It was a little bit crowded. –I said.

- I see you were having fun… -Kol smirked. Elijah turned red; Tatia chuckled and grabbed his hand.

- I'll see you at home. –said Elijah before leaving with Tatia. We just nodded.

- Its better we go back to the feast. –said Kol.

- Yes. –I didn't look at him and started walking. That had been one amazing experience.

* * *

We arrived back to the feast and I sat down in one of the benches, Kol had suddenly disappeared. I didn't know where he went, I hoped he came back, I sighed when after a while he didn't appear. He had just left me there. Amazing.

I stood up and went to search some water, I was really thirsty. On my way I found Rebekah dancing with Joseph, she looked so happy; she was really enjoying it, I kept on walking and grabbed myself a little bit of water, I downed it in a second. God, I was thirsty. I was going to walk back to the bench when I heard a noise. It was a woman. It came from the stables that were near me, and curious as I was, I walked to it and stopped at the doors, I looked inside, and I didn't see anything, but I kept on walking forward. The noises became louder, I walk to where the noise came and my eyes widened at the scene. Kol was totally naked and was making love to a girl, she was under him moaning non stop. My hand went to my mouth. And I didn't know why, but I felt my heart crush in that moment. I ran away from there. I didn't even stop, I ran to the woods and hid myself behind a tree. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. Why was I crying? Was it also effect of the alcohol? I felt terrible. A few moments ago he was kissing me in the woods and then I found him making love to a girl. Stupid me for thinking someone could like me. Why would he even like me? When Kol kissed me I felt something and I thought he was doing it because he wanted it. I felt so good. But, it turn out that he was playing with me, with the little innocent Alexandra, the girl who everybody could fool. He just got me inebriate and kissed me to just leave me there. When people in the village said that Kol was a player and that he liked to play with a lot of women, I laughed not believing he could be like that. I knew he had dated a few girls, but I didn't expect this. But who was I fooling? He had changed a lot; he wasn't the same boy I used to play with. He had grown up and turned into a very different person. I still didn't know why I felt so bad. Was I falling in love with him? No, that couldn't be. He was just my best friend, nothing else. A part of me believed that I was falling for him, but the other denied all those feelings, it couldn't be possible. I was so confused. I didn't know what to think or what to feel.

After a while of sitting in the woods, I made my way home, going through the feast, people were still celebrating, but I wasn't in the mood for it, my night had been ruined, I just wanted to go home and sleep.

I felt someone grab my hand and turn me around. It was Kol; I tried to push him away.

- Alexandra, what's wrong? –he looked at me, but I dodged his gaze. And I started walking again, he stopped in front of me. – Why aren't you talking to me? Alexandra, I'm talking to you. –I remained silent. – God, Alexandra, talk to me! What the hell is wrong with you?

- Leave me alone. –I tried to push him away with all my strength but he didn't even move.

- I haven't done anything to you! Why are you mad at me? –he grabbed both of my wrists softly so he didn't hurt me and looked at me. I freed myself and slapped him in the face. He just looked at me shocked. –What was that for? –he said in a very serious tone it almost scared me. I wasn't sure about what to say. I didn't even know why I felt like that.

- You deserve it. –I finally said trying to leave but he grabbed my wrists this time it hurt a little bit.

- I said what was that for? –his face close to mine. He looked mad. I took a deep breath.

- You're hurting me, Kol. –I said looking at my wrists. He loosened his grip a little bit.

- I asked you a question. –he said still in that serious tone of his. –What was that for?

- For leading me on. –I answered, my gaze not leaving his.

- Leading you on? –he now looked confused.

- You kissed me in the woods and then I find you making love to a girl in the stables.

- That kiss meant nothing. We're best friends and we were inebriate. We were just having fun, Alexandra. –my heart broke when I heard him speak.

- You're an idiot! –I punched him in the chest and ran to the house not looking back. I got inside and closed the door, no one was home yet. I was alone; I ran into my bedroom and threw myself on the bed. I didn't even bother to get changed, I just wanted to lay there and cry myself to sleep. I felt so stupid.

* * *

The next morning Rebekah woke me up; she was jumping on my bed, very happy. I opened my eyes.

- Wake up, Alexa! –she shouted.

- Rebekah, leave me alone. –I tried to push her away.

- I need to tell you something. –she sounded very excited.

- What's wrong? –I asked rubbing my eyes.

- Joseph kissed me last night! –she smiled. I sat up.

- What? –I looked surprised. – How? That's amazing, Bekah! How was it? –I asked her.

- AMAZING! He so sweet! –she smiled.

- I'm very happy for you! –I hugged her.

- And what about you? How was your night? Did you find a gorgeous boy? –she asked me. I remembered the events of last night and sighed.

- No. I didn't stay for long, I came home early, I got bored. –I lied.

- You should have come with us.

- No, Bekah. You don't have to worry! You had fun with Joseph; if I had been there it wouldn't have been the same. –I explained. She nodded.

* * *

I already had some breakfast and did some things in the house, so Esther didn't have to do it later. And when I was done, I searched one of Henrik's wooden swords and went outside. I started doing some movements that Kol had taught me. The simply thought of him annoyed me so I tried to concentrate in the sword.

- Playing with swords? –I turned around it was Elijah.

- I was practicing. –I said.

- Father doesn't want you to use a sword. It's not a women thing. –he approached me.

- I couldn't care less right now. –I answered without looking.

- You're doing it wrong. –he positioned himself behind me and helped me with the movement of the sword. –Like this. A quick movement. –he repeated it. –Now, do it alone. –I said as he did. – That's it! You're not bad at it.

- I learned from all of you. –I smiled and made a quick movement with the sword, it ended pointing Elijah's neck.

- Very good. But what if I do this… -he quickly grabbed my arm and disarmed me. I complained. – Remain vigilant. –advised Elijah. –Always.

- I want to use a real sword. –I said.

- Petition denied. Don't even think about it. –Elijah looked very serious. –You could hurt yourself.

- Let her use a real sword, brother. –the voice came from behind Elijah. It was Kol. I rolled my eyes.

- No, Kol. It's very dangerous. –Elijah turned around.

- Oh, come on. Let her show what she can do. –He took his sword out and handed it to me and then he grabbed Elijah's. –Nothing bad can happen.

- Kol. It's not a game. She can get hurt.

- It's not a real fight. –Kol smiled. – Come on, show me what you got. – I ran to him and started fighting. My sword hitting his, while our feet moved. –Very good. You're a quick learner. –in one moment of distraction, Kol made a movement and he cut my dress. I flinched in pain. I looked down and saw some blood coming from my left side. I let the sword fall on the floor and my hands went to the wound. It wasn't very deep but it hurt. –Alexandra. –Kol let the sword fall and ran to me. My body betrayed me and I almost fell to the ground but Kol grabbed me in time. –I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.

- Look what you've done, Kol. –Elijah pushed Kol away and picked me up. –I said it was dangerous and you couldn't stop.

- Don't tell father. –Kol pleaded.

- Tell me what? –Mikael appeared behind us. I closed my eyes. –What happened? –Elijah turned around to face his father and Mikael saw my side bleeding and looked at the swords in the floor. –What have you done? He walked to Kol and grabbed him by his shirt. –Didn't I tell you not to let her hand a sword and to not play with them? They're not toys. –he shouted and slapped him in the face. I tried to free myself from Elijah's arms until he left me on the floor.

- No, Alexandra. What are you doing? –Elijah tried to hold me back, but I didn't let him.

- Mikael, stop! It was my fault! –I shouted. He turned around. Kol looked at me. – Don't hit him! It's my entire fault. I hurt myself with the sword; I wasn't able to hold it.

- Is it true? –he looked at Elijah. I pleaded with my eyes.

- Yes, father. It's true. –answered Elijah.

- He tried to stop me but I didn't let him.-I said looking at Elijah. –Kol didn't do anything wrong. They both advised me it wasn't a good idea. I'm sorry, Mikael. It won't happen again. –Mikael approached me. I was scared and I saw Kol standing up from the ground.

- Never use a sword again. Understood? –he looked straight into my eyes. –If not you will pay the consequences. –I just nodded and he left. I sighed.

- Unbelievable. –said Elijah and he grabbed his sword and he also left.

- Thank you. –Kol looked at me. I didn't look at him. –Let's go and clean you up.

- I don't need you help. Leave me alone.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**What do you think about the chapter?**

**Do you like seeing Kol as human?**

**Reviews are welcome! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, here's chapter 3! I wasn't very sure about posting it because I didn't like how it turned out, but you have to thank my girl Alessa (****_queenofnatebuzz), _****because she helped me with the chapter and gave me some ideas, so if I have posted it, it's thanks to her! I hope you like the story so far! And I want to thank each one of you for the reviews, alerts and favourites! It makes me smile!**

**Sorry for all the spelling mistakes!**

**So, here's the chapter! I hope you enjoy it and that you review it! :)**

* * *

Chapter.3

I went to the house and walked to the kitchen. Rebekah was there, when she saw the blood on my dress, her eyes widened and she ran to me.

- What happened, Alexa? Are you okay? Why are you bleeding?

- It's okay. I'm fine, just a little cut.

- Let me see it. –she approached me and looked at the cut. –We must clean that up. Come with me. –she grabbed some things and let me to our bedroom. –Take the dress off. –I slowly started to take the piece of clothing off with Rebekah's help. –Lie on the bed. –I did what she said and she started to clean the wound. I flinched in pain. –Thank god it's not too deep. –I sighed. At that moment the door opened and I quickly covered my breasts with my hands. –Kol, get out of here! –shouted Rebekah.

- I came to talk to Alexandra. –he said not moving.

- Get out! She's half naked! –Rebekah tried to cover me.

- I won't see anything that I haven't seen before. –Rebekah stood up and walked to his brother pushing him out of the bedroom. I sighed and stood up, I searched for a new dress to wear and put it on.

- Hey, hey! I'm not finished! –Rebekah entered the room and stopped me from dressing. –I have to put a bandage. –I let the dress fall on the floor and Rebekah came with the bandage and put it around my body. –Okay, that's it. –she help me get dressed and left the room.

* * *

A few days had passed; I still hadn't talked to Kol. I wasn't in the mood, I was still mad at him. Esther wondered why we didn't talk to each other; she couldn't understand it and I didn't want to explain it to her. But she thought it would be a children thing and that we would be talking soon.

- I want you and Alexa to go to the woods and search some berries. –I heard Esther say to Kol.

- Henrik can go with him. I have things to do. –I said. I didn't want to go with him.

- You're both going, end of the discussion. –Esther looked at both of us. I snorted. –And stop with this stupid thing of being mad at each other. You're best friends, family. –I rolled my eyes. –And now go.

* * *

Kol and I both walked through the woods, I was carrying the basket. All the way there, none of us had said a word. But he had intentions of saying something, I saw him thinking and when he was about open his mouth, he just shook his head and continued walking.

- Alexandra. –he called me. I kept on walking. –Alexandra. –he called again. –I'm trying to talk to you. –I started collecting some berries. –Don't act like you're ignoring me. I know you're listening. Look at me! –I still didn't turn around. –Alexandra! I can't keep on going like this! –I felt him approaching me. –he turned me around and all the berries I had in my hands fell on the floor.

- Look, what you've done! –I shouted at him.

- Now, that I've got your attention... –he ignored what I said. –I'm sorry, Alexandra. –he put his hands on my shoulders so I couldn't escape. I didn't look at him. –I didn't mean to lead you on. It was just a kiss. Spur of the moment. I didn't think it would be that bad. We were just having fun. –he explained. I closed my eyes. –Look at me. –I slowly rose my head up and opened my eyes to look at him.

- Did you like the kiss? –was the only thing that came out of my mind.

- Of course! –he smiled and cupped my face in his hands. –It was very special because it was with my best friend. Both of them were special, our first kiss and this last one. –I turned red. –Did you like it? –he asked me. I nodded. –Just a kiss, Alexa. Nothing bad with it. And we could always repeat if you want... –he said cheekily. I pushed him away rolling my eyes.

- I'm not one of those girls you flirt with. –I said.

- I was joking, love. You're better than all those girls. You're my special one. My best friend. –he smiled and I did the same. –I also want to apologise for the incident with the swords. –he stroked lightly where the wound was. –I didn't mean to harm you. I would never do that. Do you forgive me? –he pleaded with puppy eyes.

- I forgive you. –I looked at him. He grinned. I was so stupid, but I couldn't resist it. couldn't be mad at him. He was my best friend and I loved him.

- Yes! –he picked me up and spun me around.

- Kol the wound! It hurts! –I screamed.

- Sorry. –he put me down and kissed my cheek.

* * *

A month had passed; Kol and I were in good terms again and that made me happy. He was now seeing a girl from the village, her name was Evelyn. To be honest, I was still confused about what I felt for him. Was it just a friendship or something else? He could be with other girls, I shouldn't be jealous about it. He was just a friend, a friend that had shared a kiss with me, anything else. But, when he was with Evelyn, I felt so jealous. She was gorgeous; she had long blond hair and beautiful big green eyes. Now Kol, didn't spend that much time with me, he was always with her. So, I was part of the time alone.

I watched as Kol ran behind Evelyn and tried to catch her. She was running and laughing, and so was he. He finally caught her and both fell on the floor.

I closed my eyes and looked away.

- Are you okay, Alexa? –Elijah sat next to me.

- I'm fine. –I smiled at him.

- You seem a little bit sad. –he looked at me.

- Oh, no! It's nothing.

- What's wrong? Come on, I can see you're not happy. –he said.

- Oh, just stupid things. Nothing serious. You don't have to worry about it. Just having some of those bad days, but it will be okay. –I reassured him. –How is it going with Tatia? –I changed the tog with Tatia?d days, but it will be okay. pic.

- Everything's okay. –he smiled. – I love her. And yes, so does Niklaus, and I know someday she will have to chose, and I will respect her choice not matter what it is.

- It's amazing how you can think like that. I think I wouldn't be able to think like you. I would be devasted. –I explained.

- I guess I just love her too much, that I only wish her to be happy if it is with my brother and not with me.

- That's admirable, Elijah. –I smiled. –And what about you? Have you find love yet? –he asked.

- I don't know… -I paused. –How do you know if you're in love with someone?

- When you're in love with someone… -he began explaining. –You always feel happy when you're around that person, and with every touch your body shivers, you wish time would stop, so you could be together forever. You can't stop thinking about that person; just thinking about them makes you happy.

- Do you feel jealous when Tatia is with Nik? –I asked curiously.

- Yes. I can't deny it. But being jealous isn't bad, is a way to say that you're scared you may lose that person.

- Thank you for telling me all this, Elijah. –I thanked him. –It's always nice talking to you.

- No problem. –And remember that falling in love isn't bad, Alexandra. It can be a painful thing, but it's also beautiful. –I hugged him and walked back to the house.

I started thinking about everything he had told me. And I realized that maybe I was falling for Kol and I was scared about it, because I was only his best friend, and he was now with Evelyn. I remembered Elijah's last words. _"It can be a painful thing, but it's also beautiful."_ This was going to be very painful and not beautiful as he said. I just wished it wasn't true, that I didn't have fallen in love with him. I just wished that I was only confused and that things were going to be back to normal. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

I was in the lake washing the clothes with Rebekah. Well, I was washing while she was looking and smiling at Joseph. I rolled my eyes.

- Bekah, are you going to help me? –but she ignored me.

- You want me to help you with that? –I turned around and saw David, a friend of Kol. I smiled at him. He was a very tall and gorgeous boy; he had dark blond hair and blue eyes.

- Oh, no, it's okay! Don't worry.

- I insist. Let me help you. –he approached me and started helping me wash the clothes.

- Thank you. –I smiled shyly.

- No problem. –he smiled.

When we finished washing the clothes, I let Rebekah now that we were leaving but she wanted to stay a little bit with Joseph. So, I just grabbed all the things. David insisted to walk with me. He was such a gentleman.

- Thank for helping me and walking me home, David. It was lovely spending some time with you. –I smiled.

- You're welcome, Alexandra. If you want we could meet some time and go for a walk. –he suggested.

- I'd love that. –I bit my lip.

- I'll see you around. –he smiled. I nodded. – Goodbye, Alexandra.

- Goodbye, David.

* * *

The next day I got ready, I was meant to meet David in the lake. When I arrived, he was already there waiting for me.

- Alexandra! You look beautiful. –he smiled. I blushed.

- Thank you, David. –I smiled and sat down.

We talked for a while, I enjoyed being with him. He was such a nice boy.

- I wanted to ask you something… -he looked at me.

- Go on! – I smiled at him.

- Do you have a suitor? –he asked. I was surprised by his question.

- No. –I answered.

- And do you like someone? –he looked serious.

- Maybe… -I asked after thinking for a while. The first person that crossed my mind when I answered was Kol. I sighed.

- You know what? I always thought you and Kol would end together. Get married, have children and that stuff… -my eyes widened. – Well, I'm not the only one that thought that… A lot of people were thinking the same. You look like a couple when you're together.

- He's my best friend. Plus, he's with Evelyn. –I answered not looking at him. It pained me to say that Kol was with Evelyn, but it was the truth.

- Do you like him? –he asked me. I turned around and looked at him.

- No. –I was lying. I was still denying the feelings I had for my best friend. –As I said he's my best friend.

- It's a little bit late; I think I should walk you back home. –he stood up and helped me.

* * *

All of us were getting ready; there was a celebration in the village. I put on my best dress. I was trying to tie my dress, but I didn't reach it.

- Alexa, we're leaving. –Kol came into my room.

- Kol can you please help me tie the dress? –I asked him. He walked to where I was and starting tying it. I shivered when I felt his hands on my back. His hands were so soft. I closed my eyes. Suddenly I didn't feel his touch anymore, but I felt how he turned me around.

- Alexandra, are you okay? –he asked me. I opened my eyes. My gaze connecting with his. My heart skipped a beat. He was looking gorgeous today. My gaze went to his lips. –Alexa? –he shook me. I woke up from my trance.

- Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. –I walked out of the room, leaving him there. He made me feel nervous. I couldn't be around him without feeling like that.

* * *

We all arrived to the meeting place in the village. Some people were already dancing, others were drinking and eating. It looked like they were all having fun. Esther and Mikael left with Ayanna. Rebekah was already having fun with Joseph, and I didn't know where the rest of the family were, I had already lost them.

- May I have this dance? –I saw Henrik approaching me.

- Of course! –I smiled and bowed; he gave me his hand and grabbed it. He walked us to where the people were dancing and we started imitating their movements.

I think this was the fourth song that we were dancing, but we weren't tired, we were having lots of fun. It was turn to change partners, Henrik spun me around, I didn't know he had that much strength. I crashed against a tone chest. I looked up and saw Kol.

- Having fun? –he smiled. I nodded nervously.

- And you? –I asked him.

- Of course! I always enjoy celebrations. –he winked.

- Where is Evelyn? –I asked without looking at him.

- She's with her family. I'll meet her later. –I looked at the floor. – Alexandra, what's wrong? You've been avoiding me lately.

- Nothing's wrong. –I answered avoiding his gaze.

- Look at me. –I did as he said. –I know when you're lying, Alexa. I know you since you were five. Don't try to fool me. –thank God that it was time to change partner, Kol didn't want to let me go, but he finally did and I landed in David's arms.

- Hello, Alexandra! –he smiled.

- Hi, David. –I returned the smile.

- Is everything good? –he asked.

- Yes. –I nodded.

- You look beautiful. –he said.

- Thank you! –I blushed.

- Do you want to go for a walk later?

- I'd love to. –I accepted.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

I saw how Alexandra was about to leave into the woods with David. What was he doing with her? This could be nothing good. I stood up from the bench, but Evelyn stopped me.

- Kol, where are you going? –she asked me.

- Sorry, love. I need to do something. But, I'll be right back, okay? –I looked at her and then I kissed her cheek. She nodded and smiled at me.

I started walking to where Alexandra and David where.

They both looked at me. I didn't know why but jealousy rushed through me.

I walked until I was there and faked a smile.

- David, can I talk to you? –I asked.

- Of course. –I'll be right back. –he smiled to Alexandra.

- Sorry, love. It will only be a minute. –I told her, she nodded.

I walked with David away from Alexandra and I suddenly stopped turning around.

- What the hell are you doing with her? –I tried to stay calm.

- Why do you ask? –he asked with a mischievously smile on his face.

- Your intentions are never good, David. I know you perfectly.

- She's a pretty little thing and I want to have fun, what's wrong in it? –he said. –Don't act all innocent, Kol. You would do the same.

- NO. Never, not to Alexandra. I care too much about her. –I shouted.

- Hey, easy!

- I don't want you near her. –I pushed him against a tree.

- What if I don't want to listen to you? –he challenged me.

- Then we will have a problem. –I said. – If you hurt her, you're dead.

- Jealous much? –he asked. I took a deep breath.

- She's my best friend and I care about her, I don't want her to get hurt by a scum like you. –I paused. –If I was you, I would leave her alone. –I pushed him against the tree after that and left. I was furious. I walked past the bench where Evelyn sat, but I didn't stop. I heard her calling me.

- Kol! Kol! –she ran and grabbed me by my arm. – Are you okay? What's wrong?

- Nothing, love. Nothing's wrong. –I stroked her cheek and smiled slightly.

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

- What did he want to talk about? –I asked when I saw David coming back.

- Nothing. Important. He just wanted to ask me something. –he smiled. I wasn't sure about his answer, but I didn't say anything. –Come on, let's go. –he grabbed my hand and led me through the woods.

- Where are you taking me? –he looked like he was in a rush.

- I don't want anybody to see us. –he said.

- What? Why? – was confused. We suddenly stopped in the middle of the woods, I looked around and he pulled me behind a tree. – What are we doing here? I thought we were going for a walk. –I looked at him.

- I thought we could do something more entertaining. –he was smirking.

- Like what? –he started walking to me, and I started backing away until my back was against the tree. His he put his hands on each side of my head. I started breathing heavily, I saw him leaning with a smirk on his face. He was now very close to me. And suddenly his lips crashed against mine. He started kissing me roughly and his hands were all over my body. He introduced his tongue in my mouth, but I didn't react, I was shocked.

- Come on, Alexa. We can have some fun. –he looked at me and stroked my face, he kissed my neck.

- I want to go home. –I tried to contain my tears.

- Alexandra we're just having some fun. –he kept on kissing my neck.

- I don't want this. I want to go home. –I tried to push him away, but nothing happened. – STOP! –I shouted and kicked him in the crotch.

- WHORE! –he hit me in the face and I fell on the floor crying. – You don't want it because I'm not Kol, isn't it? If it was him kissing you, you wouldn't complain, wouldn't you? Let me tell you something, Kol is never going to like you back; he's busy screwing every girl he sees. He only sees you as a friend, nothing else. He prefers beautiful girls, not a girl like you. You're ugly and you're not even worth it! I was doing you a favour! No one's ever going to like you! –by this time tears were falling uncontrollably from my eyes. He was making me feel like I was nothing. – Look at you crying. Poor little thing. –he laughed at me. –Go to hell. –that was the last thing he said before leaving me there. I lay on the floor crying like a little child, he had really made me feel bad, but maybe he was right. Kol would never like me back, why would he if there were so many beautiful girls. I was just the ugly best friend. The one who no one liked…

* * *

*Kol's POV*

It was very late. All of the family was slowly leaving and going home. I still sat on the bench, Evelyn had left. And I started to feel a little worried about Alexandra; I hadn't seen her since she had left with David.

- My son, where's Alexandra? –asked mother.

- I don't know, mother. I haven't seen her in a while.

- I'm worried about her. –said mother. I was as worried as her or even more. –Could you please go and search her? It's late and everybody's leaving. She should be here by now.

- I'll go and search her. –I stood up and walked into the woods where she had left before with David. I swore to God that if that scum had touched her, he would be dead. I kept on walking for a while. I didn't see or hear anything. And I was getting more and more worried. Where could she be? I walked for some minutes more and I heard a sob coming from behind a tree. No, no. Why did I hear sobs? What had happened? Was she okay? Was it Alexandra? I ran and when I arrived I found a girl lying on the floor and crying uncontrollably. – Alexandra? –I called. –Is that you? –she cried.

- Kol… -I heard her whisper.

- ALEXANDRA! –I approached her quickly and kneeled down putting my arms around her body and I pulled her closer to my chest. –Why are you crying? –I brushed her long hair from her face and I saw a bruise on her left cheek. – What happened? –I tried to stay calm, my blood was boiling, but I had to stay calm for her. She couldn't stop sobbing and she was shaking. –Shhh! It's okay. I'm here. Don't cry, please, Alexandra. –I hugged her tight. – Shhh! everything will be alright. I'm here with you. –I kissed her forehead. –Don't cry. –I tried to comfort her.

- He… he…hi… hit me, Kol.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it! **

**Reviews? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, here's chapter 4! I'm already writing chapter 6, but I like to wait and see if people like what I write. Reviews are amazing, they help me keep on writing, I love to read what you think! Oh! And thank you for all those alerts, follows… You're amazing! **

**This chapter is majorly in Kol's point of view, so you can also see how he thinks and acts and that stuff. I like to show you different things, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**And again I want to dedicate this chapter to my girl Alessa (queenofnatebuzz), she's the one that encourages me to write this story and gives me lots of amazing ideas. So, I have a lot to thank her! :)**

**I would like to read what you all think about this chapter, and when I get a few reviews, I'll post the next chapter! :)**

**Enjoy and as I always say, sorry for the spelling mistakes! :P**

* * *

Chapter.4

*Kol's POV*

I was furious. He hit her? Who? Stupid question. It was David; he was the only person who had been with her. My blood was boiling, I would kill that scum. How did he dare touch my little and fragile Alexandra? He was going to pay for it. That's for sure.

I sat there comforting Alexandra until she fell asleep in my arms, it was started to get cold, it was better to go home. I stood up with her in my arms and I walked back to the house. Thank God, no one was awake; I walked inside and into her room. She was still asleep; I lay her on her bed and pulled the covers over her tiny body, I started stroking her hair. She didn't deserve this. She was so innocent and fragile. I felt really bad for not trying harder, for letting her go with David. I should have done something. It was my entire fault. When it came to her, it was always my fault; she always got hurt because of me. I was a horrible friend. I always failed at protecting her.

- Kol? –I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Rebekah lying in her bed awake. –What are you doing here? –she asked.

- Shhh! –I stood up and made a gesture for her to follow me out of the room.

- What's wrong, Kol? –she looked worried. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. –You're worrying me.

- David hit Alexa, and I don't know if something else happened. –I explained. Rebakah's eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth. – I just found her in the woods crying uncontrollably and brought her home.

- I'm going to kill him! –she was furious.

- You're not going to do anything, Bekah. If someone has to do something, it's me. –I said. –I warned David, and he didn't listen to me, now he'll pay the consequences. –No one gets to touch her.

* * *

Rebekah woke up the next morning. I was sat on a chair next to Alexandra's bed. I opened my eyes and saw Rebekah there.

- You look horrible. Kol. –she whispered. –Have you slept properly?

- No. –I just said. She shook her head.

- I'm going to do the chores, if you need me, let me know. –she said and left the room.

I looked at Alexandra, she was sleeping peacefully, I'm glad she didn't have nightmares. I saw the bruise on her face and I felt furious, my hand went to her cheek, lightly stroking the bruise. That's when she woke up, she opened her eyes shocked and when she saw me there, she slowly calmed down.

- Shhh! It's me. Don't worry. –I said.

- Kol… -she whispered. She suddenly touched the bruise on her face and flinched. I saw tears filling her eyes. I stood up from the chair and sat on her bed, hugging her tight.

- Don't cry, love. –I stroked her hair. I hated seeing her like this.

- He tried…He tried…to force me… He… he hit me. –she paused between sobs. –And… and he said so many horrible things to me. –she cried. I took a deep breath, I wanted to get out of the house and search David, so I could give him a proper beat for hurting Alexandra, but I stayed calmed for her.

- What did he say to you? –I asked her.

- He said that I was ugly…and… and that no one would ever like me. That I'm not…worth it. –She cried on my chest.

- Bastard… -I murmured. Bullshit. I stroked her hair. –Alexandra, look at me. –I said to her. She sat up and looked at me. I wiped the tears from her eyes and put my hands on each side of her face. –You are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. And I assure that every man would die to have you in their life. You are truly beautiful inside and out. Don't believe what that bastard said. You're worth it, Alexandra. –I said to her. Every word that came out of my mouth was the truth, I wasn't lying, she was truly beautiful and I was very happy to have her in my life. – Are you listening to me? –I asked. She nodded. –I'm here for you, okay? I will always be. You're my little Alexandra, my best friend, my confident, the one I have the need to protect, the one that's always there for me, the one that wouldn't let me do stupid things alone. I'm so glad to have you in my life. –I looked at her. I saw her smiling. –Now, that's it! You're showing that beautiful smile of yours! –I smiled and kissed her cheek. –You should never stop smiling, one day someone will fall for that beautiful smile! –I hugged her tight. I was so happy to see that beautiful smile of hers. When she smiled she bright my day.

- Thank you, Kol. I wouldn't know what I would do without you. –she kissed my cheek. I smiled.

* * *

After comforting Alexandra, I left her with Rebekah. Father and mother asked what happened to her when they saw her bruise; she said that she had hit herself when she came home. They didn't say anything and they believed her, Rebekah and I were the only ones that knew what had happened, but it was going to be a secret.

I walked through the village, when someone stopped me. It was Evelyn.

- Kol! –she ran to me and smiled. She went in for a kiss; I gave her a small one and pulled away quickly. She looked confused.

- Sorry, Evelyn, I have a very important thing to do, I would love to stay with you, but I can't. –I explained myself.

- But, Kol… -she was going to complain.

- I'll see you later, okay? –I kissed her cheek and left as quick as possible. I wasn't in the mood to stand her. Harsh but true.

I kept on walking and stopped in front of David's house. I walked to the back part where he always used to spend his free time and I saw him there, he was practicing with a sword. I cleared my throat.

- Oh, Kol, it's you. –he smiled. –What are you doing here?

- You bastard. –I ran to him, I caught him off guard and pushed him against a tree. His sword fell on the floor. I picked it and I pressed the blade of the sword on his neck. Trying not to put too much pressure on it so it wouldn't cut him, but close enough to scare him. – I told you to stay away from Alexandra. –I looked at him. –And you hurt her.

- I didn't do anything. –he babbled.

- DON'T LIE! –I shouted. –I found Alexandra in the woods and she told me what happened. You forced her and hit her and not happy with that you said some nasty things to her.

- She's lying. I didn't touch her. –he was very nervous, I knew he was lying.

- I said… Don't lie to me! –I put a little bit more pressure with the sword on his neck. – I warned you, David. –I started to feel more and more furious. –You hurt her; I should rip your head off.

- Do it. –he challenged me. –You know… She's so pathetic. –I punched him in the face. –Don't tell me you're falling for her, Kol... –he laughed. –That's just pathetic, Kol. What do you see in her, huh? –I punched him again.

- If I see you near her, you're dead. I'm warning you. It's not a joke. So, be careful what you do. You may want to keep your head. –I punched him several more times. And when I decided it was enough I let the sword fall on the floor and left him there with a bleeding nose and a split lip and walked back home.

All the way back I thought what he had said. His words ran through my mind.

_Don't tell me you're falling for her, Kol..._

I closed my eyes. Maybe he was right and I was falling for her. All the jealousy I felt when I saw her with him, that need to protect her. The things I felt when she hugged me or smiled at me. I was falling for her and I hadn't realized it until David told me…

* * *

I arrived to the house. Rebekah and Alexandra were outside with Henrik, they sat on the grass.

- Where have you been, Kol? –asked Henrik.

- I had some things to do, little man. –I looked at Rebekah and simply nodded my head. She understood what I meant.

- Everything went well? –this time asked Rebekah.

- Yes. –I answered. –It couldn't have gone better. –I smirked.

- Kol, can we go and play a little bit? –asked Henrik.

- Of course! Let's go. –I smiled at Rebekah and Alexandra and left with Henrik.

* * *

I was sat with Evelyn and Henrik in the grass, she decided to join us. She was talking to me, but I wasn't listening. I was looking at Alexandra and Rebekah. They were both playing with their hair. Alexandra was smiling, she looked so happy. I couldn't help it but smile. She looked truly beautiful. Every time I looked at her, the feelings inside me were growing. I was really falling for my best friend. Me, the person who never fell in love…

- Kol? –I heard Evelyn call me name. – Are you listening to me? –she asked.

- Oh, yes. –I smiled, but turned my face to look back at Alexa.

* * *

Some days had passed. I was in the woods, near the waterfalls, running behind Alexa. We were playing hide and seek, and I had already found her, she ran away, trying not to get caught. I ran and hid myself behind a tree, to distract her. She stopped when she arrived to the waterfalls; she was looking around trying to find me. I ran to where she was and turned her around so quickly that we both fell on the ground. I was now on top of her.

- Got you! –I smiled. She smiled back. –I'm not crushing you, am I? –I asked. She shook her head. I was feeling a little bit nervous, but I looked straight into her beautiful hazel eyes. My heart was racing at this moment and my breathing had increased. These days I had spent with her, I had come to realize that I was falling for her very hard. I was falling for my best friend and I couldn't do anything about it. I kept on looking at her, she was so beautiful. I closed my eyes for a moment. I opened them again and saw her looking at me. She bit her lip. I slowly leant in, until my lips touched hers. She didn't complain. I slightly bit her lip and ask permission to introduce my tongue in her mouth, she granted it to me and we deepened the kiss, our tongues fighting for dominance. She may not have much experience, but she was a quick learner. We kept on kissing until I pulled away so we could breathe. –I'm sorry, Alexandra. –I quickly moved away and stood up when I realized what I had done. She sat up and looked at me.

- Why? –she asked me looking at me.

- I shouldn't have done that. –I said without looking at her. She stood up and approached me. I was leaning against a tree, trying not to look at her.

- Look at me. –she said, her hands went to my face and she made me look at her. She was now standing on her tiptoes; she leant in and crashed her lips on mine. –My eyes widened, but I returned her the kiss.

- Alexa… –I looked at her when we pulled away.

- Shhh! Don't talk. –she said and smiled. I looked at her and I just smiled. I quickly turned around leaning her against the tree and started kissing her again. I felt her smile through the kiss. My lips went to her neck, kissing it. Her hands now around my neck pulling me closer. I stopped and looked at her, she was now breathing heavily.

- I wanted to do that for so long. –I said. She smiled and turned bright red. I stroked her face. –You remember the day you were with Rebekah and Henrik and you saw me coming back from the village? –she nodded. –I went to see David. –she looked at me shocked. –Don't worry, he won't get near you. I threatened him. –her expression softened. –He will never touch you again. –I paused. –That day I realized I was falling for you… –I looked at her. –I felt something, but I didn't realize it until he told me. I felt so jealous when you were with him. –she looked straight into my eyes. –I don't know if you feel the same… But I had to confess it to you. I have never been in love before, Alexa. This is new to me…

- Shhh! –she silenced me with a peck on the lips. – I'm in love with you, Kol Mikaelson. I realized it the day I saw you in the stables with another girl. I felt so jealous. –I looked down. –I loved the kiss we both shared. It was amazing and I couldn't forget about it. –she paused. –David said it you would never love me back. –my eyes widened. That you preferred beautiful girls, not a girl like me. –she looked down, she was about to cry.

- Hey, I told you not to listen to that bastard. –I made her look at me and I wiped the tears from her eyes. –I kissed you for a reason. I'm not leading you on. I started feeling something for you, Alexa. –I confessed.

- And what about Evelyn? –she asked me. She looked serious.

- What about her?

- You're still with her.

- She doesn't have to know it. –her expression changed. –I'll break up with her, just give me time. Until that happens, we'll keep this as our little secret, okay? –She nodded and I kissed her.

* * *

A few weeks had passed, Alexandra and I kept on meeting in secret and I was trying to avoid Evelyn as much as possible, but she was so annoying. I was going to break up with her but I needed some time to do it. This wasn't easy.

I walked to the waterfalls, where I was going to meet Alexandra, like we had being doing these weeks.

It was exciting having to act all normal in front of our family and people in the village, but when we meet in secret we could show all what we had been hiding.

We only had shared a few kisses, nothing more. I didn't want to pressure her. I was going to respect her, and until she wasn't ready, I wouldn't do anything.

I arrived to the waterfalls, and she was already there, but she didn't notice me, she was looking at the water, I walked and stopped behind her, my hands started stroking her arms, and my lips went to her neck, kissing it. She turned around and smiled at me.

- You're late. –she said.

- I know, but I can make it up to you. –I smirked.

- How? –she asked biting her lip. Oh, god, she was driving me crazy. I crashed my lips against hers and kissed her passionately.

- Like that. –I said when we both pulled away trying to catch our breath.

- You're a fantastic kisser. –she smirked.

- And you're a quick learner… -I approached her, sliding my hands around her waist and pulling her even closer, she was standing on her tiptoes, her lips caressing mine, but without kissing them. – Stop being such a tease. –I put my best puppy eyes.

- I'm being a tease because I had a good teacher… -she bit her lip. I cocked my head and looked at her.

- So, you're not going to kiss me… -she shook her head. –That's okay… -I put a sad face, and suddenly I caught her in my arms and I jumped in the water.

- KOL! –she shouted at me. I was laughing. –It's not funny! –she complaint.

- Oh, yes, it is! –I swam to where she was and put my hands around her waist.

- You are an idiot. –she didn't look at me.

- Yeah, but you love me… -I bit my lip and I saw her smiling.

We spent some more time in the waterfalls together, until we decided it was better to go back home.

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

We walked back home. Esther was outside with Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah. They all looked at us.

- Why are you both wet? –she asked us. Kol and I smiled at each other.

- We fell in the river. –he said.

- Go and get changed before we have supper. –she ordered. We both nodded. –They're both a disaster! –she shook her head, we just giggled. We both walked inside the house. I walked to my bedroom and he walked to his. I started getting changed and I brushed my long hair. In that moment Rebekah came in.

- Hi, Bekah. –I smiled. –she grabbed the brush and started helping me with my hair.

- What's going on lately? You look so happy! –she said.

- I don't know! I'm just happy! –I smiled.

- It's good to see you so happy! I love it! –she hugged me.

- Thanks, Bekah. How is it going with Joseph? –I asked her.

- Everything's fine! I'm planning on meeting him tonight. But, don't tell anyone, please. It's a secret. –she explained. I grinned.

- Oh my god, Bekah! –I turned around and smiled widely.

- I love him, Alexa. I really do. –she said.

- Aww! That's amazing, Bekah. I'm so happy for you! You deserve it! –I smiled and hugged her. -When you come back, I want you to tell me everything, and when I say everything, it means EVERYTHING! –I winked.

- You will be the first to know every detail! –she winked back. And we both screamed and jumped in excitement.

- Women… -we turned around and saw Niklaus leaning against the door frame.

- Nik. –Rebekah greeted him.

- Why were you both screaming? –he asked.

- We're just excited. –I answered.

- May I ask why? –he approached us.

- Nothing important, just girl's things. –we both smiled.

- Well, mother called us, the supper is ready. –he let us know.

- We're coming. –said Rebekah and Nik left the room.

We finished getting ready and we reunited with the family for supper. Sage and Tatia were also joining us tonight. We learned more about Tatia's story, she had been raped when she was younger and she had a child, her parents sent her here, so she could have a new start. By what she was saying, he parents weren't very happy when they found out she was pregnant, so that was the main reason they sent her away. They felt ashamed of her. But, she said it was in the past, she was now happy living here.

Niklaus and Elijah were looking at her like she was an angel, they couldn't get their eyes off her, and we all noticed it.

I rested my left hand on my thigh, and suddenly I felt a hand on mine. I looked at my left and saw Kol smirking at me. I blushed but returned him the smile. His hand stroked mine and then I felt his fingers intertwined with mine, I couldn't stop smiling.

- So, Kol, how is it going with Evelyn? –asked Esther.

- Fine. –he just answered. I looked down my expression changed, but he stroked my hand trying to comfort me.

- So, our son is settling. –Mikael smiled.

- I don't think so, father. I'm very young for that. –he made a pause. –I still want to have fun, enjoy my youth. –he said. I looked at him. –With you. –he whispered to me, so nobody could hear and winked. I bit my lip.

* * *

We had finished with the supper, everybody went to bed, Kol and I had to pick up and clean everything. Not that we complained. I was picking the things from the table when I felt his hands around my waist and his lips on my neck.

- Kol… -I giggled. – What if someone sees us? –I asked.

- No one will see us. They're all sleeping. –he turned me around and sat me on the table. He bent down a little bit and kissed my lips. It was a very passionate kiss, his tongue traced my bottom lip asking for permission, I granted it him and our tongues started fighting for dominance. I put my legs around him and I pulled him closer. Things were getting a little bit heated; we never arrived to this point. His hands were all over my body, and one slowly started going down, stroking my thigh, I let out a moan, he was now kissing my neck. I was breathing heavily. I felt something hard against my womanhood. He suddenly pulled away.

- Oh my God. –he was now breathing heavily. I looked down and saw his manhood stiffened. I blushed. Was this the effect I had on him? I smirked. –I think its better we go to bed; it's a little bit late and everyone's sleeping. –I nodded. I knew he respected me and that he wouldn't go further if I wasn't ready, but this time it felt so good, I didn't want it to stop. I stood up, I was a little bit disappointed, and was about to walk to my room, when Kol grabbed my arm and turned me around. –Don't make any plans for tomorrow night… -I looked at him. –Tomorrow it's going to be you and me… And no one else… -he kissed me passionately and left to his room. I just stood there smiling like an idiot.

* * *

**Don't be shy and leave a review! They're very welcome! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: TADA! Here's chapter 5! THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews, alerts and favourites, it really means a lot! You're AMAZING! I didn't expect people to like this story, I'm never happy with what I write, so I thought people would think the same, but thanks for all the support! It makes me smile!**

**So, this chapter includes some smut! ;) I rated the story M for a reason… Muahaha, I hope you like it! If you don't like smut, I advise you not to read it!**

**And as always, I dedicate this episode to my girl Alessa (queenofnatebuzz), I know it's her favourite at the moment! Hahaha!**

**I really hope you like this chapter! **

**I would like to read what you all think about it! So, please leave some reviews, they're always welcome! When I get a few, I will try and post chapter 6! **

**I apologize for the spelling mistakes!**

**And I'm just going to say something… **

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies… ;)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter.5

I was doing some chores that Esther had asked me to do and I couldn't stop thinking what had happened with Kol last night, I bit my lip and tried to concentrate in what I was doing. I looked up and saw Kol in the distance; he was chopping off some wood. He looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. I stopped what I was doing and walked to where he was.

- Hello, beautiful. –he said. –I want to kiss you so bad, but I can't… -he cocked his head. I looked at my right and saw Mikael, Esther and Finn there. I bit my lip. –But, later I'll kiss you all I want. –he whispered in my ear and made me shiver.

- Is it a promise? –I looked at him.

- It's a fact. –he smirked.

- First I need to do something. –he said. He left the axe in the ground and started walking.

- Where are you going? –I asked.

- I'll see you later. –he said leaving me there confused.

* * *

I was in the woods, picking up some flowers, when I heard someone approaching me. I turned around and saw a very smiley Rebekah.

- Well, well, the girl is back. –I smiled. –How was the night? –I winked. She just sighed and smiled. –Rebekah, you promised you would tell me!

- It was amazing, Alexa! I even fell more in love with him. It was perfect! He was so sweet and gentle. It was so beautiful. –she explained. –At the beginning it hurt a little bit, but then it faded away and it was incredible. I couldn't imagine my first time with someone that wasn't Joseph. I love him, Alexa. –I smiled at her, she was so in love and I was so happy for her.

- Aww! That's truly amazing, Bekah. –I hugged her.

- And you, missy, why are you smiley? –she asked me.

- It's nothing. –I blushed.

- Are you seeing someone? –she looked at me, I didn't answer, I just giggled. Her eyes widened. –Who is it? I'm your best friend! Tell me! Who is it? –she asked impatiently.

- Alexa! –called a familiar voice. I turned around and Kol there. –Sorry to interrupt you, sister. But I need to speak to Alexa. –she just nodded and left us alone.

- What's wrong? –I asked him.

- I broke up with Evelyn. –he said, my eyes widened, but on the inside I was excited. Finally!

- Really? –he nodded. –And, how… how did she take it? –I asked.

- Not very good. But, I don't care; it's you who I want to be with. –I smiled.

- I liked our secret meetings… It was exciting having to hide. –I said.

- They can still be a secret… -he smirked. –You like the risk, don't you? –he smirked.

- I do… -I approached him and kissed his lips.

- Still up for that meeting tonight? –he asked looking straight into my eyes.

- Of course…

- Meet me tonight at the entrance of the woods. –he informed. I nodded. He kissed me passionately.

* * *

We had supper al together and I cleaned up everything. Kol had left immediately after the supper, I didn't know where he had gone, but he said he would meet me later as we had planned. I waited for everyone to be asleep, I walked to my room and checked if Rebekah was already asleep, and she was, I waited for a while until I decided to leave the house and walked to where I was going to meet Kol. I was a little bit nervous. I walked until I arrived there; Kol was already waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me coming.

- Hello. –he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

- Hi… -I bit my lip.

- You ready to go? –he asked.

- Where are you taking me?

- Wait and see. –he winked. He grabbed my hand and led me through the woods.

We walked for a while until we arrived to a little old house in the middle of the woods that was abandoned. He led me to the entrance and opened the door. I looked around. My eyes widened. It was beautiful, he had brought some warm blankets that were lying on the floor and there were lots of candles around the room, there was also a fireplace.

- This is beautiful, Kol. –I turned around and kissed him.

- Not as beautiful as you are. –he smiled.

- No one has ever made something like this for me. –I walked around the room.

- I'm glad to be the first one to do it. –he smirked.

- You've got a romantic side. –I said.

- Yes you can say that, but it only shows with the right person. –he approached me, his hands on my waist pulling me closer to his body. He kissed my cheek and then his lips went to mine, kissing them. My hands went to his hair. I pulled him even closer. He grabbed my body with his strong arms and walked us to the blankets. He carefully laid me on them, his body was now on top of mine, supporting his weight on his elbows, so he wouldn't crash me. He started kissing me again, first my lips and then he went down to my neck, he kissed my collarbone, I moaned in pleasure. I felt him smile against my skin. He was driving me insane with his kisses and his touch; it was like being in heaven. My whole body shivered at his touch. I was nervous, and I think Kol felt it, because he suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked straight into my eyes.

- Are you okay, Alexa? –he asked. –You want me to stop? –he stroked my cheek.

- No, no. –I shook my head. –I don't want you to stop. –I paused. –It's just that I'm a little bit nervous.

- Are you really sure about this? If you don't want it, we don't have to do it. We can stop. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. –I pulled him closer and kissed him passionately.

- I want this more than anything in the world. –I smiled. – So, please, shut up and kiss me. –he smirked and crashed his lips against mine. This kiss was wilder, but still loving; I guess we couldn't contain ourselves. His tongue traced my bottom lip, I quickly grant him permission to introduce it in my mouth, there his tongue meet mine and started fighting for dominance. He clearly won, like always. I felt his hands going from my face down to my waist; he started tracing small circles on it. He was driving me crazy. I had never felt like this, it felt so good, I felt so alive. My hands went to his hair, bringing him closer and my lips went to his neck kissing it, I bit down and sucked slightly. He let out a loud groan in my ear. He kissed my ear and went down to my neck, kissing and sucking. I was over the edge.

- Kol… -I moaned his name. I looked at him; he was looking at me while kissing my collarbone. He was examining every one of my moves and reactions. He left a trail of kisses from my collarbone to my chest. He stopped at the neckline of my dress and looked up at me. I nodded giving him permission. He helped me sit up and kissed my lips, while with his right hand he started untying my dress from behind. He left small and wet kissed on my shoulders while he let my dress fall down my breasts. He then laid me on the blankets again and looked at me. I quickly covered my breasts with my hands. I was very self-conscious

- Don't cover your body, Alexa. You're beautiful. –he slowly pulled my hands away and looked at me. He bent down and started kissing my collarbone; he then went down to my breasts and let small kisses on them while stroking them with his hands. I moaned. I was now breathing heavily; I pulled him up by his hair and kissed him. We pulled away and we looked at each other, I could see lust and love in his eyes. I slowly introduced my hand in his shirt and started stroking his torso. He definitely wasn't very muscular, but he had a toned body. A moan escaped from his lips. I started pulling his shirt. He understood what I meant, he sat up and removed his shirt throwing it somewhere in the room. I stared at his body and bit my bottom lip. He was gorgeous. –Like what you see? –he smirked. I nodded. He slowly removed my shoes and he did the same with his, he also started pushing my dress down, leaving me half naked. I was only wearing my briefs that covered my intimately part. He stood up and started undoing his belt and he then removed his pants and his underpants. I looked at him and blushed. I had never seen a man naked. Well, I had seen him and his siblings naked when we were younger, but this was different, he had grown up and his body had changed a lot since then. He kneeled down; spreading a little bit my legs, his hands went to my briefs slowly pulling them down my legs until he completely removed them. He quickly laid himself on top of me, his hands roaming all my body while kissing me. I felt his manhood on my womanhood and I let out a loud moan. I gasped for air. He started kissing down my body and stopped at my stomach, leaving a long trail of kisses. I felt his hand on my womanhood and groaned. He started caressing it, I suddenly felt one finger at the entrance of my sex, he slowly introduced it making me moan, I felt a little bit of pain, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure he was giving me. I moaned uncontrollable and bucked my hips up. He was still kissing my stomach. He stopped what he was doing with his finger and he started kissing up my body until he arrived to my lips, kissing them passionately. I could now feel his manhood very stiffened between my legs, I couldn't help it but moan in his mouth. We kept on kissing for a while until we both pulled away to catch the breath. He looked straight into my eyes.

- Are you ready? –he asked me. I nodded. –It might hurt at the beginning, but I promise it will fade away. –he gave me a quick peck on the lips. –If it hurts and you want me to stop, please let me know. I'll stop immediately. –I nodded again. –Do you trust me? –he asked.

- I do. –I smiled. He kissed me for a while and then he pulled away. He spread my legs with his hands and he positioned himself between them. I felt the tip of his manhood at my entrance. I caught a quick breath and prepared myself for what was about to come. He slowly pushed himself inside of me, I felt a huge pain, but I tried to stay calm. It would soon fade away as Kol had said. He kept on pushing, very careful to not hurt me. A tear rolled down my cheek. All of a sudden he stopped and looked at me. – You want me to stop? –he asked looking at me. He wiped the tear away.

- No. Don't stop. –I pleaded. I really wanted this to happen and a little bit of pain wouldn't ruin it. He quickly kissed my lips. And again he pushed himself inside me, this time it was a little bit faster, and waited a little bit for me to adjust to his length, that precisely wasn't short. I took a deep breath. He brought his hand to my face and started stroking my cheek. He gently started thrusting his hips. I was still feeling pain, but it was bearable. He slowly laid himself on top of me, this made him go further inside me, I opened my mouth but no sound came out of it. –It will soon fade away. –he whispered in my ear and his mouth went down to kiss my neck. –I love you. –he whispered going back to my ear. A Smile spread in my face. He had said he loved me. I couldn't feel happier. I never thought that hearing it for the first time would be so special. My whole body shivered at those three words. He loved me as much as I loved him. I tried to ignore the pain and brought my lips closer to his ear.

- I love you, Kol. –he looked at me and smiled. He then kissed my lips; the kiss was full of passion and love. Soon, the pain faded away, and I slowly started moving my hips in sync with his. He let out a loud moan. After a while of thrusting, he started to increase his pace. The pain was totally gone and it was replaced by an immense pleasure. We were both moaning uncontrollably. My hands went to his back, scratching it because of the pleasure I was feeling. But, he didn't complain, it looked like it turned him on even more. He crashed his lips against mine; this was more of a wild kiss. His tongue fighting for dominance with mine, while we felt pure ecstasy and couldn't stop moaning. This felt incredible.

I started feeling a pressure in my stomach. And I started to breathe more and more heavily. My hands went to his shoulder grabbing them hard, while my lips went to his neck, biting and sucking.

- Kol, I'm… -I tried to speak but I couldn't, the pleasure was taking over me. But, he understood what I meant. He started to speed up his pace. This was driving me insane and I knew it wouldn't take long until I reached the climax. I let myself go, this was too much. I was now uncontrollably moaning. I had never felt so good. – Kol… Kol… -I moaned his name in his ear.

- Oh my God. Alexa… –he moaned while thrusting. His thrusts were now irregular, I knew he was about to come. He crashed his lips against mine and we both finally released screaming each other names. He let himself fall on top of my body, but being very careful not to crush me. We were both very sweaty and panting. He quickly grabbed the blanket and covered our bodies with it. He was now lying next to me. I rest my head on his chest.

- That was amazing… -he was still panting. I kept silent. I was trying to catch my breath.

- Yeah, it was. –I smiled while stroking his chest with my fingers. He hugged me tight.

- I love you, Alexa. –I looked at him, he was staring at me. –I couldn't be happier. I never thought I would fall in love with you, well I never really thought I would fall in love. I thought that wasn't made for me. But, I was wrong. You make me smile without even trying, whenever I think about you, I feel happy.

- Kol… -I brought my face closer to his and I kissed him passionately. –I love you. –I whispered when we pulled away and we both smiled. –You are so romantic when you want… -I giggled.

- Only you bring out this side of me. –he winked. I lay myself on top of him and started kissing his neck, and slowly my lips started making it's way to his, and I kissed him. –Oh, looks like someone is ready for round two… -he smirked. I nodded biting my lip. –I didn't know I was so good at it…

- Shut up and kiss me… -I said very seductively.

- Your wishes are my command. –he quickly flipped us around so he was on top of me and started kissing me. And that's how round two started…

* * *

It was beginning to dawn, we hadn't sleep at all, but we weren't very tired. We both got dressed and picked up everything and started making our back to the house before everyone woke up, so they wouldn't suspect we had spend the night out.

We arrived to the house, as we supposed no one was awake, and before leading to our rooms, we kissed for the last time.

- I'll see you later, beautiful. –he kissed my nose. I smiled and nodded, I was about to turn around and walk to my room, when he pulled my arm and I crashed against his chest. He kissed me again. I smiled through the kiss. –Good night. –he said and I shook my head while I giggled.

I walked to my room trying not to make a noise and I quickly changed my clothes and I threw myself on the bed. Rebekah was still asleep and she hadn't notice that I had just arrived.

I just lay there, thinking about everything that had happened between Kol and me and I couldn't stop smiling. I loved him.

I kept on thinking for a while, until I drifted off to sleep. After all, I knew Kol would be in my dreams…

* * *

- -Good morning! –I greeted Ayana, Esther and Rebekah who were sitting on the kitchen sewing some fabrics.

- Someone's very happy. –said Esther.

- What made you so happy? –asked Rebekah.

- She's in love. –said Ayana and she smiled. Rebekah's eyes widened.

- And you didn't tell me? –she tried to act like she was mad, but she was a horrible actress.

- I didn't say I was in love… -I said while smirking.

- You are in love! –Rebekah stood up. I walked outside but she followed me. –You have to tell me who the lucky boy is –she kept on saying. –Oh, come on. I'm your best friend! We tell us everything! –I just laughed. –Alexa! Alexa! –she was like a little child. –Okay, fine. Don't tell me. –I knew she wouldn't give up so easily.

* * *

I was in my bedroom, trying to braid my hair. I had changed my dress, into a new one that Esther had sewed. It was beautiful. I kept on fighting with my hair. It was difficult doing it alone with such a long hair. But, finally after I long while I finished braiding it. I looked myself in the mirror, I liked how I looked. I turned around so I could see the back of my dress and when I faced the mirror again, I felt a pair of arms around my waist and saw Kol behind me.

- You look beautiful, love. –he smiled and kissed my neck.

- Thank you. –I blushed. –Esther sewed this new dress for me.

- Blue totally suits you. –he turned me around so I was facing him and he leant in to kiss me. Our lips were moving in sync. My hands went to his hair and his went to my waist bringing me closer.

- Oh my God! –we suddenly pulled away and saw Rebekah in the door. She quickly came in and closed it. – You and Kol? –her hands went to her mouth. –Is he the one you're in love with? –she asked. –Why didn't you tell me? You're my best friend and my brother! –she complained.

- It was a secret, and at the moment we intend to keep it like that. –Kol said.

- So, are you in love? –she looked at us. We both nodded.

- It's like Joseph and you, Bekah. We are happy together. –I explained. She ran to us and hugged us.

- I'm so happy for you. –she smiled. –I always thought you would end together. You make such a cute couple. –we both smiled.

- Thank you, little sister. –thanked her Kol. –We hope you can keep this as a secret, at least for now, please. –he begged.

- Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. –she said and left the room.

- That was weird… -said Kol. –My sister just caught us kissing. –I giggled.

* * *

I was with Henrik, cleaning the horses. Mikael had given us permission to ride them, so we were preparing everything. Elijah was going to come with us. The condition Mikael had imposed was that one of the boys had to come with us in case something happened.

- Henrik, Alexa. –it was Elijah.

- We are getting the horses ready. –said Henrik. Elijah smiled at his little brother and nuzzled his head.

- I'm sorry, but I can't go with you. –informed Elijah.

- What? Why? –Henrik asked. He looked disappointed. –We can only go if you come.

- I'm sorry, little brother, but I have some things to do. –explained Elijah.

- Don't worry, Elijah. –I smiled weakly.

- But, I wanted to ride a horse. –Henrik complained.

- Its okay, Henrik. –I hugged him.

- Sorry. –Elijah nuzzled. –We'll go another day. I promise. –and he left.

- I can go with you… -we turned around and saw Kol there. Henrik run to Kol.

- Would you do that? –he asked him.

- Why not? –Kol smiled. –I love riding horses. And I don't have a problem in going with you.

- YAY! –Henrik was very excited. –Thank you, Kol. –he hugged him. I smiled and Kol smiled back.

- Thank you. –I mumbled to Kol.

- Prepare everything; I'll come back in a few minutes. –informed Kol. Henrik nodded.

- We are going for a walk, Thor. –Henrik stroked the horse. He looked so happy.

- Come on, Henrik. Let's get ready.

* * *

We were riding through the woods, Henrik was so excited that he made the horse trot and ran away from us.

- HEY! –Kol shouted. –Come back here, Henrik. I told you not to run away, we're going together. –he was just trying to take care of his little brother.

- But, Kol… -Henrik complained.

- No buts. Here. –he pointed next to him. –If you ran away once more, we're going back and you won't ride Thor anymore, understood? –Kol mad was such a turn on. His voice distracted me from my thoughts. –Alexa, are you okay? –he asked.

- Yes, I'm fine. –I smiled. When Henrik wasn't watching, Kol walked his horse closer to mine and intertwined his fingers with mine.

* * *

We rode next to the river, and we decided to take a break. We got off the horses and we let them drink some water.

- Henrik, when Thor is finished drinking, tie him to the tree. –ordered Kol and Henrik nodded. –And then you can go and play for a while, but don't go too far away from us, okay?

- Yes. –Henrik did what Kol said and he into the woods.

- Finally alone for a while. –Kol approached me and looked straight into my eyes, smirking like always he did.

- Stop smirking. –I said.

- You love it… -his face close to mine.

- I hate it. –I tried to look serious.

- Liar… -he pressed his lips against mine. We pulled away, I smiled. –I couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night…

- Me neither… -I bit my lip.

- We should repeat it sometime… -he whispered in my ear. My whole body shivered, but I could also make him feel this way.

- Whenever you want… -I whispered back. I felt how his whole body tensed.

- You don't know the effect you have on me. –he said.

- Oh, I do. –I winked. He smiled cheekily and kissed me.

- Well, it's time to go… -he said. –HENRIK! –he called his little brother. –It's time to leave! –Henrik came running and untied Thor. Kol helped him up and then he helped me. –Let's go.

* * *

**Did you like it? **

**Reviews? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6, sorry for the delay, I've been ill since last week and I wasn't in the mood of writing. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! You're amazing! **

**- I recommend you that before reading this chapter, you should read this amazing Drabble - s/9014108/1/Through-eternity-bloodlust-special-drabble - written by my girl Alessa (queenofnatebuzz), it fits perfectly between Chapter 5 and 6! Read it first, leave some reviews (because it's amazing!) and then read this chapter! :) If you don't find it go to queenofnatebuzz's profile and search "****Through eternity & bloodlust Special Drabble" :)**

**This chapter is also dedicated to Alessa for always encouraging me to keep on writing!**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes! **

**Hope you like this chapter, and leave some reviews please, they motivate me! :)**

* * *

Chapter.6

I was adjusting my dress, and I felt Kol's hands around my waist and his lips on my neck. We had disappeared for a while and we were in the little old house in the woods. We had come here to see each other the last couple of weeks. Since the first time, here is where we had our intimate encounters. The walls of this little old house had witness a lot of things.

I kept on adjusting my dress, but Kol wouldn't let me. He already had his pants on, but he was still shirtless.

- I want round two… -he complained.

- Kol, we have to go back. –I said. I wanted to stay here as much as he wanted it, but we had to go back, or they would start to suspect that we were gone. He turned me around and crashed his lips on mine. His hands all over my body, slowly his lips went to my neck, kissing it. And his hands started to pull my dress down. I really wanted this, but I pulled away, he looked at me confused. –Kol, we can't. –he snorted. –We have to go back now.

- Okay… But, you will have to make up for this... –he pointed at his hardened manhood. –I laughed.

- It's not my problem if you're turned on… -I giggled.

- It's your fault! You have this effect on me! –he complained. I shook my head while laughing.

- Come on, get ready. –I kissed his nose.

* * *

We walked back to the village and before arriving to out house. Kol stopped me and looked straight into my eyes.

- Let me kiss you for the last time. –he said. –Because I won't be able to kiss you until we are alone. -I bit my lip. He bent down a little bit and pressed his lips to mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I gave him permission. We kissed for a while, until we both pulled away and looked at each other. –I love you. –he said.

- I love you too. –he hugged me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning. It was very early, but I decided I couldn't sleep more. So, I stood up and started getting dressed. I quickly braided my hair and walked to the kitchen, I cleaned up a little bit and went to buy some stuff. And when I came back I started to prepare breakfast for everyone. They all slowly started to wake up.

While I was serving the food, I heard a knock on the door. I stopped what I was doing and opened it. I saw Evelyn and his father.

- Good morning, Alexandra. –he greeted me.

- Good morning, Hans.

- Is Mikael here? –he asked. I nodded. –I wish to speak with him. –I let him in. Evelyn was looking at me with an arrogant look. I frowned.

- Wait here. I'll go and search him. –I walk past them and went to Mikael and Esther's bedroom. I knocked on the door.

- Come in. –I opened the door and saw Mikael there.

- Mikael, Hans is here, he wishes to speak to you… -I informed.

- What's wrong now? –he asked in a whisper for himself. –I'm coming. Offer him something. –I nodded and closed the door. And walked back to the kitchen.

- Please, sit down. –I said. –Can I offer you something? –I asked.

- No, Alexandra. It's okay. Thank you very much. –he answered.

Mikael appeared some minutes later.

- Hans! What brings you and your beautiful daughter here? –he asked.

- I need to talk to you about your son. –said Hans. My eyes widened. What was wrong?

- Alexandra, can you leave us alone? –Mikael looked at me. I nodded and left the kitchen. I walked into my room, and I tried to listen to them behind the door. I shouldn't be doing it, but I was worried about what Hans said. I supposed he needed to talk about Kol, but why? I kept on listening. –What do you want to talk about? –asked Mikael.

- It's about Kol.

- What has my stupid son done now? –Mikael sounded angry.

- I think we will be family soon… -What? My eyes widened. What was going on? I didn't understand anything. – Kol has gotten my daughter pregnant. –that was the moment when my heart broke into million pieces. I let myself fall on the floor and felt the tears streaming down my face. –They will have to get married.

- He finally did something good. –Mikael said. –These are amazing news! I never thought my son would settle down.

- The problem is that our children are no longer together. And in her condition…

- I will talk to Kol, don't worry about that. He has to take care of Evelyn and the baby. He will marry her and give her a good life. It's his obligation. –said Mikael. I was totally broken by now. I was hoping all this was just a bad dream and that I would wake up and everything would be okay. –ALEXANDRA, ALEXANDRA! Where are you? Come here! –I quickly wiped the tears away and stood up. Trying to hide all my emotions. –Alexandra, I need you to search Kol and bring him here. –ordered Mikael. Why did he have to do this to me? Now I had to go and search Kol. I wasn't in the mood of seeing him. He had gotten Evelyn pregnant, but when? Before being with me or while being with me? I was started to get paranoid and didn't know what to believe anymore. But, what I knew for sure was that our little love story would end…

Evelyn looked at me and smiled. I closed my eyes, trying to control my emotions and walked outside. I saw Kol in the back part of the house and walked to where he was. As I kept walking to him, tears started to fall from my eyes. I couldn't control it anymore. Kol suddenly turned around and saw me there. He approached me.

- Alexa! –he was now in front of me. –Are you crying? –he tried to wipe the tears away but I slapped his hand. He looked confused. –What's wrong, love? –I ignored him.

- Your father wants to talk to you. –my voice broke. I tried to turn around but he grabbed my hand and made me look at him.

- Why are you crying? –he looked straight into my eyes.

- It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. –I said and turned around, but this time he didn't stop me.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

I didn't know what was wrong. Alexa was crying and she didn't want to tell me why. She looked so broken. Had I done something wrong? I was very confused. I sighed and walked to the house. When I enter it, I saw Evelyn, Hans and my father sat on the table. They all looked at me. Why were they here?

- Kol, my son! –father looked so happy. –Have a sit. I frowned.

- What's going on, father? –I asked.

- Evelyn, tell him. –her father said looking at her. Tell me what? I was now so confused.

- Kol… You… You're going to be a father. –my eyes widened. What? No, no.

- WHAT? –I asked.

- I'm pregnant, Kol. –she smiled.

- That's not possible. No… -I stood up, they all looked at me.

- Sit down, Kol. –ordered father. I ignored him.

- We thought you should get married as soon as possible. But it's up to you. –Hans looked at me and Evelyn. She stood up and walked to me. She grabbed my hands.

- Kol, we are going to be parents. –she smiled. –I'm so happy. –she hugged me. I looked at the door and saw Alexandra there, she was crying. I shook my head. This couldn't be happening.

- I don't want to get married. –I said. Father looked at me furious.

- It's you obligation, Kol. You don't get a woman pregnant and then leave. You have now to take care of her and the baby. –he grabbed my arm; I tried to lose myself from his grip. –You are going to get married. End of the story. –Hans and Evelyn looked at us. –Don't worry. I just need to talk to him.

- We will leave you alone. –informed Hans. Evelyn walked to me and kissed me on the cheek. I sighed. When they both had left, father pushed me, making me fall on the floor. –You get the poor girl pregnant, break up with her and now you don't want to assume your responsibility. –he hit me in the face. Blood came out of my mouth.

- That child is not mine! –I shouted.

- So, now you are calling her a whore? –he hit me again. –Listen closely, boy. You are the only manwhore here. I wonder how many girls you have gotten pregnant. –he shouted at me. My blood was boiling. –You are going to get married and you will take care of her and the child, like it or not. We are not going to discuss this anymore. You do as I say. –he paused. What a disgrace you are, boy.

- SHUT UP! –I shouted.

- What did you just say? –he looked at me and started kicking me in the stomach. I looked at my left, Alexandra was still there behind the door, but this time she didn't try and stop Mikael like she always did. Not that I wanted her to do it, she could get hurt. She just stood there looking at me with tears on her face. She was totally broken and I could see it. Mikael kept on kicking me, but I didn't feel anything, the pain I felt was a different kind of pain. It didn't matter that he was hitting me. What pained me was to see Alexandra so sad, so fragile and broken. I had just ruined her.

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

I stood behind the door for a while hearing Kol scream while Mikael was hitting him. A part of me wanted to run and help him, but the other part just wanted to stay there and see him in pain. Maybe I was being very cruel. But I felt so broken. How could I have been so happy and suddenly all that happiness was gone? I felt so empty. I didn't know what to feel anymore. The only thing I wanted to do was crying. I let myself fall on the floor and let out everything I had inside.

After I while I heard Rebekah shouting at Mikael.

- Father! STOP! You're going to kill him! –she shouted.

- This is none of your business. –he said to her.

- FATHER! –it was Elijah.

- Please stop! –this time it was Niklaus.

- MIKAEL! –Esther entered the room. Suddenly I didn't hear Kol's cries. So, I supposed Mikeal had stopped hitting him.

- I hope that taught you a lesson, boy. –I heard Mikael say.

- What happened? –asked Esther. Mikael started telling all what had happened. He told them that Hans and Evelyn came here and explained them everything. I still didn't come out. I decided to stay in the room, when I heard that someone opened the door.

- Alexa? –it was Rebekah. She closed the door and bent down when she saw me in the floor. She hugged me tight, -I heard what happened. –she sounded angry. I cried more. She just hugged me tight. –Everything is going to be okay. –she tried to comfort me. I knew it wasn't going to be okay. I would never be with Kol. He would have to get married to Evelyn. It was good while it lasted…

* * *

I woke up the next morning. I hadn't slept at all. I had been all night crying and thinking about what had happened. I just hoped that it was all a bad dream. But when I woke up, reality hit me. I sighed and stood up. I got dressed and walked to the kitchen, there was a note on the table with Rebekah's handwrite.

_Dear Alexa,_

_We've gone to the village with Ayana. I know you haven't slept at all, I could hear you. That's why I decided not to wake you up, you needed some sleep. _

_We will be back in a few hours. _

_Take care._

_Rebekah. _

I drank some water, I wasn't really hungry. I sat on a chair. I needed to do something to keep me entertained, it didn't help that I was alone. I just hoped they would come home soon.

I started cleaning the house, to entertain myself and when I was finished, I walked to the stables and went to see my favourite horse, Alyn. I started stroking her. I suddenly heard a noise and I turned around to see where it came from, but I didn't see anything, I decided to walk back to Alyn.

- Alexa… -my heart started racing. I turned around and saw Kol there. He approached me, but I started walking back. – We need to talk. –I was now against the wall. He went to touch my face, but I moved my head.

- Don't touch me. –I said without looking at him.

- We need to talk, Alexa. –he waited for me to say something.

- I don't have anything to talk with you. –I looked at him.

- Come on, my love. –he tried to held my hand but I didn't let him.

- Don't call me that. I'm not yours anymore. –I was furious now.

- We can fix this. Alexa, I love you. Just let me explain myself. Don't do this to me. –he pressed his body closer to mine.

- No. Leave me alone. I don't want to hear with Evelyn, get married, be a father. I'm done with this. –I pushed him away with all my strength and ran away.

I kept on running through the woods; tears started streaming down my face. I was so hurt. I didn't want to talk to him, he broke my heart. I leant against a tree and let myself fall on the floor and I let out everything I had inside. What if he had cheated on me? What if he had gotten Evelyn pregnant while we were together? I couldn't get those thoughts out of my mind. I didn't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

A few days had passed, I kept on avoiding Kol. He always tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't listen to him. Even tough I loved him; I wanted him to leave me alone. He wasn't making this easy.

Rebekah was always there to comfort me, she was very angry at Kol. They didn't even talk to each other and at home everyone was wondering what was happening between us three, but we didn't say anything.

I knew that someday I had to take courage and talk to Kol about what had happened. I needed to know if he had lied to me and was seeing Evelyn while we were together or not. But to be honest I was very scared. I didn't know what would await me.

* * *

I walked into the stables, knowing that Kol would be there, because Mikael asked him to clean everything and feed the horses. I stopped trying to catch a deep breath and started walking again, I walked to where he was, he still didn't notice me. I cleared my throat. He turned around and looked at me. His eyes widened when he saw me, like he didn't expect me to be there. I didn't want to be near him. But I need to talk to him, to know the truth, even if it more hurt even more.

- Alexa…

- I came here to talk to you. And I want you to listen to me. –he approached me and went to stroke my face. –Don't touch me, Kol.

- Alexa, please. –he begged.

- No. –I said very coldly. It was hard to show myself like this, but I didn't want to break down in front of him. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, I didn't want to cry. I opened them and looked at him. – Did you sleep with her while being with me? –I asked. He looked down. –I want you to answer me. –he remained silent. – Did you sleep with her while we were together or not? It's just a question, answer it! –I raised a little bit my voice.

- Yes. –he answered and my heart broke even more if that was possible. I slapped him with all my strength. –But, it was when we started seeing each other, I was still with her.

- You bastard… -I felt how the tears started streaming down my face, he approached me to wipe them away, but I pushed him away. –DON'T TOUCH ME! –I shouted.

- Alexandra… I… I was still with her, she would have gotten suspicious, and I also had some needs… I'm a man… And…It only happened once… -I slapped him again.

- What lame excuse is that, Kol? –I cried. –You said you would wait for me until I was ready, and what do you do? You have sex with her! I can't believe it! –I was sobbing so hard. –Did you also lie to me when you said you loved me? Of course you did. You're incapable of loving anyone but yourself.

- I never lied about that. I love you, Alexandra. –he tried to hug me but I didn't let him. –I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Forgive me, please. I can't live without you. –he begged.

- You never meant to hurt me? Well, you did. You broke my heart. There's nothing you can do to fix it. –I tried to stop crying. This wasn't easy.

- I can fix it, Alexandra. We can be together. –he looked at me.

- No. Don't lie! We can't be together! You're going to marry Evelyn and you're going to be the father of the child she's carrying. –I paused. –We are over, Kol. –I ran away and let more tears fall from my eyes. I thought he would stop me, but he didn't. Part of me was glad that he didn't do it, but the other part of me wanted him to fight for me.

* * *

** So what do you think about the chapter? And the story? :) Leave some reviews! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Here's chapter 7! I want to thank you all for your lovely reviews and also for the favorites and alerts! You're truly amazing and you make all this worth it!**

**Warning: There's some smut in this chapter! ;)**

**As always, I want to thank Alessa (queenofnatebuzz) for everything! She's amazing! And you should check out her drabbles! :P**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and let me know what you think! It's very important to me! :)**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes! **

**PS: You can also follow me on tumblr if you want, it's _thisisnotgonnalastforever_ ^^**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter.7

A few weeks had passed, I still felt broken inside. And everyday I had to see Kol and Evelyn together, it broke me even more. Sometimes, Esther invited Evelyn and her family over for supper. So, I had to sit on a table and pretend that I was fine and that I didn't care that they were together and that he broke my heart. But, Rebekah knew how I was feeling and it angered her knowing what Kol had done. I caught them a lot of times fighting, but when they noticed I was there, they just stopped and everyone went their own way. It hurt me that because of the relationship I had with Kol, he was now having problems with her sister. I didn't want to tear them apart.

* * *

Rebekah hated seeing me like this, so she started to take me out when she met Joseph. I felt bad, because I knew they wanted to spend some time together, and being here didn't help. But she said I shouldn't worry, that they both enjoyed my company.

One day, Joseph brought a friend with us, Nathaniel. He was a very nice and sweet boy. It was good spending some time with him. I really enjoyed it. After a few days we started seeing each other. I wasn't in love with him, but he made me feel better. But to be honest, I couldn't forget about Kol, he was the only man in my heart. Rebekah told me that Nathaniel really liked me, and that made me feel really bad because I didn't feel the same. He was nice and that stuff, but Kol was still there, even though he had hurt me, I couldn't move on. First love is never easy. But it was nice to have someone like Nathaniel by my side.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

I was with Evelyn sitting next to the lake. I was lost in my thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking about Alexandra and everything that happened these last days. I couldn't forget about her, she was the first girl I've ever loved, and I lost her. I always ruined everything.

- Kol… Kol. –Evelyn called my name.

- What? –I turned around and looked at her.

- Are you happy that we are going to be parents? –she smiled. I sighed. I wasn't happy; I didn't want to be with her. I wanted to be with Alexandra. She grabbed my hand and put it on her belly. I looked confused, wasn't there supposed to be a pregnant belly already? I didn't really know about pregnancy.

- Evelyn, how many months are you pregnant for? –I asked.

- I… -she paused. –Almost three months. Why? –she smiled.

- You don't have a pregnant belly. –I looked at her.

- My mother told me you don't look pregnant the first months. I have to wait a little bit. –she explained. –Aww! We're going to be great parents, Kol. –she hugged me and kissed my cheek. –I love you. –I remained silent. This is not what I wanted. I sighed.

* * *

When I walked back home, I saw Alexandra with that friend of Joseph, Nathaniel. He kissed her hand. I felt jealousy rushing through me. How dare he touch her? I waited behind a tree until he left, and I saw her walking back through the woods, she was walking to the old house where we used to meet when we still were together. I followed her.

*Alexa's POV*

After saying goodbye to Nathaniel, I walked into the woods; my feet led me to the old house that contained so many memories for Kol and me. For some reason I had to go there, even though it hurt. I kept on walking until I heard a noise. I turned around and saw Kol.

- Are you with Nathaniel? –he asked me. I rolled her eyes.

- That is none of your business, Kol. –I tried to reply coldly. –We are not together anymore. I can do whatever I want.

- It is… Are you with him or not? –I ignored him and keep on walking until I arrived to the house and I entered it, he did the same. He closed the door. I wasn't facing him. I was looking at the fireplace. I felt how he slowly approached me. – Do you come here with him? –how could he ask such thing? –This was our special place. –I still didn't talk. –You're a whore! –he shouted. My eyes widened. –This is our place! You can't just forget everything so easily! How dare you come here with him? –and that's when I turned around and slapped him hard in the face. He really deserved it for being such an idiot and saying those horrible things to me. He didn't know anything. He looked at me. I tried to hold the tears back.

- How dare you calling me a whore? Me? I didn't cheat! It was YOU! –I shouted. –I loved you through everything and I still do! But you were the one that got Evelyn pregnant while being with me! You know how much it hurts? I tried to forget about you, because you are going to get married and be a father, but I can't do it. No matter how hard I try. I can't stop loving you, Kol. And it's destroying me. I don't love Nathaniel. I haven't done anything with him. I love you and I will always love you. –I broke down and cried even more.

- Alexa… –he paused and approached me a little bit, but still keeping the distance. –I never meant to hurt you. But, I was under pressure, she would have suspected something, I had to act all normal. –I closed her eyes. His words hurt like knives. –I didn't have another choice.

- We already talked about this… You said you would wait for me until I was ready. –I cried. –You're a liar! And a cheater!

- I'm so sorry, Alexa… I love you. I have never loved anyone like I have loved you. I don't love Evelyn. I don't want to be with her. She means nothing to me.

- I'm so broken, Kol. –I sobbed. He took a deep breathe and walked to me. I started hitting his chest non stop with my fists. –It hurts a lot. –I stopped hitting him. –I can't live without you, Kol.

- I can make it stop. –he crashed his lips against mine. At first, I didn't kiss him back, but I slowly let myself go and started kissing him. Oh, God, I missed so much kissing his soft lips and feeling his wonderful touch. I couldn't live without Kol. His hands went to my waist pulling me closer to his body. I moaned when I felt his lips on my neck. My hands went to his hair. He slowly started to untie my dress and let it fall down my legs. He quickly picked me up and laid me on one of the blankets. His body was now on top of mine. He kissed my lips and went down to my neck, and stopped at my collarbone. His hands went to my breasts, massaging them; I let out a loud moan. He kept on kissing my neck and went up to my soft lips. I started removing his shirt and threw it somewhere in the room. My hands all over his body, caressing it. I missed this feeling. I crashed my lips on his. He quickly removed his trousers, so we both were now half naked. His hands went to my womanhood, stroking it through my briefs, I groaned in pleasure. This was so wrong, but it felt so good at the same time. His touch made my skin burn, I was in paradise. He left a trail of kisses from my cheek to my stomach. I whimpered at his touch and shifted my hips against his face. My hands tangled in his hair. I could see he was eager, because without noticing it, I was totally naked in front of him. He just looked up at me and smirked. I blushed. He still had that effect on me. He brought his face back to mine and kissed me fiercely. Our tongues fighting for dominance. I could now feel his hard manhood and it turned me on even more. I couldn't wait anymore, my hands went to his underpants, I slowly started pulling them down with his help. –Someone's eager… -he whispered in my ear and bit my ear, I moaned. He was now kissing my neck.

- Stop… teasing. –I said in between moans. He giggled.

- You want me to stop? –he teased. I felt the tip of his manhood at my entrance.

- Kol… I need you. –and that's when he pushed himself inside me. My eyes widened and no sound came out of my mouth. I tried to gasp for air. He started thrusting in and out at a constant pace. His lips crashed against mine and my hands went to his shoulders, scratching them. I was feeling an immense pleasure. We were both moaning uncontrollably. I missed the feeling of his body on mine. He completed me. It was like we were made for each other. He started increasing his pace. My climax was near, I didn't know if I could take it much longer. He thrusted a few more times until I came screaming his name. He released right after me. Kol let himself fall on me without crushing my body. He didn't look at me, we were both panting. We stayed a little while like that, until I felt him standing up. I looked at him confused. He started getting dressed. I put the blanket around my body and stood up. – Kol… What are you doing? –I approached him, but he ignored me and put his trousers on. –Kol… -I stopped him. –What's wrong? –I started worrying.

- This shouldn't have happened, Alexandra. –he didn't look at me.

- What do you mean? –my eyes widened.

- This was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. –he looked straight into my eyes. –I'm going to get married, be a father… This was wrong, Alexandra. –I felt my heart breaking at his words.

- How can you say that? You wanted this to happen, Kol. –I tried not to let the tears fall.

- This didn't mean anything. It was a simple mistake. –he said coldly. –You should forget about me, about us.

- How can you act like that? –I shouted. –Act like it didn't mean anything to you, like it was a mistake. Like you're happy to get married and forget about me. How can you? –I felt the tears streaming down my face.

- It's the truth, Alexandra.

- I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! –I let myself fall on the floor and cried like a little child. – You're lying, you can't be saying this. This is not real. It's not! –I tried to convince myself. –You said you loved me!

- I'm sorry, Alexandra. –He kneeled down and kissed my forehead. –Goodbye… -and like that he walked out of the house leaving me there alone.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

I walked out of the house with tears in my eyes; I tried not to cry in front of her. I had lied to Alexandra. But, I did what was best for her. If she hated me it would be easier for her to forget about me. It was hard, but it was the right thing to do. I loved her too much and I didn't want to see her suffer, but I didn't have another choice. I was going to get married to Evelyn and there was nothing I could do. I just wanted Alexandra to be happy, to find someone. She needed to forget about me.

I couldn't hold the tears much longer and when I was far away of the house I let myself fall on the floor and cried. I lost her, but I did what was best for her.

* * *

Some months had passed; Alexandra and I didn't talk since what happened in the house of the woods. It wasn't easy, but it was the best. My family and Evelyn's were organising our wedding. Since I wasn't with Alexandra, I wasn't the same person. All the happiness I once felt was now gone. Elijah had noticed it, but we didn't talk about it, he seemed worried, but I chose to ignore it.

All these time I had to see Alexandra sad, and it broke me inside. But I hoped that she would forget about me soon. She started to spend more time with Nathaniel. I felt jealous and I had to fight the urge to ran to her and tell her she was only mine and no one else's, but I couldn't. I chose to make her hate me, to make her think that I didn't love her… How I wish this would be easier…

* * *

I was walking to Evelyn's house. Today mother had invited her over for supper, and she asked me to pick her up. I wasn't excited about it, but it was something mother had asked me, so I was doing it. She told me to start treating my soon to be wife better.

I arrived to the small house and heard two voices talking in the stables; it was her parents' voices. I approached the door and stood behind it trying to hear what was going on.

- Hans, this was a bad idea. –said Lisseth, Evelyn's mother. –Kol will soon find out about Evelyn. –my eyes widened at her words. What was I going to find out? I tried to listen carefully.

- It was your daughter's fault, Lisseth. –said Hans. What was going on?

- I thought she was really pregnant, Hans. I didn't know she was lying. –I gulped. Was it all a lie?

- I didn't know she would lie about it, I thought it was true and when she confessed she wasn't I was very disappointed. We couldn't let her look like a liar, Lisseth, plus the Mikaelsons are a very good family. They have some money and if our daughter marries Kol we wouldn't have problems, we would have a better life, she would have a better life. That's why I told her to keep lying. It's what's best for our daughter. Don't you understand it?

- But, Hans. Kol will soon notice she's not pregnant. Everyone will notice it. She's supposed to have a pregnant belly by now. She should be very advanced. We can't keep on doing this. This won't end well… –I leant myself against the wall and tried to proceed what I was listening. Everything was a lie! She was not pregnant! How could she? And that's when I realized that if there wasn't baby, I didn't have to marry her, I could be with Alexandra. I smiled to myself. This was the best news ever! But I had a plan…

* * *

We were having all dinner. I was sat next to Evelyn, Alexandra didn't look at us. Evelyn was smiling at me. I grabbed her hand.

- So, love, are you happy? We are going to be parents very soon, and we are going to get married. – I smiled. Father and mother smiled at us.

- I'm very excited, Kol. –she kissed my cheek.

- It's good to see that you're so excited to have an imaginary baby. –her eyes widened and father looked at me.

- What are you doing, Kol? –asked father.

- Oh, don't worry, father. She's so excited to be a mother that she had to lie about the pregnancy. But don't blame her… -I looked at Evelyn, she was shocked.

- What are you saying, Kol? –asked mother.

- She's been lying the whole time. She was never pregnant. I heard her parents talking about it. She lied to them and when they realized she wasn't pregnant they told her to keep lying. Hans just wants Evelyn to marry me, so she can be a Mikaelson, it's just because of our status, father.

- No, Kol. I love you! –said Evelyn.

- You didn't have to lie about the pregnancy! –I stood up.

- Is that true, Evelyn? –asked mother. All of the family looked at her. Alexandra looked shocked.

- I… I'm sorry… -Evelyn cried and father hit the table with his fists.

- Talk this outside, Kol. –mother looked at us. I nodded. I walked outside with Evelyn behind.

- When were you going to tell me that you weren't pregnant? Huh? –I looked at her. –Why did you lie?

- I love you, Kol. I couldn't stand it when you broke up with me. I knew something was wrong, you weren't the same and then I saw you with Alexandra and my heart broke.

- You saw us? –I was shocked.

- Kol, she doesn't deserve you! She's not worth it! I could give you everything you need! I can be a good wife and a good mother! We can be happy together! –she cried.

- No, Evelyn. I love her and I have never loved anyone like I love her.

- No, Kol, please. Don't leave me.

- There's no reason for us to get married.

- Kol, you love me. –she tried to hold my hand.

- No, Evelyn. I don't. I love Alexa more than anything in the world. Please, understand that. –I pulled my hand away and walked to the house leaving her there. –Father, before you say anything. I'm not going to marry her, I didn't love her. And if I was going to marry her it was because it was my obligation because she said she was pregnant and I was going to take care of her and the baby, but as everything was a lie, there's no reason to get married, hope you understand that. –I expected him to get furious at me, but he just nodded and didn't say anything else. –Now, if you excuse, I'm going to my bedroom, I'm very tired. –everyone just nodded and I walked to my bedroom, passing next to Alexandra, she was looking at me, but didn't say anything.

* * *

The sun shone through the window, I woke up. I had a wonderful sleep after last night, but I also spend part of the night thinking what I could say to Alexandra. Now that I didn't have to get married, we could be together, be happy again and it wouldn't have to be a secret anymore.

I stood up and put my shirt on and walked to the kitchen, I grabbed and apple and started eating it. Everybody was already awoken.

I walked outside and saw mother and Finn preparing some stuff, I approached them.

- Good morning, mother, Finn. –I greeted them.

- Kol, my son.

- Have you seen Alexandra, mother? –I asked her.

- I asked her to go to the village and buy some things. She should be here by now. –she said.

- Thank you, mother.

I sat on a trunk and waited for Alexandra to come. It took her a while, but when I saw her walking I stood up and approached her, she kept on walking and entered the house, she left the things on the table and started putting them in their place, I looked at her, when she was finished I approached her and cleared my throat.

- Alexandra...–I asked her. She didn't turn around. I grabbed her hand and made her look at me. –Alexandra, everything is over! We can now be together!

- What are you playing at, Kol? –she looked at me. –Are you crazy?

- What? Why are you talking to me like that?

- You tell me that what happened between us was a mistake that it didn't mean anything to you and now you come and say this? What are you playing at, Kol? Are you trying to fool me? You think I'm an idiot or what? Oh, yes, I forgot that I'm Alexandra, the girl everyone fools and laughs at. –she shouted.

- Alexandra... I... It wasn't true. I didn't mean what I said... I... –I tried to explain myself.

- No, Kol. Leave me alone. I'm just a mistake. I don't mean anything to you. Stop thinking you can use me whenever you want and then throw me away. Because I won't tolerate that. –she paused. –I'm not your toy, I have feelings. –I was about to say something, but she cut me off. –No, save it. I don't want to hear you anymore. You told me to forget about you, about us, and that what I'm trying to do. Now, leave me alone. –and she ran away leaving me speechless. My hands went to my head. How could I be such an idiot? I always ruined everything. I made her hate me and now I came and tried to win her back like nothing had happened. She would never forgive me. I had hurt her. I was stupid.

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

I ran outside the house and sighed. How dare he come and act like nothing had happened? He broke my heart, he said horrible things to me and he came back and it was like he had forgotten all the pain he had caused to me.

To be honest I was really happy that all this Evelyn drama was over. I never like her. How could she lie about the pregnancy? That was very low and miserable. With a lie, she had ruined everything I had with Kol and I was afraid that we would never have something like we had.

I wanted to forgive him, of course I want it, I was so in love with him. But, I couldn't. He said horrible things to me like I didn't mean anything to him. What if we were never meant to be together? Maybe our destiny was to go on separate ways…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, people! Here's chapter 8! Some serious action is happening from on now! :) And I also want to let you know that this chapter is longer than the others and that I'm very proud of it! :) So, I hope you enjoy it!**

**I just started writing chapter 12! Yep, I'm on a roll! Hahaha! But, I won't upload them so fast, first I want some more reviews, I would like to see what you all think about the chapters and the story! Your reviews motivate me a lot! So, thank you for them and for all the alerts and favourites! You are truly amazing!**

**As always, I dedicate this chapter to Alessa (queenofnatebuzz), I'm so glad she loves the story! She's the one who helps me and inspires me, so I have a lot to thank her! **

**I hope you like this chapter! It's been my favourite to write! Part of it came to me in a dream a long time ago! **

**Enjoy and review please! **

**Thank you! :)**

**PS: Sorry for the spelling mistakes!**

* * *

Chapter.8

Today was full moon, and it was the night we always spent in the caves to hide from the wolves, so they wouldn't hurt us. We prepared everything to take it to the caves, so we would be more comfortable.

I still wasn't talking to Kol. We made our chores together but we didn't speak. It wasn't easy, but he didn't deserve it. He tried to speak to me a few times, but I always ignored him and he started getting tired, so he gave up.

It was starting to get late; we grabbed the things and headed to the caves all together. We had to walk a little bit, but it wasn't too far away.

- Remember not to go out. The wolves are out there and they are very dangerous. We've already seen them killing people. –warned us Mikael. He always did it. –You all stay here; you are safe while you don't go out. Do you hear me? –we all nodded.

- Help me with the blankets. –said Esther. We started putting everything in the place, when we were finished; I laid myself next to Rebekah.

- I hate spending the night here in the caves. –said Bekah.

- Me neither, but we are safer here. –I looked at her.

- I know, but it's so uncomfortable. I prefer my bed! –she complained. I laughed. – How are things with Kol? Something new? –she asked.

- There's no news. I ignore him.

- He deserves it. He acted like a jerk. –I nodded.

It was late; they all slowly started to fall asleep. I heard the wolves howling for far away. I hate full moon nights. I never could sleep properly. I turned around and tried to find a comfortable position. And finally after a few hours, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Bekah woke me up the next morning. We started collecting everything and headed to the house. Finn, Klaus and Henrik weren't with us, we supposed they woke up before us and were already home.

When we arrived home, I went to my bedroom, changed my dress and loosened my long curly hair.

I looked at the door and saw Kol passing. We looked at each other but we didn't say anything. I shook my head trying to wake up from my thoughts and walked to the kitchen.

- Finn, have you seen Niklaus and Henrik? They weren't in the caves when we woke up. –asked Esther.

- No, mother. I woke up early and came home, but I didn't see them.

- Maybe they went to search some wood. We'll wait for them. –said Esther.

Suddenly, I heard Niklaus shouting. I looked out the window and saw him coming with Henrik in his arms, my eyes widened when I saw Henrik covered in blood. I ran outside Esther came running behind me.

- HELP! MOTHER! PLEASE! –shouted Niklaus.

- What happened? –asked Esther. She was in shock.

- The wolves… I… I'm sorry, mother. –Nik was so nervous that he couldn't explain himself.

- Calm down, Niklaus. –said Esther. –Now, what happened? –I turned around and saw Rebekah, Elijah and Kol running to us. Rebekah's hands went to her mouth when she saw her little brother and Elijah and Kol looked shocked.

- What happened? –asked Kol.

- We went to see the wolves… -Niklaus sobbed. –And they attacked him. I'm sorry, mother.

- What's going on? –I heard Mikael's voice. When he saw Henrik's body his expression changed.

- Mikael, we have to do something. –Esther was now crying. –Bring him inside. Elijah approached Niklaus who was still crying uncontrollably and picked up Henrik's body and walked to the house. Rebekah stayed to comfort Nik. I looked at Kol, he looked like he was trying to hold back the tears, I had never seen him like this. We both walked to the house behind Elijah.

Mikael had gone to search Ayana. They both came back and entered the house. Esther ran to where Ayanna was.

- Ayana, we need to help him. –she pleaded. Ayana walked to where Henrik's body was laying and looked at him.

- We can't do anything, Esther. He is gone. –she said. At this point the tears were falling uncontrollably from my eyes. Henrik meant a lot to me, he was like my little brother and now he was gone.

- No, please, Ayana. There must be something we can do. We can bring him back. –Esther cried and Mikael tried to hold her in his arms.

- I'm sorry, Esther. We can't do anything. –and with that Ayana walked out of the house. I saw Elijah closing his eyes, trying to fight the tears that were about to fall from his eyes. I turned around and saw Kol punching the wall. He was crying. I ran to him and tried to stop him. I was behind him and I put my hands on his arms, trying to make him stop. After a while, he stopped and I hugged him tight. He grabbed my arms that were now around his body. This was the first contact we had after our fight. It wasn't awkward; I was trying to comfort him. His brother had just died and he was devasted.

I made him turn around and hugged him again. He cried uncontrollably. He was very close to his little brother, more than any of his other siblings. I hated seeing him like this.

The door opened and I saw Finn, Rebekah and Niklaus entering the house. Rebekah looked at Elijah and he shook his head. She ran to him and hugged him. Finn tried to comfort Niklaus.

I pulled away from the hug and grabbed Kol's hand and led him to my bedroom. He sat on my bed, I did the same. He was looking down and was still crying. I hugged him with one arm and my other hand went to his hair stroking it. I was also crying but I needed to comfort him, I couldn't see him like that. It was breaking my heart.

- He is dead… My little brother is dead. –Kol cried. More tears fell from my eyes.

- I'm so sorry, Kol. –I sobbed.

- He is gone. –he shook his head. –This can't be real. Tell me it's a bad dream and that I'll wake up and he'll be alive. –he looked at me. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. I closed my eyes.

- I wish I could tell you that, but I can't. –I bit my lip to stop me from crying.

- No, no… -Kol hugged me and kept on crying.

After a while Kol fell asleep from all he had cried. I stroked his hair. He looked so fragile. I covered his body with the sheets and walked to the door. I heard Mikael and Esther talking.

- We can't lose anymore of our children, Mikael. –said Esther.

- Ayana doesn't want to help us. –this time talked Mikael.

- Then I will do it without her help. We can't lose our children, Mikael. We have to do something. We have to protect them from those beasts.

- Then we will do it, I'm with you. –I didn't understand what they were talking about. But I tried not to think about it, I was exhausted.

* * *

I woke Kol up; Esther had called us for supper. It was going to be very weird being all sat on the table without Henrik. It was something new and we would have to get used to not have him around and that wasn't going to be easy.

- This wine tastes weird. –complained Niklaus.

- Shut up and drink it, boy. –ordered Mikael. Niklaus just nodded. It was not good to annoy Mikael in his state, he looked very affected. And of course he was affected, his younger son had just died, he wouldn't be happy.

After supper, we all started cleaning up. I found some of the things that Ayana had left when she came earlier.

- I'm going to give this back to Ayana. I'll be right back. –I informed and walked out of the house.

The walk to Ayana's house wasn't long, she lived near us. She was surprised to see me and invited me in.

- I didn't expect you to come, Alexa. –she said.

- I just wanted to bring you this back. You left it at our house earlier. –I said.

- Oh, thank you very much, dear. –she smiled. –How's everything going? –she looked like she regretted asking that question.

- Not good. Henrik meant a lot to all of us. It's hard. –a tear fell down my cheek. Ayana approached me and hugged me.

- I'm so sorry, dear.

- I think I should go back. –I said. She smiled at me.

- Thank you for coming, Alexa. –she hugged me one last time.

- Good night, Ayana. –I closed the door.

I walked back to the house. It was a cold night and a little bit windy, but I wasn't in a hurry to go back. I kept on walking, observing everything around me. I was dreading going home. Seeing everyone's faces again... I couldn't. Everybody was devasted. I hated seeing them like that. It broke my heart.

I stopped and took a deep breathe before walking to the door and opening it. I prepared myself for the night that was about to come. It wouldn't be a good one.

I put my hand on the doorknob and opened it slowly. For a moment I closed my eyes, and heard someone shouting, my eyes shot open.

- No, father, please! –Kol shouted. I saw Mikael with the sword in his hands and Kol was was in front of him. My hands went to my mouth. I was shocked.

- Mikael, no! –I looked around and saw Finn, Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah's dead bodies on the ground. Tears started to fall down my cheeks. How could he have killed them? They were their children. He was a monster. – Mikael! STOP! PLEASE! –I pleaded. But he didn't listen to me and shoved his sword through Kol's heart. – NO! –I let out a piercing scream when I saw Kol's lifeless body falling on the floor.

My first reaction was to turn around and start running like I had never ran before. He was a monster. He had killed all of them. They were all dead. How could he?

I heard him shouting at me to come back, but I kept on running. I had to get as far away as I could from there.

This couldn't be happening. This was all a nightmare and I would wake up soon and everything would be alright.

I was so scared and broken. He had killed them. And he had killed Kol. I cried, but never stopped running. I felt my heart breaking. Kol was dead.

I kept on running, it felt like an eternity, but I didn't want to stop. I was too scared. And Mikael would be searching for me.

I started to feel tired, but I didn't stop. I was also bleeding; I had scratched my arms and my legs with the branches from the trees and the bushes. My vision started to blur and I trip over a trunk and fell on the ground. I hurt my wrists and I felt an immense pain in my left leg. I looked at it; there was a huge and deep wound. I tried to stand up, but it hurt, so I crawled across the ground.

I hid myself in a bush. My leg was bleeding a lot and I couldn't stand the pain. I stayed there for a while. I was alone in the woods and no one would find me and help me. I would die there. Not that I cared at that moment.

I made a tourniquet with a piece of fabric from my dress to stop it from bleeding and waited there hidden for some hours. My leg had stopped bleeding and the pain was more bearable. I took a deep breathe and tried to stand up, it wasn't easy, but I did it. I kept on walking through the woods, it was very dark and I couldn't see properly, so I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't stop.

Suddenly I was pushed against a tree. I closed my eyes. I was now breathing heavily and my heart was racing. I didn't want to open my eyes. I was very scared.

- Alexa… -I recognized that voice. But, no it couldn't be. Kol was dead. I was hallucinating. I must have lost a lot of blood. –Alexa… -he called my name again. I shook my head. It couldn't be him. I tried to calm my breathing and slowly opened my eyes. I saw him there in front of me. How could that be possible? I saw Mikael killing him with his sword, he couldn't be alive. I rubbed my eyes and opened them again and he was still standing in front of me.

- Kol? –my voice was croaky. – How? I saw Mikael killing you. You should be dead! –I was about to have an anxiety attack.

- I have never been so alive, Alexa. –he said. My hand went to his face touching it, to assure that he was real. And he was. –I'm here, Alexa. I'm not dead. –he reassured. I broke to mourn and hugged him. I felt him inhaling my scent.

He pulled away and I looked at his face. I pushed him away. His face had changed. His eyes were red and he had dark veins under them, and his normal fangs were replaced with a pair of long and sharp fangs. I had never seen something like that. I was horrified.

- Don't be scared, love. –he approached me smirking. I tried to back away but my back was already against the tree.

- What are you? –I asked him.

- Shhh! –his hand stroked my cheek. –Mother did something. We are stronger and faster now. Nothing can hurt us anymore. –he explained.

- Don't touch me. –I cried.

- I only want a little bite. Only one, Alexa… -his face was now close to my neck. I closed my eyes.

- No, please. Don't hurt me. –I begged him. - Leave me alone, Kol.

- It won't hurt… I promise. Just one bite. Your blood smells lovely. –my blood? What was he saying? He wanted to taste my blood? I was scared and confused. I didn't understand anything.

- NO! NO! DON'T! –I complained and tried to move but he pushed his body closer to mine and I couldn't escape.

- Shhh! –I felt him kissing my neck. My heart was racing and I was breathing very heavily. I felt his fangs skimming my skin and then I felt a sharp pain, he had bitten my neck and was drinking my blood. He pushed my head aside and kept on drinking from my neck. I heard him moan. The pain was unbearable but felt so tired that I couldn't make him stop. My body started to weaken. – Mmm! Your blood tastes delicious, Alexa. –he pulled away and licked the blood from his lips, I was horrified. At this point my whole body was trembling. I wanted to run away, I was really scared. –Don't be scared, love. –he stroked my hair. I didn't look at him. –We will now be together forever. –he kissed my lips.

I then felt a sharp pain on my stomach. My mouth opened and my eyes widened, I looked down and saw a dagger in his hand. I looked up at him. I was in pain. With his free hand he stroked my face. I slowly closed my eyes, and my hands went to where the dagger was, the pain was too much and I couldn't fight it, I was slowly giving up. How could he? He had shoved a dagger through my stomach. I never thought he would do something like this to me. But he was different now; he wasn't the Kol I once knew.

I tried to open my eyes once more. I looked at him. My vision started to blurry.

- It won't be long now, love. Soon it will be over. –I heard him say before everything went black.

* * *

I didn't know where I was. But I must have been dead. I heard voices far away. Someone was talking. I didn't feel pain anymore. Was I in heaven?

Suddenly my lungs felt the need to gasp for air and my eyes shot open. I tried to gasp once more for air.

- She's awake. –I heard a voice. I looked around and saw Mikael, Esther and Kol there. I jumped scared and tried to run away. But Kol appeared with an inhuman speed in front of me. – You daggered me! I should be dead! –I shouted. I was about to have an anxiety attack. – And… And your face… –my heartbeat increased. – You drank my blood.

- Shhh! Calm down. –he tried to touch my face. But, I pulled away. I turned around and looked at Mikael. – You killed them! I saw you! –I shouted at him. –You're a monster!

- Alexandra, please, calm down. –Esther approached me.

- What's going on? I don't understand anything. –I cried and let myself fall on the floor.

- Shhh! I can explain it to you. But, first I need you to calm down and drink. –she said and kneeled down. –Don't cry. –he stroked my hair. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down, it wasn't an easy task. But I tried my best. –You have to drink blood to complete the transition, Alexandra. –my eyes widened. Drink blood? No.

- No. –I shook my head.

- You have to drink blood or you will die. –said Mikael. I gulped. –Please come in. –he looked at the door and I saw a girl entering the house. Kol kneeled down and looked at me.

- You have to drink, Alexa. Please, do it. –I looked at him. He made a gesture to the girl and she approached us.

- Kol, leave this to us. –said Mikael and he left the room. Mikael pulled out a knive and cut the girl's palm. She flinched, she looked scared. Mikael looked her straight into her eyes. –You won't move. –she nodded. She looked like she was in trance. – Now, drink. –he said to me. I shook my head. –DO IT! –he put the hand of the girl closer to my mouth. I smelled the blood and suddenly my mouth was on her palm drinking the blood. I never thought I would drink blood, but I had to admit it tasted very good. I kept on drinking until Mikael pulled me away, but I still wanted more. I felt my fangs grow, and flinched in pain. –Enough.

- Alexandra, try to calm down. Breathe. –I tried to do what Esther said. I heard how Mikael walked out with the girl. –Calm down. –after a while I finally was calmed down. I opened my eyes and looked at Esther.

- What are we? What did you do? –I was still scared and confused. Tears were streaming down my face.

- After Henrik's death, Mikael and I decided we couldn't lose anymore of you. So, I wanted and needed to do something to protect you. Ayana said she wouldn't help me, because the spirits would turn the back on us. But I had to do something, Alexandra. We couldn't lose you. You're my children. –she paused. –I made a spell. I made you drink wine laced with Tatia's blood at the supper. –my eyes widened. –Mikael killed all of them and he was going to kill you. You needed to die first, so you would come back to life and then you had to complete the transition by drinking blood. –I tried to proceed all the information, but it was too much. –You are vampire now. You're stronger and faster. The wolves won't be a danger anymore. –she explained. –I had to do it. I didn't want to lose you.

* * *

I walked out of the house. It was cold, but I didn't seem to notice it. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about everything that had happened. I was still in shock. It was all very difficult to assimilate. I was dead and I came back to life, but I wasn't human. I was a vampire now. This sounded horrible. What would the people of the village think of this? Now I knew why Ayana didn't want to help Esther.

I kept on walking, without noticing it I had arrived to the lake. I looked around and saw Kol sitting there. I felt nervous. I felt the need of approaching him and kissing him. My feelings for him were growing. But, wait, what? How could that be possible? I shook my head.

He turned around when he heard me and quickly appeared in front of me. I jumped scared. I had to get used to this.

- Stop doing that, Kol. –I said.

- How are you feeling? –he asked me. In that moment I remember what happened in the woods and my blood started boiling, all the desire I had of kissing him disappeared.

- You killed me. –I looked straight into his eyes. My expression had totally changed.

- I had to do it. Mother told me to do it.

- You drank from my blood and then killed me! –I raised my voice.

- We can now be together forever, Alexa. –our bodies very close.

- No… -I covered my face with my hands. He slowly removed my hands and made me look at him. He crashed his lips on mine. This kiss was different to every other kiss we had shared, it was wilder. I felt him pull my body closer to his. All my anger had disappeared and my desire of being with him started to grow. I couldn't control my emotions. I didn't know how but suddenly my face changed, I felt the fangs growing and felt veins under my eyes. I pushed him away with all my strength and growled at him; he fell to the ground making a very loud noise. I definitely was stronger now. – Don't touch me. –I said. He quickly stood up and was again in front of me. – Don't… -I backed away.

- Alexa, you need to calm down. –he said.

- I can't control my emotions. –I started to breathe heavily. Tears were now streaming down my face. I was crying hysterically. –What's wrong with me? –I shook my head and touched the veins under my eyes. This wasn't me.

- Our emotions are heightened. –he explained. –And so are our feelings for each other. –he stroked my face. –Calm down.

- I can't… -I didn't look at him and ran away with my inhuman speed.

* * *

I arrived back to the house; I entered and closed the door. I was now a little bit more calmed. In that moment I felt someone appear in front of me and hugging me.

- Alexa! –It was Rebekah. –You're okay!

- Bekah! –I hugged her tight.

- I thought we had lost you. –she was happy to see me.

- I'm here. Don't worry. –I stroked her hair.

* * *

I was lying in bed, trying to sleep. But, I couldn't. I was moving around. I wasn't able to sleep. I was very hungry. I had woken up and went to the kitchen, I grabbed and apple and ate it, but I didn't help. I was still feeling very hungry and that feeling didn't go away. I closed my eyes. I was craving blood. My hands went to my mouth. How could that even be possible? The thought of that made me cringe. And that's when I felt again the fangs growing and the dark veins under my eyes.

I tried to calm down, but I couldn't, I was feeling so hungry. I walked out of the house, the fresh air hitting my body. I took a few deep breaths, but nothing. I kept on walking, the village was very calm, but all of a sudden I heard someone scream. I looked around, but decided to ignore it.

I heard another noise behind me and I quickly turned around.

- Evelyn… -I sighed.

- Oh, look it's the whore… -she said.

- What did you say? –I asked annoyed.

- You are a whore, Alexandra. You stole Kol from me. He was mine. We were happy together. –I tried to calm down, but my blood was boiling.

- Don't call me a whore.

- Or what? –she challenged me. I flashed to her and bared my fangs at her. She screamed but I quickly put my hand on her mouth and bite her in the neck. The warm liquid went down my throat and I savoured every drop of it. It tasted wonderful. Evelyn kept on moving and complaining, but I ignored her and kept on drinking her blood, she soon started giving up with the fight and when I had satisfied myself I let her body fall on the floor. I licked my lips.

I looked at Evelyn's dead body on the floor. And a rush of guilt ran through my body. She was dead. I had killed her. I had drunk all of her blood. My hands went to my mouth. What had I done? I was a monster. I had killed someone. I was so furious that I couldn't control myself and now she was dead. I started crying uncontrollably and let myself fall on the floor.

- What have I done? –I cried while looking at her dead body.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Kol there. He had blood all over his shirt and on his face. I cried even more.

- Shhh! It's okay. –he kneeled down and hugged me from behind.

- She is dead, Kol. I have killed her. I'm a monster. –I sobbed.

- Shhh! Calm down. –he stroked my hair. –Don't cry.

- I couldn't… control myself. She insulted… me… and… I… I attacked her. –I explained between sobs.

- Don't worry… -he hugged me tighter. –Let's get you home.

- Kol, don't leave, please. –I begged. I was really scared.

- I will never leave you. I promise. –he kissed my forehead and picked me up with his strong arms.

* * *

We arrived back to the house. Rebekah, Elijah, Finn and Niklaus were outside, and Rebekah was crying.

- What happened? –asked Kol letting me down.

- Father… he… he…killed mother. –Rebekah cried. My eyes widened.

- What? –Kol looked shocked.

- He came back, he was crazy. He killed her. –explained Niklaus.

- That bastard… -Kol looked furious.

- We burnt down the white oak tree and then he suddenly left. And when he came back… -Elijah looked very affected. I looked at Finn, he wasn't talking, but he looked very hurt.

- He said he would find us and kill us all. –said Niklaus.

- He discovered Niklaus wasn't his. That mother had been unfaithful. He was crazy. –said Rebekah. Niklaus hugged her. We couldn't believe what we were hearing. We were in shock.

- We have to leave the village. –Finn finally talked. –It's dangerous for us to be here.

* * *

Finn had already left the village. He didn't want to waste time and left as fast as he could.

- We are leaving. Come on. –Kol grabbed my hand and started walking.

- And what about Elijah, Nik and Rebekah? –I asked.

- We can't go all together. Mikael will find us. It will be easier for him if we are all together. We have to go on separate ways. Or do you have a death wish? –he kept on walking.

- We can't just leave them. –I complained.

- I said we are leaving and that's what we are doing. –I kept on complaining. I stopped and he looked at me.

- I won't leave them. –I challenged him. Kol snorted and looked at me. He suddenly picked me up and used his inhuman speed.

When we were far away from the village, he stopped and let me down. I fell on the ground.

- Are you stupid? –I flashed in front of him.

- Do you want to get killed? –his face was now close to mine.

- I don't want to get killed, but we can't just leave them, they are our family. –I raised my voice.

- I already told you. It will be easier for Mikael to find us if we are all together. Don't you get it? –he also raised his voice. I felt the tears streaming down my face. I hated that my emotions were heightened and that I couldn't control them.

- This is not what I wanted. –I cried. –I don't want to live like this. Henrik's dead, Esther's dead, Finn is gone… Mikael is after us. I killed someone… I hate this. I can't do it anymore.

- Turn it off.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Tadá! Here's chapter 9! Updating fast… Hahaha! Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts, peeps! They mean a lot!**

**This chapter has some mature content… Just to let you know! ;)**

**To Alessa (queenofnatebuz) : I hope you enjoy the smut, little perv! Hahaha! Thank you for everything! 3**

**Hope you enjoy it and leave some review! It would mean a lot!**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I try to update! :)**

**PS: Sorry for the spelling mistakes! :)**

* * *

Chapter.9

- What?

- Turn it off. All the guilt, the fear and the remorse will be gone. You won't feel it anymore. –he explained.

- No… -I shook my head. –I can't just do that, Kol.

- Yes, we can do it. –he looked at me. -You won't have to feel guilty anymore. Everything will be better.

- I can't kill someone and not feel guilty.

- Evelyn isn't the last one you will kill, Alexa. You will kill more than once. This is what we are now. It's our nature. –he approached me. – I have also killed. –I looked at the blood on his shirt. At least, he had cleaned his face.

- How many people have you killed? –I was scared of his answer.

- Do you really want to know that? –he asked me. –I have killed more than once. –my hand went to my mouth. I couldn't believe it. –And you know what, Alexa? I liked it. I liked draining the blood, watching the light in their eyes disappear, and seeing their lifeless body on the ground. I liked every bit of it. And don't tell me you didn't like it when you killed Evelyn. You never liked her. You should be happy that she is dead. She ruined you, she ruined us. –he raised his voice. I was scared of him. How could he say such things? He had changed so much; he wasn't the boy he used to be.

- How can you talk like that? Like a life doesn't matter anything? I don't recognize you, Kol. –I shook my head in disbelief.

- No, I don't recognize you. Since when did you turn into such a whiny girl? All you do is complaining. Can't you just shut up? –I shook my head at his words and started walking leaving him there. –Where are you going? –he shouted.

- Far away from you! –I shouted back. In a second he was next to me. I sighed.

- Do you hear that? –he made me stop.

- Hear what? –I rolled my eyes.

- Listen carefully. –he said. I did what he said and heard footsteps. Whoever it was was coming closer to us. If I had still been human I wouldn't have been able to hear it. Kol made me a gesture to remain silent. –Do you smell it? –he whispered in my ear. I concentrated and smelled blood. I felt the veins under my eyes and my fangs growing. I looked at Kol, his face had also changed.

I tried to control myself. I didn't want to hurt anyone. So, I took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes. Suddenly Kol flashed away and I heard a scream. I opened my eyes and saw Kol attacking a young woman. He pulled away and cleaned the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand; he turned the girl around and looked at her.

- Don't move, love. Stay here. –he said and the girl nodded. I didn't know how he did that, but the girl obeyed and didn't move.

I saw Kol approaching me. He was smirking.

- I know you want a little taste… -he touched the veins under my eyes. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down, but the thirst for blood was taking over me.

- N-no… -I said, my voice trembling.

- Don't deny it, Alexa. You are dying for a little taste… - he whispered in my ear. His voice was very seductive. –Come on… -he kissed my ear and I shivered. – Don't you smell the blood? It smells wonderful… And it tastes so amazing… Just one little bite. –I looked at the girl and saw fear in her eyes, but she wasn't moving, she couldn't. I shook my head.

Suddenly Kol disappeared from my side and appeared next to the girl. He touched the blood on her neck and then licked his finger.

- It tastes wonderfull… You should come here and taste it yourself, Alexa. –he looked at me. – You are going to love it. –he smirked. He flashed with the girl and appeared in front of me. I was about to lose control. –Come on, Alexa. Or I'll just kill her right in front of you. –he said.

The girl's hand went to her neck to cover the wound. I closed my eyes and smelled all the blood. And that's when I lost control and attacked her. I bit her neck aggressively and drank her blood. Kol was right, her blood tasted wonderful. I heard the girl complain, but in that moment I didn't care and kept on drinking her blood, when I finished I broke her neck and let her limp body fall on the floor.

- Well done, love… -Kol approached me and stroked my face. –Don't tell me you didn't like that… -he paused. –You enjoyed it, right? –he asked and I nodded. –Her blood tasted wonderful, didn't it? –I nodded again.

- I want more… -I said and looked at him. He smirked.

* * *

I let the body of the girl fall on the floor; I had drained all her blood. This was the fifth person I had killed since we had arrived to this little village. I clung to my new nature; it wasn't that bad after all. I just had to get used to it.

- You are not letting anything left for me. –I heard Kol complain when he looked around the tavern. I growled at him. He was covered in blood like I was.

All of a sudden I stood up and ran out of the tavern. I stopped in front of a tree and started crying. What had I done? I was killing innocent people like they didn't matter anything to me. This was my new nature, I was a vampire now, but why did I have to do it? I thought I was getting used to it, but I couldn't. It wasn't easy.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Kol there, I just hugged him tight. I felt his arms around my waist.

- What's wrong, Alexa? –he pulled away and stroked my face.

- I can't do this, Kol. –I cried on his chest.

- Hey, look at me. –I said as he did. He cupped my face in his hands. – Turn it off. You will feel much better. It's the best thing you can do. –he put his forehead against mine. –You won't feel pain anymore. It will all be gone. Do it for me. –I closed my eyes and tried not to think about all the pain and the guilt. I turned my emotions off.

I opened my eyes and looked at Kol.

- Better? –he asked.

- Much better. –I said. Kol smiled.

- Now, where were we? –he smirked. He grabbed my hand and walked us back to the tavern.

* * *

A few months had passed. Kol and I had travelled to Europe. We now owned a huge castle in London. We even had compelled servants.

We hadn't heard anything about Mikael, and not even from Finn, Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah. But, we hoped they were safe.

Kol and I weren't back together. Since he was a vampire, he had changed a lot. He didn't show any kind of feelings towards me. It was like he didn't love me anymore since he was turned. I loved him, but I acted like he didn't mean anything more than a friend or a companion to me.

He brought a lot of girls to the castle. He had sex with them, drank their blood and then killed them. And I had to hear everything. It hurt me a lot. I had turned it off, yes, the pain and the guilt when I killed where gone, I didn't feel any remorse now. But my feelings for him didn't go away, and it pained me to know that he was with other girls. But, in front of him I tried to act like I didn't care.

He sometimes flirted with me, but that was it. He just teased me and then he went with other girls. I flirted back. It was just a game for him and two could play it.

I was sitting in front of my boudoir; I was combing my long hair. I was only wearing a nightgown.

I heard the door open and someone flashed next to me.

- Good morning, darling. –I looked at the mirror in front of me and saw Kol there. – How have you slept? –he kissed my neck. I tried not to shiver at his touch.

- Good. –I answered. – I heard you had a lot of fun last night. –I said without looking at him.

- I did. –he smirked. –Are you jealous? –he smirked.

- Why would I be jealous? –I turned around and looked at him. –I also have some fun. –I bit my lip.

- Do you? –he pulled my body closer to his and he crashed his lips against mine. I made us flash and pushed him against the wall. I pulled away and put a hand on his chest. – I like this new Alexa. –he smirked. – Feisty and seductive.

- Oh, so you didn't like me before? Then what were you doing with me? –I walked away. He grabbed my hand and turned me around.

- Don't be like that. I liked that Alexa, but I like you even more now. –he approached me.

- You are a liar. –I raised my voice.

- I'm not lying. –he approached me.

- Well, I don't like this Kol. He is heartless and very cheeky. –I said.

- Oh, don't lie. You love this Kol. –he put his hands on my waist. –You like him so much that you even dreamt about him last night… –his face was now close to mine. I turned bright red.

- That's not true! –I pushed him away.

- It is… I heard you. –he bit his lip. – How was it? Kol, don't stop… Oh, Kol, Kol… –he moaned. I threw him a pillow.

- SHUT UP, IDIOT! –I pushed him on the bed and threw myself on him. I bared my fangs at him.

- Mmm, feisty… Such a turn on. –he put his hands on my waist. –Are you going to bite me? –he winked. I sighed and rolled my eyes. – You want me to make you moan like in your dream? –he smiled mischievously.

- I hate you. –I punched him in the chest and stood up. – I want you out of my room. I was trying to get ready.

- I won't see anything that I haven't seen before. –he appeared in front of me.

- I said… GET OUT! –I pushed him of the room.

He could be such an idiot sometimes. I sighed and started to get changed. I put on a cream dress and I pulled my hair in an updo letting some curls fall on each side of my face. I checked myself a few times on the mirror before leaving my room.

* * *

I walked down the stairs of the huge castle, today we were throwing a party and Kol had invited a lot of people. I took a deep breath and walked through the crowd of people with my best smile. The people were greeting and smiling at me.

- You look gorgeous, love. –someone whispered in my ear. I turned around and saw Kol. He looked amazing.

- You don't look too bad. –I smiled. He offered me his hand and I grabbed it. –You invited a lot of people. I bet half on the village is here. –I said.

- I like to throw big parties and I like everyone to see my beautiful girl. –he smirked.

- I'm not your girl, Kol. –I paused. – I was. –I clarified. –But that seems like it was a long time ago.

- I don't think so. –his lips were now close to my ear. – I remember not so long ago how you screamed my name, how I made you feel when I kissed you, how you shivered at my touch. –he whispered. I closed my eyes trying no to shiver. He still had that effect on me. –I still have that effect on you, Alexa. I can see it. –he kissed my ear and was about to go down to my neck, but I pulled away. I wasn't going to let him win.

- Stop. –I looked at him. –That's not true. I used to love you. Now I don't. You and I were over the day I realized about Evelyn and how you had cheated on me. –I tried not to raise my voice so the people wouldn't look at us. – There is no more us. I'm not in love with you anymore. That's in the past. –I paused. –And now if you excuse me… –I made a little reverence and left him there.

I needed some fresh air. I walked to the terrace and leant myself on the balustrade.

I had lied to him. I was still in love with him, I couldn't forget about him, but I didn't want him to see me weak. He clearly wasn't in love with me; I was now a toy for him.

He teased me and played me whenever he wanted, but he wanted nothing more from me. He was playing a game, a game that I could also play.

Where had gone all the love he felt for me? Had it disappeared when he turned into a vampire? I couldn't understand it. My feelings for him where still there, and they were growing every day.

I remember when we turned how he said that our feelings for each other were magnified. And I believed it, because it was true. But, what had happened? What made him change his mind?

One thing I had to admit, I had gotten better at hiding my emotions and I made him believe that I didn't feel anything for him, that there was only pure tension between us.

- Why is a beautiful lady like you here all alone? –a voice woke me up from my thoughts. I turned around and saw a young man at the door. He was very attractive.

- Needed some fresh air. It's a little bit too crowded. –I smiled and approached him seductively. – I also got a little bored. I need some entertainment. –I smirked and put on finger on his chest.

- And what do you propose? –he asked.

- Come with me. –I made a gesture for him to follow me.

I walked through the corridors; I stopped, opened a door and pushed him inside. Not that he complained. I entered the room and pushed him against the door. He tried to roll us over, but I didn't let him.

- Ah, ah! I'm in control. –I said. I went to kiss his neck. I smelled his scent and let out a groan. I pulled away and looked at him. – You won't scream or move. –I compelled him. He just nodded. I smelled once more his scent and I felt my fangs growing. I kissed his neck again, my fangs skimming his skin and I finally bit his neck. I gulped down the warm liquid. It tasted wonderful. I drank all of it until I completely drained him and let his limp body fall on the floor. I brought out of my neckline from my dress a silk scarf and cleaned my mouth.

I adjusted my dress and looked myself in the mirror before walking out of the room. I saw one of the servants and approached him.

- You will go in that room and you will get rid of the body. –I compelled him. –Be careful that no one sees you. –he nodded.

I walked through the corridor and down the stairs to where all the guests were. They were all enjoying themselves, I walked around and grabbed a glass of wine and drank from it.

I looked around, searching for Kol, but he was nowhere to be seen. I supposed he had left upstairs with one of the whores he had invited. So, I had to enjoy the party all by myself. The guests started to slowly leave the castle. And when the last of them left, I decided to go upstairs to my room. I was a little bit tired.

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I started to undress. I let my hair fall down and put on my nightgown.

I lay on my bed trying to concentrate in another thing, so I didn't hear the moans that were coming from Kol's bedroom.

I closed my eyes and I quickly drifted off to sleep.

_I felt a hand on my thigh, stroking it up and down. I moaned. I hadn't been touched like this in a while. I felt the hand going up, it stopped at my womanhood. I let out another loud moan, but the hand kept on moving up and it stopped at my stomach. I complained and shot my eyes open. _

- _KOL! –I shouted. –What are you doing here? –I complained. – GET OUT OF MY ROOM! NOW! –I covered myself with the sheets. He was lying next to me wearing his typical smirk. _

- _Oh, come on! You loved it. –his face close to mine. I pulled away. _

- _I said… LEAVE! –I pushed him, but he didn't move. _

- _You can't resist me, Alexa. And you know it. –he paused. –Stop fighting. –his face was now even closer. I took a deep breath and looked at his soft lips. I licked my mine. He was right I couldn't resist him. _

_I threw myself on him and crashed my lips against his. It didn't take long for him to kiss me back. I was now lying on top of him. I felt his hand running up and down my back. My hands went down his chest, ripping his shirt off. I left a trail of kissed on his chest. He moaned. I felt something hard and looked down at his stiffened manhood. I smirked and my hand went to it, making him groan. I looked at him, pleasure all over his face. _

_I started to unbutton his trousers, but he quickly flipped us over. _

- _My turn. –he smirked. He pinned my arms above my head, so I couldn't move and his lips went to my neck, kissing and sucking. I felt his manhood on my thigh and let out a moan. This was such a turn on. _

_He went down and kissed my collarbone. I shivered. He still had that effect on me, I couldn't deny it. I freed myself from his grip and my hands went to his hair. He removed the strap of my nightgown and started pulling it down. His lips went to my right breasts, licking and sucking my hard nipple, while with his left hand he massaged my other breasts. _

- _Oh, Kol. –I moaned. I was feeling an immense pleasure. He started to leave a trail of kisses down my stomach and stopped when he reached my briefs. He looked up at me, to see my face and smirked. He slowly started to pull down my briefs, I helped him remove them and he threw them somewhere in the room. His mouth went back to where it was before and started kissing down and stopped at my already wet slit. He left a kiss on it and waited for my reaction. I opened my mouth, but no sound came of it. _

_He had never done this to me before. It was new, but I like it. I felt an immense pleasure when he did it and I didn't want him to stop. I put my hand at the back of his head and pushed him down. He smiled mischievously and kissed my slit again. I moaned. And suddenly I felt his tongue roaming my clit. My hands grabbed the sheets with such strength that I thought I was going to rip them apart. _

- _Oh my God, Kol. –I said between moans. –Don't… Don't stop. –I screamed. He introduced two fingers at my entrance and started pumping them in and out. My eyes shot open at the pleasure I was feeling. – God… This feels so good. Don't stop. _

- _You taste delicious, Alexa… -he said while licking and sucking my clit. I pushed his head down. He let out a moan. He kept on licking and pumping his fingers in and out. My climax was very close. I shifted my hips up and he increased his pace. I couldn't take it anymore and I came very hard screaming his name. – Did you like that? –he looked up and smirked. My whole body was trembling and I was trying to catch my breath. – You taste so good, love… -he came out and kissed my lips letting me taste myself in his mouth. I moaned. _

- _I need you now, Kol. –I said and started to remove his trousers and his underpants. _

_He quickly positioned himself at my entrance, and he thrusted inside me. I let escape a loud moan. His thrusts were very aggressive. If I had been a human he would have broken me in two. But as I was a vampire, I could take it. I like it this way. It was more aggressive, but it gave me a lot of pleasure. _

_We were both already sweating. I quickly flashed us over, so I was on top now and I started moving my hips. He groaned. _

- _Oh God, Alexa… -he said between moans. – You are driving me crazy. I felt the veins under my eyes appear and my fangs growing. My face went to his neck and I bit it hard. He moaned again in pleasure while I drank his blood. It tasted so good. I stopped drinking his blood and my lips went to his, he licked the blood from my mouth and moaned when he tasted his own blood. _

_He flipped us over. I had the control for a while, but he liked to always be in charge. He thrusted a few times and started to increase his pain. I was about to reach my orgasm. _

_- Kol, Kol… _

My eyes shot open. I was sweating and panting. I sat up and I tried to catch my breath. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them when I heard a noise. I looked around and saw Kol sitting on a chair next to my bed. He was smirking.

- Nice dream? –he asked and he was still smirking.

- What have you done? –I looked at him.

- I haven't done anything… -he giggled. I stood up and approached him, my body was still trembling.

- I don't believe you. What have you done? –I put my hands on each side of the chair. He looked up at me and smiled mischievously.

- It's not my fault if you dream about me… –he winked. But I still didn't believe him and kept on looking at him. –Okay… I confess… -he paused. –I did it. –he bit his lip. –It's a little trick I learnt. I call it dream manipulation.

- You manipulated my dream? –I asked furious.

- Don't tell me you didn't like it. Because I could see you enjoying every bit of it. You are a wild one... - –he put his hands on my waist. I slapped them away.

- Bastard… -I turned around.

- Oh come on, love… -he stood up and put his arms around my waist. – We could enjoy ourselves a little bit like in the dream… -he whispered in my ear.

- Don't ever do that again- -I turned around and slapped him in the face. He just stood still. – If you do it again, I will drive a stake through your heart. –I looked straight into his eyes.

- That wouldn't kill me. And you wouldn't do it. –he laughed.

- Oh, I would! And I know it wouldn't kill you, but it will teach you not to mess with me. – I said seriously. – And now out of my room.

* * *

**Review, please! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello peeps! Here's chapter 10! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! You make me smile! :)**

**Little warning: There's some smut in this chapter, hope you don't mind! ;)**

**To Alessa (queenofnatebuzz) you can finally say your famous sentence! Haha! This chapter is dedicated to you! Love ya! :)**

**To the rest of you, thank you so much for reading my story! It really means a lot! I never thought people would like what I write and look at all the reviews! You are amazing! Thank you so much!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and that you leave some reviews, I like to see what you think! :)**

**PS: I apologize in advance for the spelling mistakes! **

* * *

Chapter.10

I got dressed and walked down stairs to the dining room. The servants were serving all the food on the big table. I looked around but I didn't saw Kol there. Where was he? We always had lunch together and now he was nowhere to be seen.

- Have you seen Kol? –I asked to one of the servants.

- Mr. Mikaelson went out, but he didn't say where he was going, Miss Danielsson. –she said.

- Okay, thank you. You may retire. –she nodded.

I sat down on the table and started eating. I was a little bit worried about Kol. He never left without saying anything. Was he mad at me? I tried not to think about it as I finished having lunch.

I was about to stand up, when I heard the door open and I heard someone giggle. It was a girl and she was not alone. I heard Kol's voice.

I felt furious. I tried to calm myself down, but I felt so jealous. I couldn't control it, I broke the chair and grabbed a leg and flashed to the hall, where they both were. I appeared in front of the girl and bit her aggressively in the neck, draining all her blood, I broke her neck and I let her limp body fall on the floor and looked at Kol.

- What are you doing? Are you crazy? –he approached me and pushed me. I bared my fangs at him. –Why did you kill her, you little psychotic whore? –I got very mad at his words. How dared he insult me? I flashed in front of him and drove the stake through his heart. His eyes shot open and he looked down at his heart. His skin started to turn grey and his body fell on the floor.

- Don't insult me. –I shook my shoulders and looked at his dead body on the floor.

I called the servants and compelled them to bring him upstairs to his room. They did as I said.

It would take a while for Kol to wake up. After a while, I walked upstairs and I went to his room. I opened the door and saw him lying on his bed; he still had the stake through his heart.

I sat on the chair next to his bed and waited for him to wake up. To keep myself entertained I grabbed a book from his shelf and started reading it.

I kept on reading until I heard a whimper. I looked up and saw him waking up. He was complaining of pain.

- Oh, took you long to wake up! –I smiled. He took the stake out of his heart and suddenly flashed in front of me, pushing me against the wall, I hit my head hard and whimpered.

- You staked me! –he shouted at my face.

- And you insulted me! –I shouted back.

- You killed the girl! –he said.

- She was a whore. –I looked straight into his eyes. –And you deserved to be staked. You are such an idiot. You disgust me. –I said coldly, suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. He had staked me with the same stake I had used on him. My mouth opened in pain and my eyes widened.

- I disgust you, huh? –he pulled away. I looked at him. I was trying to catch my breath. My hands went to the stake and I pulled it out in one quick movement. I groaned and closed my eyes. I let the stake fall on the floor. –How can I disgust you when you are still in love with me, Alexa? –he looked at me. I was still trying to catch my breath. – Don't try to deny it. You love me. You killed that girl because you were jealous. You want to be the one girl I kiss, the only girl I touch, the only girl I make love with… You never stopped loving me. But I have to admit that you have gotten very good at hiding it. I almost believed you didn't feel anything for me. Good job.

- Shut up. –I managed to say. –You don't know anything. –I didn't look at him. He flashed in front of me and grabbed my chin; he made me look at him. I look at him with a disgusted face.

- Stop denying it, Alexa. –he said. His tone was now softer. – Oh God, I wish I could compel you to get the answer straight from your mouth… -thank God he couldn't compel me. –Stop fighting it. I know you want it. –his lips went to my neck. My legs were trembling. I tried to push him away. But my body wasn't responding. His lips from my neck to my jaw line, he grazed my lips with his. He always loved teasing me. I tried not to give in, but I couldn't. My emotions were all over the place.

His hand went to the back of my head pulling me even closer. His nose touched mine and I saw him looking at me. My lips parted. I closed my eyes and opened them again. His face was still close to mine. He looked like he was waiting for me to do something.

All of a sudden I crashed my lips against his. His free hand went to my waist, pulling my body closer to his. And my hands went to his hair, stroking and pulling at it. I felt his tongue licking my bottom lip asking for permission. I granted it and so our tongues started to fight for dominance.

With his vampire speed he flashed us to his bed. His body was on top of mine. He pulled a little bit away and ripped my dress off. I groaned at his action.

His lips went to my neck and then he left a trail of kisses on my collarbone. My hands were now on his back, but I quickly moved them in front of me. I pushed him away; he looked at me, desire and lust in his eyes. I ripped his shirt off and roamed my hands all over his toned chest. I bit my lip.

He attached his lips to my skin. He was kissing my collarbone and went down to my breasts. With his hands he started massaging them. His mouth went to my right nipple, licking and sucking it. I let out a loud moan. He kept on doing that for a while.

I decided it was my turn, so I flipped us over. I sat on his hips and looked at him. He was smirking at me. With one finger I stroked his chest. He was controlling every move I was making. I scratchrf his pectoral, making him bleed. He flinched. I smirked and started sucking the blood. He groaned in pleasure. His hands tangled on my hair.

- You like to play wild, huh? –I pulled away and looked at him. I nodded passing a finger over my bottom lip. –You turn me on. –he said and bit his lip. I felt his hard manhood.

I came up and kissed his lips, but I quickly went down, he complained and pouted. I bit my lip. I started undoing his trousers and pulled them down with his underpants, revealing his already hard manhood. I smirked.

I started kissing his torso and went down; I grabbed his manhood in my hand and started pumping it up and down. He moaned. My mouth was now close to it, I licked the tip and he shifted his hips.

I slowly started to introduce his manhood in my mouth while pumping it. I had never done this before, but there was always a first time for everything. And seeing Kol's reaction I wasn't doing it bad, because he was enjoying it a lot. He didn't stop moaning.

- Oh, Alexa… -he moaned. –Don't stop. Ah, this is so good. –his hands tangled in my hair and he started moving his hips. –Oh, God, Alexa. You do it so damn good.

After a while I pulled away and looked at him. He sat up and sat me on his hips. He started kissing me fiercely. He then pushed me back on the bed and ripped off my briefs. He kissed my womanhood. I moaned. He started licking and sucking my clit. My hands went to his hair, pulling it.

- Don't stop… Please. –I said in between moans when Kol suddenly stop what he was doing. He smirked and looked at me.

- What? I didn't hear you. –he smiled mischievously. – What do you want? –I sighed and let my head fall back.

- Kol, please. I'm begging you. –I begged. – Don't stop. Please. –I sat up and looked at him.

- If you ask it like that… -he bit his lip and then started sucking and licking my clit again. He then introduced two fingers in my entrance and started pumping them in and out. He was driving me crazy. I heard him moan while he kept on sucking. A few groans escaped from my mouth. I was feeling an immense pleasure. It was like in that dream he had given me, but even better.

- Kol, Kol… -I screamed. I put my hand on his head to keep him there. After a while he pulled away and looked at me.

- You taste so good, Alexa. –he pressed his lips against mine and I tasted myself in his mouth.

I pushed him back on the bed and sat on his hips. I slowly let he introduce himself inside me. I moaned when I felt his hard manhood inside of me. His hands went to my hips and I started moving them, he helped me.

He sat up and kissed my neck while helping me to move my hips, his hips moved in sync with mine.

He crashed his lips against mine and his hands tangled in my long hair.

We spend a while like that, until he pushed me back on the bed, his body on top of mine. He was now in control.

He started increasing his pace. His thrusts were wild and aggressive. Not that I complained. I enjoy it.

I felt him pulling my hair and I moaned in his ear.

- You feel so good, Alexa. –he whispered in my ear very seductively while thrusting in and out of me.

He thrusted into me with his vampire speed. I was over the edge. It wouldn't be long until I reach my orgasm.

I had never felt so good. We have had sex before, but it didn't compare to this. He used to be more caring, but now he was wild and passionate and I liked it.

- Kol… Kol… -I moaned. –I'm… I'm about to come. –I let him know. I took a deep breath and got ready for what was about to come. It wouldn't take me long to reach my orgasm. – Oh, this feels so good. Don't stop. –he moved in and out.

- Alexa… Alexa… Oh God… -he groaned in my ear. And that's when I exploded in ecstasy. A few seconds after I came, Kol released inside me. I moaned.

We remained silent for a while. We were both panting and trying to catch our breath. Kol was now lying next to me.

- That was amazing. –he said and looked at me. – Our first time having hot vampire sex. –he smirked.

- Don't get used to it. It won't happen again. –I said.

- WHAT? Why? –he sat up and looked at me.

I rolled the sheets around my body and got out of the bed ignoring him. He lay naked on the bed. Not that he cared.

- Alexandra, I'm talking to you. –he said.

- Get out, Kol. I want to take a bath. –I said throwing him his trousers.

- I'm trying to talk to you. Didn't you like it or what? –he asked.

- It was amazing. But, now please leave. –I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

I took a warm and relaxing bath. I needed it. I thanked God that Kol had left and didn't insist in talking. I didn't want to talk to him. It was amazing what had happened between us. But, it shouldn't have happened. I knew it didn't mean to him like it meant for me. He just enjoyed our hot vampire sex, he would want to repeat but it wouldn't mean anything to him, while I was still in love with him and it meant the world to me.

I couldn't do it; I couldn't let it control me. I had to get rid of the feelings I had for him, because they were driving me crazy and it was not good.

I walked out of the bathroom and started to get dressed. I combed my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I was ready to go downstairs.

I arrived to the hall and walked to the big living room, thinking Kol would be there, he used to spend a lot of time here. I looked around but he wasn't here. And none of the servants was to be seen either. I tried to concentrate if I could hear someone, but nothing. There was a huge silence.

This was very strange. I walked out of the living room and looked around the castle.

- Kol? Are you here? –I raised my voice. –It's not funny. Stop hiding. I don't want to play games. –but nothing, he didn't answer. And on my way I didn't see any of the servants. I started to wonder what was going on. Had Kol left?

I sighed and kept on walking through the long corridor. Suddenly, I was pushed against a wall. I didn't see what was going on, I just felt a sharp pain in my chest and saw a stake in my heart, and that's when everything went black.

* * *

I woke up, I still felt an immense pain in my chest and remember what had happened. Someone had staked me, but whom?

I looked around and I realized I was in the dungeons and I was tied to a chair and someone had tried to bleed me out. I tried to move and flinched in pain, the ropes where soaked in vervain. It usually wouldn't have hurt too much, but I was weak now, I had lost a lot of blood.

- Kol? –I called his name. But I was very weak.

- He is not here. –I recognized that voice. The figure appeared from the shadows. – Long time, Alexandra.

- Mikael… -I was now very scared. How did he find us? Did it mean that he had also found Finn, Elijah, Nik and Rebekah? I hope not and I hope they were safe. And what about Kol? Had he find him?

- Where's Kol? What have you done to him? –I tried to raise my voice.

- Hey, hey. He wasn't here when I arrived. –he explained. –I only found you. –he approached me. – Are you together or what? –he asked.

- I don't have to answer your stupid questions. –I didn't look at him.

- You will want to answer them or do you want to die? –he asked making me look at him. He disgusted me.

- It doesn't matter if I answer or not, you will kill me either way. Why do you do this? What have we done? Why did you kill Esther? She was your wife! –I was in hysterics.

- Calm down! –he slapped me. I complained in pain. –I'm the one asking the questions. –Let's start again with another question… Where is Niklaus?

- I don't know. And if I knew it, I wouldn't tell you. –he slapped me again and pulled my hair with a lot of strength. I cried out.

- Where is he? –he asked again.

- I don't know. I haven't seen him since the day we left the village.

- You are lying! –he shouted and kept on pulling my hair.

- No, I'm not. I swear. –I cried.

- You are so weak and pathetic. –he said.

- And you are a monster! –I shouted. He laughed. He flashed to me and drove a stake through my stomach. I let out a cry. It hurt.

All of a sudden I saw Mikael flying and Kol appeared in front of me. I thought I was hallucinating.

- Alexa… -he approached me.

- Well, well, here's my little son. –Mikael stood up.

- Mikael… -Kol growled.

- Long time no see, son. –Mikael smirked. –Where are your manners? Are you not going to you greet your father?

- You are not my father anymore. You are dead to me. –Kol said coldly.

- Come on, don't be like that. –Mikael laughed. –Took you long enough to come and save the damsel in distress.

- You will never touch her again. I'm going to make sure of that. –Kol bared his fangs and threw himself on him. They started fighting.

I was worried for Kol. But, I was still tied to the chair and I was very weak, so I couldn't help him fight against his father. I looked down and saw the stake that was still through my stomach.

- Kol… The stake… Use it. –I told him. Kol flashed to me and pulled it out; I let out a piercing scream.

Kol ran to Mikael and pushed him against the wall and took advantage of the situation and stakedhim through the heart. Mikael's skin turned grey and he fell on the floor.

- Let's get you out of here. –Kol ripped off the ropes. He flinched a little bit when the vervain made contact with his skin. He quickly grabbed me in his strong arms and flashed us out of the castle. – We must flee. Go far away, somewhere he won't find us. –he said.

- Kol, I'm very weak… -I said in a whisper, but I knew he could hear me.

- Wait a little bit. We have to get far away from here. But, I promise you will be okay. –he looked at me and I nodded.

He kept on running for a while until we arrived to a castle. I didn't know where we were. But, I knew Kol had made sure to be far away before stopping.

He compelled the people in the castle and we got in. I felt him laying me on a bed.

- Please, come here. –he said to a young girl, she must have been a servant. The girl approached him. –You won't move and you won't complain. –he compelled her. – Come on, Alexandra. You need to drink. –he helped me sat up. I felt my fangs growing and I bit the neck of the girl. I was very hungry. I felt how my body slowly started healing completely. I kept on drinking until I had totally drained her and let her body fall on the floor.

- Are you feeling better? –Kol asked me while approaching me. I nodded.

Another servant entered the room. Kol flashed to her.

- You will act like you haven't seen anything. –Kol compelled her when she saw the dead body on the floor, she looked scared. –And now you will get her something to get changed and you will prepare a bath. –the girl nodded and left the room. She came back a few minutes later with a dress.

I didn't bother to tell Kol to leave. I stood up and turned around. I started undressing and walked to the bath and got in.

I sat there and started to clean myself, ignoring Kol, who was sat on the bed watching at me.

- You want me to leave? –he asked. I shook my head. He approached me and sat next to the bath. He looked at me. – I was so scared. I thought I had lost you, Alexa. –he stroked my hair. – I wouldn't know what I would do without you. You are very important to me, Alexa. –he now stroked my face. –I love you so much. –my eyes widened at his words, I didn't know what to say. I just remained silent looking at him. Words didn't come out of my mouth. – Erm, well, I better leave you alone. Take your time. We will leave tonight. –he stood up and walked out of the door, leaving me speechless. Had he really meant what he had said? Was he serious? Or was he trying to fool me? I didn't know what to think.

* * *

*Italy, 1114_*_

Kol and I had been travelling the world for almost a hundred years. Since the day of the encounter with Mikael in London, we hadn't seen him anymore. But, we kept on hiding from him. We knew he would come back for us.

In these hundred years we had seen a lot of things and we had also learned another few while living for that long.

Since they day we fled from London, Kol had been acting very cold towards me. We had a conversation before leaving. I remember exactly the words he said.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I was waiting for Kol to come back to the room; I already got changed and sat on the bed, waiting for him to return. _

_The door opened and he came in. _

- _Are you ready? We are leaving. –he informed. _

- _Kol… -I grabbed his hand, he turned around and looked at me. –Thank you for saving me. –I kissed his cheek. He just smiled. _

- _Come on, we have to go. –he stroked my face. _

- _Kol… -I paused. He looked at me again. –Did you really mean what you said before? –I approached him. _

- _I… It was just spur of the moment. I was scared because I thought I had lost you. Of course I love you, as my best friend, my companion. –my heart broke at his words. He didn't love me the way I loved him. I was just a friend, a companion to him, nothing else. I tried not to let him know I was hurt and smiled at him. – We are best friends, aren't we? –he asked me. _

- _Yeah, of course. –I tried to look happy. He hugged me. _

- _Come on, it's time to go. –he grabbed my hand and led me out to the room. _

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Since the day he told me that, he acted very heartless. He wasn't the same Kol I used to know, he had changed a lot.

He spend most of the day killing people, he also turned a lot of people and kept on bringing girls with him.

And I had to keep on acting like I didn't care. But one day I also started bringing boys back. He didn't seem to mind.

I also decided it was time to have some fun and try to forget about him.

* * *

I was walking through a little village in Italy, we had moved here, and it was a very nice place, I like it.

I keep on walking through the woods and back to the castle when I was pushed against a tree. I thought it was Kol.

But when I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see who was standing in front of me.

- BEKAH! –I shouted and hugged her. I hadn't seen her and her brothers since the day we fled from the village.

- ALEXA! –she hugged me tight. – You are alive! –she kissed my cheek. – What are you doing here in Italy?

- I came here with Kol, we were fleeing from Mikael. He found us a long time ago. We haven't stopped running since then. –I explained. Her eyes widened.

- He also found us, but we escaped. And here we are. –she said.

- Are Elijah, Finn and Nik with you? –I asked very excited.

- Nik daggered Finn a few years ago. –my hands went to my mouth.

- What? –I was shocked.

- Finn was a danger for us, he tried to discover us, Nik thought it was better to dagger him. He's not dead, just neutralized. I shook my head in disbelief. – He was putting us in danger, Alexa. –she paused and changed the subject. –Where is Kol? I want to see him.

- If you want we can all meet in our castle. I also want to see Elijah and Nik. I have missed them a lot.

- Yes, we can do that. We can come over for supper. –she said. I nodded.

- Our castle is the one up there. –I showed her.

- I can't wait to be all together. –she hugged me and left.

* * *

I walked into Kol's room to see him lying on the bed with a girl in his arms, he was drinking her blood. I rolled my eyes.

- Kol… -I called his name. He ignored me. – KOL! –I raised my voice. He looked at me with his vampire face and growled.

- What do you want? –he asked. –Don't move, darling. –he compelled the girl.

- You should get ready. Take a bath and get changed. –I opened the wardrobe and searched some clothes and threw them at him. He stood up from the bed and flashed in front of me, he was totally naked. I rolled my eyes and tried not to look at his naked body. – COVER YOURSELF! –I walked to the bed and pulled the sheets of the bed and threw them at him.

- I was a little bit busy. –he smirked. –And why do I have to cover myself? You have already seen me. –he approached me. I pushed him away.

- Stop it. –I said. –And now get ready, and get rid of her. –I pointed at the girl. –We are having some guests coming over. –I informed.

- Are those guests any of your conquests? –he asked while frowning.

- No, they're not any of my conquests, Kol. –I sighed. –And now, get ready. –I said. –And, you love. –I flashed in front of the girl, who was sat on the bed. –It's time for you to leave. Now. –I compelled her.

- Hey! –Kol complained.

- She will only distract you. –I looked at him while the girl left the room. –Go and take a bath, I pushed him to the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

Everything was ready to receive Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah. I was very excited. Kol, still didn't know it was his siblings who were coming. I wanted it to be a surprise.

- Who is coming? –he asked me.

- You will see it soon. –I said. He looked impatient.

I heard a knock on the door. I looked at one of the servants.

- Please, open the door, the guests are here. –she nodded. She did as I said.

- Come on. –I grabbed Kol's hand and led him to the hall.

- KOL! –shouted Rebekah and she flashed in front of him.

- SISTER! –he hugged her and spun her around. They both looked so happy to see each other.

- ALEXA! –Nik run to me and hugged me tight.

- Nik! –I hugged him back.

- Long time! –he exclaimed.

- Alexandra! –I saw Elijah approaching us. I threw myself on him and he hugged me.

- I have missed you so much! –I said.

- Kol, brother! –Nik walked to Kol and hugged him and so did Elijah.

- What a surprise! I wasn't expecting this! –Kol looked at me and smiled. I loved seeing him so happy.

- I found Rebekah when I was walking back to the castle and I invited them over. I have missed all of them so much. –I looked at them and smiled. –It's been over a century!

- We have to celebrate that we are reunited again! –said Elijah.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hellooooo! :) Here you got chapter 11! I hope you like it!**

**I want to thank you ALL for your amazing reviews! All the users and guests that reviewed… You're awesome, seriously, thank you very much! You make me smile and you make all this worth it! :) I also want to thank you for the alerts and favourites!**

**Thanks to my amazing girl Alessa (****_queenofnatebuzz_****), because she's the one who inspires me and makes me keep on writing! Love you! :)**

**By the way, if you want, you can follow me on tumblr! It's ****_mikaelsondarlin_****g :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Leave some reviews, lovely people!**

**PS: Spelling mistakes… I know… I apologize! ;P**

* * *

Chapter.11

We were all having dinner together in the dining room. Niklaus had told Kol about Finn. Kol thought it was best for him to be daggered, he didn't want us all to be in danger.

Rebekah told me that she had met someone, his name was Alexander and he was a vampire hunter. I got mad at her. She couldn't be in love with a vampire hunter, this wouldn't end well.

I walked outside with Rebekah after finishing our dinner. We walked around the castle.

- Rebekah, how can you be with a vampire hunter? –I asked her.

- I love him, Alexa. And he doesn't know I'm a vampire. –she said.

- Rebekah, you are not thinking clearly. It's not safe for you. What will he do when he discovers what you are? He will try to kill you. –I looked at her.

- Alexa, he told me there is a cure.

- A cure? –I looked confused at her.

- A cure for vampirism. They created one, and he told me about it. –she commented.

- It's not possible, Rebekah. He was lying to you.

- No, he is not. I believe him, Alexa. And I want that cure. I want to take it, so I can marry him and have children and live a life as a human again. I miss it. –she looked straight into my eyes. –I never wanted this, Alexa. –she paused. –Wouldn't you take it if you had the chance? –she asked me.

- No, of course not! –I said. – I like being a vampire.

- Don't tell me you like to have to drink blood to survive, don't tell me that you like to spend your life running from Mikael, and don't tell me you don't miss your life when you were human. It was much better than it is now. –she approached me. – When you were human you got to be with Kol and you were happy. –she said. I closed my eyes when I remembered it. –Tell me, are you together now? –she asked.

- No. –I shook my head. Since he turned, his feelings for me disappeared. It's not the same. –I explained.

- But your feelings for him are still there, even if you try to deny them, they're still there. You love him… -I took a deep breath and nodded. – Don't you want to go back to when you were human and he was in love with you?

- I don't see how this cure can help, what if we are human again and he still doesn't love me? –Rebekah sighed.

- Girls, are you coming? –Kol interrupted us. –We are ready to leave. I nodded and walked to him. –Are you okay? –he asked me when I walked next to him.

- Yeah. –I smiled weakly.

* * *

We were in the tavern; we had some drinks and were now sat on a table. Nik had compelled some people to sit with us and we were drinking their blood.

They all looked like they were having a lot of fun.

- Alexander invited us for lunch tomorrow. –Rebekah said.

- The hunter? –Kol asked. Rebekah nodded. –You want all of us to get killed, sister?

- He doesn't know about us and he doesn't have to. Do it for me, please. He wants to meet my family. –she pleaded.

- We could go and have some fun. –Nik smirked.

- Nik… -Rebekah looked at him.

- I'm still not convinced about it… -said Elijah.

- Okay… Let's go and meet this famous hunter… –Kol winked. Rebekah smiled.

* * *

We walked out of the tavern. Kol passed his arm around my shoulder and walked with me. I shook my head and laughed, he was very drunk and it was fun seeing him like this.

He tripped and we fell both on the floor. His body on top of mine, we both started laughing.

This was the first time after a very long time that he didn't act so cold and distant.

- Kol drank too much! –Elijah laughed. We both laughed.

- Are you two together or what? –Nik looked at us and smirked.

- We are not together. –I answered.

- Oh, okay, miss! –Nik threw his hands in the air.

- But they were when they were human. –said Rebekah. Elijah and Nik's eyes widened.

- Is that true? –asked Elijah. I stood up and helped Kol.

- It is. –I answered.

- But, now we are not together anymore. We are just friends, companions. –Kol explained.

- I didn't expect that. –said Nik.

* * *

Kol and I arrived to the castle, we had said goodbye to Elijah, Nik and Rebekah. We were going to meet them next day as Bekah had planned.

I help him walked upstairs and into his room and I laid him on the bed. He had drunk too much.

- Don't leave, Alexa. –I heard Kol say when I walked to the door. –Stay with me.

- You are inebriate. –I said.

- Yes, but I want you to stay with me. –he patted the bed. I rolled my eyes and walked to the bed. I lay next to him and rolled over so I was facing him. – If you are more comfortable you can take off your dress. –he smirked.

- Kol… -I sighed.

- I just wanted you to be comfortable. –he threw his hands in the air.

- Don't worry about that. –I looked at him. There was a silence between us, until I finally decided to talk. –Kol? –he looked at me. –Do you like being a vampire? –I asked him.

- Why do you ask that? –he frowned. –Of course I like being a vampire. It's amazing. Why wouldn't I like it? Don't you like being a vampire?

- Yes, I like it. –I answered.

- What's wrong? –he lay closer to me.

- Nothing is wrong. I was just curious. –I smiled weakly. –Don't you miss being human?

- Not really. My life is better now. –my heart broke at his answer. –I can now do everything I couldn't do when I was human and I like it this way. –I tried to smile at him and closed my eyes.

- Good night, Kol. –I opened my eyes again and looked at him.

- Good night, love. –he kissed my forehead and quickly drifted off to sleep.

I kept on looking at him while he slept and thought about the conversation I had with Rebekah. If there really existed a cure, I wanted to find it. I like my life as a vampire, but I sometimes I missed being human. I missed those times when I was with Kol and we were happy.

Maybe if we took the cure everything would go back to where it was and we could be together again.

But he would never take it, he was happy with his life now…

* * *

- So, Alexander. You are with my sister, right? –Kol asked him.

- Yes. She is an amazing and very interesting girl. –he smiled at Rebekah.

- She told us you are a vampire hunter. –I said.

- Yes, I am. I'm part of the brotherhood of the five. –he explained.

- Oh, very interesting. We have never seen a vampire before. –Nik lied.

- They can only be found at night. They don't tolerate the sun; they can die if they come out at day. –I saw Nik and Kol trying not to laugh.

- I hope you treat my sister well, Alexander. –said Elijah looking at him.

- Of course I will. I will always take care of her. You don't have to worry about that.

- Rebekah told me that there was a cure for vampirism. Is that true? You could use it on the vampires. –I looked at him.

- It's true. There's a cure. –he nodded.

- If a vampire took it would they turn into a human again? –I asked.

- That's what I heard.

We spent a while with Alexander, talking about everything until he left with Rebekah.

Elijah and Nik went back to their castle and so did Kol and I.

I opened the door and entered the castle. Suddenly I was pushed against the wall by Kol.

- Why did you ask the hunter about the cure? –he looked straight into my eyes. –Do you want us to take it? That's why you ask me if I missed being human? –he paused. –Don't tell me you would take it…

- Maybe. –I answered. – I miss being human.

- I also miss it sometimes, Alexa. But no way! I'm not going to take it! I like to be a vampire. And I'm sure the hunter is lying. There is no cure. It can't be. –he looked very angry. –Our life is much better now, Alexa! Forget about that cure. It does not exist. You are not thinking clearly now, love. –his face was now closer to mine.- Just forget about it, okay? –he cupped my face in his hands. I nodded.

* * *

Rebekah had come earlier to the castle to let us know that Alexander was throwing a party in his house and that he had invited us over.

So, I took a bath and was now getting ready. I put on a blue dress and was doing my hair in front of the mirror.

- Are you ready? –I heard Kol asked from his room.

- I'm coming. –I let him know.

I walked out of the room and saw that Kol was already there waiting for me. He looked awesome. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He offered me his hand and I grabbed it.

We arrived to Alexander's house and entered it. Rebekah, Nik, and Elijah were already there. We both greeted them.

- Welcome! –Alexander appeared in front of us. We also greeted him. –I'm glad that you could come.

- We couldn't miss it. –said Kol.

- You are in your house. –Alexander smiled and he left with Rebekah.

- I still don't like him. –talked Nik.

- Niklaus, he is with our sister… -Elijah looked at him.

- But, he is a hunter; she is putting all of us in danger. –Nik was right, but I didn't say anything. Rebekah looked very happy with him. And I envied that.

* * *

I was walking around the house, contemplating all the paintings and stuff that were on the walls. I heard someone approaching me. I turned around and saw a tall, young man. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

- Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. –he said.

- Oh, no you didn't. –I smiled.

- I'm Dominic. –he offered his hand.

- I'm Alexandra. –he kissed my hand and I smiled.

- It's a pleasure meeting you, Alexandra. –he smiled back. He was very attractive. –Did you come alone? –he asked me.

- No, I came with my family. –I said.

- I hope they don't mind that I'm spending some time with you.

- Don't worry. They are entertained. They won't miss me too much. –I giggled.

- Would you like to go and a walk with me? –he asked.

- I would love to. –I smiled.

We walked outside; it was a very beautiful night. Dominic was a very lovely and nice boy; I was having a good time with him.

We talked about a lot of things. He wanted to get to know me.

- How old are you? –he asked.

- I'm eighteen years old. –I answered.

- And how long have you been eighteen years old? –he asked. I looked at him and frowned. –I know what you are… –he approached me. –You are a vampire. –I was about to run away, but I felt a sharp pain on my chest; I looked down and saw a dagger. I tried to catch my breath. I looked at my hands my skin started to turn grey. –I'm sorry, Alexandra. –he said and that's when I fell to the floor and everything went black.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

I searched for Alexandra everywhere, but she was nowhere to be found. The last time I had seen her was when she was with that boy. But, now they had disappeared. I tried to find her by her scent, but I couldn't. I started to get worried. Where was she?

I asked Nik and Elijah, but they hadn't seen her. I searched for Rebekah, maybe she had seen her, but I didn't find her, she must have been with Alexander.

I walked outside the house and looked around, I saw that man who had been with Alexandra, and he was carrying something. He turned around and I saw him carrying her body. I looked at her, her skin was grey and her eyes were closed, she wasn't moving. She had a dagger through her heart. Bastard!

I flashed to the man.

- What have you done to her? –I bared my fangs at him.

- What I had to do. You are an abomination. –he said. I growled and was about to throw myself on him. – Now, Dario! –he shouted. I turned around and the man who was behind me shoved the dagger through my heart. I felt my face turning back to normal and my skin started to turn grey. Suddenly, my eyes closed and I fell unconscious on the floor.

* * *

*Niklau's POV*

Elijah had left and said he would come back in a few minutes, but he never did. I started to wonder where he had gone.

I looked around to see if Kol and Alexa were there, but they weren't, where had all of them gone? This was very weird.

I walked around the house, I stopped in front of a door, it was locked. I kicked the door open and walked inside the room. I investigate the room, it was huge.

Suddenly I saw three bodies lying on the ground. It was Elijah, Kol and Alexa. They had a dagger through their hearts and their skin was grey and their eyes were closed. Were they dead? It couldn't be. We were Originals, we couldn't die.

I kneeled down and was about to pull the dagger out of Elijah's chest, when I felt a sharp pain on my back. I turned around and saw one of the hunters that was always with Alexander, he had daggered me.

My hand went to my back and I pulled out the dagger and growled at him. He looked terrified.

- You… You should be neutralized like them. –he looked at Elijah, Kol and Alexa.

- Sorry to disappoint you, but it looks like it doesn't work on me. –I smirked. –Maybe it's because of my werewolf gene… -I threw myself on him and pulled out his heart from his chest and then threw it on the floor.

I walked back to my siblings and Alexa and started pulling the daggers out of their hearts. I waited a little bit and the colour started to return to their faces.

Alexa was the first one to wake up; she sat up and gasped for air. She looked very confused. She looked at her right and saw Elijah and Kol and her hands went to her mouth.

- They are fine. –I told her. –They will wake up soon. -she sighed in relief. –What do you remember?

- I was outside with that Dominic boy and he daggered me.

- Stay here and wait for them to wake up, I'm going to search Rebekah, we have to get out of here. –she nodded. –I'll be right back.

* * *

I kicked open the door and saw Alexander carrying Rebekah's body. I growled and ran to him, I pushed him and he let Rebekah's body fall on the floor.

- I knew you weren't to trust, you bastard! –I shouted at him.

- You should be neutralized. –he pushed me.

- I guess it doesn't work because of my werewolf gene. I have to thank my mother for that. –I smirked.

- I'm going to kill you. –Alexander grabbed his sword.

- You can try it. –I threw myself on him and started punching him.

He was strong, but I was stronger, I bared my fangs at him and bit his neck. He let out a loud cry. I pulled away and took advantage of his state and pulled his heart out of his chest.

I heard a loud noise and turned around. Three more hunters had entered the room and were ready to fight. I ran to all of them and killed them all.

I walked to Rebekah and pulled the dagger out of her chest and waited for her to wake up. I was furious.

After a while, she started moving and slowly woke up. She looked around the room and saw all of the hunters dead, she cried when she saw Alexander's dead body on the floor.

- Alexander… -she ran to him. –What have you done, Nik? –she shouted. I approached her and pushed her on the bed.

- What have I done? –I shouted. –He and his friends daggered our family. They wanted to kill us! How can you be so blind?

- He loved me! –she looked at me, with tears on her eyes.

- HE NEVER LOVED YOU, Rebekah! He wanted you dead! –I grabbed her by her arms very tight. She complained. –You are so pathetic, Rebekah. You believed all his lies!

- He said he loved me! And that he wanted to marry me. –she cried.

- And you believed him. He wanted to kill all of us. Lucky I was there and could stop them. We are leaving. –I grabbed her arm and pulled her with me.

- I want to burry him. –she stopped. I snorted. I shook my head and left her there.

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

- Thank God, you are okay. –I said to Kol while entering the castle. It had been a very long night.

I was glad that Nik had saved us. Those hunters were going to kill us. I felt really bad for Rebekah, she really loved Alexander and now he was dead. He deserved it, he tried to kill all of us.

But, I was still feeling bad for her. I wanted to comfort her but she didn't let me. She had buried Alexander and sat on the floor crying. She told me to leave her alone. So, I decided to go back to the castle with Kol.

I walked to my room and sat on the chair. I opened my diary and started writing what had happened today.

I thought about the cure again. If we had being human, this wouldn't have happened to us. We would be living our lifes happily.

Kol told me to forget about it, but I couldn't. I wanted that cure. I wanted everything to be how it was before we turned. I wanted to be happy again.

I was about to close the diary, when it disappeared from my hands. I turned around and saw Kol behind me, he was reading it. I tried to take it away from him.

- Still thinking about that stupid cure, Alexandra? –he asked me with an angry tone. – Didn't I tell you to forget about it? –he approached me with the diary in my hands. –It does not exist! –he shouted and started tearing the pages of the diary.

- Stop it, Kol! –I tried to make him stop.

- Why don't you listen to me? –his face close to mine. –There is no cure! And you don't want to be human! Your life is better like this! Why would you want to be human? I'm giving you everything you want and need! Everything is better for us now!

- You don't know anything! –I shouted at him.

- You have to get that stupid idea out of your head. –he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

- Kol, stop! Leave me alone! –I complained. His arms were around my body and he dragged me down the hall. – Stop, Kol! What are you doing? –I tried to loosen from his tight grip.

- I'm sorry, but I have to do this. –he stopped and turned me around, I looked at him confused. His hands cupped my face and he looked straight into my eyes.

- What-? –I was about to talk when he snapped my neck and everything went black.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to move but something didn't let me. I looked up and saw that my wrists were chained. I tried to break the chains but I flinched when I moved my wrists. I was locked in the cellar.

- Vervain... –I complained. I felt my body very weak. I tried to remember what happened. I concentrated and remembered Kol snapping my neck, but I couldn't remember anything else. I looked down and saw my dress covered in blood. He must have bled me out to weaken me. – Kol! –I shouted as I could. –Let me out!

- No. –I heard his voice and I saw him appearing from the shadows. –I'm teaching you a lesson, Alexandra. –he approached me.

- A lesson? What's wrong with you? Why do you do this to me? –I shouted.

- I told you to forget about that stupid cure. –he said.

- And that's why you locked me in the cellar and chained me? You are insane. –I looked straight into his eyes.

- I told you to stop thinking about it and you didn't listen to me.

- You are not my father; I don't have to do what you say. –he growled.

- I'm trying to keep you safe. –he explained. –Alexandra, that cure doesn't exist. It's just a story the hunters invented so they could fool us and kill us. Look what almost happen to Rebekah for believing what that stupid hunter said. She almost got killed and so did we.

- Kol, please let me out. –I begged.

- Not until you learn the lesson. I'm sorry, Alexandra. –he turned around and walked away leaving me there.

* * *

**Did you like it? **

**Review, please! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Tadá! Here's chapter 12, my lovelies! I wanted to post it yesterday, but I was feeling very lazy… But, here you have it!**

**Warning: It contains some smut for all my perverts! Haha! ;) **

**Yes, Kol is a jerk and doesn't know what he wants! Hahaha! He's a player... I love it!**

**Thank you to all the people that reviews! You are truly amazing and you make me smile! :)**

**Thanks to my girl Alessa (****_queenofnatebuzz_****) for all the ideas, help and motivation. Enjoy it, lil pervert! ;) **

**You can also follow me on tumblr if you want! It's ****_mikaelsondarling_**** J**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and that you leave some reviews! They mean a lot! :)**

**PS: As always… Sorry for the spelling mistakes! **

* * *

Chapter.12

I had been locked in the cellar for a few days. I had already lost count. Kol hadn't come to see me in all this time. He wanted to teach me a lesson and he was doing it by making me suffer.

I hadn't drunk blood in all this time; I was very hungry and weak.

I just wished Kol would let me out. I couldn't stand this anymore.

- Kol, please, let me out. –I said. I knew he could hear me from upstairs, but he chose to ignore me. –I'm tired of this. –I paused. –And I'm very hungry. At least bring me some blood.

After a while, I heard the door open, I looked up and saw Kol there, with a glass of blood in his hands and smirking at me.

- I thought I could be a good boy and bring you a drink. –he approached me.

- How considerate of you. –I said sarcastically.

- You want it or not? Because I can turn around and go back upstairs… -he blinked a few times.

- Give it to me. –I said.

- Where are your manners? –he teased. –Use the magic word.

- I'm not going to beg for it. –I said in an angry tone. He shook his shoulders and turned around. I sighed, I was too hungry and I didn't know how long I could take without drinking.

- Kol, please, don't leave. I'm hungry, please. –I begged.

- Where is the cockiness now? –he approached me again.

- Please, Kol. I'm sorry. –I looked at him. He kneeled down and approached the glass to my mouth, I started drinking it, but he quickly pulled it away from me.

- Enough. –he said and stood up.

- Kol, please, don't go. Don't leave me here alone.

He sighed and sat down in front of me. I looked at him. He was looking down, he took a deep breath and looked at me.

- Why do you want that cure, Alexandra? –he asked in a very serious tone. –Aren't you happy as a vampire? –I closed my eyes and thought about what I was going to say.

- I want it because I want everything to go back to where it was. I'm not saying I dislike being a vampire. But I sometimes miss being human. I miss those times when we were together.

- We are together now. –he said.

- Together as a couple, Kol. Now you don't see me as anything more than a friend or a companion or even a toy… It isn't like how it used to be. –I looked down.

- So, you think that if I take the cure I will have those feelings for you again? That I will love you like I did? –he asked.

- Yes. –I nodded and didn't look at him. I tried to hold the tears back.

- Let me tell you something. You are very wrong. –he said. I felt the tears streaming down my face. –You want to know why? –he approached me even more. –Because those feelings are still there. They never left. –my eyes widened at his words. –I never stopped loving you, Alexa. –he paused. –Forget about that cure, we don't need it. I love you and I don't want to go back to being humans. I like our lifes now. We can be together. –I looked straight into his eyes. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I was shocked.

I was about to say something, when I felt his lips on mine. It wasn't a heated kiss, but it was very passionate. I felt him breaking the chains that were holding me and I put my arms around his neck bringing him even closer. We kissed for a while until we both pulled away.

- Let's forget about that stupid cure, okay? –his forehead was against mine. I looked at him and nodded. He smiled.

He picked me up with his strong arms and flashed us upstairs and into my bedroom, he lied me on the bed.

- You need get cleaned and rest a little bit. –he said. –I'm going to bring you some blood. –he informed. –Take a bath. I'll be back in a few minutes. –I nodded.

* * *

Kol and I decided to leave Italy, we said goodbye to Elijah, Nik and Rebekah. Since the day Nik had killed those hunters he started to have hallucinations and said he saw them, he had tried to kill himself a few times, that's what Rebekah told us in the letters she had sent to us. We always kept in touch. We were a little bit worried about Nik, but he said he was handling it perfectly. Typical Nik.

We have moved from Italy to France We were living now in a beautiful village in Paris. I loved this place it was amazing and so beautiful and there was always something to do.

* * *

- Love, where are you going? –Kol asked me, his arms around my waist. He started kissing my neck.

- I'm going out to buy some stuff. Want to come with me? –I turned around and kissed him.

- I'll stay here. –he smiled. –Have fun! –he kissed me.

I had gone to buy some dresses and some other stuff and was heading back to the big house we owned. I got off the carriage and ordered the servants to carry the stuff. I walked to the house and opened the door. I smiled to myself. I wanted to give Kol a surprise and arrived home earlier than I expected.

I tried to walk upstairs without making a noise; I didn't want him to know that I had already arrived. I walked slowly through the corridor and stopped in front of his bedroom door.

I listened closely. And what I heard shocked me. I heard a woman moan. I shook my head. And then I heard also Kol moaning.

- Oh my God. Don't stop, Monica. –he moaned in pleasure. My eyes widened. I heard some giggles.

My hands went to my mouth trying not let a sound escape of it. I didn't want him to know I was behind the door. I closed my eyes and flashed away from there.

* * *

I was in the tavern, drinking alcohol non stop. How could I be such an idiot? Kol had fooled me again. He didn't love me. He was lying like he always did.

I felt like an idiot for believing him. I should have known better. There was no future for us, at least not as a couple.

I drank from the glass of whiskey. I think this was the fifteenth drink I had ordered. The owner of the tavern told me to stop drinking, but I compelled him to give me another drink.

This was not usual in me, but I was very angry and hurt. He betrayed me again.

After finishing my drink I walked out the tavern and walked through the small streets.

A boy walked passed me.

- Hey. –I approached him and he stopped. –I think I got lost. –I lied. –I'm new here and I don't know the streets.

- I could help you. Where were you staying? –he smiled.

- In a small inn and I think it was somewhere near here.

- I'll help you look for it.

We walked the streets and we passed next to a dark alley. I pushed him inside the alley; he was now against the wall.

- You are not going to move or complain. You will stay quiet. –I compelled him. I felt my fangs growing and sunk them in his neck and started drinking his blood. I totally drained him and let his body fall on the floor. –Thank you very much. –and walked away from there.

* * *

I arrived back to the house after having some fun. I had lost count of how many people I had killed tonight. But, I didn't care.

I opened the door and went upstairs. I walked passed Kol's room. I didn't hear anything. I tried to concentrate and just heard his soft breathings, he was asleep. I stood there for a while until I slowly opened the door and went to the chair next to his bed and sat on it. He still didn't wake up.

I looked at him and smirked. I was going to have a little bit of fun.

*Kol's POV*

_I was asleep and I started to feel someone kissing my chest. I smirked. My hands went to her hair. I smelled her sweet scent and opened my eyes. _

- _Being naughty, are we? –I looked at Alexandra that was sat on my hips. She smirked. _

- _A little bit. –her finger went to her mouth and she bit it. She was turning me on._

_ I quickly sat up and crashed my lips against her. She bit my bottom lip and then introduced her tongue in my mouth. The kiss was getting more and more heated. My hands went to the end of her nightgown and I pulled it over her head, revealing her breasts. _

_I pushed her on the bed, so that I was now on top of her and started kissing down from her lips to her breasts. I stopped there. My hands started massaging them. My lips went to her right breast, I started licking and sucking. She let out a loud moan. Her hands tangled in my hair. She was enjoying it. _

_My mouth went to her other breast, doing the same. Then I started kissing down to her stomach. She moaned again. _

_But, she quickly flipped us over. She was now on top of me. She bit her lip and I smirked at her. She was quite a seductive girl and I loved that. She had changed a lot, but for good. She was now more confident and sensual and wasn't ashamed of anything. I like this new Alexandra. _

_She started kissing down my bare chest and I groaned. My hands tangled in her beautiful long hair. _

_She had learnt a lot and knew how to make me enjoy it. Oh, God, she was driving me insane. _

_She went down and stopped when she arrived to my underpants. She looked at me and bit her lip and she ripped my underpants off. I moaned. That had turned me on a lot. _

_Her hand went to my manhood and she started pumping it up and down. I let my head fall back on the bed. _

_I felt her tongue on the tip, she started licking it, I opened my eyes and saw her looking at me while taking all my length in her mouth. I let out a loud moan. _

- _Oh my God, Alexa. You are so amazing. Don't stop. –I said in between moans. – You do it so damn good. Oh, God… -my hands tangled in her hair and I started directing her moves. –Oh, yes, like that, love. –my eyes shot open. She really knew how to pleasure a man. _

_She suddenly stopped what she was doing. I growled and opened my eyes. She had flashed to the end of the bed; she was now totally naked and was touching herself. I moaned and smirked when I saw her. She didn't know the effect she had on me. _

- _You are being very naughty tonight… -I approached her. She kept on touching herself and moaned in my ear. I kissed her neck and my hand went down to her wet slit. –Let me help you a little bit. –I started rubbing her clit with my thumb while I kept on kissing her neck. She was moaning non stop. I lightly bit her neck. _

- _I need you, Kol. Now… -she whispered in my ear. I pulled away and looked at her and crashed my lips on hers and thrusted inside her. She let out a loud moan. –I'm going to fuck you very hard. –I said to her. I increased my pace. My thrusts were wild and aggressive, but she was enjoying every bit of it. Her hands went to my back, scratching it. I was bleeding but I didn't care, this turned me on a lot. –Are you liking it, love? –I asked her and looked at her. She nodded and bit her lip. _

- _Faster, Kol. –she begged. –I did what she said and kept on thrusting. _

_Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my stomach; I looked down and saw a stake through it. My mouth opened and I complained in pain. She had staked me. I looked at her and saw her smirking. I fell on the bed next to her. I saw her standing up and rolling the sheets around her body. _

- _That will show you not to cheat on me, bastard. –she said in a very angry tone and then she laughed and left the room. _

* * *

I woke up and my hands went to my stomach where she had staked me. But, there was no stake and no wound. I took a deep breath and look at my left. Alexa was sat on the chair and she was smirking at me.

- Nice dream? –she asked in a very cocky tone.

- You staked me! –I complained.

- And you cheated on me, you scum. –she stood up and approached me.

- What are you talking about? –I looked at her.

- Don't act all innocent now, Kol. –she looked at me. –Who is Monica? –she frowned. I gulped.

- I… Alexa…

- Don't! Save it. You said you love me, Kol… All you do is lie. -she looked angry.

- Maybe I don't…. Maybe I was lying. –I was now angry at her for what she had done.

- No, it's clear you don't love me. You only love yourself… –she said. –Since you turned, you are incapable of loving, Kol. You know what? I hate that you fooled me again. But, it won't happen anymore.

She suddenly threw herself on me and started punching me. I tried to defend myself. I flashed us over so I was now on top of her and bared my fangs at her. She pushed me away and threw herself again on me and starting hitting me again with all her strength.

- BASTARD! I HATE YOU! –she shouted. She was out of control and didn't stop hitting and shouting at me. She was very furious.

I had to stop her and as she wouldn't calm down, I pushed her away, she crashed against the wall, I took advantage of it, I flashed to her and snapped her neck. Her body fell on the floor making a loud noise.

- I'm sorry, Alexandra. –I looked down at her.

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

I woke up; my neck and my back were hurting a lot. I tried to remember what had happened. And the scenes of my fight with Kol flashed through my mind.

I was furious. He had cheated and lied to me and then he had snapped my neck

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in Kol's room, but he wasn't there.

I took a deep breath; I needed to calm myself down. This time he had really ruined it. I hated him so much. My blood boiled when I thought about him.

I stood up as I could and flashed to my room and started packing my things. I had made a decision. I couldn't be anymore with him, I had to leave. Even if it hurt, I was better off without him.

I could always go back and live with Elijah, Nik and Rebekah. It would be better than to live with Kol. No more lies, no more drama and no more suffering.

This wasn't easy, but I had to do it.

When I finished packing, I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I was ready to go without looking behind. No regrets.

- Where are you going? –I heard Kol's voice and turned around. He appeared in the stairs.

- I'm leaving. –I said without looking at him. –I don't want to be with you anymore. You only bring me pain. –he suddenly flashed to me and grabbed me by my shoulders.

- You can't leave. –he looked straight into my eyes.

- I can and that's what I'm doing. –I shook my shoulders to get his hands off me.

- Alexandra, don't leave me. –his expression changed.

- You should have thought of that before doing the things you did. I'm tired of all this shit. –I paused. –Right now I hate you so much, Kol. I could kill you and I wouldn't even miss you.

- You don't mean it. –he shook his head.

- I do. And now get out of my way, Kol. –I pushed him.

- Alexandra… -he called me.

- You can now have all the fun you want. –I looked at him one last time. –You will never see me again.

* * *

*England, 1490*

I drained all the blood from the boy's body and let it fall on the floor. I cleaned my mouth with the back of my hand.

I think this was the fifth person I had drained in about an hour, but I didn't care I was enjoying it.

- Alexa… -the door opened and I saw Elijah there.

- What? –I looked at him.

- Get ready for the masquerade ball. –he said.

- Another party? –I rolled my eyes.

- Yes, Nik invited over some people. Get ready, please. And clean this mess up. –he looked around the room.

- Yes, father. –I sighed and he left.

I had been living with Elijah, Nik and Rebekah since I had left Kol. I went back to Italy and they were still there. All this time I had been with them. The first years were very hard; Nik still had the hallucinations because of the hunter's curse. But after almost fifty three years they suddenly disappeared and everything was better.

I hadn't seen Kol in almost three centuries and I was happy about that. I didn't want to see him again. He had hurt me and I was better off without him. Since I wasn't with him I had enjoyed my life. I was free now.

* * *

I walked downstairs. I was wearing a purple dress and a black mask. I sighed when I saw all the people there. I didn't get used to Nik throwing these big parties. I hated it when I was so crowded.

- Little Alexandra finally appeared! –I turned around and looked at the person. He took off the mask. It was Nik.

- I had no choice. I would have preferred to stay in my room, but Elijah forced me to come down.

- You seem a little bit irritated, sweetheart. Why don't you go and find a snack? –he winked.

- Why don't you get lost? –I looked at him. He just laughed and left. I rolled my eyes. He could be an idiot sometimes. – Idiot, idiot. –I said while I walked through the crowd.

I didn't know where I was walking and I bumped into someone. I almost fell over, but that someone grabbed me by my waist before I touched the floor.

- Woah! –exclaimed the person. For what I could see he was a very tall and thin man, he had short hair and hazel eyes. But, I couldn't get to see properly his face because he was wearing a mask.

- I'm sorry. –I apologized. –I didn't look where I was going. –I tried to adjust my dress.

- Don't worry. –he smiled. –I was also a little bit distracted. I was searching someone, but I didn't find them.

- Well, I'm not that someone, but I can make you company. –I flirted.

- I would love that. –he smirked. I offered him my hand and he grabbed it, we walked to the ball room. – Would you like to dance?

- I would love to. –I smiled and made a little reverence and we started dancing. –So, we are you from? You don't have an English accent. –I said.

- I'm from Ireland.

- Oh, Ireland! I love it there!

- Have you ever been to Ireland? –he asked.

- I lived there for a while. The landscapes are beautiful. It's a very nice place. –I paused. –Is it your first time in England? –I asked.

- I already lived here before. A long time ago. I love to travel the world. –he smiled.

We dance for a while. He was such an interesting man. I was having a good time with him. I didn't ask for his name, I knew for sure I wouldn't see him again.

- Let's go somewhere more private. –I grabbed his hand and let him upstairs.

- I see you want to have some fun. –I turned around and saw him smirking.

I opened the door of my bedroom and pushed him in; I closed the door and pushed him against it. Not that he complained. He was smirking at me.

I crashed my lips against his, he quickly returned me the kiss, his hands were all over my body. I kept on kissing him, while I started to unbutton his shirt. He helped me taking it off and let it fall on the floor. My hands went to his toned chest.

My lips also went to his chest, kissing it. He moaned.

All of a sudden he turned me around and put me against the door. I let out a loud moan. He started kissing my neck from behind and his hands went to my dress, slowly unzipping it.

He turned me around again and crashed his lips against mine. My dress fell on the floor and I was in front of him in only my corset and my underwear. He bit his lip.

We were both still wearing our masks and that made it even more exciting.

I quickly pushed him on the bed and threw myself on him and kissed him. But, he flipped us over. He liked to be in control and I let him.

He kissed my neck and went up to kiss my cheek. He pulled away and looked at me. My hands went to his mask, slowly taking it off, until I had totally removed it.

- KOL?

- ALEXA?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Helloooooo, people! Here's chapter 13! Thanks for all the reviews! :) And yes, I love to finish the chapters with huge cliff-hangers… It's funny seeing your reactions! Hahaha!**

**Thanks to everybody for reading the story, reviewing, alerting and favoriting! It means a lot! You are awesome! Thanks for the support! :)**

**Alessa (queenofnatebuzz), thanks for always inspiring me to write! Love you!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Drama, drama, drama!**

**And to the guest who asked how he didn't know it was her… Just read and you will see what's going on! ;)**

**Leave some reviews, please! :)**

* * *

Chapter.13

I was shocked when I saw that Kol was the person behind the mask. I never thought it would be him. He even had changed his accent! And he had now short hair, he looked different.

- Hello, love… –he smirked.

- All this time you knew it was me! –I shouted. –BASTARD! –and I hit him. –What are doing here? –I shouted. –Get off of me, Kol! –I couldn't believe he had pretended to be another person just to have sex with me. That was low.

- Why? Ten seconds ago you were enjoying it. –he smirked and I took off my mask.

- Yeah, that was before realizing it was you! –I tried to push him away but he didn't move and smiled mischievously at me. I kept on fighting.

- Still feisty I see… –he bit his lip.

- You made me believe you were another person. –I raised my voice again.

- I had lots of fun… –he laughed. –I hadn't seen you in almost three centuries….

- I thought I would never see your face again and I was happy with that… –I said. –And now get off of me, you idiot!

- Oh, come on, let's have fun. Let's celebrate that we met again. –his face was now closer to mine.

- Kol, don't touch me. –I said when I felt one of his hands on my waist and the other on my cheek.

- I know you want it… You were enjoying it. –his lips skimmed mine. I kicked him in the crotch. He let out a loud cry and fell on the bed next to me. I quickly stood up.

- You little bitch! –he complained. His hands were on his crotch.

- I told you to get off of me and you didn't listen! –I raised my voice.

- This is no way of treating me.

- No, you are right. I should treat you worse. You deserve it for everything you did to me. –I said coldly.

- You are very spiteful. That is in the past. It's been more than three hundred years, Alexandra, for God's sake. –he stood up.

- And what? That doesn't mean I have to forgive you. –I turned around and looked at him. He quickly flashed to me.

- I have changed, Alexa. –he said.

- Don't make me laugh, Kol. –I tried to turn around but he grabbed my hand and made me face him again.

- Give me another chance… -he looked at me. –Let me make it up to you. We can be friends again.

- If you want to be friends again, stop looking at my breasts. That's not what friends do. –I made him look up.

- Sorry, that corset is too tight. And your body… –he smirked, I crossed my arms over my chest. –Does this mean you give me another chance? –he pouted.

- I don't know… You will have to win my trust back. And that's not easy… You can try it… –I went to put on my dress when the door opened.

- Oh, sorry! –It was Nik. – Kol? –he looked surprised when he saw him. –I didn't know you were busy… -he smirked.

- We weren't doing anything. –I said.

- Yeah, I see. That's why you are half naked and Kol is shirtless. –he laughed.

- I said… WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING! –I threw him the book from the table.

- She's a feisty one… –Klaus laughed again while dodging the book I threw at him.

- She is… And I love it. -Kol winked.

- STOP! –I looked at both of them.

- What a surprise brother! –Klaus hugged Kol. –It's been a long time.

- Yes, three hundred years. –Kol said. –But I heard that a Lord called Klaus owned a castle and he was throwing a party. I couldn't miss it. –he smirked. –So, you are Klaus now…

- Yes. I like changes. –Klaus smiled. –You are more than welcome to stay here if you want. This is your castle…

- NO! –I looked at Nik. –He can't stay here.

- Oh, thank you, Nik. I would love to stay here. –Kol smiled and I snorted. –I was telling Alexa how much I missed you all.

- Great, so you are staying here. It's decided. –said Nik.

- I hate you. –I whispered.

- We are going to have lots of fun. –Kol passed his arm over my shoulder and I slapped it away.

- Don't touch me. –I looked at him and he smirked. What a nightmare!

* * *

I was walking through the gardens of the castle, it was a beautiful and sunny day and I didn't want to stay inside, so I decided to go for a little walk.

- BOH! –I felt a pair of hands on my waist and I turned around and growled.

- What are you doing here, Kol? –I hit him in the chest.

- Went for a little walk. –he smirked.

- Are you following me? –I asked.

- No. Why would I do that? –he threw his hands in the air. –Just admiring the views. –he checked me out.

- Idiot… -I whispered.

- I heard you…

- I don't care. –I rolled my eyes and kept on walking.

- Oh, come on, we can go for a walk together. –he grabbed my hand.

- Rule number one: Don't touch me! –I turned around and slapped his hand away.

- Oh, so now we got rules! –he laughed. –Something else?

- Yes, don't follow me, don't try to kiss me and stop flirting with me. –I said.

- Those are a lot of rules… And I don't like any of them…

- If you want me to forgive you, you will have to respect all the rules. –Kol rolled his eyes.

- Yes, madam. –he giggled. –Feisty, I like it… -he whispered, but I could hear him. I turned around and glared at him. He quickly looked down.

* * *

I was sitting on the bed reading a book while Rebekah was trying on some new dresses she had bought.

- Do you like this one? –she asked me. She was wearing a beautiful green dress.

- It suits you a lot, Bekah! –I said. She looked beautiful.

- Now that Kol is back, what are you going to do? –she asked me. –Are you going to forgive him?

- No. He will have to gain my trust back. And that won't be easy. –I said.

- Oh, come on, he just needs to talk you with his seductive voice, smirk at you and you will be at his feet again.

- Oh, Bekah, you don't know me. I have changed a lot. He will have to do a lot to gain my trust. It won't be easy. I won't let him win so easily.

- Yes, yes, Alexa… -she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and left her room. – But, don't leave, I need you help! What dress should I wear?

- You pissed me off. Tell Nik to help you. Or ask Kol. –I shouted from outside the room.

* * *

It was late; Nik, Elijah and Rebekah were out. They had been invited for dinner, I decided to stay home. I wasn't in the mood.

I went to my room and decided to take a long and warm bath. I wanted to relax a little bit after a long day. I undressed myself and got into the bath.

I was relaxing when I heard a noise. I looked at the door and saw Kol standing there with a smirk on his face.

- No sex today? –I looked at him. –I thought you would invite some girls over. It's something you always liked to do.

- I'm not in the mood. –he said.

- Oh my God! Kol is not in the mood of having sex. Are you ill or something? –I laughed.

- I do think in other things apart from sex. –he approached to the bath.

- I didn't think that was possible. –I looked at him.

- Well, it is. –he sat down next to the bath. I kept on looking at him. Right now his presence didn't annoy me.

- Are you okay? –I asked him after a long silence between us.

- Yes, why wouldn't I be okay? –he looked at me and smiled.

- I don't know, you look so serious…

- That's what you think. I'm very happy admiring the views. –he winked and looked at my body. I covered myself, I didn't realized he was watching me.

- KOL! –I shouted. –Stop it!

- I've already seen you! –he giggled. I threw him the glass of vine I had next to me and he dodged it with his vampire speed. – By the way. –he said before leaving the room. –I love your body. –he smirked.

- ARGH! –I complained. –SHUT UP!

* * *

*Kol's POV*

I was lying on my bed, reading a book. I needed to do something to entertain myself and I had already annoyed Alexa, so I had to do something different.

I started to hear noises. I stopped reading and tried to concentrate in those noises. They were coming from Alexa's room. She was moaning. I frowned.

- Oh God, don't stop, please. Keep on going. –she moaned. I thought she was alone.

I flashed out of the room and down the corridor; I walked past her room, the door was ajar. I approached it and looked inside the room.

Alexa was lying on the bed with a man on top of her kissing her neck while thrusting inside her. She moaned uncontrollably.

In that moment I felt jealousy rushing through me. Who was that man? And why was she with him? I hated seeing her with a man that wasn't me. I was the only one to make her moan like that and that could make love to her.

My fists clenched and I tried to control myself. I looked one more time and I saw Alexa looking at me with a smirk on her face while moaning.

I flashed away from there as fast as I could, my blood was boiling. Suddenly I bumped into a body.

- KOL! Look where you are going! –it was Rebekah.

- Get out of my way, Bekah. –I tried to push her away, but she grabbed my hand.

- What's wrong, Kol? –she looked at me. Alexa let escape another loud moan that we both heard. – Alexa… -she chewed on her lip. – You are jealous, Kol.

- I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous? That's stupid, Rebekah. –I rolled my eyes and sat down on the divan. She sat in fron of me.

- Kol there is nothing wrong in admitting that you are jealous. You still care about her. I can see it. And don't try to lie to me, Kol. You are my brother and I know you very well. –she paused. –You've got the same face than when you saw her with Nathaniel when we still were human. –I didn't look at her.

- I'm not jealous, Rebekah. I don't love her. –I said coldly.

- You do, Kol. Don't fool yourself. –she stood up and sat next to me. –You never stopped loving her, even if you tried to hide and deny your feelings, they were always there and you know it. And you better tell her, before you lose her forever. She's giving you second chance… If I was you, I wouldn't ruin it this time. –she nuzzled my hair and left. I sighed.

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

After having a little bit of fun I went downstairs. I saw Kol lying on the divan. He was looking at the ceiling.

- Bored? –I asked him.

- Not everybody can have fun like you… -he said without looking at me.

- You were spying on me.

- I wasn't. I just heard some noises and went to see what was happening. I was reading and you were too loud. Has your lover already left? –he asked me.

- Yes, why? –I answered.

- Come with me. –he stood up and grabbed my hand.

- What? Where? –I was confused. He kept on walking. – Kol! I'm not going anywhere like this. –I pointed at my nightgown. He looked at me.

- Okay, go and get changed. And we'll meet here in ten minutes. –he flashed away leaving me very confused.

* * *

After a few minutes, I had changed myself into a dress and came downstairs. Kol was already waiting there for me. He smirked when he saw me.

- You look gorgeous. –he smiled.

- Thank you. –I smiled back. –Where are we going? –I asked while he grabbed my hand and started walking to the front door.

- You will see it. –he winked.

We walked for a while until we arrived to woods that were behind the castle, he didn't stop and kept on walking.

- Kol, where are we going? Why are you being so mysterious about it? If you don't tell me, I'll go back to the castle. –I complained.

- Shhh! We are about to arrive. –he turned around and smiled. I sighed.

- I don't trust you. I shouldn't be here with you. –I said.

- Come on, Alexa. Don't be like that. I'm not breaking any of your rules.

- Yes… The rule of not touching me. –he suddenly stopped and turned around to look at me and started giggling. I looked at him and tried not to laugh, but I couldn't. –Don't make me laugh! –I hit him, he kept on laughing.

- I love when you laugh. –he stopped laughing and smiled. –I hadn't heard that laugh in a long while. –I bit my lip. –We are close… –he offered me his hand, I looked at it and grabbed it.

We walked a few meters and suddenly Kol stopped and pulled me closer to him. I looked around, we were near a waterfall. It was beautiful.

- This is beautiful! –I exclaimed. –I have never been here!

- I found it the other day while I was hunting. –he explained.

- I love it. –I walked and looked around fascinated.

- I'm glad that you love it. –he approached me and sat down. I did the same. –I remember I confessed my feelings for you while being near a waterfall. –I shook my head and giggled.

- True. –I smiled. –It was a long time ago… -I looked at the sky.

- Yeah.

I was looking at the sky, when Kol pushed me to the side and I rolled on the grass. He suddenly flashed away.

- KOL! –I heard him giggle while I stood up and adjusted my dress. –I'm going to kill you!

- First you will have to find me! –he said. I ran into the woods and searched him.

- I will find you; don't worry about that, Kol Mikaelson! –I shouted.

- Oh, I'm scared! –he said sarcastically.

I suddenly stopped running and tried not to make a noise. I concentrated and I heard him giggle again and run away. I looked around and smirked.

- I think it's starting to get a little hot in here. –I raised my voice. –I'm going to take this off. –I started to take off my dress and was in my corset and underwear.

I waited a little bit; I knew he would come out. After I while I felt myself being pushed against a tree.

- You are a tease, love. –he said very close to my face. I shook my shoulders and tried to put an innocent face.

- I always get what I want. –I looked at him. He bit his lip and he started to lean in. I touched his lips with mine, he was about to kiss me, but I pushed him and he fell to the ground. I laughed and bit my lip.

- Easy, love. –he smirked.

- I said no kissing… –I looked at him. I had my legs on each side of his body.

- I couldn't resist it… –he winked.

- Let's go back to the castle. It's late. –I walked to where I had let my dress fall and started putting it again.

* * *

Kol and I had started to spend some time together; I still didn't trust him at all. He had to work harder for it. At least, we could be in the same room without wanting to kill each other. And that was a progress.

- Stop it, Kol! –he was on top of me and was tickling me.

- I'm not going to stop. –he laughed and kept on tickling my sides, I couldn't stop laughing.

- Are you two friends again? –we heard a voice. It was Elijah.

- I wouldn't call it that yet… –I looked at him.

- I'm glad that you don't kill each other anymore. –Elijah giggled.

- He is still a jerk, but well… –I giggled.

- Hey! –Kol hit me.

- I'll leave you two alone. –said Elijah while laughing and left.

- We could go for a walk together, if you want… –proposed Kol.

- Yes, why not. –I smiled.

- Then, let's go! –he stood up and helped me.

* * *

- Hey, stop running! –I heard Kol shout.

- Make me! –I turned around and smirked.

- Don't challenge me! –I giggled at his comment.

I kept on running and turned around to see if Kol was there, but he wasn't. I stopped and looked around, but I still couldn't find him. He was behind me a few second ago…

- Got you! –said Kol and he crashed his body against mine.

- You scared me, you idiot! –I hit him and he put his hands on my shoulders.

- Oh, poor, Alexa! –he laughed.

- Stupid… –I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

- Oh, don't be mad. –his hands went from my shoulders to my waist.

- I hate you… -I looked at him.

- You don't. –he smirked.

We kept on looking at each other when I suddenly heart a noise coming from the bushed that were behind us.

- Did you hear that? –I asked Kol.

- What? –he looked confused.

- I heard a noise coming from the bushes. –I tried to see what if was, but I didn't see anything when I approached the bushes.

- Maybe it was a squirrel or some other animal. –said Kol.

- Yes. You are right. –I smiled and we walked back to the castle.

* * *

It was already dinner time. And we were waiting all for Nik to arrive. But, he was no where to be seen.

- I'll go and search him outside. I think he was in the gardens. –I stood up and walked outside. – NIK! NIK! Where are you? We are waiting for you. –I called him. – Come on, I don't want to play hide and seek, Nik. Come out!

I kept on walking through the gardens to see if I could see him, but nothing. I sighed. Where could he be?

Suddenly I heard a noise. I turned around and started looking everywhere.

- NIK? Is that you? –I asked. –NIK? –I took a step forward and heard another noise. This wasn't funny anymore. –Nik stop! This is not funny! Come out! I'm tired of this! –I complained. I heard another noise. I wasn't liking this. What was going on?

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain on the back. My mouth opened and I let out a loud cry. It hurt. Someone had staked me. I tried to turn around and attack the person who had staked me, but I felt the stake going deeper in my body and it was about to reach my heart. I growled, but then I felt a huge headache. My hands went to my head and I complained in pain. It was unbearable.

- HELP! –I tried to shout as I could. I knew no one would hear me; I was too far away from the castle. I felt the stake going through my heart before I could ask for help again. And that's when everything went black and I felt my body falling on the cold hard ground.

* * *

**Yes, another cliff-hanger! Don't hate me! ;P**

**Who do you think has attacked her? **

**Review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, my lovelies, here's chapter 14! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! You guys rock! **

**I'm going to answer one question. A guest asked me if Alexa was an Original. She is. The Mikaelsons considered her part of the family. Esther gave all of them the wine laced with Tatia's blood. And then Mikael had to kill them all, but Alexa escaped when she saw Mikael killing Kol. **

**Later, Kol already turned in a vampire found her and drank from her blood; he never gave her his blood. To become a vampire, she needed to die, so Kol killed her. That makes her an Original. **

**I hope that answered your question :)**

**If any of you have any questions about the story or anything, just send me a PM, I will gladly answer all of you! And if not you can also send me a message on tumblr, it's _mikaelsondarling_ :)**

**As always this chapter is dedicated to my queen & muse, Alessa (_queenofnatebuzz_)! :P**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Leave some reviews, please!**

* * *

Chapter.14

*Kol's POV*

A lot of time had passed since Alexa had gone to search Nik and she still hadn't come back. Where was she? I started to worry. I tried to stay calm in front of Elijah and Rebekah, but they could notice I was nervous.

- Kol, what's wrong? –asked Rebekah.

- Isn't it a little bit strange that Alexa hasn't come back yet? And well Nik doesn't appear either… –I said.

- Where could they be? –Elijah spoke this time. He looked concerned.

- Sorry for the delay. –we looked at the door and there was Nik. –I was hunting and then I had some business to take care of. –he sat down.

- Where is Alexa? –I asked him.

- Alexa? I don't know. –Nik looked confused. –Why do you ask me?

- She went to search you and hasn't come back. –explained Rebekah.

- I didn't see her. –he looked at us.

- DAMN! –I hit the table.

- Kol, calm down, maybe she just went for a walk. –Rebekah put her hand on mine and tried to calm me down.

- We should go and search her. –proposed Elijah.

- I will go with Kol, Elijah you can go with Nik. –said Rebekah.

* * *

We searched for her everywhere, we looked around the garden and in the woods, I also decided to check the place near the waterfall, but she was nowhere to be seen and I was really worried. Where was she? Had something happened to her? Was she okay?

- She's not here. –said Rebekah. I punched the tree. –We will find her, Kol. –she hugged me from behind.

- I'm so worried, Bekah. What if something happened to her? –I turned around and look at my little sister. She looked worried.

- We will find her. –she hugged me tight.

* * *

We went back to the castle after a few hours of searching her without any result. I let myself fall on the sofa; my hands went to my head.

I heard the door open; I looked up and saw Elijah and Nik entering the room. I stood up and approached them.

Elijah shook his head.

- We didn't find her. There's no trace of her. –said Nik. –She disappeared. –I closed my eyes.

- This can't be real. –my hands went to my head. –What if someone took her?

- Don't tell me Mikael found us again… –Elijah looked very concerned.

- I hope not, because this time I will kill him. –Nik looked furious.

I kicked the table making it fall over. If Mikael had kidnapped her, I would kill him. He was a monster, a bastard. I wanted him dead.

- We have to search for her everywhere. We need to find her. –Rebekah had tears in her eyes. –She is our family. –This couldn't be happening…

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

I slowly started opening my eyes. My whole body hurt. I looked around. I didn't know where I was. But, my hands were chained, and they were soaked in vervain and so was the rag I had in my mouth, so I couldn't speak. I cried in pain.

I was very scared. Who had kidnapped me? Was it Mikael again? This time he would kill me.

I tried to remember what happened, but I only remembered being staked and feeling a huge headache, nothing else.

With all the strength I had, I tried to free myself from the chains. But every time I moved my hands, the chains soaked in vervain made contact with my skin, burning it. I flinched.

After a while, I gave up. It was impossible to free myself. I was very weak. I sighed. I needed to get out of here.

I heard a door open and heard some footsteps coming near.

- Alexandra Danielsson… –spoke a female voice I didn't recognize. She walked forward and I saw her. She had red hair and green eyes, but I didn't know who it was. She approached me and removed the rag. I let out a cry.

- Who are you? And how do you know who I am? –I asked her.

- It doesn't matter who I am. And I just know it. –she smirked.

- Did Mikael send you? –I looked at her.

- Mikael? Oh, no! He didn't send me, but I heard of him. The vampire who is a hunter and feeds on other vampires. Interesting. –I growled.

- WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? –I flinched when the chains made contact with my wrists.

- My name is Monica and I'm a witch. –Monica? I had heard that name before. –Yes, Kol cheated on you with me. –she smirked.

- YOU ARE A WHORE! –I shouted.

- Calm down, love.

- I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Suddenly I heard a loud crack and I felt all the bones of my body breaking. I let out a loud cry. I was in so much pain. I had never experienced something like this before.

- Now, calm down. –she said. I felt the pain going away and I started to heal. I was gasping for air.

- What kind of magic is that? –I asked her. I had never seen something like that in my life.

- Expression. –she smiled.

- Why are you doing this to me? –I looked at her.

- After you left, Kol didn't want anything from me. He only talked about you and hoped you would come back. He used me. He had sex with me a few times and then threw me away like I was nothing. I was in love with him.

- How is it possible for you to be so young? That happened three centuries ago.

- I used an aging spell. –she was a very strong and powerful witch for what I could see.

- You know how I felt after that? He loved you and not me.

- Kol has never loved me. –I laughed.

- Oh, stupid, vampire. He was in love with you. But he was scared of showing how he felt. –she said. My eyes widened. –He only talked about you after you left. He even cried. That was pathetic. I don't even know what he sees in you. You are nothing special.

- Maybe I fuck better than you. –I smirked. She looked at me and suddenly my head started to hurt. I growled.

- Be careful with what you say… -she looked angry.

- What do you want from me? I'm not the one who hurt you, it was Kol.

- But I'm going to make you suffer for that. You were the one who ruined everything. You took him away from me. He never wanted anything from me because he only had eyes for you. –suddenly the floor started trembling.

- You are crazy! –I shouted. –You are not in love with him, you are obsessed.

- I'm not obsessed. –and that's when I felt all my bones breaking again. It's was very painful.

- STOP! STOP! –I complained.

- Stop messing with me or I will kill you. –she paused. –I would love to see you dead body on the floor.

- Kol will find me! –I said.

- No, he won't. I'll make sure of that. And when you're dead, he will come back to me.

- Crazy whore… -I whispered, so she could not hear me.

- It was nice talking to you. But I have some things to take care of. I'll visit you later. –she smiled and I growled.

How much time would pass until Kol would find me? Would he ever find me? Or would this psychotic witch kill me before he found me?

Maybe he didn't care if I was missing…

* * *

*Kol's POV*

- Three days, Rebekah! Three days! And she still hasn't appeared! –I kicked the wall. I was desperate to find Alexa. We didn't know anything about her in three days.

- We searched everywhere and asked everyone, Kol. –said Rebekah. –And if someone has kidnapped her, they have hid her very well…

- You mean that Mikael hid her very well…

- And what if it's not Mikael, Kol? If it had been him he would have let us know. You know how Mikael is.

- If it's not Mikael, who is it? Who would want to kidnap her?

- Does she have some enemies? –Elijah appeared in the room and looked at Rebekah.

- NO! Of course not. Why would she have enemies? –Rebekah stood up.

- I'm just asking. I'm trying to figure out who kidnapped her and why. –Elijah sat down on the sofa.

- And what if she has just left? –Nik who hadn't said a word, just talked.

- Why would she leave? We are her family! –Rebekah raised her voice.

- She wouldn't leave like that, Nik… -I shook my head. She wouldn't just leave us.

- Have you done something to her, Kol? –Nik flashed in front of me. He looked very serious.

- What? –I was shocked.

- You heard what I asked, Kol. –he paused. –You have been hurting her for a long time. Maybe you just did it again. Because that's what you are good at. –I growled at his words and pushed him against the wall, baring my fangs at him. He just smirked.

- I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! –I shouted.

- Please, stop! –Rebekah appeared next to us and tried to pull us away. Elijah helped her.

- Calm down. –Elijah looked at both of us. I walked away from Nik.

- I haven't done anything. Everything was going fine these last days. –I said when I calmed down. –I didn't give her a reason to leave. –I looked at Nik.

- We have to keep on searching her. We must not give up. Like Rebekah said, she's our family. –Elijah said and we all nodded.

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

I didn't know how long I had been locked in here. But it must have been a few days. I was very weak and I hadn't fed in all this time. I had bruises all over my body and they weren't healing. It was very painful.

The witch had come to see me a few times. She had always used her magic on me to torture me and repeated me that Kol had played with her because of me and all that stuff. She really was obsessed with him.

I just wished someone would find me. I couldn't stand this anymore. The only thing I could think about was Kol. Had he noticed that I had disappeared? Had he tried to search me? How was he?

I hoped he would find me soon. This witch was crazy and very powerful; she could kill me without even blinking.

For the first time in a long time, I was scared.

* * *

A few hours had passed or that's what it seemed, when I heard the door open. It was Monica, I recognized her by her scent. I looked at her. She was smirking while she approached me.

- Are you okay? –she asked me and laughed.

- I'm perfect. –I answered sarcastically. –Enjoying my time here.

- I see you still haven't lost the sense of humour.

- You know I could be even better if you gave me some blood. I would really appreciate it.

- Yes, of course. I give you some blood, you heal and get your strength back and then you try to kill me and escape. I will not take that risk. I'm not stupid.

- You can't keep me locked in here forever. –I raised a little bit my voice.

- I can.

- I wish I could free myself so I could kill you with my own hands, you crazy obsessed witch. –I growled.

- Ah, ah! Be careful with what you say. –she said and I felt my body like it was on fire. It was really painful. I couldn't stop shouting and crying. –You want me to stop, little vampire? –she asked. I tried to contain myself. I didn't want to beg her to stop; I didn't want to look weak. –Look at you trying to act all strong, when you're in so much pain. Just apologize and I'll stop. –she smirked.

- NEVER! –I felt the pain become more intense. My whole body burned, but I was not even on fire. It was all an illusion she had created. She was playing with my mind. I cried in pain.

- You want me to stop?

- PLEASE, PLEASE, STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU! –I shouted and I felt the pain go slowly away. I tried to take a few deep breaths.

- Well, it's not an apology, but its okay. –she smiled. I felt the tears streaming down my face. How long could I take all this?

- Kill me… –I let out in a whisper.

- What did you just say? –she approached me.

- Kill me… Do it. End it now. –I looked at her.

- So, you now have a death wish? –she looked at me. –You know it would be too easy killing you. I want to have fun. Torture you; I want you to beg me to stop. I want you to suffer what I suffered.

- I SAID… KILL ME! –I shouted at her. She just laughed.

- You are pathetic, Alexandra. –she kept on laughing and left me there.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

- We have tried everything. How do we find her? –I asked.

- This is so frustrating. –Rebekah sat down.

- Come in. –we heard Nik's voice and he wasn't alone. I quickly stopped up and flashed to where he was. He was accompanied by a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes.

- Who is she? –I asked.

- She's Aylinn and she's a witch. She owns me a favour and she will try to help us finding Alexa. –he explained.

- You must be Kol. –she said. I looked at her. –The crazy and impulsive brother. –she smirked. –Klaus told me about you.

- Yeah, that must be me… -I looked at Nik and frowned, he just grinned. The witch walked into the living room and looked around.

- Well, do you have something that belongs to Alexa? –she asked. –I will need it to do the locator spell.

- I'll go and look what I can find. –said Rebekah and she flashed upstairs.

After a while she came back with something in her hands.

- Can you do the spell with a necklace? –Rebekah asked and handed it to the witch. I looked at the necklace. It was the one I had gave her when we were human.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Alexa and I were going to meet in our place near the waterfall. We had been a few weeks together now and I was very happy. I never knew I could love someone like I loved her. _

- _Why are you smiling, Kol? –she asked me and kissed my nose. I giggled. _

- _I have got something for you. –I said. Her eyes widened. _

- _What? Why? –she smiled. I brought out the necklace from my pocket and showed it to her. It was a necklace with a lapis lazuli stone. –That is beautiful, Kol. But you didn't have to. –she smiled. She turned around and let me put it around her neck. –Thank you, Kol. –she kissed me. _

- _I wanted you to have it, so you can think of me when you look at it. _

- _Aww, Kol. It's amazing. I really love it. –she hugged me. –It's beautiful. –she said looking at it._

- _Not as beautiful as you. –I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. _

- _I love you, Kol. –she said. Her face close to mine. _

- _I love you, Alexa. –and we kissed again. _

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

I shook my head and tried to come back to reality. I had been lost in my thoughts. But that made me realize even more that I had to find her as soon as possible.

- Yes. I can. –the witch grabbed the necklace from Rebekah's hand. I need another thing. –she said.

- What is it? –I asked.

- Have you got a map of this village? –she asked.

- It should be in one of the shelves. –said Elijah and walked to the shelves and started looking around until he found it. –Here it is. –he handed it to the witch.

- Thank you. Okay, let's start.

She walked to the table, opened the map and put the necklace on it and started chanting in latin. The necklace levitated and started to spin around while she kept on chanting. We all looked at her.

Suddenly the necklace fell on the map and she stopped chanting and opened her eyes and looked at the map.

- I found her. –she said.

- Where is she? –I asked her very impatiently.

- Here. –she pointed the map. We all approached her and looked where she was pointing.

- In the old castle on the outskirts of the village? –asked Rebekah.

- We didn't look there. –said Nik.

- Come on, let's go. –I looked at them and started walking.

- I'm not in debt with you anymore, Klaus. –the witch said to Nik. –I helped you, that was our deal.

- I always keep my word. You are free to go. –he said.

- Thank you. –I thanked her. She smiled and nodded.

- Good luck.

* * *

We got ready and headed to the castle on the outskirts of the village all together. I was preparing myself for what I would find there.

I just hoped Alexa was okay. The thought of her being hurt made me furious. If someone had touched her, they would pay for it. No one would hurt her and come out alive.

- Everything's going to be okay. –Rebekah put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. I hoped she was right.

- We will find her and kill the person who kidnapped her. –said Nik. –And I don't care if it's Mikael. He will be dead. –I nodded.

- The important thing is getting her out of there as soon as possible. –Elijah looked at us. Yes, he was right. That was the most important thing, and after that could come revenge.

* * *

We arrived to the castle. It was abandoned. I looked around and walked to the door and opened it.

- We have to be careful. We don't know who we will find in there. –warned Elijah.

- Do you hear something? –asked Rebekah. I tried to concentrate.

- No. –I answered.

- We have to look everywhere. –said Nik.

- Rebekah, Elijah, you go upstairs and check every room. –I looked at them. –Nik, you look around this floor. I will go to the dungeons.

We all went on separate ways to find Alexa. I went downstairs. This castle was huge. I walked through the straight corridors trying to find her.

To be honest, I was scared of what I would find.

As I approached the end of the corridor, I heard a cry. I gulped. It came from my right. I stopped and tried to concentrate to see what I could hear. I only heard more cries.

I kicked open the door and looked around the room. I saw Alexandra chained. She was covered in blood and her dress was torn apart. She looked horrible. She had cuts and wounds everywhere.

I flashed to her.

- Alexa… –I let out in a whisper. It pained me to see her like this.

- Please, no, don't hurt me. –she cried.

- Shhh, Alexa. It's me, Kol. –I kneeled down and made her look at me.

- Kol… –she said. Her voice was croaky. –I knew you would come… -she smiled weakly.

- I'm here. –I stroked her hair. –And I'm going to get you out of this place. –I was about to break the chains that were holding her when I heard footsteps. I turned around.

- Kol… What a pleasure.

- Monica?

* * *

**Cliff-hanger!**

**What do you think of the chapter?**

**Review, please! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! Here you've got chapter 15! ^^ **

**I want to thank all of you for the reviews, alerts and favourites, you are awesome! Thanks for all the support! I have no words to express what I'm feeling right now!**

**I never thought people would like the story; I never like what I write! But it's amazing seeing your response! :)**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I want to know what you think of it! So, leave some reviews, they are always welcome! ^^**

**As always I dedicate this chapter to Alessa (_queenofnatebuzz_)! **

**PD1: If you have any questions about the story, PM me or message me on tumblr, it's** _**mikaelsondarling **_**:)**** I will gladly answer to all your questions! :P**

**PD2: Sorry for the spelling mistakes! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter.15

- I haven't seen you in a long time, Kol. –Monica approached us.

- What have you done? Why did you kidnap her? –I stood up. She just laughed.

- I wanted to make her suffer, like you did with me. –she said. I frowned.

- What are you talking about?

- I was in love with you, Kol. And you used me. –she explained. –You used me like I was one of those whores and then you threw me away. And all because of her. –she pointed at Alexa. –Because you were and still are so in love with her. You pushed me away when she left. You didn't want to know anything about me. It was all Alexa. You never stopped talking or thinking about her. –she paused. –What do you see in her? She is nothing compared to me! I'm much better! We could have been happy together. We were made for each other. –she raised her voice.

- You are crazy… -I said. –I just slept with you a few times and that was it. You are obsessed, Monica. Don't you get it?

- Don't tell me I'm obsessed. –suddenly I felt all the bones in my body breaking and I fell in the ground letting out a cry of pain.

- Kol… –I heard Alexa calling my name. She sounded very worried.

- Why don't you stop telling me I'm obsessed! I'm not! I'm just in love with you. I want to be with you, Kol. Forever. –she kneeled down and I felt the pain slowly going away. She touched my cheek. I pulled away.

- You have gone too far with this expression thing. –I took a deep breath. –It's consuming you and it's going to end up killing you.

- Expression makes me more powerful. I could kill her in a matter of seconds and you wouldn't be able to stop me. –she pointed at Alexa.

- I won't let you do that. –I growled.

- If I kill her, we can be together forever, Kol. –she looked at me. –Just you and I. –she tried to approach me but I walked backwards.

- Never. That will never happen. –I said.

I bared my fangs at her and tried to attack her, but she used her magic on me and made me fly against the wall.

She then made a stake that was on the floor levitate and she made it drive very fast through my stomach. My eyes widened and I let out a loud cry.

- And now… -she turned around and looked at Alexa. –I'm going to kill you.

- NO. STOP, MONICA! DON'T DO IT! –I shouted.

- SHUT UP! –I felt an immense pain. I looked down at my body and I saw deep wounds and blood everywhere. I couldn't stop complaining. I was in so much pain. She was very powerful. –And now… Where were we? –she turned around again ignoring me.

I tried to pull out the stake but the pain I was feeling didn't let me do it. I tried to catch my breath and concentrate in another thing, so I didn't feel the pain.

My hands went to my stomach and I pulled out the stake. I tried not to make a noise.

- Prepared to die? –she asked Alexa.

- NO! –I flashed in front of Monica when she cast the spell against Alexa. That horrible and immense pain came back. But this time it was unbearable. I let myself fall on the floor and let out a few cries. This was too much to take.

- KOL NO! –I heard Alexa shouting, I looked at her. She was crying.

- What makes you love her so much? You even protected her against the spell. –said Monica. –Why don't you want to be with me, Kol? –suddenly her face changed. –Well, if you don't want me, I will kill you. If I can't have you, she won't have you either. –this time she looked very angry. And I felt the pain increasing. I was going to die. I could feel it.

I heard a loud noise and saw Klaus throwing himself on Monica, biting her neck aggressively. The pain started to fade away, but I still felt horrible. I couldn't move.

- Kol, are you okay? –I heard Elijah ask me.

- Alexa… Help Alexa. –I said as I could. Elijah nodded and walked to her, breaking the chains that were holding her. She quickly approached me as she could and held me in her arms. She looked very weak and concerned.

- Kol… –she looked straight into my eyes.

- Alexa… – I stroked her face. We suddenly heard a loud crack; we turned around and saw Monica's limp body falling on the floor. I looked at Nik he had blood all over his face.

- Problem solved. The witch is dead. –he smirked cleaning the blood from his mouth.

- Let's get out of here. –I heard Rebekah say.

- Klaus help Kol, I'll take Alexa. –said Elijah. And I saw how he grabbed Alexa's in her arms. Nik approached me and help me stand up.

I don't remember too much after that, because on our way back to our castle I fell unconscious. I was very tired and weak, but at least we had saved Alexa and she was going to be fine.

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

I woke up very scared. I opened my eyes and scanned the room. I was back in Nik's castle and I was lying on my bed. I tried to sit up, but my body still hurt. I remember everything that happened when I was locked in that cellar and I started to breathe heavily.

Where was Kol? Was he okay?

- KOL? –I called him. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't.

- Hey, hey. –Kol appeared and flashed to me. –Don't move. You are still weak. –he help me lay on the bed again.

- Are you okay, Kol? –I asked him checking his body.

- I'm fine. –he smiled. –Here. I brought you some blood. You need it. –he handed me a glass full of blood and I down it in a matter of seconds. I really need it. I started to feel better and the wounds slowly healed. –I'm going to bring you some more. –Kol was about to stand up, but I grabbed his hand.

- No, please. Don't leave. Stay with me. –I begged him. He sat down on the bed next to me; I led my head rest on his chest. I could feel her was nervous. – Thank you for saving me. –I looked up at him.

- You don't have to thank me anything, Alexa. –he stared at me and smiled.

- Kol? –I paused.

- Yes? –he stroked my hair.

- Was it true what Monica said? –I asked him. His eyes widened.

- She was crazy; you shouldn't have listened to her. She was talking non sense. –my heart broke and I quickly flashed away from the bed to the other side of the bedroom. I took a deep breath. – Alexandra? What's wrong? –he stood up and flashed to me. I tried to walk backwards, but I was against the wall.

- Don't touch me. –I said.

- What's wrong? –he looked confused.

- I'm leaving. I can't do this anymore. –I was about to walk to the door when he grabbed my and made me turn around.

He looked at me, I tried to avoid his gaze by turning my face, but he didn't let me. He cupped my face in his hands and he suddenly crashed his lips against mine. My eyes widened and I stood still. Was he kissing me? Was this really happening or was this a dream and I was going to wake up in any moment?

I wanted to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming. I felt Kol's hand stroking my cheek while his other hand tangled in my hair. That's when I realized that this was really happening.

I returned him the kiss. I put my hand around his neck and brought him closer to me. We kissed for a while until I pulled away. My hands went to his chest and I closed my eyes. I was about to talk, but he interrupted me.

- Before you say anything. –I opened my mouth. –No, don't talk. –he said. I looked at him. –I really did mean that. I kissed you because I love you, Alexa. –my eyes widened at his words. I though I was about to fall over when he said that. –Don't look at me like that. Yes, I love you, Alexa Danielsson. I always did. I never stopped loving you. I was scared of showing my feelings; I don't know how to handle these things anymore. –he paused. –I know I have hurt you a lot in the past. I'm stupid, an idiot, a jerk… Whatever you want… I recognize it. And I apologize for that. I know a simple apology doesn't mean anything. But, I'm really sorry and I want to prove it to you. When I came to the castle and made out with you. –he smirked, I crossed my arms. –I realized how much I had missed you all these centuries. Well, I had always missed you. What Monica said was true. I even cried. But, don't tell anyone. I have a reputation. –he giggled. –But well, seeing you that night made me realize that I had missed you too much and that I still loved you like the first day. –he grabbed my hands. –And I really wanted to gain your trust back. Because, Alexa, you are the most important person in my life. I couldn't stand seeing how you were mad at me. And when you went missing, it drove me insane. I was so scared of losing you. I don't know what I would have done if you had died… You mean a lot to me, Alexa… –he stroked my face with his right hand. –I'm sorry for always ruining everything. I know I don't deserve you…

- Kol… –I felt the tears forming in my eyes. –I… I don't know what to say… –I was totally speechless. –I love you; I have never stopped loving you. You have hurt me in the past, yes. But, I can't stop loving you. There's always something that brings me back to you. Sometimes I hate you and I would love to kill you, because you're a stupid and cocky bastard, but I still can't forget about you, Kol. I don't know what you do, but I can't stop loving you even if I try. –I saw him smiling.

Kol leant in and pressed his lips on mine. I felt him smiling through the kiss. My hands tangled in his short hair.

- I love you so much, Kol Mikaelson. –I said when we pulled away.

- I love you more, Alexa Danielsson. –I smiled and kissed him again.

- Oh, sorry! –we heard a voice and turned around. It was Nik. –Why do I always catch you doing these things? –he asked and we both laughed.

- Because you love to creep. –said Kol.

- Oh, yeah! I was behind the door trying to hear what you were doing… -Nik said sarcastically. I just laughed.

- So, are you together now? –Rebekah entered the room. Where had she come from?

- Ehm… I don't know. –I bit my lip.

- We are going slowly. And we will see where this takes us. –Kol looked at me. –If you want…

- Yes. –I said. Kol intertwined his fingers with mine. I blushed.

- Oh, that's beautiful! –Rebekah hugged us both.

- We are a happy family again! –Nik smirked.

- What have I missed? –It was Elijah.

- He always arrives late to the party… -Nik rolled his eyes and we all laughed.

- What? –Elijah looked confused and Nik threw him a pillow.

* * *

- I missed being like this. –said Kol. My head lay on his chest and I was stroking it with my fingers while he was hugging me.

- I missed it too… -I whispered, but I knew he could hear me. I felt him stroking my long hair.

- I never thought we would be like this again. –he kept on playing with my hair.

- Neither did I.

- I'm a stupid for not having confessed what I felt before.

- You have always been a stupid. –I giggled.

- Hey! –he pushed me away and I kept on laughing. –It's not funny. –he pouted.

- Don't pout. –I said. He kept on doing it.

- Apologize. –he was now on top of me.

- No. –I giggled. He looked at me.

- Apologize… –he blinked a few times and then started tickling me.

- NO! KOL, STOP! STOP! –I couldn't stop laughing. –I'M VERY TICKLISH! STOP!

- Nope. Not until you apologize for what you said. –he smirked.

- NEVER! –I raised my voice.

- Okay… Then I'll keep on going.

- NO, NO! KOL, PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! STOP! –I said while laughing.

- Oh, she's begging… -he smiled mischievously. –Okay, I'll stop. –he stopped tickling me and looked at me.

- I hate you… –I looked at him trying to look mad.

- You don't… –he slowly leant in. –You love me… -he crushed his lips against mine. My hands tangled in his hair and I smiled through the kiss. I missed all this, his wonderful kisses, his amazing touch…

* * *

A few days had passed, today was my birthday and I was still lying in bed. I didn't want to wake up.

I heard the door slowly open and I tried to pretend I was still sleeping.

- Alexa… –it was Kol, –Stop pretending you are asleep. I know you're not. –I didn't move. Suddenly I felt him jumping on me. I tried to roll us over, so I was on top, but he rolled us again and we ended falling off the bed. His body was on top of mine. I started laughing. – Happy Birthday, beautiful! –he smiled and then kissed my lips. He pulled away and I bit my lip. –How old are you? –he asked winking and I hit him. –You are a very old lady. –he laughed.

- Kol! –I glared at him.

- You turned… -he smirked. I hit him in the head; he fell next to me and complained. –Ouch! That hurt!

- Then shut up! –I crossed my arms over my chest.

- Aw, don't get mad, love. –he hugged me.

- Don't remind me my age. –I said. –I don't like to be reminded that I'm old.

- You are old, but trapped in a body of a beautiful eighteen year old girl. –he smirked. –And, hey, I'm older than you and I don't complain.

- Yes, it's true, you are two years older than me… -I giggled.

- That's how I want to see you… Smiling! We have an amazing day ahead! We are going to throw a huge party! Well, Nik is going to throw it, but it was Rebekah's idea. –he explained. – So, go and take a bath and then get ready, darling. –he kissed my lips, stood up and helped me.

- Okay, I'll go and get ready. –I was about to turn around, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his body.

- Do you need help undressing? –he winked. I rolled my eyes.

- No, I don't need help. –I said. But he ignored me and turned me around and pulled my back against his chest. He slowly started to pull down my nightgown and kissed my shoulders. I felt his hands on my breasts, massaging them. I took a deep breath and quickly turned around. I stood on my tip-toes and looked at him. My lips were close to his. I teased him a little bit. I brushed my lips against his, and pulled away.

- We will have to leave this for later. I'm going to take a bath. –I smiled and turned around.

- Hey! But don't leave me like this! –he said pointing to his manhood which was already hard.

- That's not my problem! Go and solve it yourself! –I winked and got into the bathroom.

* * *

I was getting dressed with the help of the servants. They were helping me with my corset and my dress. I loved corsets, but sometimes they were too tight. I took a deep breath and then the servant pulled the strings of the corset. When she was done she and another servant brought me my purple dress and helped me put it on.

I checked myself in the mirror. I liked how I was looking tonight and I hoped Kol would like it too.

The door opened and I saw Rebekah walking to me. She was wearing a blue dress. She looked gorgeous.

- You may leave. –I said to the servants. They nodded and left.

- HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALEXA! –she hugged me tight. I hadn't seen her in all day.

- Thank you, Bekah. –I smiled.

- This is for you. –she gave me a little box.

- Oh, Bekah, you didn't have to… –I said. I opened the box and saw a beautiful bracelet with charms. –It's beautiful, Bekah! –I looked at it. –I love it! Thank you so much! –I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

- I'm glad you like it. –she smiled and helped me put it on. –It looks amazing! –I looked at it and smiled.

- Thank you so much!

I hear a knock on the door and turned around. The door opened and there was Kol. He looked amazing.

- Oh, you are here, Bekah. –he entered the room.

- I was about to leave. –she smiled at her brother. –I'll wait for you downstairs. –I nodded. I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror.

- You look gorgeous, darling. –he walked to me and put his arms around my waist. I smiled. He then pulled away and brought something out of his pocket. He looked at the mirror and then put it around my neck. It was the necklace that he had given me when we were human. –Rebekah took it so we could find you with a spell when Monica kidnapped you, and I had it since then. –I touched the necklace. –I remember when I gave it to you… You were so happy. –he explained and I smiled at his words. –I wanted you to wear it tonight. –he paused. –And… I also got you this. –I turned around and looked at him. He had a small box in his hands and he opened it, revealing a beautiful ring. My eyes widened.

- Kol… -I was speechless. Was he going to propose?

- It's not what you think… It's a promise ring. –he looked at me. –I want you to have it, so you know how much you mean to me. It's a prove of how much I love you, Alexa. I will never, and I mean never, stop loving you. –he put the ring on my finger. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

- Thank you so much, Kol. It's beautiful. –I hugged him. –I love you so so so much. –I pulled away and kissed him passionately.

- I'm glad that you like it. –he said when we pulled away. I looked at the ring and smiled.

- I don't like it, I love it. Thank you. –I kissed him on the cheek.

- Let's go downstairs. The people is waiting for the birthday girl. –he smiled and offered me his hand, I grabbed it and we walked out of the room and downstairs.

We walked to the ballroom, it was full of people. And all congratulated me in unison. I smiled and thanked them.

- Happy Birthday, Alexa. –Elijah appeared in front of me and hugged me.

- Thank you so much, Elijah. –I smiled.

- Oh, here's the birthday girl! –Nik approached us. –Happy Birthday, little one. –he hugged me.

- Thank you, Nik!

- Do you like the party I threw for you? –he asked.

- It's amazing! Thank you! –I kissed his cheek.

- Serve yourself, alcohol, a snack… –he winked. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Kol had gone to search some drinks, while I waited for him. I was looking around, when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around. And saw a man standing in front of me.

- You are the birthday girl. –he smiled. –Happy Birthday!

- Thank you. –I thanked him.

- Great party. –he said. –Oh, I'm James.

- Alexa. –I said.

- I know. –he grabbed my hand and kissed it. –It's a pleasure. –he looked at me. –Are you here all alone? We could go for a walk if you want… -I was about to talk, but Kol appeared and interrupted me.

- Stop talking to my girl. She's here with me. –Kol approached him.

- We were only talking. –said the man.

- You are going to leave, and by leaving I mean that you are going to go back to where you came from. –Kol compelled him. The man nodded and walked away. I laughed.

- Why are you laughing? –Kol turned around and looked at me confused.

- You were jealous. –I kept on laughing.

- I was not jealous. –he said.

- Oh, admit it, Kol. You can't stand when other men try to flirt with me.

- Okay, yes, I admit it. I can't stand it. You are mine and I don't want anyone else to have you.

- Oh, Kol. –I smiled. –You are the only one I want. –I kissed him. –I love when you get jealous. –I giggled.

* * *

After a while of drinking, dancing and celebrating, Kol, Eliah, Rebekah and Nik brought me outside the castle and into the stables. I was confused and I didn't know why they brought me here.

- You will ask yourself why we brought you here, right? –asked Nik. I nodded. –Well, Elijah and I didn't show you our present. –I frowned.

- You have always loved horses… –said Elijah. –Bring the horse, please. –he ordered to a servant. The servant walked in and he brought a beautiful white horse. My hands went to my mouth.

- Oh my God! –I exclaimed.

- It's a female. –informed me Nik. I approached the mare and stroked her. –We didn't name her, so you could do it.

- Lilith, I'm going to name her Lilith. –I smiled and kept on stroking her. –She's beautiful. –I walked back and hugged them both. –Thank you so much. –I thanked Elijah and Nik. They both smiled.

* * *

I was dancing with Kol; I was having lots of fun. My birthday had been amazing so far and I didn't want it to end. I hadn't had so much fun in a long while.

- What are you thinking about, my love? –Kol muttered in my ear. –You seem distracted.

- It's nothing. I was just thinking how amazing my birthday has been. I didn't have so much fun in a long time. I don't want this day to end. –I looked at him.

- There are still some hours left and there are some things we can do before it ends. –he smirked and I frowned. –Come with me. –he grabbed my hand and ran and leading me through the crowd.

- Kol, where are we going? –I asked him. –We can't leave the party! –I made him stop.

- We can, it's your birthday, and you can do whatever you want. Plus, they are now very busy; they won't know we sneaked out. –he started walking again.

When we were out of the ballroom and in the hall, he flashed us upstairs and in front of his bedroom.

- I still got another birthday present for you… –he winked.

* * *

**What do think think of the chapter? And of the story?**

**What would you like to see?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello, sweethearts! Here's chapter 16! I wanted to update earlier, but these days I haven't been in the best mood, I was a little bit sad, and I even thought about stop writing. But, well, here I am! **

**Thank you for all the reviews and that stuff! They really mean a lot to me! This story is near 100 reviews! WOAH! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Also thank you for the suggestions! Some of you asked to see Katherine, you will see her, but not now. I already wrote chapter 17. But you will see her in chapter 18, I just started writing it. :)**

**Warning: There's some smut at the begining of this chapter! Alessa (queenofnatebuzz) enjoy it! Hahaha ;)**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and that you leave some reviews! They're always welcome!**

* * *

Chapter.16

Kol kicked opened the door and pulled me into his bedroom; he crashed his lips against mine while closing the door. He then pushed me against it and kept on kissing me. He left a trail of kissed on my neck and on my collarbone. My hands went to his hair.

He suddenly turned me around, so I had my back against his chest and pushed me again against the door. I let out a loud moan when his lips went to my shoulder and his hands roamed my body.

- Kol… –I moaned. He slowly started to untie my dress and he let it fall on the floor. I quickly turned around and with his vampire speed he flashed us to his bed.

I was lying on his bed while he was sitting on my waist, with his knees on each side of my body. He just stared at me and smirked. I bit my lip and my hands went to his shirt and I took it off and threw it somewhere in the room.

He kissed my neck and then he kissed my lips very passionately. My hands tangled in his hair. All of a sudden he ripped off my corset. I groaned.

- Too much clothing for my taste… –he smirked. I looked at him. My hands went to his trousers.

- Take them off. –I ordered.

- What if I don't want to? –he winked.

- I'll rip them off. –I said. –And by the way, it's my birthday. You have to do whatever I want. –I bit my finger and looked at him.

- Oh, naughty… I like it. –he let himself fall to the bed, next to me and started to unbutton his trousers. I stared at him while he was doing it. –Do you like what you see? –he asked when he threw his trousers away.

- I love it… –I sat on his hips and started kissing his chest. His hands tangled in my long curly hair. My face was now on level with his. I kissed his lips and my tongue licked his bottom lip asking for permission, which he granted, and out tongues started to fight for dominance. He clearly won, like always, but I didn't mind.

He quickly flipped us over, his hands went to my breasts, he massaged them and I moaned. He then left a trail of kisses from my neck to my stomach and stayed there, kissing every inch of it while his hands still massaged my breasts. This felt so good.

I felt how he slowly kissed down my stomach and stopped at the waist band of my briefs; he looked up at me and smirked. He was such a tease. He slowly started to pull down my underwear, but stopped. I looked at him.

- KOL! –I complained and he just giggled. –It's not funny. Stop teasing me!

- Oh, someone's eager… –he bit his lip.

- If you are going to fuck me, do it now! –I said.

- Not so fast, love… I want to make you suffer a little bit… –he kissed my womanhood and I moaned. He totally removed my briefs.

- KOL! –I kept on complaining. –he just smirked and then licked my clit, I moaned. –If you are going to do it, do it properly… –I said.

- As you wish… –he winked and started licking and sucking my clit while he introduce two fingers and started pumping them in and out. I let out a loud moan and I grabbed the sheets with one hand, while the other went to his hair, pulling and playing with it. He kept pleasuring me for a while until he stopped and brought his lips back to mine. I tasted myself on his mouth.

I flipped us over, so I was now on top and kissed his chest and down to his manhood. I ripped off his underpants and he groaned. I bit my lip.

My right hand went to his already hard manhood and I started pumping it. He shivered at my touch.

I slowly started to lean down and licked the tip of his manhood. He tensed up and I smirked at him, he was looking at me. I begin to introduce his length in my mouth and started licking it up and down.

I heard him moaning non stop.

- Oh, God, Alexa… –his hands tangled in my hair, while guiding my movements. –Don't stop. –he moaned. –This feels so good!

I kept on pleasuring him for a while. He was really enjoying it. Until I decided to pull away: I looked at him. He growled. I sat on his hips and felt his hard manhood brushing against my womanhood. I let out a moan.

- I want you to fuck me. –I said and bit my finger.

- Someone's very eager. –he said and smirked.

- I hate to wait… –I stroked his chest.

- Do you really want it? –he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

- Do I have to answer that? –I kissed his pectoral.

- When I ask a question, I want an answer. –he said. I snorted.

- Are you going to make me beg for it, Kol? –I asked him with a serious tone.

- Maybe… I like to see you begging, love. –he stroked my thighs.

- You are mean… –I kissed his neck.

- I know… And I love to be mean… -I skimmed his lips with mine, he went in for a kiss, but I pulled a little bit away. He just stared at me.

- Just fuck me already, Kol! –I raised my voice.

- If you ask so… –he quickly sat up and crashed his lips against mine, he then pushed me back on the bed with one hand and shoved himself inside me. I groaned and took a deep breath.

He didn't let me adjust to his length, he pinned my hands down on the bed and he already started thrusting aggressively. I was over the edge. He leant down and kissed and bit my neck. I wanted to free myself from his grip, but he put more pressure so I couldn't lose myself. He was turning me on.

I put my legs around his waist and pulled him closer, making his length go even further inside me. I let out a loud moan.

This was too much; I was feeling a lot of pleasure.

- Kol, Kol… –I moaned. –FASTER! –I ordered. –he did as I said and started thrusting with his vampire speed.

- This feels so good… –he moaned in my ear.

He pulled away and I looked at him, his face had changed, he had the veins under his eyes and his fangs had grown. I bit my lip seductively.

He brought his face closer to my neck; I felt his lips kissing my neck while his fangs skimmed my sensitive spot, and then he bit me and started drinking my blood. He never stopped thrusting, he kept on going with a steady pace. One of my hands went to his hair, pulling it, while the other went to his back, scratching it because all of the immense pleasure I was feeling. I heard him moan while he kept on drinking. I was very close to my climax. It wouldn't take long.

He thrusted a few more times until I reached my orgasm. Some seconds after, he spilt inside me while letting out a loud moan. He let himself fall on me, without crushing me. We were both panting.

- Happy Birthday, love. –he smirked and rolled to the side.

- That was the best birthday gift ever… –I approached my body to his and kissed him passionately. –Thank you for everything, Kol. –I stroked his chest and he smiled.

- You're welcome. –he kissed my cheek.

We stayed like that for a while. Just cuddling and kissing, when the door suddenly opened.

- Oh, God! –It was Nik. –Why do I always catch you doing these things? Why? –he asked, he didn't look very surprised. Kol quickly covered my body with the sheets. –Nice body, Alexa. –Nik smirked. I shot him a death glare.

- NIKLAUS! –Kol complained. –Stop looking at my girl's body. –he sounded mad.

- Okay, okay! I was just being honest… –he smirked again.

- What do you want, Nik? –I asked him.

- Just wanted to know where you were. You left the party. I was worried. –he said.

- Oh, yes, of course, Nik. You were so worried. –I rolled my eyes.

- Okay, I admit it, I wasn't worried, I just wanted to annoy you. It's so funny. –he laughed and kept on looking at me.

- GET OUT! –Kol threw him a shoe, Nik laughed and dodged it. He then left the room.

- You brother is an idiot… –I said.

- He is… –Kol let himself fall back on the bed and I lay my head on his chest. After a long silence I decided to speak. –I love you, Kol. –I said looking up at him.

- I love you too, Alexa. –he kissed the top of my head.

We spent some time cuddling and talking, until we both drifted off to sleep. It had been an amazing day.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes the next morning, the sun shone through the window. I sat up and smiled when I remembered last night. I looked to my side, but I was alone in bed. Kol was already awake. I stood up and rolled the sheets around my body.

I turned around and saw Kol walking out of the bathroom, with only a towel around his body and he was smirking as always.

- Good morning, sleeping beauty. –he walked to me. His hair was wet, and so was his body. I approached my body to his and started stroking his chest without looking at him. His hands went to my waist. I stood on my toes and kissed his neck and his collarbone.

- Good morning, Mr. Mikaelson… –I whispered in his ear. He shivered. –You already had a bath… -I complained.

- Yes, why? –he looked at me. I felt his hands on my bum and he pulled me closer to his body.

- I wanted to take a bath with you… –I bit my lip. He leant in and kissed me.

- Well, we can have a bath together… I think I'm still dirty… –he smirked. My hands went to the towel; I removed it and then I let the sheets that were around my body fall to the floor.

- You're still dirty? –I looked at him.

- Very dirty… –he nodded and bit his lip. I crashed my lips against his; his hands were all over my body, pulling me closer to him.

Suddenly I flashed us to the bathroom and put him against the wall. He let out a loud moan when his back made contact with the cold wall.

I went down and kissed his chest, he quickly flipped us over, so I was now against the wall.

- Are we going to bath or is this round two? –he asked while smirking.

- I don't know. –I looked at him. –Which one do you prefer more? –I stroked his chest. –Or we could do both… –I bit my lip seductively.

- We can keep on with round two and then take a bath… –he proposed pressing his body against mine. I felt his hard manhood and moaned. –Do you like my idea? –he kissed my neck and bit slightly.

- Ahá… –I closed my eyes.

- So, round two is it…

* * *

- Oh, there you are! –we heard Nik say when we entered the living room. Rebekah and Elijah were also there. –You finally appeared! Had too much fun? –asked Nik. I rolled my eyes.

- We could hear you… –giggled Rebekah.

- Oh, let them be. –said Elijah.

- At least we have fun, not like you… –Kol winked.

- Oh, I know how to have fun. –he winked at me.

- Anyway, did you enjoy your birthday party and your gifts? –asked Rebekah.

- Yes, the party was amazing and I loved your gifts! Thank you so much! –I smiled.

- We could take a ride on horse, now that you have Lilith… –offered Nik.

- I would love to! –I was excited to ride Lilith for the first time. –I'm going to change and I'll meet you at the stables. –I said and ran upstairs.

I arrived to my bedroom and started getting changed in something more comfortable, I was about to leave the room when Kol entered it.

- Are you coming with us? –I hugged him.

- No. I'm going to stay here; I have a few things to do. But, you go and have fun. –he kissed me on the lips.

* * *

- You enjoy riding horses. –said Nik while we rode through the woods.

- I love it. –I stroked Lilith.

- You have always loved it. When you were human you always wanted to go out and ride. –he remind me of the time when I was human. I smiled.

- It's true.

- You know what? I was very scared when that witch kidnapped you. I thought it had been Mikael and I was ready to kill him. I hate to run from him. –he paused. He looked very serious. –I was scared; I didn't want to lose you.

- Nik... –I looked at him.

- But, it's okay. Now you are here. You are safe. –he smiled. I smiled back.

* * *

We came back from the little walk; we were now in the stables, feeding the horses. I had an amazing time with Nik. I always loved spending time with him.

- You look beautiful. –he said while I was stroking Lilith. I smiled. –You know what? I like you better like this. –I looked at him.

- Like this, how? –I asked curious.

- This is the better version of you, sweetheart. You are stronger, independent, feisty… You are not what you used to be and I like it. You used to be so innocent and you were scared of everything. Now, it's different, you changed for better. –he approached me.

- So you like me better now? –I asked.

- Absolutely, sweetheart. –he smirked. –Anyway, we should do this often. I loved spending some time with you. –he winked.

- Yes, we should repeat it. –I said. I saw how Nik walked out of the stables without taking his eyes off me. I frowned; he was acting a little bit strange lately…

* * *

- _Hello, sweetheart. –I turned around and saw Nik standing next to the door while I was getting ready for the party. _

- _Nik... –I looked at him whole he approached me._

- _Getting ready for the party? –he asked. _

- _Ahá. –I answered while fixing my hair. When I was done I stood up and looked myself in the mirror. _

- _You look beautiful, sweetheart. –he whispered in my ear from behind. _

- _Thank you. –I blushed. I felt his hands stroking my bare shoulders. I shivered. What was he doing? –I better go and search Kol, he must be waiting for me. –I said, his presence was making me nervous. _

- _Don't worry about him, love. He is already enjoying the party. –he slowly made me turn around. –He can wait. –his blue eyes looked straight into my hazel ones. –The girls in the party will be jealous of you… You look wonderful… –his face was very close to mine. _

- _I… I'm leaving. –I said and was about to leave, but the grabbed my arm and made me look at him. His body was pressed against mine. He looked into my eyes and then his gaze went to my lips. He licked his bottom lip and slowly leant in. I was paralyzed and I couldn't move even if I wanted. That's when his lips met mine. I felt his tongue asking for permission, but I deny it and pushed him away. _

I suddenly woke up. I was sweating. I sat up in bed and looked at my side. Kol was next to me. And it had only been a dream. I felt a breeze and looked around the room, but no one was there.

Why did I dream about Nik kissing me? It was weird, because I had never felt something for him; he was just like an older brother, nothing else.

I let myself fall on the bed again.

- Are you okay, darling? –Kol approached me and hugged me.

- Yes. Don't worry. –I lay my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up the next morning before Kol and went downstairs. Nik and Rebekah were already in the living room.

- Good morning, Alexa. –greeted me Bekah.

- Good morning. –I greeted back, I saw Nik smirking while he was drawing.

- Did you sleep well? –he asked.

- Yes. –I answered.

- Where's Kol? –asked Rebekah.

- Still sleeping. –I stood up. –I need some blood. –I walked out of the living room.

I walked into the kitchen and looked at a servant that was there cooking. I approached her.

- Miss, Danielsson. –she smiled. I grabbed her by the throat. She looked horrified when she saw that my face had changed.

- You are not going to move or scream. –I compelled her. And before she could nod, I bite her neck and started drinking her blood.

- Someone's very hungry. –I heard a voice behind me. It was Nik. I pulled away and growled at him.

- You are not going to remember what happened. –I compelled her. –And now, leave. –and she left the kitchen.

I cleaned the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand. Nik walked to me.

- I really needed that. –I said. He looked at me and passed his finger under my bottom lip and then he brought it to his mouth and licked it.

- There was some blood. –he smirked. I didn't know why but after that dream, I felt tense when I was with him. It was very uncomfortable.

- I need to get changed… –I informed. I walked past him and out of the kitchen. But, he suddenly flashed in front of me. – What are you doing, Nik? –I asked and frowned. He approached me.

- Something that I wanted to do since a while ago. –all of a sudden his lips were on mine and he pushed me against the wall. I tried to pull away, but he didn't let me. I was complaining. I pulled out all my strength and pushed him away, he fell to the floor.

- Are you insane? What do you think you are doing, Niklaus? –I raised my voice.

- Don't tell me you didn't like it… –he smirked.

- I hated it! I'm with Kol, you shouldn't kiss me! –he stood up.

- I have feelings for you, love. –he said and smiled.

- I don't care! I don't feel the same. I'm with Kol. I love him and no one's going to change that. –I said in a very serious tone.

- He has hurt you in the past. Who says he won't do it again? I'm much better. I would never hurt you. –he stroked my face. I slapped his hand away.

- Shut up! –I growled. –Don't ever do that again, Niklaus, because I will drive a stake through your heart. –I warned him and he smirked.

- See you, love…

* * *

I walked back to Kol's bedroom. He was lying on the bed, and he was already awake. He smiled when he saw me entering the room.

- Good morning, darling. –I ignored him. I was furious.

I walked to the wardrobe and searched for a dress. I felt Kol behind me. His hands went to my waist and he turned me around with one quick move.

- What's wrong, Alexa? –he asked me. He looked concerned.

- Nothing is wrong. –I kept on searching a dress to wear. I found one and put it on the bed. I searched my corset and put it on. –Help me with this. –I turned around and waited for him to help me with the strings. He pulled at them and I tried to catch my breath.

- Alexandra, I know you are lying. Something is wrong. Something annoyed you. I know you too well. –I put on my dress while Kol talked to me.

- I don't want to talk about it. –I tried to walk past him, but he appeared in front of me.

- In moments like this I wish you were a normal vampire and I could compel you.

- I'm glad that I'm not. –I smirked and walked away. But he suddenly pushed me against the wall.

- Alexandra, I don't like seeing you like this. Something happened. And it upset you. –he looked straight into my eyes. –You can talk to me about it. I'm always here for you. –he stroked my face. –What's bothering you, darling?

I looked up at him and caught a deep breath. Should I tell him what happened downstairs with Nik? Or was it better to keep it as a secret? I closed my eyes. He was still waiting for an answer.

- Nik kissed me. –I said still with my eyes closed. There was a silence, Kol didn't talk. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked furious. He punched the wall behind me. I jumped scared. – I pushed him away. I didn't kiss him back. I told him you were the one I loved and that no one would change that. –I explained.

- I'm going to kill him. –Kol pulled away and flashed out of the room.

* * *

**What did you think of the chapter?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello, darlings! Here's chapter 17! Sorry that I didn't update earlier, I've been busy! But here it is!**

**This chapter is a little bit soppy/corny! I'm not used to write these things! Hahaha! But I hope you enjoy it!**

**I dedicated it to Alessa (****_queenofnatebuzz_****), as always! Thanks for being my inspiration! :***

**I also want to let you know that I started to write some smut drabbles with Kol as the main character, I called them Fifty Shades of Kol, it's still in process. If you want to read the first of the drabbles, go to my tumblr ****_mikaelsondarling_**** and click on ****_Drabbles_****! :)**

**Enjoy the chapter and please, leave some reviews! They motivate me a lot! :)**

* * *

Chapter.17

*Kol's POV*

I flashed to the living room, and saw Nik sitting on the sofa while drawing. I ran to him and grabbed him by the throat he let fall everything he had in his hands. I threw him against the wall and appeared again in front of him.

- YOU BASTARD! –I bared my fangs at him and shouted. He stood up and looked at me.

- Calm down, brother. –he just smirked. I pushed him again against the wall. He hit his head in the process.

- Calm down? –my hand went to his throat again. –You kissed Alexa! –I raised my voice.

- She has soft lips… I would love to kiss them again. –he smiled mischievously. I growled at him and then I punched him in the face.

- KOL! STOP! –I turned around and saw Alexa at the door.

- No, Alexa. Don't. –I said while she approached me. –Stay there. –she kept on walking. –I SAID STAY THERE! –I shouted at her still with my vampire face. She jumped scared, but didn't move anymore. –And you scum… –I looked at Nik. –If I ever see you near her, I'll kill you.

- You can't blame me for having feelings for her, brother.

- Yes I can blame you. She is mine. –I paused. –You can have any girl you want, and you have to go for mine. I would love to rip you into pieces. –I looked straight into his eyes. –You are going to stay away from her.

- Make me. –he smirked and looked at Alexa. At this point my blood was boiling. I didn't want to calm down anymore; I just wanted to kill him.

I punched him in the face and he fought back, making us both fall on the floor. He was strong, but he would not win, not this time. I kept on punching him, he did the same. I heard Alexa shouting at us, but I ignored her.

- STOP! Please! –she ran to us. But I used my vampire speed to move us far away from her. – KOL! NIK! –she kept on shouting.

- She's a wonderful girl and I'm sure I will appreciate her more than you do, brother. –said Nik while I was on top of him. –The only thing you do is hurting her.

- SHUT UP! –I punched him again repeatedly.

- What's happening? –I heard Rebekah entering the room followed by Elijah.

- Stop them. –begged Alexa. –Please.

- ENOUGH! –Elijah raised his voice, but we kept on fighting. Nik deserved every bit of this. He would never touch my girl.

Nik flipped us over, so he was on top of me and punched me in the face; I kicked him in the stomach and made him fly away. He crashed against the shelves. I saw how he walked to the chair and broke the leg and ran to me with the "stake" in his hand. I moved away, dodging him, but he ran to me again. He was about to stake me, but the stake never reached me, because Alexa appeared in front of me. And the stake went through her stomach, she let out a groan. Nik looked horrified.

I was about to hold Alexa's body, but Elijah appeared next to me and pulled her away. Rebekah pulled out the stake from Alexa's stomach and I saw her wound healing.

- Look what you have done! –I shouted at Nik.

- Enough. –Elijah looked at both of us.

- Because of your stupid fight you hurt Alexa! –Rebekah looked furious.

- I'm okay. –said Alexa.

- Alexa… –Nik walked to her, but I pushed him away and jumped on him, I hit him again. I heard a growl from behind. I suddenly I felt how someone kicked me on the side and I fell on the floor. It was Alexa, she was baring her fangs at us. I touched my side and groaned. Nik who was lying next to me, just looked at her.

- I said stop. –she said with a very serious tone.

- Alexa… I… –Nik stood up and was in front of her. He was about to put a hand on her arm when she punched him in the stomach and he went flying against the wall. I couldn't help it and let out a giggle. If someone had ever thought she was weak… Wrong. She had just kicked Nik's ass. In other moment that would have been a turn on.

- Why were you fighting? –asked Rebekah. Elijah went to help Nik, but he rejected his help and stood up, I did the same.

- He kissed Alexa. –I said without looking at my brother. My blood was still boiling. I walked to Alexa, she looked calmer now. –He is a bastard.

*Alexa's POV*

I tried to stay calm, but it was difficult. I hated Nik for kissing me. A part of me didn't want this to happen. I shouldn't have told Kol, but the other part of me wanting Kol to beat the shit out of Nik because of that kiss. He somehow deserved it.

I walked to the sofa and sat on it. Kol and Nik were shooting each other death glares, while Elijah tried to calm them down.

- He can have the girl he wants, and he comes for mine. –complained Kol. –I would never try to steal a girl from you.

All of a sudden I saw how Nik flashed to Kol. I stood up to see what was happening. I heard a loud noise and Nik walked away snorting.

I looked down at the floor Kol he had a dagger through his heart. My hands went to my mouth.

He didn't move and his skin was grey. I flashed to him and pulled the dagger out.

- Are you insane, Niklaus? –I shouted and threw the dagger with all my strength, making it end nailed to the wall. – What is wrong with you? –I flashed to him and pushed him against the wall, pulling out the dagger that I threw a few seconds ago. I threatened him by pointing with the dagger at his heart.

- That won't hurt me, love. –he smirked. I hated that smirk of his.

- Why did you dagger him? –I bared my fangs at him.

- Oh, such a turn on. –he giggled. I drove the dagger through his heart and I heard him letting out a load groan. – What did you say? –I pulled it out again. –Stop all this mess, Niklaus. I will never be with you. I love Kol and I'll always will. Do you understand? Oh, by the way, stop trying to manipulate my dreams. –I shove the dagger again into his heart and walked away hearing him complain.

I kneeled down where Kol was lying, while Elijah walked out of the living room with Nik. Rebekah looked at me and then left.

Kol's skin slowly started to regain its colour. He woke up and gasped for air. Fury in his eyes. He sat down and tried to catch his breath.

- He daggered me. –he said. –I'm going to kill him. –with this vampire speed, he stood up, leaving me there speechless and was about to flash out of the room. But, I reacted quickly enough and used my vampire speed to tackle him, making us both fall on the floor. Me on top of him.

- You are not going anywhere. –I pinned his hands over his head. –I already punished Nik for daggering you.

- That was my job. –he said. –I should have done it. –he raised his voice.

- Well, you were a little bit indisposed because you had been daggered.

- Stop being cocky. –he said.

- Make me. –I challenged him. He quickly flipped us over and he was now the one who pinned my arms above my head.

- You should let me beat the shit out of him. –Kol looked straight into my eyes.

- You have already done that. –I paused. –And he's your brother…

- No, not anymore…

- Kol… –I freed my hands from his grip and cupped his face with them. –Just forget about it, okay?

- I can't… He has feelings for you… I… –he closed his eyes and I interrupted him.

- Look at me. –I said. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. –I love you, Kol Mikaelson. And no one will ever change that, okay? He may have feelings for me, but I don't like him back and I never will. You are the only one I want… It has always been you. –I saw him smiling. I smiled back. I flipped us over and leant in. I pressed my lips on his. This kiss was very sweet and full of love.

- I want to leave this place. –he said when we pulled away.

- Then, let's leave. –I answered. He frowned.

- Are you sure about that? –he asked. I nodded. –I thought you would want to stay here with Elijah and Bekah.

- I would love to, but I also need to get away from here, until the things are calmer. –I stroked his face. –I want to keep on travelling the world with you. As long as I'm with you, everything will be fine. –I kissed his nose and he smiled.

- I love you, Alexa.

* * *

Kol and I were upstairs and we were packing our things, we would leave in a few hours. We still didn't know where we would go, but we could think about that later.

I was packing my clothes when I heard the door open. It was Rebekah and Elijah.

- Are you and Kol leaving? –she asked. She looked sad.

- Yes. –I answered.

- Please, don't leave, Alexa. You are my best friend, my family, you can't leave us. –she grabbed my hands.

- I would love to stay, I love you all. Even Nik, although he has been an idiot and that stuff. But, it's better if we leave for a while, until things are calmer. We will see each other soon, I promise. –I looked at Rebekah who had tears on her eyes and I hugged her.

- We will miss you both. –Elijah approached us and hugged us. I saw Kol in the door. He must have heard everything. Elijah turned around and also saw him. – Come here, little brother. –Kol walked to us and hugged us. –Family always remains together. Even if we are far away, we will somehow be together.

- At least this time we can have a proper goodbye. –said Rebekah. Kol laughed.

- Take care of each other. –said Elijah when we pulled away.

- Of course. –Kol looked at his brother and smiled.

- We will see each other soon. –I said in a whisper.

* * *

I woke up, opened my eyes and smiled. I was alone in bed, Kol was already awake, but nowhere to be seen. I stood up and walked to the window and looked through it. It was snowing, I smiled. I loved the snow.

We left England behind and we were now in the cold Germany. But I loved it. It was so beautiful here. I sighed.

I loved going out and play with the snow, I was like a little child.

- Good morning, darling. –I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I smiled.

- Good morning. –I turned around and put my arms around Kol's neck and I kissed him passionately.

- Watching the snow again? –he asked.

- Yes. It's beautiful. Can we go for a walk? Please, Kol. It looks beautiful out there. –I jumped on him and he grabbed me with his strong arms and laughed. I love when he laughed. He looked so cute.

- You are so cute. –he said. –Just like a little child. –he lay me on the bed and then he laid himself on top of me. I blinked a few times. –Yes, we will go for a walk. –he rolled his eyes and laughed.

- GREAT! –I kissed him on the cheek. –You are the best, Kol! I love you!

- I love you too, Alexandra Danielsson. –he pecked my lips. When he pulled away, I pushed him to the side playfully.

- Let's get ready! –I stood up and went to search a dress in the wardrobe.

* * *

- It's beautiful. –I said while we walked through the snow. I let go of Kol's hand and started running like a little child. I turned around and grabbed the snow with my hands. I saw Kol smiling at me.

- You are like a little child, Alexa. –he laughed. I had an idea. I suddenly threw him a snowball, it hit his face. I laughed. – You little devil. –he complained and tried not to laugh. –Come here! –he started running to me. I also ran, so he wouldn't catch me.

- Catch me! –I said and kept on running. We both looked like humans, running and enjoying the snow like every other person.

All of a sudden I felt Kol tackling me, and we both fell on the ground. He was on top of me. We started laughing.

- Got you! –he said, his face close to mine.

- It's not fair. I'm sure you used your vampire speed. You cheated! –I pouted.

- We are vampires. We don't play fair. –he smirked. I pouted again. –Don't pout. –but I did it again. He rolled his eyes and I laughed. He then crashed his lips against mine. The kiss started to get a little bit heated, and I felt his hands down my dress and on my thigh. I moaned. But suddenly I remembered where we were and pulled away.

- Kol, not here. –he ignored me and kept on kissing my neck. –Kol… –I didn't really want him to stop, but this was not the right place to do it.

I felt him kissing my collarbone and his hand went up my thigh. I let out a loud moan. He knew exactly what he had to do. He knew me so well.

- Kol, somebody could see us. –I said in between moans. He stopped kissing me and looked at me.

- And what's wrong about it? It makes it more morbid... The fear of being caught having sex… –he winked and kissed my lips. Kol must have felt that I was a little bit uncomfortable and with his vampire speed he brought us into the woods. –Better here, miss? –he asked and put me against the tree.

- Ahá. Much better. –he smirked

He kissed and bit my neck slightly. My hands went to his hair tangling in it. I love the feeling of his kisses and his touch. I could never get enough of him.

I felt one of his hands in my hair and the other under my dress. His lips went up to mine, kissing them passionately. He usually was rougher but this time everything seemed to be sweeter. He could be such a romantic when he wanted.

- Being sweet and romantic? –he stroked my face and looked at me.

- Don't you like it? –he asked.

- I love it.

- Maybe it's not the place… –he was about to say, but I interrupted.

- Shut up and kiss me. –I said. He bit his lip and kissed me again, this time with even more passion.

He pulled away and started to unbuckle his belt. I bit my lip. He leant in and kissed my lips, he was about to pull away, but I didn't let him. I want to feel his lips on mine.

- Oh, dear… -he smirked. –I love you. –I giggled at his words.

- I love you too. –I pecked his lips.

- This is about to get rougher… –he warned and lay me on the ground. His body on top of mine.

- I don't mind. –I bit my lip again. –There will always be time to be sweet and romantic… –I felt how he pulled down my briefs and then his trousers and his underpants and he also pulled my dress a little bit up and positioned himself between my legs.

Kol slowly introduced one finger at my entrance and started pumping it in and out, while he massaged his manhood. We were both moaning. He then introduced another finger.

- Oh, Kol… -I moaned. He quickly pulled the fingers out and licked them. He kept on massing his manhood for a while. I felt the tip at my entrance. I nodded and gave him permission to shove it into me.

He was about to do it, when we heard a voice near us. He quickly stopped and looked around.

- Hello? –said the voice.

- How opportune! –complained Kol and he pulled his trousers and underpants up. I sat up and pulled my briefs up.

- Is someone out there? –shouted the voice. They must have been lost.

- This will have to wait… –he kissed my lips. He didn't look happy. –I think its dinner time… –I looked at him and smirked.

I stood up and hid behind the tree with Kol.

- I have a plan… Let's play a little bit, okay? –he looked at the man who was lost and smirked.

- What's your plan? –I asked. He approached me and whispered it in my ear. I smiled.

I flashed in front of the man. He jumped scared and fell on the floor.

- Oh my God! You scared the hell out of me! –he stood up.

- I'm sorry. I was taking a walk. –I said in an innocent voice with my best German accent.

- It's a little bit later for you to be out here. –he looked at me.

- Are you lost? –I asked.

- Yes. I was with some friends and they ran away, and left me here, now I don't know how to get out. –he explained. I walked to him.

- I could show you. –I smiled.

- That would… –I didn't let him finish and bared my fangs at him, he shouted scared and tried to run away, but I appeared in front of him. –What are you?

- Your worst nightmare… –I smirked and threw myself on him biting his neck. He didn't stop screaming.

- Hey, darling. Leave something for me. –I pulled away and saw Kol smirking. His face suddenly changed and he bit the other side of the man's neck.

When we were both finished we let the dead body fall on the floor. We looked at each other. Kol pulled my closer to him and kissed my lips fiercely.

- That wasn't bad… –he smirked.

* * *

We went back to our house after spending some time walking through the woods in search of more people to drain.

I walked into the room, and threw myself on the bed. I was exhausted. Kol did the same and lay next to me.

- That was fun! –he looked at me.

- Yes! –I smiled. –But I'm now exhausted.

- Let's take a warm and relaxing bath. –he proposed.

- A warm and relaxing bath? I think you meant a warm and relaxing bath that will end in hot vampire sex… –I giggled.

- Oh, come on! I can be romantic. I didn't mean that. You underestimate me. –he pouted.

- Oh, poor, Kol. –I laughed. –he threw himself on me and started tickling me. – NO! Kol! Stop! Don't! –I kept on laughing.

- You are so mean to me! –he said.

- Stop, please! –I begged.

- I will only stop if you say that I'm gorgeous, that I'm the best that has ever happened to you and that you love me.

- You are a jerk! –I laughed.

- That's not what I wanted to hear. –he tickled me again. I couldn't stop laughing.

- Okay, okay! You are gorgeous, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you. –he suddenly stopped at smiled at me.

- Very good, darling. –he kissed my nose. –I love you too. –he giggled.

Kol stood up and he picked me up with his strong arms. I screamed and then laughed. He walked us to the bathroom and then let me down. He started preparing the bath and walked back to me, he slowly undressed me.

- I know how to undress. –I said.

- But I like to do it. –he kissed my lips. –And I also like when you undress me.

- Then let me help you with this. –I touched his shirt and slowly started to take it off. –And with this. –I unbuckled his pants and pulled them down. We were both in our underwear. –Don't think about ripping my corset off, because I will kill you. –I warned him. He threw his hands in the air.

- Okay, okay. –he smirked and turned me around to loosen the strings of the corset and removed it and then I pulled down my briefs. He did the same with his underpants.

Kol picked me up and put me in the bath. He then sat behind me and I rested my back on his chest.

- I love this. –I said and closed my eyes. I felt Kol hugging me from behind. –It feels so good.

- We should do things like this more often.

- Ahá. –I agreed. –I could be like this forever. –I paused. –I'm so glad to have you back in my life, Kol. –I smiled to myself.

- So am I. –he hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head. –I never thought we would be together again. We've been through a lot, I have hurt you…

- Shhh! –I quickly turned around so I was facing him. –That's in the past. We had a fresh start and everything is going good.

- I'll try not to ruin it. You know I'm awesome at ruining everything. –I giggled. –It's the truth. But I promise this time everything will be better. I will take care of you and I will love you like no one has ever loved you before.

- Aww, romantic Kol is showing. –I laughed.

- I'm not heartless, I can be romantic when I want, and you know it. –he said.

- I know… -I leant in and kissed him. –I love you, Kol.

- I love you, Alexa.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello, darlings! Here's chapter 18! Sorry for updating so late! **

**I have to warn you that this chapter is not the best I have written. It may be a little bit boring. **

**I also have to say that Katerina makes an appearance! Finally! I know some of you wanted to see her. But, I won't detail it too much, because she's part of Klaus and Elijah's story. You will read about her, but not that much! :)**

**And from on now, things will start to get interesting and you may hate me for some things that you will read later on. Don't kill me, please! Hahaha! ;)**

**You can also follow me on tumblr, I'm ****_mikaelsondarling_****. There I started 'Fifty Shades Of Kol', a serie of drabbles. I only published one, but you can read it on there, if you want! :)**

**As always, I dedicate this chapter to my muse Alessa (queenofnatebuzz)! :)**

**Oh, and thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter.18

_I slowly walked into the living room of the house. I couldn't hear anything, there was only silence._

_I kept on walking looking around. _

_I saw a coffin at the end of the room. I frowned and approached it. It was closed. When had this gotten here? And who had brought it? _

_I put my hands on it and took a deep breath. I was curious to see what was inside. I closed my eyes and opened it. _

_My hands went to my mouth and I quickly back away when I saw what was inside. I was shocked. Tears started to fall uncontrollably from my eyes. _

- _No, no. It can't be. –I walked again to the coffin. _

_Kol was lying inside. His skin was grey and I could see all the veins. He looked like he was sleeping. _

- _Kol, wake up. –I touched his face. –Kol, please you have to wake up. –I put a hand on his chest and shook him slightly. –I waited for a reaction, but he didn't move. I sniffed. –Please, Kol. Don't leave me alone. Wake up. I need you. –I waited, but nothing happened. More tears started to fall down my cheeks. I sobbed; it made it difficult for me to breath. – You can't be dead. You can't do this to me. I love you, Kol. Come back. I need you. –I sobbed and let myself fall on the floor. – No, no, no… _

I suddenly felt an arm around my waist and a voice. I sat up and panted. I was sweating.

- Shhh, darling! It's okay. You were having a nightmare. –Kol tried to calm me down. He sat up and cupped my face in his hands. I cried. – Shhhh! –he stroked my face with his thumbs. –It's okay. –I tried to catch my breath. –I'm here. –I hugged him and cried on his chest. He stroked my hair.

- You were dead; Kol and I couldn't do anything. You were dead. –I cried.

- Hey, hey. –he made me look at him. –I'm here. I'm with you. Nothing happened to me. It was just a dream. –he comforted me.

- I was so scared, it looked so real. –I explained. –I can't lose you, Kol.

- You won't. –he hugged me. –I'm here. –he stroked my hair. –You need to sleep. –he laid his body on the bed and brought me closer to him. My head rested on his chest while he hugged me. –Try to sleep, darling. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Kol's voice calmed me down. After a while I fell asleep and didn't have nightmares, because Kol gave a really beautiful and sweet dream.

* * *

I woke up the next morning. I was in Kol's arms. I smiled. Thanks to him I had a better night.

I looked at him, he was still asleep. He looked so cute. I stared at him for a while.

- You are staring. –he said without opening his eyes.

- Yes, you look very cute and innocent when you sleep. –I giggled.

- Cute and innocent? –he opened his eyes and looked at me.

- Yes, but only when you sleep. –I kissed him. –This reminds me of when we were humans. –I rested my head on his chest while he stroked my long hair.

- Yeah, me too. –he smiled and kissed me.

* * *

*Somewhere near London, 1492*

- Okay, now tell me why were going back to London? –asked me Kol for the fifth time. We were in our way back to England.

- I already told you, Kol. Rebekah wrote and told us they missed us. And that Nik had found the doppelganger. –I explained.

- And what? I don't want to go back. –he complained. –The doppelganger is not our problem. It's Nik's. He's the one who wants to break that stupid curse.

- Kol… -I looked at him. –Don't you miss your siblings? –I asked him.

- No. –he said turning his face.

- You are lying. I know you too well. You miss them as much as I do. But, you are still mad at Nik for what happened.

- He's a bastard. –said Kol.

- That happened two years ago, Kol. You can't be mad at him forever. –I grabbed his hand. He snorted. –Just forget about it, okay? –my other hand went to his face, stroking it.

- Okay, but if the tries something again, I'll kill him. –he said and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

After a few hours of journey in carriage and ship, we arrived to Nik's castle in London. I took a deep breath and got off the carriage.

We both walked to the door with the servants carrying our belongings.

- KOL! ALEXA! –Rebekah jumped on us. –I missed you so so much! I'm glad that you are back! –she looked so excited.

- We missed you too, Bekah. –I smiled. Kol walked past us.

- What's wrong with him? –she whispered.

- You know after what happened with Nik… He's not pleased with the idea of being here. Just give him time. –I said. She nodded.

- So, here you are. –I heard Elijah's voice. I turned around. He wasn't alone. He was with a girl who looked like Tatia. She was the doppelganger that Rebekah had told me about.

I walked to him and greeted him. I looked at the girl. A lot of memories came back from when I was a human and I had first met Tatia.

- Alexa, Kol, this is Katerina Petrova. –he smiled. I looked at her. –Katerina, this is Alexandra Danielsson. And that is my younger brother Kol.

- Nice to meet you. –she smiled at us. Kol kissed her hand.

- It's a pleasure, Katerina. –he said. She giggled.

- Katerina, go for a walk, I'll be joining you in a few minutes. –she nodded.

- She looks exactly like Tatia. –said Kol.

- That's because she's supposed to be the doppelganger, a copy of her. –Elijah rolled his eyes.

- Have you fallen for her yet? –Kol asked while laughing.

- Shut up, Kol. –Elijah looked annoyed. Seeing Katerina must have reminded him of when he was with Tatia. He loved her so much. He was mad when Esther told her she had to kill her in order for us to turn into vampires. He never got over it. And now having Katerina here wouldn't be easy for him.

- Look who is back! –we all turned around. Nik was standing on the stairs, smirking. Kol growled. Nik used his vampire speed and appeared in front of us. –It's good to see you. –he looked at me and then at Kol.

- Nik… –I smiled weakly. Kol didn't even look at him.

- Oh, come on, brother. –Nik smiled. –Are you still mad at me? –Kol ignored him. Nik laughed. –So, I guess you have already seen my little doppelganger.

- Yes. She seems nice. –I said.

- Well, I don't care about that. I just need her to break the stupid curse that mother put on me. –Nik said very coldly.

- I think its better you go upstairs and put yourself comfortable. You had a long journey. –Rebekah looked at us.

- Yes. Let's go. –I started walking upstairs and Kol followed me.

* * *

We finished unpacking. Kol decided to stay in the bedroom. He didn't want to go out; he said he didn't want to see Nik.

So, I decided to go for a walk alone. I walked through the gardens and into the stables, I wanted to see Lilith.

- Hi, beautiful. –I stroked her. She looked happy to see me. –I have missed you.

- We took care of her while you were gone. –I turned around and saw Nik leaning against the wooden door.

- Thank you.

- You look beautiful. –said Nik. –More and more everyday. –he smirked.

- Nik, stop it. –I raised a little bit my voice.

- I'm only complimenting you.

- Stop it, don't compliment me. –I paused. –Are you looking for another fight with Kol? Because this time I won't try to stop him. I made everything clear to you, Nik. I'm with Kol, I love him. Stop flirting with me.

- Go back to your Kol, but don't come crying when he hurts you. –my blood started boiling when I heard him say those words. He just looked at me one more time and left. I was so mad that I kicked the door and scared Lilith.

- I'm sorry, Lilith. –I stroked her trying to calm her down.

Nik was an idiot and I couldn't stand him. How dare he say those things to me? I was so mad right now.

* * *

Elijah found me after a while and we went together for a walk. I told him what happened with Nik and he tried to calm me down and told me that I didn't have to worry about it.

- Thank you for listening, Elijah. –I smiled. He smiled back. –So, how is having Katerina here? –I asked him.

- It brings back a lot of memories from Tatia. –he looked down.

- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. –I apologized.

- No, don't worry. I needed to talk to someone about it. I've been bottling it up for centuries. –he paused. –You know I really loved Tatia. –I nodded. –I was planning on marrying her. I even thought about having children with her. It hurt me seeing that Nik also loved her. But I hoped she one day would have to choose between us and she would choose me and we could be happy together. When I realized mother had killed her, I was so mad. I wanted to die, Alexa. She was my life. I tried to pretend it didn't affect me, but it did. –I looked down, what Elijah was telling was very sad. –Katerina is just like Tatia, full of life and intelligent. –I smiled.

Elijah really liked this girl for what I could see. I hadn't seen him smile like that for a long while. But, I was scared of Nik's plan. This wouldn't be good…

* * *

I walked back to our room and saw Kol lying on the bed, draining a girl. I smirked and approached the bed. He still didn't notice me.

- I didn't know it was dinner time. –I jumped on the bed. He stopped drinking the girl's blood and smirked when he saw me.

- Come here, darling. –he made a gesture with the finger. He had blood all over his mouth.

I crawled seductively to him until I arrived to where he was lying with the girl's body. I smirked and leant against the girl's neck, I felt my fangs growing and bit her.

- Very good, darling. –I heard Kol say. I totally drained the girl's body. Kol pushed the body to the side and let it fall on the floor. I brought my face closer to his and kissed him passionately, tasting the blood in his mouth. We both pulled away and I bit my lip.

* * *

The next day I was walking through the gardens with Rebekah, it was a very sunny and beautiful day, so we decided to go for a little walk together. We were talking about all the things we had missed in this time we had been apart when I looked at my left and saw Kol and Katerina sitting on a bench, they were laughing.

- Lately, Nik has been a little paranoid. –said Rebekah, but I really wasn't paying attention, I was looking at Kol and Katerina. I felt very jealous in that moment. –Alexa, are you listening to me? –she asked. –Alexa?

- Mm, what? –I looked at her.

- Are you paying attention? I'm talking to you! –she complained.

- Sorry. –I looked at Kol who was laughing at something that Katerina had said.

- I'm going to go back inside, are you coming? –she asked.

- No, I'll stay here. I'll join you later. –she smiled and walked away.

I kept on looking at those two. I felt more and more jealous, but I kept calm. I focused and tried to hear what they were saying.

- You are very funny, Katerina. –said Kol.

- Thank you. –she smiled. –Your family is like perfection. You are all gorgeous! How do you do it? –she giggled.

- And you are beautiful Katerina. Beautiful, funny and intelligent. Men should be at your feet. –she blushed when Kol said that.

- Oh, is your boy flirting with the doppelgänger. –I heard a voice behind me. It was Nik. –Poor Alexa. –he said in my ear. I turned around and looked at him. He was smirking.

- Shut up, Niklaus. –I growled.

- If you need comfort I'm here for you… –he approached me.

- Leave me alone. –I pushed him out of my way and with my vampire speed I ran into the castle. I was furious.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

I walked back to the castle after spending some time in the gardens with Katerina. She was nice and beautiful. She reminded me a lot of Tatia, but Katerina was friendlier, I wasn't saying that Tatia wasn't friendly, she was, but she didn't talk too much to the rest of us, she was always busy with Nik and Elijah.

I got into the castle and walked upstairs to mine and Alexa's room. I opened the door and saw her lying on the bed reading a book. I walked to the bed and lay next to her. She ignored me.

- Hello, darling. –I tried to catch her attention, but she still didn't react. I took the book from her hands and stared at her. She rolled her eyes.

- What do you want? I was trying to read. –she said in a very cold tone. I frowned.

- What is wrong with you? –she tried to stand up, but I flashed in front of her.

- Nothing's wrong with me. –she looked at me and tried to walk away, but I pushed her against the wall.

- I don't buy it. –I looked at her. –You are a horrible liar, darling.

- Good, now… Can I leave? –she asked and pushed me away.

- I hate when you act like that. –I raised my voice and she stopped and turned on her heels to look at me.

- Act like what? –she frowned.

- You are ignoring me; you are not telling me what's going on. And stop acting so cocky. You are annoying me.

- Then go and spend some time with Katerina, I'm sure you both will love it. –she then flashed away, leaving me there speechless. What was going on?

* * *

I was downstairs reading to keep myself entertained, when I heard someone entering the room. It was Alexa.

- Oh you are here. I though you would be with Katerina. –I looked at her and let the book I was reading on the table. And I used my vampire speed to appear in front of her.

- Are you jealous? –I smirked.

- No. –she raised a little bit her voice.

- You are jealous of Katerina, darling. –I stroked her face but she pulled away.

- Why would I be jealous of her? She's just a mere human. And with those words she flash away.

I smirked. She was jealous of Katerina. I knew it, even if she denied it. She was jealous; she couldn't stand seeing me spent time with her. It made her furious, and that amused me.

*Alexa's POV*

I stormed out of the room. He was such an idiot. He knew I was jealous and he seemed to think it was funny, when it wasn't. I was furious.

- Trouble in paradise? –I turned around and saw Nik smirking at me.

- Shut up!

- Yeah, that sounds like you had some kind of problem with my dear brother. –he approached me. –Tell me what happened. I could help you.

- I don't need your help, Niklaus. –I said coldly.

- Poor Alexa… You know? Kol will never change. He will always flirt with girls. And sooner or later, he will dump you.

- I said shut up! –I bared my fangs at him. He smirked and threw his hands in the air.

I took a deep breath and ran away from him. I suddenly stopped when I heard footsteps. I hide behind a column. It was Katerina. I smirked.

I pushed her against the wall and looked at her.

- Alexa. –she said.

- You won't speak and you won't try to escape. –she nodded. –I felt my fangs growing. I looked at her, she looked horrified. –You won't scream. You will stay quiet, understood? –she nodded after I compelled her. –You have been flirting with Kol… He's mine. If I see you near him, I will rip your head off. What is mine is mine. And I don't care if you're Nik's doppelganger, I'll kill you. –she was very scared; I felt her whole body trembling. –Do you understand? –she just nodded. –Good. Now, be a good girl, I'm a little bit hungry… –I smirked and approached my mouth to her neck and bit her aggressively. I felt her moving, but I kept on drinking.

Suddenly I was pushed away from Katerina and fell on the floor. I looked up and growled. Kol was standing in front of me.

- Kol… -I was still on the floor. He bared his fangs and growled at me. I snorted. He then turned around and faced Katerine with his normal face.

- You are not going to remember what happened. You were just walking through the house. –he then bit his wrist and made her drink his blood. The wound on her neck started healing. –You will forget about all this.-she nodded. Now go back to your bedroom. –she started running to the stairs and disappeared. – Are you crazy, Alexa? –he turned to me. I stood up and tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and didn't let me.

- Leave me alone. –I said.

- No, Alexandra. What's wrong with you? –he asked. –You saw me spending time with her, didn't you? And you got jealous.

- I saw you flirting with her. –she said.

- I was just being nice. –he explained.

- Yes, nice… Of course, Kol. I know how that "I was being nice" ends. It ends with me heartbroken, like always. –I paused. –But its okay, she's way more beautiful than me. I get it…

- Hey, hey. –I cupped her face in my hands. Tears where about to fall from my eyes, so I tried to avoid his gaze. –Look at me, Alexa. –I hesitated, but did as he said. –I don't like her in that way, she's just nice. I love you. And you are more beautiful than her. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. I'm being really honest. –I paused. –I was just being nice to her. I don't want anything from Katerina. I want you, Alexa, and only you.

- Really? –I asked. He wiped away a tear from my face.

- Really. Never doubt it, okay? Never. I love you. –he slowly leant in and kissed my lips.

- I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot, Kol. But I don't want to lose you. I'm scared of it. I don't know what I would do without you.

- Shhh! You're not an idiot. It's normal to get jealous. That means you love me and that you don't want to lose me. And that will never happen. I can assure you that. –I smiled weakly.

- I love you. –I said.

- I love you too and I'll always will. –he kissed me again.

* * *

**Reviews? ;) **

**I want to know what you think! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Helloooo, peeps! Here's chapter 19! Some serious drama from on now… Don't hate me, okay? I know you will hate me either way… Haha**

**I must say that I'm very happy and excited! Wanna know why? Because Nathaniel is coming to Spain for the BloodyNightCon and I'll meet him! : D Hurry up May! I can't wait to meet our wonderful Kol! Hahaha ;P**

**I'll stop fangirling! Haha! I hope you like this chapter! The next one was very hard for me to write, but I hope you also enjoy it when you read it!**

**Also, thank you for the reviews, alerts and faves! :) It means a lot! ^^**

**Alessa (queenofnatebuzz), as always I dedicate the chapter to you! Mwah! :)**

**Please, leave some reviews! **

**I would love to know what you think! And let people know about the story if you like it! :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter.19

I walked into the living room, with Kol following me. I turned around to smile at him. I was so glad to have him in my life. I really loved him and I didn't know what I would do without him. I was happy.

Suddenly I was pushed against the wall. I hit my head hard and let out a loud groan, it hurt. I opened my eyes and saw Nik in front of me.

- You went after my doppelganger. –he looked furious. –What's wrong with you?

- Niklaus, don't you dare touching her. –Kol appeared behind him.

- Or what? –Nik looked at him. –Are you going to kill me? –he laughed. –This is none of your business. Leave, Kol.

- I don't want to. -said Kol.

- How do you know that I went after her? –I asked. I was curious. –She couldn't tell you anything. Kol compelled her to forget.

- She didn't tell me. It was one of the servants. –I rolled my eyes. –If you go again after her, I'll drive a dagger through your heart. I won't hesitate.

- Over my dead body, Niklaus. –Kol put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him away from me. Nik looked at him.

- Maybe I consider daggering you too. You are both getting on my nerves.

- You wouldn't do it. –I said.

- Oh, prove me. –Nik looked at me. –I would do it if that means getting rid of both of you, like I did with Finn.

I took a deep breath. Was he serious? We were family? How could he think like that?

- You are out of your mind, Niklaus. –Kol shook his head. I walked past Niklaus and we both left the living room.

- How can he? –I closed my eyes. –He has changed a lot. He's not the same.

- It's that bloody curse he's trying to break. It's driving him insane and that changed him.

* * *

Kol and I were in our bedroom, he was lying on the bed, while I was looking through the window. I saw Elijah and Katerina sitting on a bench together. Elijah looked so happy.

- What are you looking at? –Kol appeared behind me and hugged me. –I pointed where Elijah and Katerina where.

- Elijah is so in love with her. –I said. –I have never seen him like this since Tatia.

- Well, that's bad, because Niklaus plans to kill her. –Elijah has a thing for the Petrovas… -Kol frowned.

- If Niklaus was a good brother he would let Katerina live for Elijah.

- Yeah, that's going to happen. –Kol was being sarcastic. –Nik turned into a very selfish person, he won't care if Elijah loves her, he only wants to break that damn curse.

- What would you do if you were in Nik's place? Would you prefer to break the curse or to see you brother happy? –I asked him. –Be honest.

- I don't know, Alexa. –he paused. –I guess I like to see my brother happy. –he looked at Elijah through the window. –But I don't know… Nik has been trying to break that curse for a long time. And he has finally found the doppelganger….

- If I was him I'd prefer my brother's happiness. –he hugged me tighter and kissed my cheek.

I looked again through the window and saw Nik approaching both of them. Katerina stood up and smiled at him.

I sighed when I saw Katerina leaving with Klaus and leaving Elijah there. He really liked her, but this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

- Full moon's tomorrow. –informed Niklaus while Kol, Elijah and I were sat on the living room. I immediately looked at Elijah. –Finally after all these centuries…

- Klaus, you know I talked to the witches, she can survive this.

- Why do you care, brother? She's just a human. You shouldn't care if she dies. Don't tell me you like her? -*I kept on looking at Elijah.

- No, I don't.

- The sacrifice will happen as planned. –Nik smirked and left the room. I shook my head and waited for him to be far away from the room.

- We can't let that happen. –I stood up.

- What? –Elijah looked confused.

- We know you care about her even if you deny it, Elijah. You can't lie to us. You love her, and we won't let her die.

- We can't… Niklaus will kill us all. –Elijah wasn't convinced.

- He can try… –Kol smirked.

- I'm going to search Katerina. –I need one of you to distract Niklaus.

- I'll go. –said Kol. I nodded.

* * *

I went upstairs to Katerina's room, but she wasn't there. Where could she be? I went downstairs and saw her in front of the door of the library. She looked scared.

- Katerina. –I called her. She turned around and ran away from me. She had tears in her eyes.

- You are monsters! –she shouted. –I put my hand on her mouth. I didn't want Nik to hear her and with my vampire speed I flashed us upstairs. She quickly pulled away. – What are you? –she cried.

- We are vampires. –I told her, she freaked out even more. –Shhh! I want to help you. –I said.

- Klaus wants to kill me. I heard him and Kol. He wants to use me for a ritual. –she cried hysterically. –And their faces… You are monsters.

- Shh! I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you escape and so do Kol and Elijah. Klaus won't touch you. I promise. Just trust me. Please, Katerina. I can help you. She calmed down a little bit and looked at me. –Do you trust me? –I asked her.

- I… I trust you. –she answered.

- Good. We have to get you out of here. Elijah is waiting for us. –I informed her.

We walked downstairs, but Elijah was nowhere to be seen. I looked around but didn't find him.

- Wait here. –I walked her to a small door and opened it. She got inside. –I'll be right back. Try to not make a noise. –she nodded.

I walked to the library, where Kol and Nik were, and I didn't hear anything. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around scared.

- It's me. –it was Elijah.

- Katerina is behind that door. –I pointed at the door. –Get here out of here. I'll help distract Niklaus.

- But… –I interrupted him.

- No. Just help her escape. She knows what we are, but she will trust you. Take her away from here.

- I'll come back when she's safe. –he said. I nodded and he hugged me.

- Now go! –he ran to the door and opened it and helped Katerina out. – Good bye, Katerina. –I waved. She smiled weakly and thanked me in a whisper.

I saw them running out of the castle. I took a deep breath and opened the door to the library. I looked around it was very quiet.

I took a few steps forward, but I didn't see or hear anyone. I kept on walking until I arrived to the end of the big room. And there was a coffin, like in my dream. No, it couldn't be. I gulped and shook my head. My hands went to my head.

I walked to the coffin. I was scared of what I would find. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I looked down.

- No, no… –like in my dream Kol was lying there, but he was not dead, he had a dagger through his heart. I sighed. –Kol… -I was about to pull the dagger out of his heart when I was thrown against the wall.

I fell to the floor and complained in pain. I looked up and saw Nik there.

- Nik… -I took a deep breath.

- You whore! –he walked to me. –You told Katerina about the sacrifice. –I stood up and he grabbed me by my throat. I gasped for air. –What is wrong with you? Why did you tell her? –he shouted at me, I kept on gasping for air.

- I… I didn't tell her… anything. –I said as I could.

- YOU LIAR!

- She heard you… speaking. –I put a hand on his hand to try to lose from his grip.

- You helped her escape… –he said very close to my face. –And so was doing Kol. So, he ended in that box.

- Let him go, Niklaus. –I begged.

- That's not going to happen. You betrayed me. –he was scaring me with his tone.

I took a deep breath and I punched him in the stomach to lose myself from his grip. He fell to the floor and I ran to the coffin where Kol was lying.

I was about to pull the dagger out when I felt an immense pain. Klaus had staked me from behind, and he had almost reached my heart. I let out a moan.

- I can't let you do that. –he said in my ear. –I'm going to punish you for what you did.

- Don't, please. You… love… me. –I said while I complained about the pain I was in.

- Love you? –he laughed. –Love is a vampire's greatest weakness that's why Kol ended up there. He loves you so much that he would do anything for you. We do not love and we do not care, Alexandra. –I let a tear roll down my cheek. How could he say those things? –You are going to pay for what you did. –he snapped my neck and everything went black.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Everything was very dark. Where was I? I tried to stand up but my whole body hurt, I couldn't move. I was in so much pain.

Then I remembered what had happened with Nik and how he wanted to punish me. I sighed. How could he?

I thought that maybe Kol would come to save me, but then I remember Nik had daggered him and that he wouldn't come to my rescue. A tear rolled down my cheek.

- Let me out, Nik. –I said in a whisper and cried. Maybe Elijah would help me, if Nik didn't have found him already. I hope he and Katerina were safe.

I suddenly heard the door open and saw Nik walking to me.

- How are you, sweetheart? –he smirked.

- Let me out. –I begged.

- No. You are going to stay there until I want. No one's going to come and safe you.

- Don't do this to me, please.

- You betrayed me. You deserve this. –he turned around.

- No, please. Don't leave. –he shut the door and I cried.

* * *

*Elijah's POV*

I help Katerina escape and went back to the castle; she was in a safe place at the moment. Nik was waiting for me in the living room. He was sat on the armchair. I took a deep breath.

- Klaus… –all of a sudden I was pushed against the wall.

- You betrayed me, Elijah. –he looked furious. –You help Katerina escape.

- I didn't let her escape. –I lied.

- You are a liar.

- I promise I will find her and I'll bring her back. –I said.

- You better do, because if you don't you'll end like Alexandra and Kol.

- What did you do to them? –my eyes widened.

- I daggered our little brother and locked Alexandra up in the cellar. That will show them not to betray me. –I gulped. I didn't want this to happen. I should have stayed and helped them. – Now go and find her, or I'll kill you. –I nodded and with my vampire speed I flashed out of the castle.

* * *

I found Trevor in the woods. He was the one who had helped her hide. I walked to him, he was leaning against a tree, he looked concerned.

- What's wrong, Trevor? –I asked him.

- Katerina killed herself. –my eyes widened at his answer and I felt my heart breaking.

- What?

- She didn't want to go back to Klaus; Rose said she would take her to him. And she hung herself. But, she had vampire blood in her system.

- She's now a vampire…

- Yes and she ran away. –I pushed Trevor against the tree and he hit his head hard.

- I trusted you! You said you would protect her! You gave me your word. –I raised my voice.

- I'm sorry, Elijah. I… –I was about to rip his head off, when I was pushed and fell to the floor and I saw Rose and Trevor running.

- You can't hide! I will find you and I will kill you! –I shouted. I knew they could hear me. I was going to find them and kill them. It was their fault that Katerina was now a vampire, but I was going to let them run, I wanted to make them suffer for not protecting my Katerina …

* * *

I went back to the castle; I didn't want to give Klaus the bad news. I was scared of his reaction.

I opened the door and looked around.

- Klaus? –I called him.

- He's not here, Mr. Mikaelson. He and Ms. Mikaelson left and said they would be back in a few hours. –informed me a servant. I nodded my head.

That's when I remembered about Alexandra and Kol. They didn't deserve to be punished for this, it was my entire fault, they just wanted to help.

I ran to the cellar and started to check every door, to see if Alexandra was there. When I reached the last door, I heard a soft breathing. She must have been there.

I opened the door and saw her lying on the floor. She looked very weak.

- Alexandra. –she looked at me.

- Elijah…

- I came to free you. –I kneeled down and help her sat up. She rested her head on my chest.

- What about Niklaus? –her voice was croaky.

- I don't care. You don't deserve this and neither does Kol. You only tried to help me, it's my fault. –I bit my wrist and brought it closer to her mouth. She needed blood. She started drinking it and after a while she pulled away.

- Thank you. –she smiled weakly.

- Let's go and get Kol. –I help her stand up and we ran upstairs to the library.

Alexandra ran to the coffin and opened it, revealing Kol inside. He had the dagger through his heart and his skin was grey. How could Niklaus do this?

She quickly pulled the dagger out and let it fall on the floor. Kol would be awake at any moment. So, we waited.

Suddenly we looked down and saw Kol gasping for air with his eyes wide open. He sat up and looked at us.

- Don't tell me. That bastard daggered me again. –Kol growled.

- Kol you don't have time. Niklaus will be back soon. You have to escape. I freed Alexandra and undaggered you, he will notice it when he is back. You have to run, without looking back.

- And what about you, Elijah? –Kol asked.

- Don't worry about me. I can handle it. But you have to run, get far away from here or he will kill you. We all betrayed him and he's furious.

- I want to see Rebekah. –I said.

- She's not here. And you don't have time. You should leave.

- Thank you, brother. –Kol hugged his older brother.

- Thank you. –I also hugged him.

- Now run. –said Elijah.

Kol grabbed my hand and we flashed out of the castle and started running through the woods without looking back.

We ran for a long while until we reached a small house in the woods. We stopped and knocked on the door. An old lady opened it.

- You are going to invite us in. –Kol compelled her.

- Come in, please. –she smiled and we entered the house.

- Make yourself comfortable. –she closed the door.

- Do you live alone? –Kol asked.

- No. I live with my husband and my three daughters. –Kol looked at me, I knew what he was thinking.

- Why don't you introduce your daughters to us? –the lady nodded and disappeared, later she came back with her daughters.

- Leave. –he compelled the lady. –And you… Don't move or scream. –he looked at the girls. –We need to feed, Alexa. –I nodded. –But don't kill any of them or Nik will find us if we leave a trace of bodies. –I nodded, he was right.

I approached one of the girls and bit her on the neck, her blood tasted wonderful, and I needed it after running for so long. I was tired.

I pulled away when I satisfied myself, I didn't want to kill her.

I looked at Kol, he did the same, he let the girl live and compelled her to sit down. And then we both walked to the other girl and drank together from her.

- You will forget what just happened. –he compelled the girls. –And now leave. –the three girls left, leaving us alone.

- Do you think he will find us? –I asked.

- If we hide well he won't. –Kol stroked my face.

- And what about Elijah? Will he be okay? –I was very worried about Elijah.

- I'm sure he can take care of himself. –he said but he didn't sound convinced and looked very concerned.

We sat there for a while just in silence. I knew we had to leave soon; we had to keep on running from Nik. But we were just enjoying that moment of peace.

I felt myself drifting of to sleep in Kol's arms. But, he didn't let me fall asleep.

- Alexa, darling. We have to leave. –he shook me. –Come on. I complained. I didn't want to run anymore.

I stood up and he did the same. He walked to the kitchen, where the old lady was and made her turn around.

- You are going to forget about us, we were never here. –he compelled her and walked back to me. –Let's go.

Kol opened the door slowly and we both walked out. I looked around. It was all very dark. He grabbed my hand and let me through the trees.

I suddenly heard a loud noise and was about to turn around to look what it was, but everything turned black.

*Kol's POV*

I heard a loud noise coming from behind us and all of a sudden Alexa's hand loosened from my grip and I heard something falling on the ground. I gulped and turned around. I looked down and saw Alexa's body lying on the ground. She was unconscious. What was going on? I kneeled down and was about to pick her up, when I heard a voice.

- Hello, brother. Going somewhere? –I looked up and saw Niklaus standing in front of me.

- Niklaus. –I stood up.

- Escaping from me, huh? You knew I would find you. No one escapes from me –Niklaus' hand went to my throat. –You are both so pathetic. And so was Elijah for helping you.

- What have you done to him? –I asked.

- It doesn't matter. What matters is that you tried to escape from me and you are going to pay for it. –he threw me against a tree.

I saw him walking to Alexa and he brought something out of his pocket, it was a dagger.

I was going to run to him, when something stopped me and threw me hard on the ground. I moaned in pain.

- I'm sorry, brother. –it was Elijah.

- Elijah… No. –I shook my head. –You betrayed us. –I tried to stand up but Elijah didn't let me.

I looked at my left and saw how Niklaus was about to dagger Alexa. I kicked Elijah and threw him away. I quickly flashed to Niklaus, but I felt Elijah grabbing me by both of my arms.

- NO! Don't do it, Niklaus. –I shouted. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

- Why not? She deserves it. –he walked to me. –No one betrays me and tries to escape.

- Don't dagger her. Dagger me.

- Oh, look what love does, Elijah. –Niklaus looked at Elijah and laughed. –He wants to be daggered, so she can live. How beautiful. –he laughed again. –Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, brother. She made you weak. –he looked at the ground where Alexa was lying.

- She saved me, she made me a better person.

- Don't make me laugh. You are a monster. We all are. –I growled.

- Dagger me and let her free. I'm begging you, Niklaus. –he turned around and then faced me again. He smirked at me.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain; I looked down and saw the dagger on my chest. I slowly started to feel weak and my skin turned grey. I looked one last time at Alexa. I hoped we would see each other one day, and if that didn't happen, I hoped she would live her life and be happy without me.

And in that moment everything went black…

*Elijah's POV*

I laid Kol's body on the floor next to Alexa's and looked at both of them and then I looked at Klaus.

- Are you going to let her free? –I asked him.

- No. –he smirked.

- But you promised it to Kol.

- I didn't promise anything, I didn't give him an answer. I just considered the offer. I daggered him and I'm taking them both back to the castle. Alexandra will stay with us and this time she won't run away. –he tapped my shoulder. –Take Kol. I'll take Alexa. We're going back.

I kneeled down and picked Kol up, while Klaus grabbed Alexandra's unconscious body in his arms. And we made our way back to the carriage.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello, darlings! Here's chapter 20! Thank you for all the lovely, reviews, faves and alerts! You guys are amazing!**

**You are going to hate me after you read this chapter, I know it. Haha, please don't kill me; I wanted to add more drama! **

**At least you are going to hate one of the characters... Or maybe two of them... Muahaha ;)**

**Not going to comment much about it! I'll let you read it by yourselves! :)**

**Alessa (queenofnatebuzz) don't vomit and don't die! Hahaha!**

**You can also follow me on tumblr, it's ****_mikaelsondarling_**** :P**

** I hope you enjoy it!**

**Leave some reviews, please! ^^**

* * *

Chapter.20

*Alexa's POV*

I opened my eyes and sat up. I was scared, what was going on? Where was I? Did we escape? I couldn't remember anything.

I looked around; I was lying in a bed. I kept on looking at the room, and I recognized it. I was in Niklaus' castle. No, it couldn't be possible. Kol and I were escaping. What was I doing here?

That's when I remembered what happened in the woods. Someone had snapped my neck before we could run again.

Niklaus had found us… But where was Kol? I stood up from the bed. I was very scared. Was Kol okay? Had Niklaus done something to him? I felt tears running down my cheeks. I just hoped Kol was alive.

- Kol? –I called his name. I walked to the door and was about to open it, but someone on the other side did it first. I took a few steps back.

- Hello, sweetheart. Going somewhere? –it was Nik with Elijah behind him.

- How did you find us? And where's Kol? –I approached him.

- It was very easy to find you. Plus, Elijah helped me. –he looked at Elijah.

- You betrayed us! –I threw myself on Elijah. –You said you would help us escape! You lied to us! I HATE YOU! –I hit his chest.

- Calm down, love. –Niklaus pulled me away from Elijah.

- Where's Kol? –I asked again.

- Let' say he's taking a long nap. –Niklaus smirked. I shook my head.

- NO, NO! What have you done to him? –I faced Niklaus.

- Elijah, leave. –he ordered to Elijah. He left the room; I was now alone with Niklaus. –I have daggered him and he will stay like that. He was annoying me. –he explained. I felt the tears rolling down my cheek. – And you are going to stay here and you will do everything I say, or I will kill him.

- He's your brother! –I raised my voice.

- I don't care. You will obey or he will be dead.

- NEVER! –I pushed him away, but he quickly grabbed my arm.

- It's a shame that I can't compel you… Isn't it enough that I threat to kill the love of your life? –his face was now close to mine. –You will do everything I say. Do you understand? Because I'm not joking, I'll kill him with my own hands. –I let the tears fall from my eyes. Why was he doing this to me? –I said… Do you understand? –I nodded. –What? I didn't hear you.

- Yes. –I cried.

- Very good, sweetheart. We will have lots of fun. –he smirked. –And now get ready. I'm throwing a party tonight, and you're going to be my date. –he walked to me. –Don't cry, love. –he tried to wipe the tears, but I slapped his hand away. –he just laughed and left the room.

I let myself fall on the floor and cried uncontrollably. Why was this happening? I hoped this was a nightmare and that I would wake up.

I didn't know what I was going to do without Kol. He was my everything and now he wasn't here with me. He was daggered and Niklaus had threatened me to kill him if I didn't do everything he said.

And Elijah had betrayed us. We trusted him and he betrayed us.

There was no way I could escape this.

* * *

I stood there will one of the servants pulled the strings of my corset. I felt empty. All the happiness I had once felt, was now gone.

My body was there, but my mind wasn't. I was lost.

- Miss Danielsson, Lord Niklaus told me to bring you this. –I turned around and saw another servant handing me a blue dress. –He wants you to wear it. –I took a deep breath and looked at it again. It was beautiful but I didn't want to wear it. –Let me help you. –she approached me and helped me put it on. –You look beautiful, Miss Danielsson. –I smiled weakly.

- You may leave now. –they both nodded and left me alone.

I sat down and looked at myself in the mirror. I was about to cry again, but I didn't let the tears fall. I took a deep breath; I wasn't ready for all this.

* * *

I walked down the stairs. The castle was full of people, people I didn't know, people I didn't care about and people I didn't want to see.

When I arrived to the bottom of the stairs, I saw Niklaus talking to some one. He noticed I was there and turned around to smirk at me.

- Finally here. –he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I quickly pulled it away and pulled a disgusted face. – Come here. –he pulled me closer to him. –Are you going to behave? –he whispered in my ear. He tightened the grip on my arm until I felt the pain.

- Yes. –I answered. –But don't touch me. –I looked away. –made me looked at him.

- I'll touch you if I want to. –he said in a very serious tone. –And now smile, this people came here to see us. –he offered me his arm. I hesitated but I finally grabbed it and we started walking, I faked smiles to the people, who greeted us.

After a while I got rid of Niklaus, and was having a drink far away from the crowd. I really needed it.

- Alexandra… –I turned around and saw Elijah there. I turned my face. I didn't want to look at him. He disgusted me for what he did.

- Leave me alone, Elijah. –I tried to walk away. –I'm going to search Rebekah, I haven't seen her in a while.

- She's not here. She's out of town. –great. I was totally alone.

- Then I'm going away from you.

I walked away from him when I crashed against a body. I looked up and saw Niklaus smirking at me.

- I was searching you. We are going to dance. –he said. I sighed. –Now, now, be a good girl. –he offered me his hand and walked us to the dance room. –You look gorgeous, my sweet Alexa. –he said while we dance. I didn't even look at him. –No one in this room can compare to you. –he made me look at him.

- I'm sorry, I need some fresh air. I'll be right back. –I thought he was going to stop me, but he just let me go.

I walked through the crowd and outside the castle. It was already very dark outside, but I didn't care. I leant myself against the wall and let some tears fall from my eyes. I let myself fall on the floor and sobbed. I couldn't do this. I wasn't strong enough. I missed Kol so much. I needed him with me. What if I never saw him again?

After a while I tried to calm myself down and stood up. I thanked God that no one came outside and saw me in that state.

I walked inside again and suddenly stopped. I looked at my right, to where the door of the library was. What if Niklaus had Kol's coffin there, like the last time? Maybe I was wrong, but I had to try and see if he was there.

I opened the door and took a few steps forward; looking around the room, hoping the coffin would be there.

This was risky; I didn't want Niklaus to notice I was searching for Kol.

I kept on looking around the room, but I didn't find the coffin. I sighed in desperation. He could be anywhere in the castle or maybe it wasn't even here.

I was about to turn around and leave the room, but I crashed against a body. I gulped. I looked up and saw Niklaus standing in front of me.

- What are you doing here? –he asked.

- I was just walking around. It's a little bit crowded out there. –he grabbed my arm.

- More like you were searching for your lover, don't you? –he grip tighten.

- No, I swear. I wasn't looking for him.

- You don't learn… –he looked furious.

- No, Niklaus. Please. I didn't do anything. –I heard a loud crack. He had broken my arm. I let out a moan.

- Go upstairs to your bedroom and stay there. Do you understand? –he raised his voice. I just nodded and he let me go.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, got ready and went downstairs to the dining room. But, there was no one to be seen. At least I would have a quiet breakfast. A servant came and brought me some food.

When I finished I was about to stand up, when I saw Elijah walking inside the room. I sighed.

- Alexandra. –he walked to me, but I tried to walk away. –I need to talk to you.

- I don't have anything to talk to you. –he grabbed my arm.

- I need you to let me explain myself, to let you know why I did what I did.

- You betrayed us, that's it.

- Alexandra, hear me out. Give me a minute. –I rolled my eyes.

- You have one minute. –I didn't want to hear him, but I knew he would insist, so I just let him talk.

- I had to gain Niklaus' trust back, so I helped him find you. But, I wanted to negotiate with him, so you would be both safe. He wanted to dagger you and he was about to do it. But, Kol, didn't let him. He told him he should dagger him. He wanted you to live. He did it for you, because he loves you. –I felt a tear rolling down my cheek when I heard Elijah's words. Kol got himself daggered because he wanted me to live, even if it was without him.

- I preferred to be daggered, Elijah. This is hell. Niklaus is punishing me. It just got started and I can't stand it anymore. –I cried. He went in for a hug and I let him, I was vulnerable now. –I need Kol. I miss him.

* * *

I walked to my room, when I opened the door, I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw Niklaus leaning against the wall.

- Did you miss me? –he smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned around trying to get into the room, but he followed me. –You already miss Kol, don't you? –I took a deep breath.

- I do. And he's daggered because of you, because you're a bastard. –in this moment I didn't care about his reaction. I needed to get it out. –No one will ever love you, because you are a bad person. You take away from others what you don't receive yourself. You are despicable and cruel. –he looked very furious. But I stood there looking at him without blinking.

- What did you just say? –he threw me with a lot of strength and I fell on the bed. Don't you dare speaking to me like that! –he shouted.

- You deserve it! You took Kol away from me!

- He wanted to be daggered! –I stood up and faced him.

- Yes, because he wanted me to live! –I also raised my voice.

- Love makes you weak.

- But at least we love! You are incapable of loving! And because of that you will be forever alone. No one will love someone like you. –he flashed to me and threw me against the wall.

- Stop it or I will rip your heart out. –I stood up as I could and looked at him.

- Do it! It's better than to live in this hell! –Niklaus looked down and he suddenly flashed away from the room.

He was angry, but I didn't really care. He deserved every word that had come out of my mouth.

* * *

Some days had passed since that discussion with Niklaus in my bedroom. He hadn't talked to me since then. We just looked at each other, but didn't say anything.

I walked into the living room and saw Niklaus sitting there. I turned don my heels and was about to leave the room, but he talked to me.

- You want to negotiate? –he asked. I frowned. I turned around and looked at him.

- What? –I didn't understand.

- Let's negotiate. –he stood up and walked to me. – Do you want to see Kol again?

- What kind of joke is this? –I didn't trust him.

- I'm being serious. Do you want to see him again? Do you miss him?

- Of course I miss him and I want to see him again. I can't think about anything that's not him. What a stupid question.

- Well, I'll undagger him. –he said. My eyes widened.

- Yeah of course… That's going to happen. –I was being sarcastic.

- I'll undagger him, you have my word, but… –I frowned.

- But, what?

- I want something in return. –I looked at him. Was he being serious? I examined his expression; he looked like he was saying the truth.

- And what would that be? –he approached me even more.

- I want to spend the night with you. –he said. I gulped. What? What was he saying?

- What? Spend the night with me? Are you kidding me? That's never going to happen. It's a no.

- Oh, so I see how much you want to see Kol again.

- I want to see him, but I won't have sex with you. It's not going to happen.

- Then I'll just kill him…

- Are you blackmailing me? –I was furious now.

- That's my condition. Spend the night with me and I'll undagger him and you will be free to go. I give you my word.

- I don't trust you.

- I'm giving you my word.

- You disgust me. –I walked away from there.

* * *

I was sat in the garden. Thinking about what happened with Niklaus. I wanted Kol back, but I didn't want to have to spend the night with Niklaus. What kind of condition was that? But, then again it was Niklaus' who we were talking about.

I walked inside the castle and upstairs, all I wanted was to lie in my bed and fall asleep. I hoped I would wake up soon from this terrible nightmare.

I suddenly remembered Niklaus's words… How he said that he would kill Kol if I didn't agree on his condition. My hand went to my mouth. I couldn't let Kol die. I loved him.

After a while I opened the door to my bedroom and saw Niklaus sat on my bed. He smirked at me.

- What are you doing here? –I snorted.

- Do we have a deal? –he asked. You want Kol to live… –he approached me. –I nodded. –You would do anything for him, don't you? –he stroked my face and I nodded again. –Deal? Just one night and I'll undagger him and you'll be free to go. And he won't have to know about it.

- Deal. –I don't know how I pronounced that word, but I did it. I was doing it for Kol. I needed him by my side. I would do anything for him. Where did I get myself?

- Very good, sweetheart. Meet me tonight in my bedroom. –he brushed my lips with his and then he smirked and left the room.

* * *

I went to take a bath, and when I was finished, I walked back to the room. A servant was there. She had a box in her hands.

- This is for you, Ms. Danielsson. –I walked to her and grabbed the box. She just nodded and left the room.

I walked to the bed and let the box on it, there was a note.

_Here's a little present for you, sweetheart._

_I want you to wear it for me._

_Klaus. _

I threw the note away and opened the box. There was a nightgown inside of it. I looked at it and rolled my eyes. I didn't want to wear that for him. That was too much. But then again, I had to obey him in order to get Kol back.

I sighed and put it on. I didn't have a choice.

I really wasn't ready for what was going to happen tonight. I already felt horrible for it. But I was doing it to get Kol back, because I loved him and needed him by side.

* * *

I slowly walked to Niklaus' bedroom. I took a deep breath before opening the door. This was so wrong. I wanted to go back to my room and forget about this, but I couldn't. I had to do it.

I finally opened the door and entered the room. I walked inside and saw Niklaus sitting on a chair in front of me.

- You came… I thought you would regret it. –he stood up. –Oh and you're wearing my little present. –he approached me. –It looks amazing on you. –he bit his lip. He was now in front of me, his hands went to my waist. I felt my heart racing. –Come here. –he grabbed my hand and led me to the bed. He sat down; I sat in front of him giving him my back. –You are nervous. –he brushed my hair away from the neck. And started kissing it. I felt so uncomfortable. I wanted to run away from there, but I was paralyzed.

His other hand went to my thigh, stroking and squeezing it. I shivered. His touch was so different to Kol's, it was rougher.

He kissed my shoulders, I still didn't react. I just closed my eyes. I wanted this to be over.

- Turn around. –he ordered. I took a deep breath and did as he said. –Let yourself go. You will love it. –he stroked my face. I couldn't do what he said. He wasn't Kol, and I didn't want to enjoy this, I just wanted it to be over, so I could go far away with Kol and never come back.

He made me look at him. He smirked. Suddenly he crashed his lips against mine, his kisses very rough and wild. He licked my bottom lip asking for permission, but I didn't grant it to him, but he introduced his tongue anyway. He brought me closer and lay me on the bed, his body now on top of mine. Niklaus' hands caressed my body. His touch felt so weird to me, I was only used to Kol's.

- Are you here? –all of a sudden he pulled away and looked at me. I clearly wasn't there; I mean physically yes, but mentally I was gone.

- I'm sorry… I… –he put a finger on my lips.

- You are used to Kol… I know. But you will love it. And maybe you get used to it and want to repeat. –NEVER! I screamed mentally. That would never happen. He smirked and leant in to kiss me again.

He pulled away again and took off his shirt revealing his toned body. He grabbed my hands and made them run all over his body, and then he pulled at me and made me sat up and kissed my neck and then my lips. I felt how his fangs grazed my neck and then he bit it. I whimpered and complained a little bit, he had bitten me hard.

He looked at me and cleaned the blood of his mouth when he was finished.

- Your blood tastes delicious, sweetheart. –his hands went to the end of my nightgown and he slowly took it off. I was about to cover myself, but he was faster and he didn't let me. –Gorgeous… –he looked at my body and smirked.

He lay me again on the bed and kissed my collarbone and down to my breasts. I felt uncomfortable, even more than before.

He sucked and licked my right nipple. My body betrayed me and I moaned, I wasn't really feeling pleasure. I tried to control myself.

I felt how he ripped off my briefs and his mouth quickly went down to my womanhood. I took a deep breath.

- I'm going to make you forget about him. –he said looking at me and then he licked my womanhood. My eyes widened and I tried to stay quiet. I knew my body was going to betray me again, even if I didn't like it. He kept on licking while he introduced a finger and started pumping it in and out.

- STOP! STOP! –I shouted and he stopped what he was doing and looked at me. I couldn't do this anymore.

- What's wrong? –he made me sat up and looked at me, examining my expression.

- I… I… –what was I going to say? –It was too much. –I lied. –I want to get straight to the point. –I tried to fake a smirk. I wanted this to be over as soon as possible. I waited for his reaction; he just smirked at me and crashed his lips against mine.

- Straight to the point. I like that. –he said when he pulled away. He pushed me on back on the bed and stood up to remove his pants and his underpants. He then climbed again on the bed. I tried to look away and took a deep breath. Soon this would be all over and I would be reunited with Kol and we could both run far away from here.

He laid himself on my body; I felt his hard manhood on my thigh. He kissed my lips and I felt one of his hands stroking and squeezing my side.

- You are going to enjoy this… –he smirked when he pulled away. He positioned himself at my entrance, and then he suddenly thrusted aggressively into me. I let out a cry. That had hurt a little bit. –After I'm finish you will want to repeat. –he whispered in my ear. No, that would never happen. I was already praying he would finish.

He thrusted faster and harder, I tried to bite my lip, so I wouldn't moan, that's not what I wanted. I didn't want to feel pleasure while having sex with Niklaus. It wasn't right.

- I never thought you would be so quiet… With Kol you were different. –he stopped and looked at me. –Are you not enjoying it? –he looked mad. I nodded, I was clearly lying. –I want to hear you moan. –he pushed himself inside me and I let out a loud moan. It was inadvertently, I didn't want to moan.

He kept on thrusting, but now with his vampire speed, I felt his lips on my neck, he kissed it and then bit it, drinking some of my blood. I heard him moaning.

I felt the tears streaming down my face. I tried to control my emotions. I closed my eyes.

- Come for me. –NO! That's what my mind screamed. –Come on, sweetheart. –he whispered in a seductive tone. I tried to concentrate and take control over my body.

He thrusted a few more times, his thrusts were now very irregular; he was close to reach his climax. After a while I felt him spilling himself inside me. I faked and orgasm after that. I didn't enjoy it. I felt horrible and dirty now.

Niklaus let himself fall next to me and looked at me smirking. I felt him stroking my arm.

- I saw you enjoy it… -he approached his face to mine, but I pulled away.

- Yes. And now undagger Kol. –I rolled the sheets around my body and stood up.

- You don't need to cover yourself, sweetheart. –he smirked again. –I'll undagger him, but let's us enjoy this night.

- We are not going to do it again. –I looked at him. –Undagger him. –I ordered. –I slept with you. That was the deal. Now it's your turn.

- Not so fast, love. I said spending the night with me. –I snorted.

- No. I'm leaving. –I grabbed the nightgown from the floor.

- If you leave, I won't undagger him. He'll just stay there forever. –I turned around and looked at him. He patted the bed, signalling me to join him again. I sighed and walked back to the bed. –Good, girl. –he stroked my hair. I felt uncomfortable. I laid on the bed turning my back on him. –Tomorrow morning, I'll undagger him. I always keep my promises.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello, darlings! Here's chapter 21! I know you hate me for what happened in the last chapter hahaha and you also hate Klaus! But, I wanted some drama! And here comes more!**

**Thank you for all the AMAZING reviews! Love them! **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**There's a little bit of smut… And I'm going to say there's a scene between one of my favourite ships! :P **

**As always I dedicated it to Alessa (queenofnatebuzz)! ^^**

**Keep the reviews coming! ;)**

* * *

Chapter.21

I woke up the next morning, I looked around and I didn't know where I was. But, then I remember what happened last night and I closed my eyes, wishing it had been a nightmare.

I looked to my right and Niklaus was nowhere to be seen. I thanked God for that. I stood up and put on the nightgown and ran to my bedroom.

I took a bath, I really needed it. I felt dirty and wanted to relax for a while. When I finished I started to get dress. Today would be the day that I would see Kol again.

It hadn't been that long, but I really missed him. I needed him by my side.

I walked downstairs and into the living room. A servant came in a few seconds later and approached me.

- Ms. Danielsson, Mr. Mikaelson is waiting for you in the cellar. He told me to let you know.

- Thank you. You may leave now. –she nodded and left.

I walked outside the room and into the cellar. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Niklaus was standing there with a coffin next to him. My heart started racing.

- A deal is a deal, sweetheart. –he said. I walked to the coffin and put my hands on it. I was going to see Kol. I was so happy and excited. –What are you waiting for? –he looked at me.

I took a deep breath and I slowly opened the coffin, revealing Kol's body in it. My hand went to his face, touching it, while the other pulled out the dagger of his chest.

- I'll leave you alone. –Niklaus walked to the door.

I sat down and waited for Kol to wake up. It would take him a little bit longer this time, so I decided to go quickly upstairs to get him some blood, he was going to need it when he woke up.

I walked back to the cellar and kept on waiting.

After a while I heard him gasping for air and he sat up. He looked disorientated. I quickly used my vampire speed to appear next to him.

- Alexa… –his eyes widened when he saw me there.

- It's okay. I'm here. –I smiled at him and hugged him. He looked up at me and I saw the veins under his eyes and his fangs. He must have smelled the blood. –Here, drink. –I gave him the glass with the blood. He quickly downed it. He was very hungry.

He jumped out of the coffin. I walked to him and he turned around to look at me. I smiled.

- I thought I would never see you again. –he stroked my face with one hand and with the other he pulled me closer.

- I have missed you so much, Kol. You shouldn't have gotten yourself daggered. –I cried on his chest and he hugged me.

- I did it because of you, because I love you, Alexa. –he stroked my hair.

- I love you so much, Kol. –I looked up at him.

Kol bent down a little bit and brought his face closer to mine. He brushed my lips with his and then he went for a kiss. Oh God, I had missed his kisses and his touch. This felt like heaven.

- Never ever leave me again, please. –I said when we pulled away.

- Never. –he shook his head and kissed me again.

* * *

We both walked upstairs. Kol needed some blood, so he went to drink from one of the servants. When he was finished we entered the living room. Niklaus was already there.

- Brother. –Niklaus smirked at Kol. –You are awake.

- Yes. –I grabbed Kol's hand to calm him down.

- You have to thank your girl for that. –Niklaus smirked. I shook my head. I didn't want him to tell what happened. –She did a great job.

- What are you talking about? –asked Kol.

- It's nothing. Let's leave. –I pulled Kol's hand, but he didn't move.

- What are you talking about, Niklaus? –Kol walked to him.

- Oh, we made a deal. Didn't she tell you about it? You would be undaggered and I would let you free if she spent the night with me. –my hand went to my mouth, I was in shock. Why did he have to tell him? I just wanted to forget about it now that Kol was back. –Your girl likes to go straight to the point… –Niklaus smirked.

- Kol… –I let out in a whisper.

- You are lying. –Kol grabbed Niklaus by the throat. –It can't be. She wouldn't do that. –he shook his head and then looked at me and back at Niklaus.

- I'm not lying. Alexa tell her yourself, love. –Niklaus looked at me and so did Kol. I stood still. I was in shock. Kol waited for an answer.

- I… –I didn't know what to say. Kol snorted.

- Tell me he's lying. That this is a joke…

- I had to do it if I wanted him to undagger you. I didn't have a choice. –I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. –He threatened to kill you.

Kol used his vampire speed to appear in front of me. He pushed me against the wall. I hit my head hard.

Niklaus walked out of the room without saying anything and he smirked at me.

- You had sex with Niklaus? –he looked furious and that scared me.

- I… Kol… I'm sorry. I didn't want to, but he said that if I didn't do it, he would kill you. I couldn't lose you. –I cried.

- I would prefer to be dead, than to know the girl I love had sex with my brother.

- Kol, don't say that. –I was going to stroke his cheek but he pulled away.

- YOU ARE A WHORE! –he shouted at me and pushed me against the wall; I hit my head again and let out a whimper. –HOW COULD YOU?

- I did it so we could be together again.

- YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT!

- I love you, Kol. –I sobbed.

- NO! If you loved me, you wouldn't have slept with Niklaus. –he grabbed me by my throat. –When were you going to tell me about it? Or where you going to keep it to yourself, huh?

- No, Kol. I love you, that's why I did it. I didn't want him to kill you. How could I live if you were dead? I can't imagine my life without you, Kol. I would do anything for you. –I cried.

- Yeah, like sleeping with my brother… I never thought you would do this to me, Alexandra. –he didn't look at me. –This is over.

- No, Kol, please. No. I'm sorry. Don't do this.

- From all the things, you go and sleep with my brother… This is worst than all I've ever done to you. I would forgive you anything, but not something like this.

- No, Kol. –I sobbed. –Please. –I hugged him, and he surprisingly let me. But then he pushed me away.

- I'm leaving. There's nothing left for me to stay.

- No, no, no. –I grabbed his hand and didn't let him go. –You can't do this to me. You love me, Kol.

- I can. And yes, I love you, but you broke my heart. You went too far. –he paused. –I can't be with you. –I let his hand go.

He walked out of the room, not even looking at me once. I let myself fall on the floor and cried like a baby. I had ruined everything. I couldn't feel worst. And now he was leaving me. I felt like dying.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

I walked outside the front door and with my vampire speed I ran into the woods. I was going to ran far away from her and I would never come back.

How could she? She slept with Niklaus. I was so furious, disappointed and broken at the same time. I never thought she would do something like that.

I got myself daggered because I wanted her to live, and she makes that stupid deal. I couldn't believe it. I'd prefer to be dead.

I suddenly stopped running and leant myself against a tree. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't want to cry. I never cried. I was not weak.

But, Tthe tears started to fall uncontrollably from my eyes, I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't. My emotions were now over the place.

My heart ached, I was so broken.

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

I laid there on the floor for hours, crying non stop. Kol had left, I was now alone. He would never want to see me again. I had ruined everything we had. I was so stupid.

I kept on crying, I heard the door open, but I didn't even look who it was. I heard the person approach me.

- Alexandra… –it was Elijah. I sobbed. He kneeled down and picked me up. I rested my head on his chest and cried even more. –Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?

- He left, Elijah. He broke up with me. He doesn't want to see me again.

- What? –he was confused. –What happened? I don't understand.

- I made a deal with Niklaus. He threatened to kill Kol if I didn't sleep with him, and if I did he would undagger him and let us free.

- Oh, Alexandra… –he looked disappointed.

- I didn't have a choice. He was going to kill Kol. –I sobbed. –Niklaus told him about everything and he left. He hates me, Elijah.

- Shhh! It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. –he hugged me tight.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

Two weeks had passed since I had left Niklaus' castle. Time went by so slowly since then.

I had run far away from there and I even got on a ship. I was now in Spain.

I was staying in a house, in a small village. I hadn't come out in days. I didn't want to see or interact with anyone.

I couldn't sleep at night, because every time I closed my eyes, an image of Niklaus and Alexandra having sex came to my mind. I couldn't stand it; I needed to get it out of my mind, but it was impossible. I also couldn't stop thinking about Alexandra. I missed her. But she had hurt me so bad. I needed to forget about her.

* * *

Today was the first day I had decided to go out, I was really hungry, I hadn't have blood in a long time, and I started to crave it. So, I decided to go out and find someone to drain.

I walked through a narrow street, I decided to go to the tavern first to have a few drinks and then I would find a snack or two.

After a few drinks in the tavern, I walked outside. I was drunk, I felt it, but I tried to look sober.

I walked through the street trying to find someone, but I had spend so much time in the tavern, that it was already very late and no one was walking outside, they were all at home.

Suddenly I stopped, I had heard a noise. Someone was following me. I took a few steps forward, I kept on hearing noises. I used my vampire speed to hide myself and see what was going on.

I threw myself on the person who was following me and brought it to the alley where I was hiding. It was a girl. I pushed her against the wall. It was dinner time.

- Kol… –I recognized that voice. I looked at her.

- Katerina?

- It's good to see you. –she smirked. She looked different more confident and sensual. And there was another thing…

- You are a vampire. –my eyes widened. –What happened to you?

- I ran from your brother and before he found me I decided to hang myself, I wouldn't let him find me. But, I had your blood in my system, so I turned into a vampire. I remember everything. You saved me from Alexa… –she smirked again and played with my shirt. –Where is she? –I pulled away.

- We are not together anymore. She slept with Niklaus. –her eyes widened.

- You must be devasted… –she walked to me and stroked my arms from behind. –I'm sorry. I quickly turned around.

- Don't be. –I pushed her against the wall, my body close to hers. She bit her lip. I kept on looking at her. I had always found her attractive, I couldn't deny it.

I crashed my lips against hers very fiercely. She kissed me back. I ran my hands all over her body and she did the same.

I pulled away, she smirked. I grabbed her hand and used my vampire speed to arrive faster to the small house where I was staying.

* * *

We were already in the bedroom. I pushed her against the door. She let out a loud moan while I kissed her neck.

I quickly ripped her dress off, letting it fall on the floor.

She flashed us to the bed. She was now on top off me. She removed my shirt and kissed my torso. I groaned.

I was going to roll us over, but she didn't let me.

- Katerina, I'm stronger than you. –I winked and finally rolled us over and pinned her hands above her head. She bit her lip. My hands went to her corset ripping it off and revealing her breasts. My lips quickly went to her right breast sucking and licking while my hand went to her other breast. She let out a loud moan. Her hands tangled in my hair.

- Oh, God! Kol… –I smiled when I heard her moan.

I kissed down her stomach and stopped when I arrived to her briefs. I looked up at her and smirked.

I slowly removed her underwear and threw it somewhere in the room.

My mouth went to her womanhood, licking and sucking her already wet slit.

- You are so wet for me. –I said and kept on doing my job. She started moaning non stop. She was really enjoying it.

I kept doing it for a while. She was about to come, but all of a sudden I stopped. She complained.

I stood up and removed my trousers and underpants and I quickly jumped on her.

- You don't waste time. –she said in a very seductively tone. My lips captured her in a wild kiss and I shoved myself into her very hard. She let out a loud groan.

- Faster and harder, Kol. –she begged. I did as she said, but after a few second, I stopped moving.

- Don't stop, Kol. Please. –I wanted her to beg a little bit more. She moved her hips.

- What do you want? –I asked her.

- Kol, don't make me beg. –I smirked and waited for her to talk. –FUCK ME! –she shouted. I smirked again and started thrusting, this time even harder and faster as I used my vampire speed.

- Oh my god… This feels so good. –I was now moaning.

- KOL! KOL! –she shouted. –I'm about to…

I thrusted a few more times and I felt her coming, a few seconds later I also came, I spilt inside her.

I let myself fall on the bed, next to her. We were both panting.

- That… that was… amazing. –she said. I turned around and looked at her.

- Yeah, it was. –I tried to catch my breath.

We laid there for a while. Katerina had fallen asleep; I was looking at the ceiling. This felt so good, but then Alexandra came to my mind. And all the pain came back with it. I needed to get all that out of my mind

And I had a plan…

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

Three weeks had passed since Kol left and I couldn't be more broken. I felt horrible. Like part of me had just died.

I didn't come out of the bed, I was always in it. I didn't want to eat anything.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked horrible, but I didn't care about it.

I only wanted Kol back.

I heard a knock on the door. As always it would be Elijah.

- Alexandra, you need to get out of here and eat something. You need blood, you look horrible.

- I don't care. –I covered myself with the sheets. He sat down on the bed. He removed the sheets and handed me a glass of blood. –Alexandra, drink. –I shook my head.

He left the glass on the table next to my bed and approached me even more. He looked straight into my eyes.

- Alexandra, please. Drink something. –he begged. –You need it. –I sighed. He grabbed again the glass and brought it closer to my mouth. I started drinking the blood. It felt so good. I didn't remember how it tasted. – Good girl. –he smiled weakly. –I know you miss him.

- I don't want to talk about it.

- You need to, Alexandra. You need to get it out of your chest.

- No, Elijah. I can't… –I cried.

- It's okay… –he hugged me tight.

* * *

Today I finally decided to get out of my room as Elijah suggested, it would be the best for me. I needed some fresh air and enjoy the good weather. He had decided to go for a walk with me and we were also going to visit the village.

So, I got ready and went downstairs.

I walked to the living room, Elijah would be waiting there for me, and I was right, he was sitting on the sofa. Niklaus was also there, I avoided his gaze. Since the day Kol left I didn't talk to him. I had a huge fight with him after Kol left. All because he was a jerk and had to tell Kol about what happened between us.

- Are you ready, Alexandra? –asked Elijah.

- I am.

- Where are you two going? –asked Niklaus. I ignored him.

- We are going for a walk. –answered Elijah.

- It's good to see that you finally came out of your room. –he looked at me, but I turned around.

- Let's go, Elijah. –he nodded and we walked out of the castle.

* * *

A few hours later, Elijah and I came back from the village. We had a very good time together and we had bought also some things.

- It's good to see you smiling, Alexa. –Elijah smiled at me.

- It was a good day. Thank you, Elijah.

- I'm glad that you enjoyed it. You needed to get out a little bit. –I nodded and smiled. –Please, pick up those things. –he ordered to a servant.

- I'll take this. –I said.

- Let's go inside. –I nodded.

We walked to the castle and opened the door. Elijah was telling me something and I was laughing.

I heard a noise coming from the stairs; I stopped laughing and looked in that way. My eyes widened. It couldn't be…

- Kol?

* * *

**Cliffhanger! ;)**


	22. Author's Note

First of all, I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. It's just a note.  
I want to comment a few things.

Thank you for all your reviews. But, I'm a little bit annoyed... A few of you mentioned cheating...

I want to make something clear... Maybe it's just me that has this concept of cheating... I don't know.  
I consider cheating when two persosn are in a relationship and one of them has something with a third person.  
Kol broke up with Alexandra the moment he heard what happened. So, he didn't cheat on her with Katerina. They weren't together anymore.  
Okay, that doesn't justify that he slept with Katerina, he did it wrong, yes, but he didn't cheat on Alexandra, because he broke up with her before leaving.  
I just want to make you see that Kol is very impulsive and does things he shouldn't do, like sleeping with Katerina...

I'm sorry you disliked so much Koltherine. It's one of my favourite ships, even if they didn't have a scene together. I just ship them.  
But, don't worry they won't end together.

Well, if you want to stop reading the story, it's okay. Don't worry.  
Thank you for reading and sopporting it.

I was already writing chapter 25... But, I don't know if I'll keep on with it or if I'll post again soon.

That's it.

Thank you for your attention.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here's chapter 22. I hope you enjoy it! I'm a little bit unsure about it, but well...**

**I don't know if I'll be able to post more often, because I will start working soon and then I'm off to Barcelona for the TVD convention, but I'll try!**

**Some more drama and a little twist.**

**And yes, I know Kol should be mad at Klaus... Give it some time! You are going to see a few reactions in the next chapters!**

**Thank you for all the reviews/opinions! I really appreaciate it!**

**I apologize for the spelling mistakes you may find!**

* * *

Chapter.22

I let the things that I had on my hands fall. I was in shock. Was he really there or was I having hallucinations? I closed my eyes and opened them again. He was still there, smirking at us.

- Having fun? –he asked. –Did you also have sex with Elijah?

- Kol. –Elijah looked at him.

- I don't care if you are together. I wouldn't expect less from you… –he said looking at me. My heart broke at his words. How could he think like that about me?

- Kol. Enough. –Elijah took a step forward. –Let's go. –Elijah grabbed my arm and walked to the stairs.

We were about to go up the stairs, when Kol grabbed my other arm. I turned around and looked at him.

- Kol, leave her alone. –said Elijah.

- I just want to talk to her, brother. –Elijah looked at me. I nodded and he went upstairs. What did Kol want to talk about? I was really nervous. –Let's go to the library. –I walked behind him.

We arrived to the library. He closed the door. His body was very close to mine. I shivered.

- I thought you wouldn't come back. –I said as I could. I didn't look at him.

- Oh, and I didn't want to come back. But, then I changed my mind after being with an old friend… –he smirked. I looked confused at him.

- What are you talking about? Old friend? –I frowned.

- I found Katerina while I was in Spain. And we had an awesome time together. She is a vampire now. She's feisty and likes it rough. –he winked. And that's when my heart totally broke. I felt a huge pressure in my chest and I couldn't breathe properly. He had slept with Katerina…

- You slept with her… –I felt the tears in my eyes.

- And not only once. She's amazing. –he smirked. –But I suppose you don't care because you are with Elijah now… Or are you with Nik? Or both?

- I'm not with them. –my voice cracked.

- That's weird… –he laughed. –I thought you would be with one of them by now…

- STOP IT! –I pushed him and I let the tears fall. I couldn't stand it anymore. –I don't deserve this! I did it to protect you! You cheated on me countless times and I forgave you, and now you can't do it with me? is not fair.

- You are so pathetic… I don't even know what I saw in you… I hate you. –he laughed and left the room.

I let myself fall on the floor and cried. How could he say such things to me? Didn't he love me anymore? Or was he saying this just to hurt me even more?

I felt even more broken now. It was too much. I sobbed very hard.

* * *

After a long while of crying in the library, I stood up and walked outside the room. I didn't want anyone to see me, so I quickly flashed upstairs, when I suddenly crashed against a body and fell on the floor. I looked up and saw Kol standing there.

- Oh you poor thing. –he must have noticed I had been crying. –You've been crying…

- Leave… me alone. –I said as I could. He laughed. –Go away!

- I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay. –he paused. –I like seeing you miserable.

- Stop! Stop saying those things to me. You love me. You can't say that. –I cried again. He kneeled down so he was to my level and put a finger under my chin. –Why can't you just forgive me like I have always done with you?

- I do not love you, Alexandra. That's in the past. –he laughed. –You mean nothing to me. –I sobbed. He smirked and stood up leaving me there, crying like a baby.

I never though I would hear those words coming from his mouth. He was being so mean to me.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

I walked away from Alexandra, I left here there crying. Part of me was hurt when I saw her like that, but another part of me thought she deserved every bit of it. She had made me suffer. I did love her, I couldn't deny it. But, I couldn't get back to her. She had ruined us. She did the worst thing she could have ever done. I wasn't going to forgive her. When I told her about Katerina, I felt good; she was paying for what she did.

I wanted to give her from her own medicine, she had to suffer.

And this was only the beginning…

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

I didn't know how much time I spent crying in the corridor, it felt like hours, I couldn't move. I felt so weak at that moment. So, I just laid there.

I heard some footsteps coming closer. I thought it would be Kol again.

- Leave me alone! –I raised my voice. –It's enough! I don't want to hear you. –I sobbed.

- Hey, sweetheart. –it was Niklaus. He kneeled down. –What is wrong?

- Don't touch me! –I shouted. –You ruined everything! It's you fault that Kol hates me and says those horrible things to me. –I paused. –He hates me… And it's your entire fault. –I cried and hit his chest-

- Hey… Look at me. –I ignored him. –Look at me, Alexa. –I looked up.

- You're feeling so much pain… You are broken… –I nodded. –You want all that to go away, don't you? –I nodded again. –It's easy… You just have to turn it off. Do it, and it will all be gone. –I took a deep breathe. I remembered when Kol told me turn it off when I first turned. All the pain went away and it felt much better. –Turn it off. –I looked at Niklaus and then I closed my eyes. I didn't want to feel anything anymore. I wanted it all to be gone; the pain, the guilty…

I opened my eyes again; Niklaus was still staring at me, waiting for my reaction.

- Better? –he asked. I nodded and stood up, and so did Niklaus. I looked at him and smirked and then I flashed away from there. Too much crying had made me hungry. So, I was going to find someone.

I appeared in the kitchen and saw a servant in front of the table. I smirked and walked to her.

- Ms. Danielsson. –she greeted me. I flashed next to her and grabbed both of her arms and bit aggressively her neck. I heard the girl complain and cry, but I didn't care; I kept on drinking from her blood.

- Please, help me! –she shouted. I put my hand on her mouth. She began to stop fighting, she was getting weak. When I had completely drained her, I broke her neck and let her body fall on the table.

I cleaned the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand and walked out of the kitchen. That felt good. I walked around the house and repeated the process like ten times. I was having a lot of fun by doing it.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

I was sitting on the sofa in the living room. Niklaus was also there painting, but I ignored him.

Suddenly Elijah opened the door and entered the room. He looked horrified and concerned at the same time.

- What is going on in this castle? –asked Elijah.

- What are you talking about, brother? –Niklaus looked confused and so did I.

- Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about.

- Elijah, I'm as confused as Niklaus. What is going on? –I stood up.

- I already found ten servants dead. Completely drained. Who was it and what's going on?

- It was not me. –I said.

- Don't look at me. –Niklaus threw his hands in the air. We all looked at each other.

- Alexandra? –Elijah's eyes widened.

- It could be her… –said Niklaus. We both looked at him. –Maybe and only maybe… I told her to turn it off.

- You did what? –Elijah was shocked.

- You told her to turn it off? –I walked to Niklaus and grabbed him by the throat and then punched him in the face. –You always ruin everything! You are a bastard! Why do you do all this to her? –I punched him again.

- She was being miserable because of you! What did you want me to do? –he raised his voice.

- You shouldn't have done that. –Elijah walked to us.

- I'm going to kill you. –I growled at Niklaus.

- Why do you care if she turned it off? You don't love her anymore. Just let it be. She can do whatever she wants. –he pushed me and I snorted at his words.

- Stop fighting! This is not good. –Elijah said.

We all walked out of the living room. We went up the stairs, and there she was draining another girl. We all looked at her.

- Alexandra, stop. –Elijah walked to her. She stopped draining the girl and looked at us. –Let her go.

- Okay. –she ripped the girl's heart out of her chest and threw the body at us. My eyes widened. I had never seen her like this.

- What are you doing? –I asked her.

- Like you care. –she let the heart fall on the floor and cleaned the blood from her mouth.

- You are right, I don't care. –I used my vampire speed to flash to my room.

I let myself fall on the bed. How could Niklaus tell her to turn if off? She was now heartless and cold. Maybe I should have also turned it off….

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

- Alexandra, stop. You can't do this. –Elijah approached me.

- Why not? –I looked at him.

- And I thought I was going to throw a party today… But seeing as half of my servants are dead… –Niklaus complained. –And we've got a psychopath with us…

- Oh, don't worry about that. Just throw the party. I want to have some fun. –I smiled.

- Alexandra… –Elijah called me, but I ignored him and started walking to my bedroom.

- I'm going to get ready for the party. –I said without turning around.

* * *

I took a bath and got ready. I put on my blue dress, it was my favourite and I also did my hair. I looked myself in the mirror and smiled. I liked how I was looking tonight. I looked down at my hand and saw the ring I was still wearing.

I stood up and walked to the door, and through the corridor. I stopped when I arrived to Kol's bedroom. He was there because I heard some noises coming from inside.

Without knocking on the door, I opened it. I saw Kol there, he was shirtless and his hair was wet. He turned around when he heard the door open.

- What are you doing here? –he asked when he saw me. I walked to him and looked at his body. –I said what are you doing here?

- Here. –I took off the promise ring he gave me for my birthday, I showed it to him and then I let it fall on the floor. He looked down. – I don't want it anymore. And this. –I ripped off from my neck the necklace he gave me when we were humans. –It's all yours. I don't want it either. –I threw it to him. –Give it to someone who wants it. Oh, better idea. Give it to Katerina; I'm sure she will love it. –I smiled.

- Jealous? –he asked approaching me, our bodies were very close. I pushed him away.

- Jealous? Never. Why would I be jealous? I don't feel anything for you and I don't care about you. Do whatever you want. –I turned around on my heels and left the room.

I walked downstairs to the party. There were already a lot of people there, enjoying themselves.

I walked through the crowd and saw Niklaus talking to some persons. I approached him.

- I would love to have a word with you, Niklaus. –I said.

- Excuse me. –he said to the guests and walked away with me. –What did you want to talk about?

- I know you were trying to find Katerina. And well… You might want to know that Kol was with her recently… In Spain… They spent some time together.

- Kol found her? –I nodded. –I have to talk to my brother. –I turned around, Kol was there.

- Oh, Niklaus. –I called him before he walked to Kol.

- Yes, sweetheart? –I staked him with a stake I had been hiding all this time. – If you ever threaten me and force me to have sex again with you, I'll kill you. –I pulled out the stake and he growled at me.

- Whore… –he mumbled. I smirked and then he walked to Kol. I followed him.

Niklaus grabbed Kol's arm and took him to the library. I waited behind the door.

- You were with Katerina? –Niklaus raised his voice. –Where is she? TELL ME! –he grabbed Kol by his shirt.

- And why would I do that? –answered Kol.

- You better tell me or I'll kill you. –Kol laughed and Niklaus punched him on the face.

- I don't know where she is! –Kol also raised his voice. –She was in Spain, but she was always running, she can be anywhere. –Niklaus snorted. –And now… Don't touch me.

- Or what? –Niklaus challenged him. Kol punched him in the face and they started a fight.

- You are despicable! How could you sleep with Alexandra? –he punched him again. Klaus threw him in the air and Kol crashed against the wall.

- You shouldn't care. You left her, you are not together anymore. Move on, little brother. –Kol growled and went to threw himself on his brother, but he moved and he fell on the floor.

- Stop it! You are both pathetic. –I entered the room and they both looked at me.

Niklaus walked out of the library without looking at me he just shook his head at his brother, and then Kol also walked out. I smirked at him and he growled.

Suddenly I was pushed against the door.

- Why did you tell him? –his hand was on my throat. But I wasn't scared. I laughed.

- I didn't mean to. –I put an innocent voice, he growled again. –You were trying to make my life miserable. Two can play that game. –he pulled away and I stroked his face with one finger.

- So that's what you want? –his face was close to mine.

- Yeah. –I smirked. –I pushed him away. –And now, excuse, I want to have some fun. –I said and walked away leaving him there.

I walked past a table and grabbed a glass of wine. I downed it in a matter of seconds and grabbed another one. And I repeated the process a few more times, until I was drunk. This party was boring.

I had an idea to entertain the guests.

I removed my dress, so that I was in my corset and my underwear and I climbed on the table and started kicking everything down, while I danced.

Some of the men gathered around the table and started to whistle and say things to me. I laughed and kept on dancing.

- Ms. Danielsson, come down. –a servant said. I kneeled down and looked at her.

- Don't tell me what to do. –I snapped her neck, but nobody noticed; they were all too busy drinking and whistling. I stood up again and kept on dancing. A man climbed on the table and started to dance with me.

- Alexa, what are you doing? –I heard a voice. –Alexandra! –I turned around and saw Kol in front of me.

- And who are you? –asked the man to Kol.

- It's none of you business. –Kol grabbed him by the throat. –And now leave. –he compelled him. –Get dressed. –he ordered me and threw the dress to me.

- You are not my father. And I can do whatever I want. –I complained. He snorted and picked me up. He jumped off the table and started walking to the kitchen. I wanted him to put me down, so I hit him repeatedly but he didn't let me go. – Let me go! –I shouted.

- Shut up! –he let me down when we arrived to the kitchen. –Get dressed. Now.

- I don't want to. I was having fun. –he put me against the wall, his arms on each side of my body so I couldn't escape. – You were jealous… –I smirked.

- I was not jealous.

- Oh I know… You wanted me for yourself… –I pulled his shirt and brought him closer. My lips skimmed his chin. He was paralyzed, so I took advantage of it and I kicked him in the crotch and ran away.

- BITCH! –I heard him shout while I kept on running.

* * *

I thanked God that Kol didn't came to annoy me anymore. I couldn't stand it anymore.

Now that he wasn't near me to control me, I started to have some fun. I had been dancing and drinking with one of the boys that was in the party.

But I wanted to have another kind of fun. So, I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs and into a room.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

I decided to have some fun. I was going to stop trying to get Alexandra out of the mess she was causing. It was my turn to enjoy the party.

I found two girls who came together to the party. They had been both looking at me for a while.

I just walked to them, talked a little bit and led them upstairs, to a more private place.

We were walking through the corridor; they both pushed me against the wall, I just let them do it. And they started kissing each side of my neck. I moaned.

- Girls, not so fast. –they kept on kissing me. I bit my lip and then they both pulled away. I looked at them. –Kiss each other. –I was having fun. They both did as I said and kissed each other. It was such a turn on seeing them doing it. They both pulled away and looked at me. –Come with me. –I grabbed the hand of one of the girls and she grabbed her friend's hand and let them to my room.

I was about to open the door, when I heard some noises coming from inside. I frowned. And I heard some moans.

- What the hell? Wait a minute. –I said to the girls. I opened the door and saw Alexandra sitting on a man while moaning non stop. She still had her corset on, but they were clearly having sex. I closed the door and cleared my throat. They finally realized I was there. Alexandra stopped moving her hips and looked at me. –What are you doing in my bedroom? –I was furious. They were having sex in my bed! And who the hell was that man? And why was he with Alexandra? I felt jealousy rushing through me.

- Oh, we were so horny that we couldn't arrive to my bedroom. –she smirked still sitting on the man. I saw how she slightly moved her hips.

- Your room is next door. –I said very furious. –And can you stop fucking? We are talking!

- Oh, god. You are a killjoy! –she complained. –Or is it just because you are jealous? –she stood up. –Get dressed and leave. –she compelled the man and then she walked to me.

- I would have to feel something for you to be jealous. –I said.

- You don't have feelings for me. –she repeated.

- No. You are just a whore who doesn't care who she has sex with.

- A whore? –she asked. I nodded.

She grabbed my hands and put them on her breasts, over the corset and she tried to keep them there. With her hands on mine she ripped off the piece of clothing, revealing her totally naked body.

- I might be a whore, but you still have feelings for me… You don't hate me as you said. –she smirked.

- Keep on dreaming. –I looked straight into her eyes. –You mean nothing to me.

- If you want me just say it. –she put a hand on my chest.

- Good try. –I pushed her and she fell on the bed. –Go and search another idiot and get another room. This is mine. –she looked furious. She rolled the sheets around her body and flashed out of the room. –Thank you. –I said when she left. I opened the door again and looked at the girls that were still waiting in the corridor. –Leave. –I compelled them. I couldn't do this. I didn't want this. This was not right. I couldn't stand all this, Alexa was driving me insane... How could she act like this?


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: So, here's chapter 23! Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**This isn't one of the best chapters I have written. It's a shit, but well. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Next week I start working and from Friday to Monday, I'll be in Barcelona for the TVD convention. I hope I can update before I leave!**

**Thank you, Alessa (queenofnatebuzz) for everything! Love you! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter.23

I was in Kol's room, sitting on a chair next to his bed. I was giving him a dream, a very dirty one. He moaned and moved in bed. I smirked.

Suddenly I stopped what I was doing and I saw him sitting up in bed panting. I giggled. He turned around when he heard me and looked at me with a furious expression.

- Good morning. Nice dream? –I smirked. –It's so easy to play with your mind.

- What are you doing here? –he looked around.

- I wanted to have some fun. –I stood up and walked to the bed. I looked down and him and giggled. –Oh, what's that? –I pointed at his manhood. –Are you a little bit happy? –he used a cushion to cover his manhood. –We can solve that little problem, if you want…

- No. Get out!

- I turn you on… –I bit my lip. I climbed on the bed and on top of him. He stood still. I looked at him and brought my face closer to his. My lips went to his neck, kissing it. –Let me help you with this. –my hand started to go down slowly.

Suddenly he put his hand on mine and flashed us away from the bed and pushed me against the door. I groaned.

- STOP IT. –he raised his voice. –You are not yourself, Alexandra. –he put his hands on each side of my head.

- I'm still me. –I stroked his bare chest.

- No, you turned it off and you are annoying and heartless. –I looked down, he was still naked. –Listen to me! –he complained and walked to the bed and rolled the sheets around his body.

- You don't like me like this? –I asked. –You know what? You made me like this. You ruined me. You did ten times worse, but I'm the bad one. You forgot about all that. –I paused. –All this centuries you have only caused me pain and I have always forgiven you. But, you know what? It's much better like this. It's amazing not having to feel anything.

- No. I don't like you, not like this, not like you were before. It's over. I'm moving on. You mean nothing to me, Alexandra. –he sighed. –You say I did ten times worse? Yeah, of course. I'm always the bad one. –he laughed. And I ignored his comment.

- You can't move on, you are still in love with me. I can see it. Don't lie to me.

- Get out. You now nothing. –he opened the door and pushed me out of the room.

* * *

I went to my bedroom, took a bath and got dressed, and then I walked downstairs and into the living room. All of a sudden someone threw itself on me.

- Alexa! –it was Rebekah.

- Bekah! –she hugged me. We both sat down.

- It's good to see you. –she paused. –Elijah told me everything. –she looked sad. –How are you doing?

- I'm good.

- Are you sure? –she asked not convinced of my answer.

- Why wouldn't I be good? I feel amazing. –I said.

- You turned it off. -she said in a whisper. –You can't be good if you did that

- It's much better like this. –I smiled. –No pain, no regrets…

- Alexandra, it's not better. You are not yourself. –I interrupted her.

- Can you all stop saying I'm not myself? I am. I'm fine like this. Stop trying to change me. –I raised my voice. She just looked down.

- I heard what Nik made you do. –she changed the subject. –That was cruel.

- I didn't even like it. He forced me to do something I didn't want to. I had to fake everything. But, now I don't care anymore.

- I'm so sorry, Alexandra. –she looked sad.

- But, you know what? Kol didn't understand that I did it for him, because I loved him. And he left me. He slept with Katerina. He caused me more pain than I caused to him, but he acts all innocent. –Rebekah's hand went to her mouth. She was shocked.

- He did what? I didn't know that.

- Elijah doesn't know about it. –I paused. –But, It doesn't matter anymore.

- That's why you turned your humanity off…

- I'm hungry. –I ignored her last comment. I stood up and walked out of the room leaving her there.

* * *

I walked to the kitchen, and on my way I found a servant I pushed her against the wall and bite her neck hard. I was very hungry.

- Stop, Alexandra. –I turned around and saw Elijah there. –Let her go. –I felt the girl's body tremble. She was horrified.

- And why would I do that? –I asked still holding the girl.

- You are out of control. –he said. I laughed.

- That's none of your business.

- It is. Let her go.

- Or what? –I broke the girl's neck and let her fall on the floor.

- Stop it, Alexandra. This is not you. You can't do this. We need to get your humanity back.

- Oh, I can. –I smirked.

He was about to throw himself on me, but I used my vampire speed, to move away, so he crashed against the wall. I appeared next to a chair, I broke the leg and when Elijah went to attack me again I drove the "stake" through his stomach. He let out a cry and fell on the floor.

- What's going on? –I heard someone running. I turned around Kol was there with Rebekah. –Alexandra…

- Stop trying to change me. I can't stand it anymore. –I flashed away from there.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

I saw Alexandra flashing away. I shook my head and then I went to help Elijah get up and pulled the stake out of his stomach. He groaned.

- She's totally out of control. –said Elijah.

- It's all Niklaus' fault. He told her to turn it off. –I explained.

- It's also your fault, Kol. You helped in this. You finished what Niklaus started. –said Elijah, I snorted.

- Hey! –Rebekah interrupted us. –We have to do something! We need to get her humanity back. –Rebekah looked concerned.

- And how do we do that? –I asked. This was a little bit complicated.

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

Some days had passed. I woke up one morning and there was a note on the table next to my bed. I sat up and read it. It was written by Rebekah. I recognized her handwriting.

_Nik, Elijah and I have gone out_

_We will be back later._

_Don't kill Kol or any servants, please. _

_Behave!_

_Love,_

_Bekah. _

I sighed. Kol could have gone with them. So I would have the castle for myself. But no, that couldn't happen. I wasn't that lucky.

I stood up from the bed, not bothering to change from my nightgown into a dress; I walked past Kol's bedroom. The door was wide open, but he was nowehere to be seen. I walked into his bathroom, but he was not there. I frowned. Maybe he was downstairs.

I walked throught the corridor and there was blood on the floor. I stopped and looked at it. The trail of blood arrived to the stairs and it keep on going from there.

Had Kol brought someone? I didn't hear noises coming from his room last night.

- Kol if this is some kind of joke. Stop it because it's not funny. –I raised my voice so he could hear me. I expected to hear him laugh or something, but nothing happened. I walked down the stairs. The trail of blood arrived to the dining room.

I stopped in front of the door and tried to concentrate, maybe I could listen something. But there was a silence.

I slowly opened the door and saw more blood on the floor.

I looked up and in front of me was Kol tied to a chair. He was shirtless and he had blood all over his body. My eyes widened. What had happened?

- Kol. –I ran to were he was. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked very weak. –What happened?

- Alexa… –his voice was croaky. I touched the ropes that were holding him. They were soaked in vervain. I whimpered. I took a deep breath. I was going to free him. I was about to do it when Kol spoke again. –Alexa, be careful.

- What-? –I couldn't speak because I felt a pair of hands on my head and then a loud crack and everything went black.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. I was also tied to chair. I looked at the front. Kol was still there. He looked even weaker. What had happened? What was going on?

I started moving to try to free myself from the ropes soaked in vervain, but all of sudden someone flashed in front of me and staked me. I groaned.

- Little Alexandra. –I recognized that voice. No, it couldn't be. Not again.

- Mikael. –I looked up and saw him smirking at me.

- I found you again. –he pulled out the stake. I growled.

- What do you want? I'm getting tired of seeing your face. –I asked.

- Not so fast. –he put his hands on each of my thighs and stroked them. I tensed at his touch.

- Don't touch her you bastard. –I heard Kol say.

- Shut up, boy. –Mikael walked to him and slapped him hard in the face. Kol spit some blood.

- Where were we? –he came back to where I was and stroked my face.

- Go to hell. –I said. He pulled my hair hard. I complained.

- Be careful, beautiful you might want to keep you heart in your chest.

- You talk too much but then you don't do anything. –I said. His hand went to my throat.

- You turned off your humanity I see… –I just looked at him. –Are you still together? –he looked at Kol and then at me again.

- No. We are not. I don't care about him.

- No? Then why did you want to free him? –Mikael asked.

- I wasn't going to let him there. –I answered.

- So, you don't care about him. Okay. –he walked to Kol. –I can kill him and you wouldn't care…

- No. I wouldn't care. –I said. Mikael smirked.

His hand suddenly drove through Kol's chest, almost reaching his heart. In saw Kol crying out in pain.

*Kol's POV*

I was in so much pain, his hand had almost reached my heart, and I was sure that he would rip it out in a few seconds. He wanted me dead; he didn't care about his family anymore. He was a monster.

I looked at Alexandra who was sitting in front of me. She was just staring at me with a numb expression. She didn't care about me, she made it clear.

I couldn't stop looking at her; maybe she didn't care about me and I was going to die, but the last thing I would see was going to be her beautiful face.

No, no. I couldn't give up. My Alexandra had to be somewhere in there. She couldn't be so careless. I know she still cared about me.

- Last words? –Mikael looked at me. –You are about to die. –he put a little more pressure and I cried out.

- Alexandra, I love you. –I said. I had to let her know how much she meant to me, even if she didn't care anymorte about me. I still loved her. I couldn't deny it. Mikael laughed.

- Three, two, one… –this was going to be the end. I was going to die.

- NO! NO! DON'T KILL HIM, PLEASE! DON'T DO IT! –Mikael stopped what he was doing. He pulled out his hand and I moaned. I looked at Alexandra, she was crying. I couldn't believe it. Was her humanity back?

- Why not? You said you didn't care if he died. –Mikael walked to her. She didn't talk; she just cried and looked at me. –I asked you a question! –he pulled her hair. Oh, how I wish I could just kill him. –ANSWER! Why don't you want me to kill him?

- Because I love him and I can't live without him. Don't kill him.

- Oh, your humanity is back. You were so scared to lose him that it came back. Oh love… It changes us and it makes us weak.

- You love me? –I managed to ask. –After I treated you like shit? –she nodded and cried more.

- How pathetic you are… –Mikael looked at us. –Well, I will have to kill you both. Who wants to die first? No one? Okay, I'll start with her. –he was about to pull her heart out, when we heard a loud crash.

Suddenly Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah appeared in the room. Niklaus pushed Mikael away from Alexandra. Elijah ran to me and rip off the ropes and helped me up. Rebekah helped Alexandra.

Niklaus was fighting with Mikael. They were hitting each other, Niklaus went flying to the wall and he growled. He then attacked Mikael making him fall.

- I finally found you, boy. –said Mikael to Nik.

- You don't come here and touch my family. –Nik was furious.

- Family? You don't know what that is, boy.

- No, you are the one who doesn't know the meaning of family. –said Elijah. –You are a monster. Trying to kill your own children…

- You should have been dead a long time ago! –Mikael stood up. –All of you! –he paused. –And you… –he pointed at Niklaus and Alexandra. –You are not my family. You are not even mine. –he said to Niklaus. –And you, you were just a child that was left in front of our door because your parents didn't want you.

- Shut up! –I said as I could.

- Don't tell me what to do. –Mikael flashed in front of me and was about to stake me, but Alexandra got in the way. Niklaus and Elijah quickly threw themselves on Mikael while I hold Alexandra's body in my arms, I kneeled down and brought her body closer to mine. I looked at her; she was already staring at me and smiled weakly.

- You shouldn't have done that. I can take a stake through my stomach. –I said and laughed pulling out the stake. She groaned.

- I don't want you to get hurt.

- Thank you. –I smiled at her and she smiled back.

- Come on! Run! –said Rebekah. We looked at her. I helped Alexa stand up.

- We broke his neck, but he will wake up soon. Grab everything you need, we're leaving the country. –informed Elijah.

- You have two minutes. –said Nik. –We'll meet at the hall.

We all run upstairs. I went to my bedroom and grabbed a shirt. I was still shirtless, so I put in on. And walked to the table next to the bed, on it there was lying the ring and the necklace I had given to Alexandra. I put it in my pocket, grabbed some clothes and left the room.

We all met at the hall a few minutes later. Mikael would wake up soon.

- We are ready to leave. –said Elijah.

- Where are we going to go? –asked Rebekah.

- Far away from here. We will go to the port. –informed Nik. –The carriage is waiting for us.

We all ran outside and climbed on the carriage, it immediately speed off.

* * *

We were already on the ship. Niklaus said we were going back to what they called now America. It was going to be a very long journey.

I was laying in one of the beds; I was sharing a cabin with Alexa and Rebekah, while Niklaus and Elijah were sharing another one. But, right now Rebekah was nowhere to be seen.

I had been trying to sleep for a while, but I couldn't. I had too many thoughts on my mind. And one of them was Alexa, and all that stuff that had happened with Mikael.

All of a sudden I heard some cries coming from the bed in fron of mine. It was Alexa. I slowly sat up and walked to her bed.

- Alexa… -I sat on the bed and looked at her. She was giving me her back.

- No, don't come closer. –she complained and cried.

- What's wrong? –I hated seeing her like this. I couldn't stand it, even if we weren't together anymore.

- I ruined everything. I'm a monster. I did horrible things and I almost let you die. –she sobbed. –I can't stand it anymore. This is too much. I slept with Niklaus… And you… you slept with Katerina and I… I didn't want all this to happen. I ruined it. –she was breathing heavily. I closed my eyes at her words. Her humanity was back and all the pain had come back with it and now she was suffering for all that and for what she did while she had it off.

- Shhhh! Calm down. –I stroked her hair.

- I never meant to hurt you. I slept with Nik because he threatened to kill you, Kol. If he hadn't done it, it would have never happened. I didn't want it to happen. He forced me to do it. I couldn't lose you. I love you, Kol. I love you so much.

- Shhh! It's okay. –she sat up and rested her head on my chest. I stroked her hair. –It's okay. Don't cry. –I kept on stroking her hair. –You need to sleep. Close your eyes. –I said.

After a while she fell asleep on my arms, she was exhausted from everything that happened and from all the crying.

I laid her on the bed and covered her with the sheets, and then I lay next to her, just watching her as she slept and trying to give her a good dream, so she wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

- I love you too, Alexandra. –I said in a whisper.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and I didn't feel Alexa next to me. I quickly opened my eyes and scanned the cabin. I was alone.

I stood up and walked out of the cabin.

I saw Elijah and Niklaus sitting there, but Alexa was nowhere to be seen.

- She's outside, taking some fresh air. –said Elijah. He must have seen that I was worried.

- Thank you, Elijah. –I was about to walk outside when Niklaus stopped me.

- Brother, can I talk to you? –I looked at him. –Please. I sighed.

- Okay. –he walked to their cabin and I walked behind him, when I was inside, I closed the door. –What do you want to talk about? You have five minutes. –I leant against the door.

- Alexa didn't mean to hurt you. She did it all for you and because I threatened to kill you. She was just scared, she didn't want all that. I know what I did was horrible. And that you won't forgive me, but she doesn't deserve your hate. She just did it in order to protect you and to get you back. She loves you. –he paused. –She even said your name a few times that night. She didn't notice it, but I did. She can't live without you. Don't blame her. It was my entire fault. –I was speechless. I couldn't believe that Niklaus was doing this. –But, Kol… Recognize you did worse all these centuries… –and then he ruined the moment.

I took a deep breathe, walked to him and punched him in the face. He deserved it for all what he had done.

- Don't complain. –I said. –You know you deserved it. How could you do that to her, huh? –I grabbed him by his shirt. –You are a horrible person. Threatening her so she would have sex with you. That is very low. –I pushed him against the wall, but I didn't let go of his shirt. –What is your problem? What do you have against me? Is it because I had the thing you wanted the most? Do you think she could love you after all you have done? It only makes her hate you more! –I raised my voice.

- What if I wanted her? You hurt her so much. I could have done better!

- You can't have her. You will never have her. Even if she's not with me, I will make sure she never ends with you. You don't deserve her. –I punched him again. –You always have to go for your brother's girl. First Tatia and now Alexa. Stop it!

- You can have her. She doesn't love me, she loves you and she always will. –I pulled away and snorted and then I left the cabin. –But you know what? I hope she realizes someday that you don't deserve her. She's too good for you. –I didn't want to recognize it, but I had done worse and I had pushed her away just because she was trying to protect me. Niklaus was right.

I walked out of the cabin, leaving Niklaus there and then I walked past Elijah without saying a word; he must have heard our conversation. I went outside. I need some fresh air.

I looked at the sea and tried to relax. I closed my eyes and then I opened them again. I looked at my right. Alexa was there also looking at the sea. I slowly walked to her.

- Hi. –I said in a whisper, but I knew she had heard me. She turned around and looked at me.

- Hi. –she looked down.

- Are you feeling better? –I asked.

- Yes. –she kept on looking at the ground. –Thank you for all what you did last night.

- You don't have to thank me anything. –I smiled weakly. –Alexa, look, I'm sorry for everything I said and did to you after I came back. I was so mad at you for sleeping with Niklaus. I was totally devasted. I didn't know you would end turning it off. I didn't realize that I was hurting you so bad and that you would want it to go away.

- You don't have to apologize. What I did was wrong, I should have done it. And well, I deserved every word you said. –she took a deep breath. –And you slept with Katerina, I understand it. I hurt you and it was fair.

- No. It was not fair. You hurt me, but I had no right to sleep with her. I was drunk and argh… And I didn't think straight… I did it because I was hurt… And because I'm impulsive. I didn't think what consequences it would bring. –my hand went to my head. –I always do stupid things. But you sleeping with Niklaus… That killed me. But, I shouldn't have reacted like that! I did worse to you all these centuries and you always forgave me and you just did that and I pushed you away… Plus, it was Niklaus' fault, not yours…

- Kol, if you don't want to be with me, I understand it.

- I think we need some time…

- I understand. –she looked like she was about to cry.

- We love each other. We just need some time. It's the best for both of us. We have to gain each other's trust back. Think about all this… All of our relationship and that stuff. –I said.

- Yes. I agree. –I saw a tear rolling down her cheek. –So you, don't hate me?

- No. I don't hate you. I can't hate you, Alexa. –she cried. –Don't cry. I don't want to see you crying. We are only giving each other a break. I don't hate you. –I tried to calm her down. –Come here. –she approached me and I hugged her tight.

It was hard telling her that, but it was the best for both of us. We needed some time to think and gain each others trust back and we had time for that, because this jorney was going to be very long.


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: ASorry for the delay! Here's chapter 24! Finally! I've been busy with work, I live for it! Haha! And well, I also went to the BloodyNightCon in Barcelona… And met Nate! He's freaking awesome! I'm even more in love with him than I was before! **

**I've got some pics on tumblr, if you want to see them, go to mikaelsondarling and search W/ TVD Cast and you'll see them! It was the best experience of my life! Need to repeat it soon! What an amazing weekened I had!**

**I'll try to write the whole experience as soon as I can! **

**Today I'm a little bit depressed because it's been a week since then… Aww, wanna go back!**

**Anyway, here's the chapter! It's a little bit shitty, but hope you read it and leave a review! **

**Thank you so much for the patience! **

**Love you all! :)**

**PS: I apologize for the spelling mistakes you will find!**

_**Had to upload the chapter again because the web didn't send email notifications that I had posted the chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter.24

*Kol's POV*

I came out of the cabin; I had dragged a girl inside there and had drunk her blood, but without killing her. I was very hungry; I was craving for blood since we got on this ship.

I cleaned the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand and compelled the girl to forget everything.

I walked back to my cabin. I opened the door and saw Alexa lying on the bed. She looked very pale and tired. She noticed that I had walked into the room and looked at me.

I saw how her face lightly changed; she must have smelt the fresh blood I had on my shirt

And then it clicked. She needed blood, that's why she looked so pale. She hadn't drunk anything all this time. I saw how she tried to control the impulse. She was trying very hard. Her face changed to her normal one.

- Alexa… –I walked to the bed where she was lying. –You need to drink. You look so pale.

- No. I can't. I… I don't want to hurt anyone. –she was still horrified for what she did when she turned off her humanity. Something in her mind had changed. She had killed people before, but now she didn't even think about it.

- Alexandra, you will be sick if you don't feed.

- No, I don't want to. –she shook her head. I made her sat up and put her back against my chest.

- Then, you'll drink from me. –I said. She was going to drink, there was no other option. –It's not the same, but at least it's something.

- Sharing blood is kind of personal. –she said. –And we are giving each other some time.

- Well, it is. But I'm not going to let you dessicate. And you won't have to worry about hurting me. –I bit my wrist and put it in front of her mouth. –Drink.

She hesitated a little bit, but she couldn't resist it when she saw the blood drops falling down my wrist. She quickly attacked the wound and started drinking. She grabbed my hand with strength while she kept on drinking.

I let her drink for a while, until I pulled her away.

- Good girl. –she pulled away and sat in front of me.

- Thank you, Kol. –she smiled weakly.

- You're welcome. –I smiled back. –I won't let you hurt anyone. I'll help you through this. –I let her know.

- You're too good. Even after all what happened you are here helping me.

- I will always be here for you, Alexa. I remember that I screwed up a few times and you never left my side. So I'm not going to leave you either. –I looked at her.

- Thank you. –she smiled. I pulled her hair out of her face. She shivered at my touch.

- I have always loved your eyes. They're beautiful. –I was now stroking her cheek.

I suddenly woke up from my trance and pulled away from her. Her eyes had hypnotized me.

- I'm sorry. –I said. She just smiled. –I'm going to go for a little walk; I need to move a little bit. Do you want to come?

- No. I'll stay here. I want to sleep a little bit.

- I'll see you later. –I smiled at her and left the room.

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

I slowly woke up and opened my eyes, it was already very dark. I stretched a little bit in the bed.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I suddenly felt the veins under my eyes and my fangs growing. I smelled the blood.

I tried to stand still and calm myself down. But, it was too much, the blood was calling me, and I knew I wouldn't be able to resist it. I was out of control.

I flashed from the bed to the door; I opened it and tried to see where the blood was coming from. I tried to concentrate. The smell was stronger now. I walked through the corridor. I was getting closer.

I heard a cry and flashed to where it came from. In front of me was standing a little blonde girl, she must have been five years old. She was holding a doll in her right hand and was crying non stop. I looked down and saw her knee bleeding. I took a deep breath. I didn't want to hurt her.

- No. No. –I said to myself.

- Monster! –she cried.

I closed my eyes, but the blood was calling me. I wasn't able to resist it. It was taking over me. I quickly threw myself over the girl, but I didn't reach her, because something stopped me before doing it.

- Alexa, no! –it was Kol's voice. He had thrown himself on me and pushed me away from the girl. We both fell on the floor. I tried to fight him, but he was stronger than me.

- I need… I need blood. –I said.

- Shhhh! Calm down. –his arms were around my body. –Breathe. She's only a little girl. –he paused. –You can do it. –I kept on fighting. –It's okay, Alexa. You need to calm down. Breathe. Do it for me. –I stopped moving. His voice was relaxing me. I slowly felt how the veins under my eyes and the fangs disappeared. –Very good. –he still kept on holding me. –Are you okay? –I just nodded. He stood up. –Stay there and keep on breathing. You can do this. –he walked to the girl who was still crying. –Hey, sweetheart. Don't cry. –he grabbed her hand. –Did you hurt yourself? –she nodded. –It's okay. Don't cry. It will heal soon. –he stroked her face and she stopped crying. –I've got something for you. –he brough out of his pocket a silk scarf and gave it to her, the little girl smiled very happy. –Do you like it? –Kol asked her. She nodded again. He grabbed it from her hands and put it around her neck. –There! Perfect! You look lovely, sweetheart! –she smiled. –And now you are going to forget what you saw before I arrived, okay? –he compelled her.

- Lisa! Lisa! –I heard someone call. A woman ran to the girl and Kol. She looked worried. –There you are! –it must have been her mother. –I'm sorry if she bothered you, sir.

- Don't worry. She's a sweetheart. –Kol smiled.

- Mother, look what the man gave me! –the girl smiled at her mother.

- Aw! How sweet! Thank you very much for taking care of her. –the woman smiled at Kol.

- You're very welcome.

- Say goodbye Lisa. –the girl waved at us and Kol waved back.

That had been a very sweet scene. I hadn't seen Kol interact with a child in ages. And I loved seeing him like that. He would have been and amazing father, I was sure of that.

- Are you okay? –he helped me stand up. I nodded.

- I'm sorry. I lost control. –I was about to cry.

- Hey, I'm here with you. I won't let you lose control. Look at me. –I looked at him. –That won't happen, okay? –I nodded. –Come on; let's go back to the cabin.

- Kol… –he stopped walking and looked at me.

- Yes?

- You would have been an amazing father. –I said. He giggled.

We arrived to the cabin. I threw myself on the bed and he closed the door and joined me.

- You know what? –he looked at me. –I always wanted to have children. Well, when I was human. Now, I can't have them. –he paused. –And I thought we both would get married and have children. I imagined a little girl that looked like you running around the house. –that made me smile and even blush. –With your long hair and your beautiful eyes. –I bit my lip.

- Is that true?

- It is. –he smiled.

- You were so good with that little girl. I don't think I can do what you did. I wouldn't have been a good mother.

- Don't say that. You would have been an amazing mother. I know it. –I smiled at him.

After a long silence, I talked again.

- Kol, I don't want to lose control again. I almost killed that little girl. –I felt the tears streaming down my face. –I'm scared.

- But you didn't! Shhhh! –he hugged me tight. –Don't cry. You won't lose control. I told you that I'm going to help you. Everything will be okay. –I cried more. –Shhhh! It's okay.

* * *

_I slowly opened my eyes; the sun was shining through the window. I sat up and touched my belly, I smiled, I was happy. _

_I stood up and walked outside the house and looked around, everything looked beautiful. I smiled again. _

- _Mummy! Mummy! –I heard a voice. I turned around and saw the little boy running to me. _

- _Come here! –he threw himself on me and I hugged him. _

- _Hey, Jordan. Don't jump on you mother like that, you have to be careful. –I turned around and saw Kol with my little girl in his arms. _

- _Mummy!_

- _Be careful, Michelle. –she ran to me and hugged me and then I let her down and she touched my face. I smiled. _

_Jordan looked exactly like Kol. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes, and he had the same smirk as his father. And Michelle had my long and brown hair. No one would ever doubt that they were our children. _

- _How are you today, darling? –Kol walked to me and kissed my cheek. Then he touched my pregnant belly. _

- _I'm happy! –I smiled. He stroked my face. _

- _This is the life I imagined when we were humans. –he said. –Married, with beautiful children… –I smiled. –Do you like it? –I nodded. _

- _I love it. I couldn't be happier. _

- _Mummy! –Jordan pulled my dress, I looked down. _

- _Yes, honey? _

- _We are going to have a little brother, right? –he touched my belly. _

- _No! I want a little sister! –complained Michelle. _

- _Hey, hey! –Kol kneeled down and looked at both of them. –It doesn't matter the gender of the baby, what matters is that it's healthy. _

- _You are right, daddy. –said Jordan. Michelle nodded. I giggled. _

- _Now, go and play a little bit, but don't go too far away. –the kids nodded and ran away. _

- _I love this. I couldn't have imagined anything better. –I looked at Kol. He smiled. He looked really happy. He slowly approached me and put his hands on my waist bringing me closer. _

- _I love you, Alexandra Mikaelson. –I blushed at his words. It sounded perfect. _

- _I love you too, Kol Mikaelson. –we both smiled and then we kissed. _

* * *

*Kol's POV*

I looked at Alexa sleeping while I was giving her that dream of the life I imagined when we were humans. She was smiling. I stroked her cheek trying not to wake her up.

I had realized that I couldn't live without her and that I loved her too much. We fought a lot and had lots of problems, but I didn't know what I would do without her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I needed her in my life.

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

I woke up the next morning. I turned around and saw Kol lying next to me fast asleep. He looked very cute.

I slowly stood up trying not to wake him. I knew he hadn't slept at all.

That's when I remembered the dream he had given me and I smiled like an idiot. That had been too sweet and I had never thought that Kol had imagined a life like that for us. It was perfect. I couldn't stop smiling.

I headed outside to take some fresh air. I sat down, and I heard a noise coming from my left side. I turned around and saw Rebekah there.

- Good morning, Bekah. –I greeted her.

- Good morning. –she smiled and sat down next to me. –How are you feeling? –she asked. –Why are you smiling?

- I slept very well. –I answered.

- Tell me what's going on. –she looked at me. –Are you and Kol back together? –I shook my head.

- Not yet. –I sighed. –Rebekah, can I ask you a question? –I changed the topic.

- Shoot.

- Do you still want to be human? –I asked her.

- Why are you asking me this? –she looked confused.

- Answer, please. Be honest.

- Sometimes… Why?

- Kol gave me a dream yesterday, a dream in which he showed me the life he imagined for us when we were human. Married and with children… I never thought he would have imagined something like that. But, I liked it. It was too perfect. I would have loved a life like that. Tell me that I'm not the only one. –she sighed.

- You are not the only one. I sometimes miss being human. Everything was easier… I also wanted to get married and have children… With Joseph. –she looked away when she mentioned the name of her first love. –But that cannot happen anymore.

- It could happen if we found the cure for vampirism. –I said.

- We will never find it. We don't know where it is and when don't even know if it really exists. –she paused. –It's a shame. If we had it… –she looked at me. –Do you think Kol would take it? Because I don't. He loves so much being a vampire.

To be honest I hadn't thought about that. I just though about the cure and our life as humans, but then I realized that Kol would never take the cure. He loved being a vampire, he was happy with his life.

- No, I don't think he would take it… –I said in a whisper.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

Some days had passed; today was the last day on the ship. We would arrive to America, tomorrow morning and there was going to be a huge dinner tonight.

I was getting ready for it. I changed my clothes and went to see Elijah and Nik, while Alexa and Rebekah got also ready.

When Elijah and Nik were ready we headed to the dining room and waited for the girls to arrive. We were already sat on a table, when we saw them walking to us. I stood up and greeted my sister and then Alexa. She looked wonderful tonight. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I kissed her hand and smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back.

Then I pulled the cahir out and waited for her to sit down. She muttered a thank you. I smirked.

- Last night on the ship! Finally! I never thought we would make it! –laughed Nik.

- You thought we would sink or what? –Elijah also laughed.

- No, I never thought about that. But, I can't stand being here all day. I want to arrive to what they call America. I don't understand how they say they just discovered it. We had been living there our life as humans, we already knew about its existence. But, well…. Humans…

- Let's have some fun tonight! –said Rebekah.

- Yeah! –we all agreed. I looked at Alexa, she was staring at me and blushed.

* * *

After having dinner, we had a few drinks and the music started playing. We all stood up, Rebekah went to dance with Nik, Elijah stood near them smiling. I walked to Alexa and offered her my hand.

- May I have this dance? –I asked. She smiled.

- Of course. –she grabbed my hand and we started dancing.

- You look wonderful tonight, Alexa. –I whispered in her ear, she shivered.

- Thank you. You look amazing. –she said. I smirked.

Alexa and I kept on dancing for a while, suddenly we both started at each other. It was like the world stopped and it was just us there dancing and staring at each other.

We stopped dancing. My eyes never left hers. Slowly my hand went to her face, stroking it. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them again and looked at me.

We leant in and our lips connected. This kiss was sweet and full of love. We had never shared a kiss like this. It was like a first kiss.

We pulled away and kept on staring at each other.

- I can't live without you, Alexa. –I said while stroking her face. –I love you too much. I need you in my life.

- Kol… –she kissed me again. –I love you. –my lips brushed hers and we both smiled at each other. –What does this mean? –she looked straight into my eyes.

- This means that I love you and that I want us to be together.

- Even after all what happened? –she asked me.

- That is now in the past. Let us enjoy the present. Let us be happy together. –I smirked and turned her around and pulled her back closer to my chest. –The night is ours. –I heard her giggle.

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

After a while of dancing, Kol and I headed outside, it was a little bit crowded inside and we wanted to be alone a few minutes.

I looked at the sea and smiled. I felt Kol's arms around my waist, he kissed my neck and I giggled. I turned around and looked at him, he was smiling.

- Kol?

- Yes?

- Thank you for giving me that dream. –I entertwined mt fingers with his. –It was perfect. I had never thought that you would have imagined a life like that for us.

- It was my dream life. –he smiled. –But I also like this life. As long as we are together, everything will be perfect… –he smirked. –I know we discuss a lot and we have lots of problems. And I'm sorry for always being such a jerk. –I giggled. But I can't live without you, Alexa. I love you too much.

- Nothing will tear us apart this time, Kol. –I stood on my tiptoes. –I love you so much. –I kissed him passionately.

- Always and forever. –he smiled and I did the same. Wait. –he said. I looked at him. He brought out the necklace and the ring. He put the ring on my finger. And then made me turn around and put the necklace around my neck. I smiled at him.

- Thank you. –I kissed him.

- I'm sorry. –we both turned around and saw Niklaus there. I sighed. –I didn't mean to disturb you.

- What do you want, Nik? –asked Kol.

- Alexa, can I talk to you? –my eyes widened. –Please. –he begged. I bit my lip. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to him after all he did. –Please, Alexandra.

- Okay. –I said.

- Are you sure? –Kol asked in a whisper.

- Yeah, don't worry. I'll see you inside. –I smiled at him. He kissed my forehead and went inside, passing near Niklaus. –Talk. –I looked at him.

- Look, Alexa. I'm really sorry for everything I did. –I laughed at his words.

- Sorry? Don't try to fool me, Niklaus.

- I am, Alexa. Hear me out. –I rolled my eyes. –I'm sorry. I… I really liked you and well, I still do. And I don't know how to manage these things anymore. I did everything wrong. I know it. I shouldn't have threatened you to kill Kol, because I made everything worse. You love Kol; it's always going to be him. I know. I shouldn't have done all those things to you. I broke you. I ruined everything you had with Kol. –he looked down. –I just want your forgiveness.

- I can't forgive you, at least not now. You did horrible things, Niklaus. –he nodded. –Maybe I can forgive you someday, but today's not going to be that day.

- Okay. Thank you for hearing me out and considering it. –he looked at me one last time and walked away.

I sighed. I wasn't ready to forgive hi, not yet. He had to fight for it after all he did and it wasn't going to be easy. But, at least he had apologized, it was something.

* * *

I don't really think any of us had much sleep last night; we kept on partying together in the cabin. We drinked, we danced, we had fun.

We didn't have that much fun together since a long time. I didn't remember much of it. I only know that when I opened my eyes the next morning I was laying next to Kol, I smiled to myself. We were back together and I was happy again.

* * *

We all woke up and got ready, they had let us know that we had arrived. Finally!

We grabbed our things and made our way out of the ship. Finally in here, we were now far away from Europe and Mikael. We could start again.

I was excited to see what was going to happen now.

* * *

**Shitty I know, I'm sorry!**

**But, please, leave some reviews! :)**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello, darlings! Here's chapter 25! I have to let you know that I posted chapter 24 a few days ago, but the web didn't send email notifications about the updated, so I deleted the chapter and uploaded it again! If you haven't read chapter 24, go and read it now!**

**Little warning: The chapter starts with some smut! And a lot of drama is about to come… But not yet, my lovelies… You will see!**

**I'm sorry that I can't update more often… Work is stressful and I don't have time to live… But I'll try my best to update for you!**

**Hope you like the chapter! And you can also follow me on tumblr - mikaelsondarling**

**As always, I dedicate it to Alessa (queenofnatebuzz)! Love you, girl! :)**

**Enjoy and leave some reviews! :)**

* * *

Chapter.25

*Somewhere near MysticFalls, 1863*

I kissed Kol's neck and slowly went down leaving a trail of wet kisses on his torso. He moaned everytime my lips contacted with his skin. His hands went to my hair, tangling in it.

- This is an awesome way of waking up… –he said. –We could do this every morning… –I looked up and saw him smirking.

- Ahá.

- Come here. –he gestured me to come closer. I sat up and brought my face closer to his. My lips brushed his, teasing him. He was eager; I knew it and he suddenly crashed his lips against mine. –Don't tease me, darling. –he said when we both pulled away. I smirked.

- You love it… –my face still close to his.

- I hate it… –he bit my lip.

All of a sudden I was pushed back and fell on the bed; Kol was now on top of me. He was in control. He captured my lips with his and I felt how he ripped off my nightgown. I moaned in his mouth.

One of his hands went to my left breast massaging it, while he introduced his other hand in my briefs and slowly stroke my womanhood.

- Oh, Kol. –my eyes widened when I felt him touching my sensitive area.

He left a trail of kisses from my neck to my collarbone and kept on going down, he arrived to my briefs and slowly pulled them down and threw them somewhere in the room. He quickly looked up at me and smirked.

And then he started to pleasure me by sucking and licking my already wet slit, which made me moan uncontrollably.

- Don't stop, Kol. –I groaned while he kept on pleasuring me. He then introduced a finger and started pumping it in and out. I was over the edge. He kept on doing it for a while, until I felt I was about to explode, he must have noticed it, because he stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

Kol brought his face closer to mine and kissed me fiercely, I tasted myself in his mouth. I quickly flipped us over; I also wanted to be in control.

I ripped off his underwear and my hand went to his manhood, slowly pumping it up and down. He closed his eyes and moaned.

I licked the tip of his manhood and then introduced it in my mouth and started licking up and down.

- Oh, Alexa… Mmm… –he groaned and guided my movements with his hands. –Don't stop.

I pleasured him for a while, until he stopped me and made me look at him, lust and desire in his eyes. He crashed his lips against mine and brought me closer to his body, he then sat up. I tried to put the weight in my knees, I stood up a little bit and then sat down, his very hard manhood slowly introducing in my womanhood. We both moaned.

I started moving my hips and he helped me. We spend a while like that, until he flashed us away from the bed and my back hit the cold wall. I moaned.

Kol started thrusting again, this time harder and faster. My back keep hitting the wall, but I didn't care, it was such a turn on.

My lips attacked his neck. I kissed it wildly. I felt my fangs growing and bit him, causing him to moan while he thrusted inside me.

I drink a little bit of his blood and then I pulled away, but he didn't let me, because his lips captured mine and he kissed my passionately.

My hand went to his back, scratching him and making him bleed, not that he complained, that turned him on even more.

He trusted a few more times, but this time with his vampire speed. I was over the edge. I was about to reach my climax.

- Come for me, darling. –he whispered in my ear. I bit my lip. He was turning me on so much. He trusted faster and I let out a loud moan and came very hard.

A few second later, he moaned my name and spilt himself inside me. We were now both panting. I was still against the wall with my legs around Kol's waits and he was holding me with his arms.

He used his vampire speed to lay us on the floor. I rested my head on his chest.

- That was amazing. –I said trying to catch my breath.

- It was. –we were both sweating. –Like I said… We should do this every morning. Waking up and having sex is wonderful. –I giggled.

- I love you, Kol.

- I love you, Alexa. –he kissed me.

* * *

I was walking around the town. I had gone out to shop a few things. I didn't want to stay home; it was a very beautiful day, so I decided to go out. Kol preferred to stay at home, he didn't want to go shopping, he thought it was boring.

I went to a lot of shops and got everything I wanted and needed and headed back to the carriage. A few servants were carrying everything.

The town had changed a lot, this used to be the village where the Mikaelsons and I were born and were we grew up. And now it was a big town called MysticFalls. It was all so different, but I liked it.

- Is this all, Miss Danielsson? –asked a servant.

- No, let's stop here. I want to search a few more things. –I said before getting into the carriage. The servant nodded and I walked to the small shop, but I crashed against a body. – I'm sorry. –I said when I looked up. In front of me was standing a man with dark curly hair and blue eyes.

- No, I'm sorry. It was my fault. I didn't see where I was going. –he apologized. I smiled. –I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore.

- I'm Alexandra Danielsson. –he kissed my hand.

- You are the one who moved near to our property! –he smiled.

- Yes. That's me. –I heard someone calling Damon's name from a carriage. He turned around and made a gesture.

- I'm sorry I have to leave now. –he said. –Nice to meet you, Alexandra. I'll see you around. –he smirked.

- Goodbye! –and then he left.

* * *

I arrived to our house and entered it; Kol was lying on the sofa reading a book while drinking some blood from a glass mixed with whisky.

- You are back. –he left the book on the table and looked at me. I sat on the sofa and he stroked my side. –Did you buy anything beautiful? –he asked.

- I bought lots of things. And you should have come with me. –I pouted.

- Oh, come on, darling. Don't be mad at me. –he sat up; his face was now close to mine.

- I'm not mad. –he was about to kiss me, but I pulled away and grabbed the glass he had on his hands and drank all the liquid.

- Hey! That was mine. –he complained.

- You can pour yourself another one. –I bit my lip. He quickly lay me on the sofa, and then lay himself on top of me.

- Stop being so mean to me. –he kissed my cheek and then my neck.

- I'm not being mean. I'm just being me. –I winked.

- Do you realise that we look like a married couple? –he asked. I just laughed.

- Do we? –I pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. He slowly introduced his tongue in my mouth and the fight for dominance started.

Suddenly we heard a knock on the door and we both pulled away. Kol growled. I just giggled.

- Who could it be? Are you waiting for someone? –Kol asked. I shook my head. Hee stood up and helped me and then we walked to the door. He opened it and there was the boy I had met before, Damon Salvatore.

- Oh, hello. –he greeted us. When he saw Kol he offered him his hand. –I'm Damon Salvatore, we haven't met.

- Kol Mikaelson. –Kol shook his hand.

- I met Damon before when I went out; he lives in that big property. –I pointed the big house.

- Oh, you hadn't told me about it. –Kol looked at me and smiled.

- I just came to invite you over for dinner. As you are new in town and that stuff. –said Damon.

- That is an amazing idea, Damon. –Kol smiled at him.

- Come over at seven. We will be waiting for you. –informed Damon.

- Great! See you there at seven! –I said. Damon waved and walked away. Kol closed the door and looked at me.

- Damon Salvatore…

- What? –I asked.

- Nothing. You didn't tell me about him.

- I didn't think it was important. I just crashed against him when I was walking to a shop. He's a nice guy. Don't look at me like that.

- I didn't do anything!

* * *

Kol and I got ready and headed to the Salvatore property with our carriage. A few servants were already waiting there for us, and Damon and a man in his late forties were standing in the porch.

I climbed out of the carriage and walked to the porch.

- Here you are! –smiled Damon.

- Hello! –I bowed down a little bit and Damon kissed my hand and the Kol walked to us and shook Damon's hand.

- Father, these are Alexandra Danielsson and Kol Mikaelson. –I looked at his father. –And this is Giuseppe Salvatore.

- You can call me Alexa. –I said. –It's a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Salvatore. –he kissed my hand.

- Pleasure is all mine, Alexa.

- Mr. Salvatore. –Kol shook his hand.

- Please call me Giuseppe. –he said. Kol nodded.

- Let's go inside.

* * *

We sat on the table having dinner all together while talking about lots of different things.

- Do you have any siblings, Damon? –I asked.

- Yes, a younger brother called Stefan. But he's in an academy right now. –he explained. –What about you?

- I don't have siblings; well Kol's siblings are like family to me. I grew up with them.

- So, you grew up together? –asked Giuseppe.

- Yes. –answered Kol. –Her parents abandoned her and my family took care of her since she was a child.

- But, are you together or…? –Giuseppe looked curious.

- Yes. Spending so much time together made us fall in love.

- But, you are not married, right?

- No, Mr. Salvatore. But, maybe someday we get married. –Kol looked at me and smiled. I blushed.

- Oh… Love! It's amazing, isn't it?

- And what about you, Damon? Did you already find love? –I asked.

- No. I'm busy at the moment. I'm in the army and I don't have too much time for that. But, I believe I will someday find the perfect girl and we'll get married and have children. –I smiled. That was the perfect life and Damon would have it some day, but Kol and I were stuck being immortals for eternity.

- I don't think that will happen. He enjoys having fun and one night stands. –said Giuseppe. Damon's expression changed.

- You don't know anything, father. So, please shut up.

- Don't talk to me like that. –they started discussing. Kol and I felt a little bit uncomfortable.

Suddenly Damo stood up and walked away. Giuseppe shook his head.

- I apologize; my son can be a little bit impulsive and rebel. I'm sorry that you had to see this.

- Don't worry. –Kol smiled weakly.

- So, Kol tell me more about yourself.

- If you excuse me…. I'll be right back. –I said to both of them and stood up. I tried to search Damon and I finally found him in the living room. I had followed his scent.

He was there in front of the window, drinking what it smelled like Bourbon. I approached him.

- Are you okay? –I asked. He jumped scared.

- You scared me. –he turned around.

- Sorry. I didn't mean to.

- Yes, I'm okay. It's just that my father annoys me so much. I'm always the bad one… He adores Stefan and everything I say and do is wrong. I can't stand it.

- Don't worry about that. Try to ignore him and live your own life. You should do whatever you want.

- You know what? I like you. You don't know me properly, but you are here cheering me up and telling me the truth. Are you always so honest? –he laughed.

- I always try to be honest.

- Tell me, how is it to be in love with Kol? –he asked changing the topic.

- It's wonderful. Well, we have our ups and downs, but it's the best thing that has ever happened to me. He makes me happy.

- Yeah, I can see that. –he smiled.

- We have problems like every other couple, but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

- Alexa, darling, it's late. –it was Kol's voice. I turned around and saw him in the door. –We should leave. The Salvatores might want to sleep. –he smiled.

- Yes. –I walked to him. Damon walked behind me.

- Thank you for coming. –he kissed my hand and shook Kol's hand.

- Thank you for inviting us. –said Kol.

- I hope to see you soon. –Damon smiled.

- Yes, we hope so too. –I waved and we walked to the door and left the big house.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and we started to spend some time with Damon. He was a very nice guy. I liked him as a friend. He could listen and he could make you smile.

Kol was a little bit jealous of Damon, even though he liked him. He also thought he was a good guy. Strange, because Kol never like any guy that was close to me and thought humans were inferior to us. But, he could stand Damon, but as I said sometimes he got jealous. He didn't have to worry about that. Nothing was going to happen between us. I loved him and no one else.

- Darling, I'm going out for a few meetings in town. –informed Kol. He lately had been working on a few projects to keep himself entertained.

- I thought you were coming with Damon and me. –I said while I combed my hair in front of the mirror. He bent down and hugged me from behind.

- You know I would love to. –he kissed my cheek. –But, I can't. Not tonight. –I looked down. I wanted him to come with us. –I will make it up to you. I promise. Look at me. –I turned around and looked at him. He kneeled down and stroked my cheek and then he kissed my lips. It was a very sweet kiss. –Are you mad at me? –he asked when we pulled away. I shook my head.

- I'm not. I was just excited because I thought you were going to come with us. But, it's okay. –I smiled weakly.

- Choose another day, and we'll go out together. I'll be there, I promise. –he stroked my cheek. I smiled and he pecked my lips.

* * *

I got ready and so did Kol, we were ready to leave and go our own way. We exited the house and stopped at the porch.

- Have fun tonight, darling. I'll see you back at home. –he kissed my lips with such a passion that I thought I was going to fall down.

- You too. –I said very close to his face. –Don't kill anyone. –I smirked.

- I can't promise that… –he also smirked. –I'll see you later, beautiful.

* * *

- There you are! –I heard Damon's voice when I jumped out of the carriage. He walked to me and kissed my hand. –You look amazing!

- Thank you, Damon. –I smiled.

- Where's Kol? I thought he was coming with us. –he looked around trying to find Kol.

- He couldn't come. He had a meeting tonight. –I explained.

- What a shame. –he looked down.

- But we can still try to have fun. –I said.

- Of course! Let's go. –he walked us to the small restaurant. There we sat down and ordered some food. –If you don't mind. Some friends are coming over.

- No, I don't mind at all. The more, the merrier.

- Good. They just arrived. –he said looking behind me. He stood up and walked to his friends.

* * *

We had been sitting all together for a long while. His friends were very funny and nice. They also were part of the army.

- Damon, you didn't tell us about your beautiful girl. –said one of them, who's name was John.

- Oh, no. She's not my girl. –Damon turned red.

- No, we're not a couple. I already got a boyfriend. We've been together for some years. –I wasn't going to tell him that I had been for centuries with him.

- He couldn't come tonight. But, he's an amazing guy. You would like him. His name is Kol. –explained Damon. I smiled.

- Oh, we all thought you had gotten yourself a girlfriend. –Damon shook his head, I laughed.

- I'm sorry for that. –whispered Damon to me.

- Don't worry. –I smiled at him.

* * *

It was already very late and we had been in the restaurant for hours. Some of Damon's friends started to leave and the restaurante started to look empty.

- I think it's time to go home. It's late. –said Damon while standing up.

- Yes. –I followed him outside.

- I'll walk you home. –he offered.

- You don't have to. –I said.

- I won't let you walk back alone. It's very dark and it's not safe to be outside alone. –if only he knew that I could protect myself… But, I accepted his offer.

- Thank you. –I smiled.

We walked for a while until we arrived to mine and Kol's house. We walked to the porch and stopped there.

- Thank you for tonight and for walking me home. I had lots of fun. –I thanked him.

- I'm glad that you had fun. I also enjoyed it. It's amazing to spend some time with a girl like you. –he looked straight into my eyes. –You are so special. –he stroked my face.

- Damon… –I looked at him confused.

- You are so beautiful. What have you done to me? I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day we met. I think I have fallen for you…

- Damon, I'm with-… –he interrupted me.

- I know you are with Kol, Alexandra. But, I can't avoid what I'm feeling. You are the most beautiful and amazing girl I've ever met. And I wish you weren't with Kol, so you could be mine. He's a great guy, but I want you for myself.

- Damon… –he interrupted me again, but this time with a kiss. His lips were on mine and his hand went to my hair stroking it. I still didn't react. He slowly tried to introduce his tongue in my mouth, but I suddenly woke up from my trance and pulled away very quickly, leaving him confused. – I can't do this, Damon. I'm sorry. I'm with Kol and I love him. –I paused. –We can be friends if you want, but nothing else. I don't feel the same way. I see you as a friend.

- Alexandra… –he approached me and tried to grab my hand.

- No, Damon. Don't do this. You already heard me. I love Kol and no one else.

- Okay, I understand. It's never me, it's always someone else, but Damon is never good enough. I get it. –he tried to walk away.

- Damon, please. –I didn't mean to offend him, but he didn't stop he just walked away. I sighed and entered the house. I was going to talk to him tomorrow, when he had calmed down.

*Kol's POV*

I saw Damon walking away from the porch and Alexandra calling him. I had heard all of the conversation and had witnessed how Damon had kissed her. I was furious. How could he? I was going to have a little chat with him.

I saw Alexandra entering the house and when Damon was far away from it, I flashed to him, pushing him against a tree. He looked horrified. I bared my fangs at him.

- How dare you? –Kol raised his voice.

- Kol. –he looked very scared. –What are you? –he asked.

- How dare you kiss her? Huh? –I pushed him and he hit his head with the tree.

- I… Did you see it?

- Of course I saw it. –I grabbed him by his throat. –She is mine. How dare you come to my house, try to befriend me and then kiss my girl?

- I'm sorry… I… I fell for her and…

- That's no excuse.

- I'm sorry, please. Let me go. It will never happen again.

- Of course it won't happen again. –I aggressively bit his neck and drank his blood. He started to scream. I pulled away and looked at him. –I could kill you, but it wouldn't be fun. –I wiped the blood away from my mouth with the back of my hand.

- Don't hurt me. –he cried. I made him look at me.

- You are going to forget about me and Alexa and that this happened. You have never met us. You have never spent time with us and you never fell in love with Alexa. –I paused. –You will walk home and if someone asks you what happened, you will tell them that you got in a fight while going out for a drink. –I compelled him. He just nodded and walked away.

* * *

I used my vampire speed to ran back home. I entered the house. There was silence. I headed upstairs to the bedroom. I opened the door and saw Alexa lying on the bed. She woke up when she heard me entering the room.

- Kol? –she looked at me.

- I'm here. –I started to undress and got into the bed with her. I kissed her lips.

- How did everything go? –she rested her head on my chest.

- Everything went well.

- Why do you have blood on you? –she sat up. –What happened? Better, what have you done?

- Nothing happened. –I lied.

- Kol, I know you too well.

- Let's say that Mr. Salvatore won't annoy you anymore. –she quickly stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

- What have you done to Damon?

- I know he kissed you. –her mouth opened in surprise. –I saw you. And I heard all what he said. I couldn't let him just go away. You are mine, Alexa. And he knew it, but he didn't care and kissed you.

- Kol… What did you do to him? Is he okay?

- Why do you care? –I also stood up.

- You can't just hurt or kill someone because you are jealous.

- Look who's talking. The one who killed a girl because she was jealous.

- That was centuries ago! Don't get me started!

- Hey, I just bit him, I wasn't going to kill him, I mean I could have done it. But, I decided to compel him to forget us and everything that happened. It would be like he never met us. –she sighed.

- Unbelievable. You can't just go and do that. I can't have friends because of you! You push them all away!

- You have friends! Elijah and Rebekah!

- I want to have other friends! –she threw a cushion at me.

- Don't be mad at me! –I raised my voice. She rolled her eyes.

- You are going to sleep on the sofa tonight.

- Alexandra! –I complained.

- Out! –she shouted and pushed me out of the room. –I'll talk to you tomorrow. If I want to… –she closed the door.

I hit the wall. I was angry and had to sleep on the sofa. What an amazing night.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello, darlings! I finally have a day off and can post chapter 26! YAY! **

**I noticed that I'm getting less reviews lately! Come on, people! I'd love to read what you think about the story! It motivates me a lot! So, please leave some reviews! They mean a lot to me! **

**As I said some drama was coming and here it it… Don't kill me, okay? I know you will hate me for what is going to happen… And please don't stop reading the story because of this… I have some ideas in mind… **

**So, I hope you enjoy the chapter and that you leave some reviews!**

* * *

Chapter.26

*Alexa's POV*

I woke up the next morning, I turned around in bed and realized I was alone, then I remembered what happened last night and how I got mad at Kol. I sat up and sighed. Sometimes he could be such a jerk.

I sat in bed for a while until I heard the door openen. I looked in that direction and saw Kol entering the room with a plate of food in his hand. I rolled my eyes.

- You bring me breakfast to try and fix all this? –I asked in a serious tone.

- I bring breakfast to apologize. –he said. I hit him with a cushion when he left the plate on the table next to the bed. –Hey! Stop it! I'm trying to apologize.

- No! You don't even feel sorry, Kol. –I raised my voice.

- Well, I don't feel sorry for making Damon forget everything, but I do feel sorry for making you mad.

- Ugh! You're unbelievable, Kol. –I let myself fall back on the bed and covered myself with the sheets. –I hate you. –I said from under the sheets.

- No, you don't. –he appeared under the sheets next to me.

- You didn't have the right to do it. –I didn't look at him.

- I was jealous! You are mine and no one else's. –I sighed. –Don't be mad at me. I even made you a favour. He was going to act distant with you because of the kiss and what you said to him. It's better like this. He will not suffer, because it's like he has never met you.

- You are a jealous prick. –I crossed my arms over my chest.

- Yes, I know. But this jealous prick loves you a lot. –I couldn't help it and smiled even if I didn't want to.

- Ahá! That's what I wanted to see. That beautiful smile of yours!

- You are an idiot! I didn't want to smile.

- But you did. I love it when you smile, you look even more beautiful. –his body was now closer to mine. He put a hand on my waist and made me turn around so I was facing him. –Don't be mad at me, please.

- You sometimes do stupid things and I don't like it…

- I know, but you know how I am… Impulsive, stupid… –he laughed. –Come here. –he pulled me closer to him and our lips connected.

- You're still an idiot. –I said and he laughed.

* * *

- Fresh start in New York. –said Kol. We had moved to New York recently after what happened with Damon. We wanted a fresh started somewhere far away from MysticFalls and I had always wanted to come here, I heard people talking about the city that never sleeps and I wanted to see it with my own eyes.

- I wish Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah were here. –I looked at Kol. We hadn't seen them in a very long time. We spend a few years together after arriving to America, but then we decided to go again on separate ways and our paths hadn't crossed yet.

- Well, I love my family. Sometimes… But, I'm happy to be alone with you. Everytime we reunite something bad happens. So, no thank you. We are okay like this. No more catastrophes. I grabbed his arm without saying anything and we kept on walking through the streets of New York.

* * *

I was running through the big house, I had pushed Kol in the bath and he was all wet and was running trying to catch me.

- Come here, you little devil. –he shouted. I laughed and kept on running. This house was huge and I could get lost in it.

- Catch me if you can! –I said.

I entered a room and tried not to make a noise so he wouldn't find me. I looked around and suddenly was pushed on the bed.

- Got you! –said Kol.

- Oh, Kol! You are wet! Get off me! –I complained.

- Yes, I'm wet because YOU pushed me and I fell in the bath. –I stuck my tongue out at him. –Oh, and you are wearing one of my shirts. –he looked down and smirked. –I love it when you wear my clothes. –I bit my lip. Suddenly he stood up and picked me up in his arms.

- What are you doing, Kol? –this wasn't good. He was planning something. –You are not going to do what I think you are going to do, right? Because you know I will kill you.

- I'm not going to do anything, darling. –he smirked.

- Put me down, Kol! NOW! –I complained.

He quickly flashed us to the bathroom and stopped in front of the bath. I didn't even have time to react because he threw me in the bath full of water.

My head emerged from the water and I looked at him very mad.

- Payback's a bitch, isn't it? –he just smirked.

- You idiot! –I stood up.

- Hey, now don't get mad at me, you started! –I splashed water eveywhere. –What are you five, or what? –he laughed.

- I don't find it funny.

- But, I do. –he looked at me and smiled. –Oh, come here. –he stretched his arms and picked me up, he put me down and searched a towel and put it around my body and started to dry it with it. –Like a little child. –he picked me up again with his strong arms and walked us to the bedroom. He put me down again and went to the wardrobe to search new clothes for me. He chose one of his shirts and some new briefs. –Here you are. Or do you also want me to help you change clothes? Because I won't complain if you want me to. –I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. I started to undress myself and then put on the new clothes. – Better? –he approached me and looked at me. I looked up at his eyes. I nodded. –Don't look at me like that, miss. –I stuck my tongue out at him. –Oh, so that's how it goes… –he pushed me on the bed and threw himself on top of me and started tickling me. I couldn't stop laughing.

- No, Kol! Stop! Please! –I tried to push him away, but he was stronger than me.

- Nope! –he kept on tickling me.

- Please! Stop! –I pouted. He looked at me and stopped.

- Damn, I can't resist that face of yours. –he complained and I smirked.

- I know you love me… –I bit my lip.

- Yes. I love you more than I should. –he smiled. He slowly leant in and crashed his lips against mine. –You know what? –he looked at me. I waited for him to talk.

- What? –I asked him.

- I want to dance.

- Dance? –I looked confused.

- Yes, dance with my beautiful girl. –he stood up and I kept on looking at him. He offered me his hand. –May I have this dance, Miss Danielsson? –he smirked.

- Of course, Mr. Mikaelson. –I grabbed his hand and he walked us away from the bed. –But, we don't have music. –I said.

- We don't need music. Just follow the beat of my heart. –he pulled me closer to him and I smiled.

We started slow dancing, our bodies we were close and we were moving around the room very slowly. I closed my eyes and enjoyed that little moment.

Little things like this were what I loved the most. Just sharing a moment like this with Kol made everything perfect.

- I love this… –I said in a whisper, but I knew he could hear me perfectly.

- It's perfect. –I rested my head on his chest while we kept on dancing. –You are perfect. –he said and I looked up at him. Our eyes connected. –I love you, Alexa. I love you so much. –we suddenly stopped dancing. His hand went to my cheek, stroking it. I put my hand on his and I enjoyed his touch.

- I love too, Kol. –I stood on my tiptoes and I brushed his lips with mine. He was eager to kiss me, I could see it. I pulled a little bit away, but he didn't let me, because he crashed his lips against mine and he slowly led us to the bed.

* * *

I woke up the next morning; the sun was shining through the window. I smiled when I remembered what happened last night. Kol and I had made love to each other.

I sat up and looked at my side. I was expecting Kol to be there, but he wasn't, I was alone in the bedroom.

I heard the door open and saw Kol entering the room with some food and a rose. He sat on the bed.

- Good morning, darling! I brought you breakfast. –he smiled. –And this. –he gave me the rose. I smelled it and smiled.

- Thank you so much, Kol. –I kissed him.

- I brought you a little menu. I though you would want to recover some energy after last night. –I blushed at his comment and he just smirked.

After having breakfast, we both just laid in bed and cuddled and talked about everything. I was really enjoying it.

- I'm really happy right now. I couldn't ask for more. The only thing I need is you. –he stroked my face. –I love you so much, Alexa.

- Aww, Kol. I'm also very happy. You are the most important person in my life. I love you and no one's going to change that. –I kissed him. –Always and forever. –he smiled.

- Always and forever. –he kissed my lips. –It might not be how you expect it, but I want to do this… –he stood up and I looked confused, what was he going to do? He walked to the wardrobe and searched something. –Where is it? –he asked himself.

- What are you searching, Kol? –I asked.

- Give me a minute. –he kept on looking in the wardrobe. –Found it! –he said after a while. He walked back to me; he grabbed my hand and made me stand up. I looked at him. He kneeled down; he had a small box in his hands. My eyes widened. Was he going to propose? My heart was racing, I felt so nervous. I didn't know what to do. I never thought this moment would come.

- Alexa-… –he suddenly was interrupted by a loud noise that came from downstairs.

- What was that? –I asked. He stood up.

- How opportune. –he grabbed his shirt and put it on. And then he sighed and cursed. –I'm sorry; this moment will have to wait. –he looked at me. –Wait here. I'll go and see what that was. –he kissed me. –I'll be right back, so we can continue with our little moment. –he winked.

He exited the room and I heard him go downstairs. There was a silence until I heard a loud noise and a scream. It was Kol.

I quickly put a dress on that was lying on the chair next to the bed and flashed downstairs. What was going on?

- Kol? –I called him. – Kol? –I raised my voice. –Where are you?

- Alexa, leave! Run away from here! –I heard another scream. I was scared. I used my vampire speed to appear in the living room, that's where Kol's voice was coming from. I entered the room and saw Kol on the floor, he was bleeding.

All of a sudden the door closed. I turned around, but some kind of magic threw me against the wall and I fell next to Kol. I opened my eyes and saw a man in front of us. Who was he? For what I could see, he was a warlock.

- Who are you? –I asked.

- Shut up!

- She asked you a question… Who are you and what are you doing in our house? –asked Kol. The warlock just looked at him and suddenly Kol started to scream in pain.

- STOP! –I shouted. –Don't hurt him! –The warlock stopped what he was doing. I hugged Kol, who was still crying in pain and tried to calm him down. –What do you want from us? We haven't done anything. –The warlock still didn't answer. I started to get furious. What was going on? Who was he and what did he want from us?

I looked at Kol, all of his wounds were healing and he looked better than when found him.

I took a deep breath. The warlock had turned around and wasn't watching us.

I quickly stood up and flashed to him, I was going to attack him, but he used his magic on me and I fell on the floor crying in pain. I felt like my whole body was on fire. It was unbearable.

- Don't hurt her! –I heard Kol raise his voice and he threw himself on the man, trying to attack him, but the warlock was very powerful and Kol ended in the floor with me. I heard him groan.

- I recommend you to stay quiet if you don't want to die. –said the warlock.

Kol crawled to me and he hugged me tight. I was scared. How could we be so happy a few minutes ago and now be so scared?

- He is here. –informed the warlock.

- Who? What are you talking about? TALK! –asked Kol. We were both confused.

The door suddenly opened and we saw a person entering the room. Oh no, not again. We thought we had lost him when we left Europe.

- There you are. –he approached us.

- Mikael. –Kol growled at him.

- Son, Alexandra. –he smirked. –It was easy to find you. It's always so easy. –he laughed. –You thought you would be safe and that if you left Europe, I wouldn't find you? You are stupid. All of you. I already found Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah. I paid them a little visit.

- What have you done to them? –I raised my voice.

- My idea was killing them, but they are cowards and ran away like always. It's the thing you're all good at. Running away. –he paused. –I didn't show you to be cowards. I showed you to fight even if that meant ending dead. Did you not learn anything? –he asked raising his voice.

- Shut up, Mikael. Don't try to act now like a father. You were never a good father and you will never be. Leave that bullshit for someone else. You are a monster.

- Oh, boy. Don't tell me I'm the monster, when you have also done horrible things, or am I wrong? You've killed a lot of people, even just for fun. You hurt Alexandra countless times… But, I'm the monster... –he said. Kol growled. – All I did was to protect you. I didn't want you to die.

- Don't make me laugh. You didn't want us to die, but you had to kill us for that. –Kol shouted. –And now… Now you don't stop following me us until we are dead. That's protecting us? Doing something to protect us and then spending centuries trying to kill us. I don't get it. And let's not forget that you killed mother.

- You shouldn't have lived for centuries. It's unnatural. Don't you understand it? –Mikael approached us. Kol tried to protect me hidind me behind his body. –And I didn't kill Esther. I didn't do it. –he looked furious. –I would have never killed my wife.

- Stop lying! –Kol confronted him. –You killed her!

- I said I didn't kill her. –Mikael grabbed Kol by his throat. My hand went to my mouth I was really scared. –SHUT UP! –shouted Mikael.

- Or what? –Kol challenged him. –Are you going to kill me? Go on, do it. Show us who the monster here is. Come on. –Mikael looked furious I saw how he put more pressure on Kol's neck.

- Don't! Don't kill him, Mikael. –I flashed next to them.

- You are a disgraceful of a son. You never did me proud. Always doing everything wrong. You were the crazy, impulsive and stupid one. I never knew what to do with you. –he paused. –You disgust me. I should have taught you some manners a long time ago. –he punched Kol in the stomach and he fell on the floor. Mikael threw himself on Kol and they both started fighting all over the room. I used my vampire speed to appear where they were and threw myself on Mikael's back trying to pull him away from Kol. –JAMES! –Mikael shouted. I turned around and saw the warlock walking to me. All of a sudden I felt a massive headache and I fell on the floor crying in pain.

I saw Mikael standing up, Kol was still lying on the floor.

- Keep him entertained. –Mikael said to the warlock. He just nodded and walked to Kol.

- NO! –I shouted. –Leave him alone.

Mikael walked to me and grabbed me by the throat, making me stand up. I looked at him with a disgusted face. He tightened his grip. I complained. He was hurting me.

- You also need to be taught a lesson, annoying little girl. –I snorted and kicked him on the crotch. He released his grip and I fell on the floor. –WHORE! –he shouted at me. I tried to run to where Kol was but, the warlock immobilized me when he saw me coming and I felt Mikael behind me, he put a hand over my mouth, so I could say anything and pushed me back. I saw Kol trying to fight against the pain he was feeling.

- ALEXA! ALEXA! –he shouted as he could.

- Shut up. –the warlock used more of his magic, he was torturing Kol and I couldn't do anything to help him.

I tried to lose myself from Mikael's grip. I flashed away from him and then came back to hit him hard in the stomach he fell back, but he quickly stood up.

- James... –I turned around and suddenly I was pinned against the wall, Kol also was pinned against the wall, but across from me. –I'm going to teach you a lesson, boy. –he walked to Kol.

- No, please. Don't hurt him. –I was incapable of moving. I cried. I didn't want Kol to get hurt.

Mikael walked to Kol and stopped in front of me.

- Are you going to kill me, father? –he remarked the last word and then he laughed. –Come on. I dare you. –he provoked him.

- No, Kol. Please, stop. –I cried more. He was going to get himself killed and I didn't want that. That couldn't happen.

Mikael drove his hand through Kol's chest, almost reaching his heart. Kol let out a cry.

- NO! NO! DON'T KILL HIM! KILL ME, PLEASE! –I shouted. I was willing to sacrifice my life for Kol.

- You know what, son? –he pulled out his hand and Kol's body started to heal. –I'm not going to kill you, at least not now. Instead… I'm going to teach you a little lesson. –he paused. –Love is what makes you weak… And I taught you not to be weak… So, we have to solve that little problem. –he turned around and looked at me. But, he suddenly disappeared and appeared right in front of me.

*Kol's POV*

I saw Mikael turning around, he looked at Alexa and he flashed in front of her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to his body, then he turned around with Alexa in front of him and looked at me.

- It's not going to hurt. –he said in a whisper.

- NO! –I shouted. But, I couldn't move. The warlock was keeping me there with his magic.

Mikael brought out something from his pocket. All of a sudden I heard Alexa crying in pain, her eyes widened. I saw a stake that had drove out of her chest and had reached her heart.

Her skin slowly started to turn grey and her eyes started to close.

- NO, NO! What have you done? –I shouted and tried to move.

- I hope that teaches you a lesson, boy. –said Mikael. –Next time I'm coming for you. –I saw the warlock walking away and Mikael pulled out the stake from Alexa's body and let her fall on the floor and then flashed away from there.

I realized that I finally could move and used my vampire speed to pick up Alexa's body that was lying on the floor.

- Alexa, Alexa! –I shook her. –Alexa, please wake up. He is gone. He won't hurt us anymore. It's over. –I waited for her to open her eyes. I stroked her face. –It's okay. Everything is okay. You are going to be fine. It's nothing. I'm here. –I rested her head on my chest and started to rock forwards with her body on my arms. –Shhh! It's okay. –I kissed her forehead. I brought out the small box from my pocket, I opened it and put the ring on her small and thin finger and then I kissed it.

I stood up and carried her upstairs into our bed room and laid her on the bed and sat on it. I stroked her hair and waited for her to wake up. I couldn't wait to see her face when she saw the ring on her finger.

I grabbed her hand and didn't let it go.

- Wake up, Alexa. We have something pending. Don't you remember? I was going to propose to you. –I paused. –I will let you rest a little bit. You need it. –I covered her with the sheets and walked out of the room.

She was going to wake up soon, I was sure of it. She couldn't be dead. No, she wasn't she was only temporary dead. She was going to come back to me.

* * *

A few days had passed and Alexa hadn't still woken up. Maybe, she needed more time.

I was walking to the bedroom when a servant called me.

- Mr. Mikaelson. –she looked concerned. –I think we need a doctor.

- Why? What's wrong?

- I… I think… Ms. Danielsson is dead. –I pushed her aggressively against the wall.

- SHE'S NOT DEAD, OKAY? SHE IS GOING TO WAKE UP. DO YOU HEAR ME? SHE'S NOT DEAD! –she nodded very scared. –And now do me the favour of leaving. NOW! –she just ran away from there.

I entered the room and saw Alexa lying on the bed, like when I left her a few days ago. I sat on the bed and looked at her.

- You can't do this to me, Alexa. You can't leave. –I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. –You can't be dead. You can't. This isn't happening. –I shook my head. But, then reality hit me. Alexa was dead, Mikael had killed her in front of me and there was nothing I could do to stop him. She was gone.

I stood up and started throwing things around the room. I felt so furious and broken at the same time. This wasn't real. My Alexa wasn't dead, it couldn't be. This was just a nightmare. She couldn't be gone.

I threw the lamp against the wall and then the table and all the things I could find. The room ended totally destroyed. But, I didn't care about it.

I walked back to the bed and sat on it. I grabbed Alexa in my arms and pulled her closer to my chest and started crying uncontrollably.

- You can't leave me, Alexa. What am I going to do without you? Don't do this to me. I need you. –I felt my heart breaking into a milion pieces. I had never cried like I was doing now. I started to breath heavily and the only thing that could be heard was my sobs and my complaints. –Please, Alexa. –I kissed her forehead. –We were going to have an amazing future together. We were going to get married and be happy forever… –I sobbed harder. –I love you, Alexa.

* * *

**Don't kill me, please!**

**This is not the end of the story, it's not the end of this couple, and of course it's not the end of the wonderful Alexa. That's for sure! I just had this idea a long time ago, and needed to write it. But don't worry, everything will turn out fine! Trust me!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hiya, darlings! As I have a day off from work, I decided to update! Sorry for the slow updates, I don't have too much time to write! L**

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! It means a lot! You are all amazing! J Thank you so much!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter. 27

I had been all night crying with Alexa in my arms, I didn't want to let her go. I still couldn't believe she was dead. I should have protected her, but I didn't and now she was gone.

I slowly sat up and laid her body on the bed. I looked at her again and stroked her face. What was I going to do now withouth her?

I stood up and walked out of the room and closed the door and then locked it and hid the key in my pocket. One of the servants was walking thrugh the corridor, I stopped her.

- Inform all the servants that I forbid you to enter this room. And you better listen, because if I realize someone was in there, you will be dead. You understand?

- Yes, sir. –she nodded and ran as fast as she could.

I walked downstairs and into the living room. I saw the table full of alcohol and grabbed a bourbon bottle and sat on the sofa and started to drink from it. I downed it in a matter of seconds.

I couldn't stand being sober, all the thought of Alexa came to my mind and it was driving me insane. Why her?

Mikael wanted to teach me a lesson and he took away the person I had the loved the most in my entire existence.

I was lost without her. What was I going to do now?

I suddenly found myself throwing the Bourbon bottle agains the wall, it crashed into a million pieces, just like my heart.

I stood up and threw the table away. I was furious, broken, lost… I couldn't even control myself.

I was the best at controlling my emotions, but now I couldn't manage to do it. It was all driving me insane.

* * *

After a while I walked upstairs, I had enough drink. I could tell that I was a little bit drunk, but I didn't care. I kept on walking through the corridor and saw one of the servants in front of our bedroom's door. She was looking around, like she was watching if someone was coming.

I started to feel furious, but I waited there. Then I saw another servant coming out from the bedroom and trying to lock the door again.

- What is wrong? –asked the girl who was waiting outside in the corridor. The other just shook her head.

- She is dead. –she said. They both look horrified.

- And he's keeping her there? –the other just nodded. –That's horrible. We should tell someone. He's insane. –they both started walking. I decided it was enough and flashed in front of them.

- You are not going to go anywhere. –I bared my fangs at one of them and bit her aggressively in the neck, drinking all of her blood, when I had totally drained her I let her limp body fall on the floor. The other servant looked horrified at me and tried to run, I let her take a few steps. –You can't run from me. –I growled and used my vampire speed to catch her while she was running and also bit her in the neck. I heard her complaining, but I put a hand on her mouth and kept on draining her. When I was done I broke her neck and let the body fall on the floor.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen. Some of the servants were reunited there. I entered the room and they all looked at me.

- Mr. Mikaelson. –they greeted me. A few of them looked horrified; they must have seen the blood in my shirt and in my face.

- What happened to you? –asked one of them.

- It's none of your business. –I said. –I told one of you to inform you that no one should enter mine and Alexa's bedroom.

- Yes, sir, we've been informed of it.

- Well, I found two of them sneaking inside the room. I had forbid you to enter the room. Don't you understand it? I put a rule and you should have obeyed.

- We are sorry, Mr. Mikaelson, it won't happen again.

- No, it won't. –I threw myself on the man and started draining him. I heard a lot of screams and people running. I pulled away from the man and broke his neck. –I will haunt all of you down. –they kept on running. But I flashed to the door and didn't let them out. I started pulling some hearts out of the chests and draining some of them until there was no one left alive. I looked around and there was blood and dead bodies everywhere. I flashed out of the kitchen and killed all the servants I was finding on my way, they all ended dead.

The monster that was inside me had taken control, he wanted more, he needed more. He was furious and at the same time devasted.

The only way to keep my mind away from my thoughts was to distract myself killing and shedding blood.

I walked out of the house and through the streets, it was already late, so not many people were outside.

I kept on walking, but this time I tried to calm myself down, but it was just impossible. Something inside wanted to kill everybody in this city, and then find Mikael and make him pay for what he did. He was going to suffer and then I was going to kill him. He had taken Alexandra away from me.

I let myself fall on the floor, my hands went to my head and I started crying again. I couldn't stand it. It was too much. I wanted Alexandra back, I needed her.

I sat there for a long while, just crying and thinking about Alexandra until a voice brought me out of my thoughts.

- Are you okay? –I looked up, in front of me was standing a girl with long blode hair and blue eyes. She kneeled down and put a hand on my shoulder. –Is everything okay? –she asked in a sweet voice.

- No, nothing is okay… She's gone… She's gone. –I cried.

- Hey, calm down. Who's gone? What is wrong? –she asked again.

- She's dead. He killed her. He killed my Alexandra. –her eyes widened and she took a step back.

- It's late, I should leave. –she started walking.

I used my vampire speed to appear in front of her. My fangs out and the dark veins under my eyes. When she saw me she was horrified. She tried to run but I threw myself on her and bit her on the neck. Then, I pulled away and looked at her. She was shaking.

- Don't kill me please. Let me go. –she cried.

- Stop crying. –I told her. –Do you live alone? –I asked her. She shook her head. –With whom do you live?

- I… live with… with my parents. –she said.

- Good. Now show me where you live.

- No, please. Let me go. I won't tell anyone about this. –she cried. I tighten my grip on her arm, she complained.

- You are going to show me where you live and you are not going to run away. –I compelled her. –Now start walking.

We walked for a while until we reached her house. She stopped in front of the door. I just looked at her.

- It's here. Now, please let me go. –she begged.

- No, no. You are going to open the door and you will invite me in. –I said. She hesitated. –DO IT! –she brough out the keys and unlocked the door. –Invite me in. –I compelled her.

- Come in. –she said and I saw a few tears rolling down her eyes.

- Honey, you are home! –a woman approached us. It must have been her mother. –Who is this?

- It doesn't matter who I am. –I threw myself on the woman and bit her neck aggressively and when I had drained her I ripped her heart out and let the body fall on the floor. I turned around with the heart still in my hands and looked at the girl. She was horrified and was crying.

- What's wrong, Amanda? –a male voice came from behind us. I smirked and let the heart fall on the floor and attacked the man until I had killed him. The girl, tried to run away, but I used my vampire speed to catch her.

- Don't move, darling. –she stood still.

- Don't hurt me. I'm begging you. –she sobbed.

- Begging won't help you, beautiful. –I pulled her hair.

- You have killed her… You killed that Alexandra girl…

- I DIDN'T KILL HER! –I pulled her hair harder.

- You are a psychopath. –she shouted.

- I SAID I DIDN'T KILL HER! –I snapped her neck so hard that her head fell off. I threw the body on the floor. I didn't even bother to clean the blood from my face.

How dare she say that I had killed Alexandra? I would have never done that. I loved her; I loved her more than I had loved anyone.

* * *

The next morning, I heard a knock on the door and flashed to it. I heard someone breathing behind the the door. I opened it and saw a man there.

- I was bringing the post. –he looked at me and his eyes widened, he must have seen the blood on my face. He then tried to run, but I appeared in front if him and pushed him inside the house and threw myself on his neck, draining him in a matter of seconds.

One hour later I had also killed the annoying lady that lived in the house next to this one.

I was now lying on the floor, looking at the ceiling. I still felt empty inside. Like part of me was gone.

- Alexandra… I need you. Why did you have to leave? –I raised my voice. –You can't do this to me! –I sat up and kept on looking at the ceiling. –I LOVE YOU aAND I NEED YOU HERE WITH ME! –I sighed and let myself fall back on the floor. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.

* * *

- _Kol… Kol. –I heard a voice. I shook my head. That voice was so familiar. –Kol… -my name was called again. I opened my eyes and looked up and there I saw that beautiful and angelical face I loved and missed so much. _

- _Alexandra… –I was shocked to see her there. –How? You are here. –she smiled. I brought my hand closer to her face and stroked her cheek; she closed her eyes and enjoyed my touch. – I've missed you, Alexa. –I said. I sat up and looked straight into her eyes. Her beautiful hazel eyes didn't leave mine. –Is this real? –I asked. _

- _It is in your head. –she stroked my face and I sighed. _

- _So, I have lost you forever… -I turned my face, but she didn't let me. I didn't want to face her, I couldn't, not if this was just in my head and when I woke up she would be gone again. _

- _I will always be with you, Kol. I'll never leave your side, even if you can't see me. _

- _NO! –I raised my voice. – I need you to be with me. You need to be alive! You can't just leave me like this!_

- _I'm sorry, Kol. –she made me look at her. She slowly leant in and I felt her soft lips on mine. I kissed her, enjoying every bit of it. –I love you so muhc. –she said when we pulled away. _

- _I love you too, Alexa. –I felt the tears streaming down my face. She tried to wipe them away, but more came out. I couldn't let her go, not again. –Don't leave me, please. I need you. –I looked at her. She looked so sad. She bit her lip trying not to cry. _

- _I want you to be happy, okay? To find someone and start again. _

- _No, no. I can't do that. I love you and I won't love anyone else. _

- _Please, Kol. Promise me you will be happy. Do it for me. _

- _I can't promise you that._

- _I have to go… -she stroked my face and gave me one last kiss. I didn't let her pull away and kissed her even more passionately until I finally let her go. _

- _I love you. –I said as I slowly saw her fade away. _

* * *

I had spent days and days killing half of the village. It was the only thing that kept me distracted from thinking about Alexa.

Everyday without her was a torture; I needed her by my side. She was the only thing that had kept me sane all this time and now that she was gone, I could only thing about killing people and destroying the entire town.

It was a little bit late, and I walked throught the streets and back to the house. I almost arrived to the porche when I felt someone pushing me against the wall.

- So you are the mysterious serial killer… –I looked up and saw Niklaus standing in front of me. –Good to see you, brother.

- Yeah. –he pulled away.

- You are killing all these people… –I looked behind Niklaus and saw Rebekah and Elijah.

- What is going on, Kol? –asked Rebekah approaching me.

- I'm just having fun. –I said coldly.

- Where is Alexa? –asked Elijah. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath but I didn't answer. I opened my eyes and started walking to the door, ignoring my siblings.

- Elijah asked you a question, Kol. –Rebekah raised her voice. –Where is she?

- And I'm ignoring you. –I opened the door.

- What the hell is going on? –Niklaus pushed me inside and I fell on the floor. –What have you done to her? Did you hurt her again? –I looked up and Nik grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and make me stand up.

- Niklaus stop! –I heard Elijah say.

- Don't touch me. –I growled at him. Niklaus let me go and I looked at him with a disgusted face.

- Kol, look at you… What is wrong? What happened? –Rebekah approached me. I didn't look at her. I made a gesture for them to go upstairs and then flashed away.

I appeared in front of our bedroom's door and waited for them to arrive. It didn't take long.

- What's going on? –asked Niklaus impatient. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

They al walked inside and I turned the lights on. All of their gazes went to the bed were Alexa's dead body was lying for days. I saw how Rebekah's hand went to her mouth.

I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to calm myself down. I hadn't had the guts to enter the room until now.

- Alexa… –I heard Rebekah say.

- Is she…? –Niklaus couldn't pronounce it.

- What happened? –Elijah looked shocked.

- She's dead. –I said coldly. –Mikael paid us a visit. He wanted to teach me a lesson and killed her. HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME NOT HER! –I shouted and punched the door breaking it. –SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD! –I suddenly heard Rebekah's sobs and looked at Niklaus and Elijah who were also crying in silence. –I NEED HER; I NEED HER! –I ran to the bed, but Elijah and Niklaus stopped me. –LET ME GO! –I shouted. But they didn't let me go, I kept on fighting, but I finally gave in and let myself fall on the floor. I was in so much pain right now.

- We will find Mikael and we will kil him. I assure you that. –said Niklaus. –He will pay for what he did to Alexa.

- There has to be a way to bring her back! She can't be dead! –Rebekah cried.

I was just sitting in the floor crying uncontrollably, while Elijah and Niklaus kept an eye on me.

- This can't be happening… –sobbed Rebekah. –This is not real. She can't be dead. She can't.

- SHUT UP! –I shouted at her. She looked shocked at me for my outburst.

- Kol, calm down, please. –Elijah put a hand on my shoulder.

- NO! –I slapped his hand away and stood up. –I don't want to calm down! The love of my life is dead and she won't come back. I'm not going to calm down.

- Kol…

- SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU! –I turned around.

- Kol… –Rebekah walked to me with tears in her eyes and tried to hug me but I pushed her away with all my strength, making her fly against the wall. She cried in pain.

- LEAVE ME ALONE! –I shouted. Niklaus flashed behind me and tried to immobilize me, but I kept on fighting him. –DON'T TOUCH ME!

- YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN, KOL! –I tried to lose myself from his grip.

- IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO, I'LL KILL YOU!

- Oh yes? –Niklaus whispered in my ear. -I'm sorry, Kol… –I was confused at his lasts words. And that's when I heard a loud crack and everything went black.

* * *

*Elijah's POV*

We brought Kol's unconscious body down to the cellar, we bled him out and locked him there. He was out of control because of Alexa's death and he was very dangerous. We needed a way to keep him under control. We couldn't stand seing him like that.

Being without Alexa drove him mad.

- Poor Kol… -said Rebekah.

- We had to do it... –Klaus looked at us. –He was out of control.

- I can't believe Alexa is dead… –Rebekah cried again.

- I wish it was just a nightmare. –I hugged her.

- There has to be a way to bring her back. She can't stay dead. –complained Rebekah.

There was a huge silence in the room. We all wished she could be alive. She was our family, our friend and we all needed her.

- And what if there was a way? –Klaus stood up.

- What are you saying, Nik? –I asked him.

- I'm saying that what if there was a way to bring Alexa back from the dead? –he looked at me and Rebekah.

- How? –Rebekah looked shocked and confused at the same time.

- I know a very powerfull witch that owns me a favour. We could talk to her. –he paused. –Maybe she knows some spell to bring someone back from the death.

- That's impossible! –exclaimed Rebekah.

- Don't you want her back? We need to try everything! –Klaus shouted at her.

- Calm down. –I looked at them.

- What do you think, Elijah? –asked me Klaus.

- Where's this witch? –I asked. Klaus smirked.

- She doesn't live too far away from here. We could pay her a visit.

- Let's do that. You and I will go and see her. Rebekah stay here and keep an eye on Kol. He will be furious when he wakes up, but under no circumstances let him out. –she nodded.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was dark and my whole body hurt. I try to sit up as I could. I looked at myself and saw blood everywhere. I groaned.

I was furious. What had they done? I just remembered trying to lose from Niklaus' grip and then everything went black.

And that's when I realized he had broken my neck. And now I was locked in the cellar and they had bled me out. They were going to pay for this.

- How is it going? –I heard a voice. It was Rebekah.

- Bastards! You locked me in here! –I flashed to the door as I could and hit it. Rebekah took a step back. –LET ME OUT! –I kept on hitting the door with the strength I had.

- I can't, Kol. You are out of control.

- I said let me out… –I looked at her.

- No. I promised Nik and Elijah I wouldn't let you out while they're out of town.

- Out of town? Where are they? Are you going to keep me here? –I was furious.

- They went to see a witch. –she said. –There might be a way to bring Alexa back from the death…


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hiya, peeps! Here's chapter 28! I think I will update more often now that I left the job! I was in hell there, so I decided to leave, its better like this! :)**

**So, well, I hope I can post another chapter soon! **

**Where are my reviewers at? The story is near 200 reviews! Woah! That's amazing! Thank you so much to all of you for reading and reviewing! It means a lot!**

**Let's see if it can reach the 200 soon! ;P**

**This one is a long chapter! Muahaha!**

**I dedicate this chapter to my wonderful girl Alessa (queenofnatebuzz)! ;)**

**If you want, you can follow me on tumblr, it's mikaelsondarling or follow me on twitter, I'm LadyInBlue_x! ^^**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter. 28

- You are lying… -I said to Rebekah.

- No, I'm not. Nik knows a very powerfull witch, and he and Elijah went to pay her a visit. Maybe she can help us.

- That's impossible. –I hit the door again.

- Don't you want her back, Kol? Because I do. She's my best friend and I miss her. I need her to be alive. –she paused and let a few tears fall from her eyes. –Don't you miss her? –I remained silent.

- I do… –I felt the tears streaming down my face. –I miss her a lot. And I need her back. I was going to propose to her before Mikael killed her. We were going to be very happy together.

- She might come back, Kol…

- And what if she doesn't? What am I going to do without her? She's the only person I ever loved. I can't be without her. –I cried.

- It's going to be okay…. It's going to be okay… –I heard Rebekah say in a whisper.

* * *

I was lying on the floor in the cellar. I was hungry, but Rebekah hadn't given me any blood. She said she didn't want to take the risk. So, I lay there and tried to not to think about Alexa, but it was impossible. I couldn't get her out of my mind. I just wanted to see her again. What if the witch could bring her back?

I suddenly heard a noise and sat up.

- Everything okay, brother? –It was Niklaus.

- You bastard.

- It was the best, Kol. We had to do it. It was bleeding you out and locking you here or daggering you. And I thought you would have preferred the first option than to be daggered again.

- Where's that witch?

- So, Rebekah told you.

- Yes. Where is she? Will she bring Alexa back?

- She is going to try.

- Let me out. –Niklaus ignored me. –LET ME OUT.

- Only if you calm down and don't do stupid things. Because if you do something stupid, I'll dagger you and I'll leave you for the rest of eternity in a coffin. –I snorted at his words.

- Yes, yes. Now let me out.

Niklaus walked to the door and unlocked it. I opened it and walked out passing next to him without saying anything and walked upstairs. First of all, I needed some blood to recover my energy and strength, but as I had killed all of the servants, that would be very difficult.

I flashed outside the house and searched someone I could drain. And I did. And when I was finished I went back to the house.

I heard voices in the living room and went to see what was going on.

- Kol, you are here. –said Elijah.

- I imagine you are the witch. –I looked at a red haired girl. She nodded.

- She's Elizabeth. –said Niklaus. –And she owns me a little favour for saving her life a few years ago.

- Great. –I wanted to get straight to the point. –Can you bring Alexa back? –I asked.

- I have never brought anyone back from the death. I could try it, but I don't guarantee that I will succeed. It's a very dangerous and weird spell. No one has ever succeeded.

- Well you have to succeed or I will rip your head off.

- Oh, you will? –the witch walked forward to me.

- Yes. –I smiked. –I…–I couldn't finish the sentence because I suddenly felt an immense headache and fell on the floor crying in pain.

- Never ever threaten me again. –she said and then she walked away and felt the pain fading away. I stood up and growled at her.

- What do you need us to do? What does the spell require? –asked Elijah.

- Where is her body? –asked the witch.

- Upstairs. –answered Rebekah.

- Bring it down. I will do the spell in the woods, I need a point with a lot of energy and I sense that the woods are a good place.

- I will go and get her. –said Niklaus. I stopped him.

- I will go. –I started walking to the stairs.

When I arrived to the bedroom, I slowly opened the door and walked to the bed, where Alexa's body was lying. I sat on it and stroked Alexa's face.

- We will soon see each other again. And when that happens, I will never let you go again. I promise you.

I slowly picked her body up in my arms and went downstairs. They were all waiting for me in the hall.

* * *

We walked through the woods, until Elizabeth made us stop. She closed her eyes and then opened them again.

- This is the right place to do the spell. –she informed. –Lay her body here. –I nodded and carefully laid Alexa's body on the ground. Before walking away, I stroked her face one last time. –Have you and Alexa ever shared blood?

- Of course we have. What do you think? –I looked at her.

- Good, because I will need some of yours. –I walked to the witch and bit hard my wrist, making it bleed. I let it all fall in a glass she had in her hands and when she had enough, I pulled away. –Perfect. Now I suggest you all to go away.

We all walked a few meters away from her and Alexa's body and suddenly there was a circle of fire around them.

- I'm going to start the spell. Under no circumstances enter the fire circle, you understand? –we all nodded. –Let's get started.

We all looked from the distance how the witch added some things to the glass that contained the blood and she started chanting in Latin.

Suddenly it started to get windy and the trees started to move. The wind was very strong. I covered my face with my right arm. The witch still stood in the circle with her eyes closed and chanting louder everytime. The fire started to grow and we almost couldn't see anything.

A storm started and the wind kept on moving the trees.

It kept on like that for a while, I looked at the witch and saw dark veins appearing all over her body but she kept on chanting, until the storm and the wind stopped and all of a sudden the fire disappeared and I saw the witch falling on the floor.

We all stood still and looked at each other.

- Her heart stopped beating. –said Niklaus. I concentrated to see if it was true and I couldn't hear her heart beating as Niklaus said.

- Does this mean it didn't work? –asked Rebekah. I looked at Alexa's body and took a deep breath.

- Alexa? –I ran to her.

- KOL! –shouted Elijah.

All of a sudden there was a huge explosion and I fell backwards.

- Kol! –Rebekah ran to me. –Are you okay? –I sat up and pulled out a branch out of my leg and groaned.

- Alexa… –that's the only thing that came out of my mouth. I stood up and looked where Alexa's body was laying. –It didn't work… The stupid witch died and it didn't work. –I punched the tree and heard it crack. –Why? Why? Why? –I felt a tear rolling down my cheek.

- Kol, I'm so sorry. –Elijah put a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

After a while, all of my siblings had left. Now I was alone there with Alexa's body.

I turned around trying to control my emotions, but it was very difficult. I was about to walk away, when I heard a loud groan and it wasn't from any of my siblings because they weren't there and the witch was dead. I quickly turned around and saw Alexa gasping for air. I flashed to her and helped her sit up.

- Alexa! You are alive! Oh my God! –I hugged her tight and heard her coughing. I felt tears falling from my eyes, but these were happy tears. –It worked! You are back! I can't believe it! I have missed you so much! I… I… –I was speechless. I couldn't believe she was in front of me and alive. If it was a dream I didn't want to wake up.

- Kol… –I cried when I heard her soft and angelical voice. –It's okay. Shhh! I'm here, –I looked at her and smiled, she smiled back. I crashed my lips against hers and she quickly kissed me back. We both pulled away I stroked her face and hugged her tighter and heard her complaining and crying in pain. I frowned and pulled away so I could look at her. I suddenly heard something.

- What's that? –I asked her. She looked at me confused.

- What's wrong, Kol? –she stroked my face.

- No, it can't be… –I looked at her. –How do you feel? –I asked her.

- I feel good, I feel alive.

- Don't you feel different? –she frowned at my question.

- What is going on, Kol? I don't understand. Why would I feel different? Is there something wrong? –I sighed.

- You are back, yes. –I smiled weakly and stroked her face. –But, you are human. –her eyes widened at my last words.

- I'm… human? –her hand went to her mouth.

- I hear your heart beat very fast like a human's and I hear your blood running through your veins… And it's driving me insane. –I tried to concentrate.

- But, how can that be? It's not possible. –she shook her head. –I mean… I just… –I looked at her and saw her shivering.

- You are freezing. –I said. –I took off my jacket and put it around her shoulders; I helped her stand up and hugged her tight but very carefully so I didn't hurt her. I still couldn't believe she was a human. How could that have happened? I would have to get used to it and it wasn't going to be easy, but at least she was back even if it was as a human.

- I don't even remember how it was to be cold. It's a weird feeling. –I laughed at her comment.

- Let's get you back to the house. Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah are there. –I picked her up in my arms and carried her through the woods and back to the house.

On our way, she fell asleep in my arms. I looked at her and I smiled when I saw her face. I was so happy to have her back again. I listened carefully and heard her soft heart beating and closed my eyes and smiled again.

* * *

After a while we arrived to the house. I opened the door and walked in.

- Did you bring a human? What are you doing, Kol? –I heard Rebekah's voice from the living room. I rolled my eyes.

- Shut up!

- I know you are hurt, but this is not the way… –Rebekah flashed to the hall and her eyes widened when she saw me. –ALEXA? –she raised her voice.

- What's wrong? –Elijah and Niklaus appeared next to Rebekah and they looked shocked when they saw me there. –Alexa? –Niklaus approached me.

- It worked! –I heard Rebekah shout.

- Shhhh! She's asleep. –I told her.

- Wait, what's that? –Niklaus looked at me. –SHE'S HUMAN? –I made a gesture for him to shut up.

- I'm going to bring her upstairs and I'll come back. –I informed. They all looked surprised.

I went upstairs and brought Alexa to the bedroom and lay her on the bed. She looked so peacefully while dreaming. I smiled at her and stroked her face. I had missed her so much and I couldn't believe she was alive and back with me.

- I love you so much, Alexa. –I said and kissed her lips trying not to wake her up. I looked at her one last time before leaving the room and I saw her smiling.

I went downstairs and into the living room where my sibling were waiting and talking. When I entered the room, they all went silent.

- She's human? –asked Elijah, even though he already knew the answer.

- Yes. I'm as shocked as you are. –I said. –I was about to leave the place when I heard a noise and saw her there. At first I didn't realize she was human. I was just so happy to see her again. And then I heard her heartbeat. I don't like the idea of her being a human, but at least she is back and that's what counts.

- You are right, Kol. –Rebekah looked at me.

- NO! –shouted Niklaus. –Are you stupid, Kol? –he stood up. –She can't be human! It's very dangerous. –he paused. –And it's pathetic… A human… -he snorted and then laughed. –She needs to be turned. We are not going to take care of her and try to protect her constantly. Because, let me remind you that Mikael is still somewhere. He killed her when she was an original. –my blood was boling by now. –So, it would be even easier to kill her as a human. We need to turn her. We are not going to take care of her and protect her of everything.

- Shut up, Niklaus. –I approached him.

- She will die. Do you want that? –his face was close to mine. I was furious. –You don't even like humans, Kol. And the person you love the most is now one of them… Just a mere human.

- STOP IT! –I pushed him away and he crashed against the shelves. –Stop talking! –I growled.

- Niklaus is right, Kol. –said Elijah. –She will be in constant danger as a human. We can't take risks.

- She always wanted to be human! –complained Rebekah. –You can't take that away against her will.

- That's exactly what we have to do! –Niklaus raised his voice again. I flashed in front of him and punched him repeatedly. –If you don't do it, Kol, I will.

- You are not going to do anything. If you touch her, you are dead. You understand me? –I punched him again. –And now… GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

- Kol, calm down. –Rebekah put a hand on my shoulder.

- Leave me alone, please. –my tone softed when I spoke to my sister. –All of you. –I looked at Niklaus and Elijah. –NOW! –I raised my voice.

They all looked at me, but started walking out of the room. Rebekah was the last one. She made me turn around and hugged me tight.

- Take care of her, okay? –she whispered in my ear and pulled away. I just nodded. –If you need something let me know.

- I will. Thank you, Bekah. –I smiled at her and then she left.

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

I slowly opened my eyes; the sun was shining through the window. I stretched a little bit, but I noticed I couldn't move too much because something was making pressure on my hips. I looked at my left and saw Kol hugging me while sleeping. I smiled.

- Good morning. –he greeted me without opening his eyes.

- Good morning. –he opened them and looked at me. I lay down again and brought my face closer to his.

- You don't know how much I had missed waking up and see your beautiful face. –I blushed and he stroked my cheek.

- Now I'm here. And I will never leave you again. I promise. –I pecked his lips.

- Good. Because I will never ever let you go. –he crashed his lips against mine and after a while we both pulled away. –You heart is racing. –he giggled. –I find it funny.

- It's weird but amazing being a human again. –I explained. He kept on looking at me. –Everything feels different than when I was a vampire. –I was drawing figures on his arm with my finger.

- Is it? I don't think I would like to be human again. –my expression changed. –Humans are inferior.

- You are telling me I'm inferior? –I snorted. –Because I don't know if you forgot that I'm human now. –I sat up and looked at him.

- No, Alexa. I… –he was trying to fix it now. –I didn't mean to say that. –he also sat up.

- No, stop. Don't try to fix it now, Kol. –I paused. –Humans don't mean anything to you, I know.

- You mean the world to me, Alexa. Even if you are human. I don't like the idea of you being mortal and so fragile, but I love you either way. –he tried to approach me. But I moved away. –Alexa, it would be better if I turned you, you will be constantly in danger and I don't want that for you. I don't want to lose you again, I can't let that happen.

- Don't even think of it! –I raised my voice and jumped off the bed. –I don't want you to turn me. I wanted to be human for a long time and now that I am one, I don't want to go back to being a vampire.

- But you are going to get old and die. Or something will happen to you. You are fragile now. What if Mikael comes back?

- Then I'll die but as a human! It's my choice, Kol! –I raised my voice a little bit more.

- NO, NO AND NO! –he flashed in front of me and made me look at him. I tried to slap his hand away, but he was very strong. Okay, I had to admit that at this moment I missed being a vampire, so I could fight him. But as a human I had nothing to do. –You now miss being a vampire, don't you? –it was like he had read my mind. –You can't fight me; I'm a lot stronger than you, Alexa. –I still kept on pushing his hand away, but nothing and it frustrated me a lot. It didn't make me give up because I started to hit his chest repeatedly, it felt like hitting a rock, my hands and wrists hurt a lot, but I didn't stop hitting him. I heard a loud crack and cried. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrists and I tried to fight him but I felt an immense pain and stopped fighting and let out a moan. –You are hurting yourself, Alexa. Stop it, please.

- Let me go! –I tried to push him away while he was still grabbing my wrists, but he didn't move a centimetre. –Let me go! –I complained again and he finally let go of my wrists.

- Calm down. –he said to me. I looked at my right hand and saw it was bruised and it hurt a lot. He looked down and saw my bruised hand. He slowly grabbed it and stroked it, I flinched. –Drink my blood, it will heal you. –he looked at me.

- NO. I won't drink your blood, Kol.

- You have to. You broke your hand.

- I don't care! Why do you want me to do it? So I have your blood in my system and then you can kill me and I can become a vampire again? NO. –I tried to turn around, but he didn't let me, he pulled me against his body.

- Don't make me compel you, Alexa. Because you know…. Now I can do it. –he looked straight into my eyes. I snorted.

- You wouldn't do that, would you? –I asked very seriously. Was he going to compel me to drink his blood? For real?

- I won't do it if you just drink my blood. Let me heal you, please, Alexa. –his hand went to my cheek and stroked it. I looked at him; his eyes were pleading me to drink his blood. I sighed. –Will you let me feed you my blood? I promise I won't do anything. I want to help you. It doesn't look very well. –he said looking at my hand and then he looked back up. I nodded at him and he smiled. He then brought his wrist closer to his mouth. I saw the veins under his eyes and he bit down, then he put his wrist in front of my mouth, it was bleeding a lot.

I sighed and brought my mouth closer to the wound. I closed my eyes and started drinking his blood. It tasted very weird. It didn't feel like when I was a vampire. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't also great. I kept on drinking, his hand went to my hair stroking it and pulling me closer. When I felt that the pain on my wrists had faded away, I pulled away.

- Good girl. –he said. I was about to clean the blood from my mouth, when he crashed his lips against mine and pushed me against the wall. I moaned in his mouth. –Seeing you drink my blood like that has turned me on a lot. –he said while he kissed my neck. My mouth opened but no sound came out of it. My hands went quickly to his hair tangling in it while I felt him leaving a trail of kisses along my collarbone. All this feelings and pleasure was immense. It was a different experience. Feeling it again as a human…

I felt his hand under my dress and I let out a groan. It was going up and it stopped at my thigh.

- Kol… –I moaned his name. He quickly grabbed me from behind my thighs and made me jump on him. He used his vampire speed to approach us to the bed. He then let me fall on it and looked at me. I saw him bitting his lip. My hands were on each side of my head. I looked back at him and made him a gesture to come to the bed. He didn't waste time and lay himself on me and crashed his lips against mine, then he slowly went down to kiss my neck and my collarbone.

All of a sudden I felt how Kol ripped my dress off, leaving me only in my underwear. And his mouth started to kiss and suck my breasts while he also massaged them with his hands. I was in heaven. I couldn't deny it.

He slowly went down and started kissing my belly. I was moaning uncontrollably. I had never felt so alive.

Kol pulled away and looked at me, lust and desire in his eyes.

My hands went to his shirt. I managed to unbutton it very fast and then I threw it somewhere in the room.

I sat up. He was about to kiss me when I moved my head away, so he ended kissing my cheek.

- Are you teasing me? –he mumbled in my ear.

- I want to be in control. –I whispered back. I felt him smirking. I pushed him and he fell to the side. I knew he had let me do it, so I could feel that I was in control and had the power.

I started to unbutton his trousers and I pulled them down within seconds, leaving him in his underpants, that didn't last long on him because I also removed them.

He was now naked and under me.

I leveled my face with his torso and started kissing it down and stopped when I arrived to his manhood. I looked up at him and saw him looking back. I bit my lip and grabbed his manhood in my hand and started pumping it up and down. He let out a moan and closed his eyes but opened them again after a few seconds.

I kissed the tip of his sex and then I slowly introduced it in my mouth while I kept on pumping up and down with my hand.

- A… Alexa… –he moaned. –Ahhhh! –he bucked his hips up and I felt his hands tangling in my long hair. –Oh my God, Alexa… You do it so fine… Mmmmh… Don't stop.

I kept on pleasuring him for a while until I stopped. I looked up at him and saw him trying to catch his breath. He recovered fast, because in a flash I was lying under him with my hands pinned next to my head. I tried to move my hands, but he put more pressure, so I didn't move them.

- Ah, ah! Keep your hands there. –he said. –Don't make me compel you. –he smirked.

- Are you going… –he didn't let me complain because his lips were on mine.

- It's my turn to pleasure you. –he said when he pulled away. –Keep your hands here. –he slowly released his grip from my wrists and went down kissing my belly and then my womanhood. I let out a loud moan.

Kol started to lick and suck my clit. My hands were still next to my head, I grabbed the sheets with all my strength, it felt like I was going to tear them apart in any minute. Then, I felt how he introduced a finger inside me and started to pump it in and out. I couldn't stop moaning at this point.

- Kol… Kol… I'm about… to… come. –he suddenly stopped at my words. He pulled away and his lips came back to mine. I tasted myself in his mouth. We kept on kissing for a while. I felt how he spread my legs with one hand and positioned himself between them without his lips leaving mine. And that's when he shoved himself inside me with one quick and hard move. I let out a cry. It had hurt a little bit. Kol must have felt how tense I was, because he pulled a little bit away and looked at me.

- Did I hurt you? –he stroked my face with one hand.

- It's okay. –I smiled. –Don't worry. –he kept on looking at me. I crashed my lips against his to reassure him I was fine. –Make love to me, Kol.

- Your wishes are my command, darling. –he kissed me again and started thrusting in and out, this time more carefully than before. –Didn't I tell you to keep your hands there? –he asked and smirked. My hands were in his back, scratching it.

- Shut up. –I bit his lower lip.

He started thrusting faster. I was feeling an immense pleasure and so was he. We both were moaning uncontrollably.

- I want you to scream my name. –he mumbled in my ear. Oh God, he turned me on so much. –I want you to show me how much you love it when I make love to you… -he then bit my earlobe.

- KOL! KOL! –I screamed his name as he kept on thrusting.

He used his vampire speed to thrust faster and harder. By now I should have felt a lot of pain, but on the contrary, I was feeling an immense pleasure, but I was sure that when everything was over, I would not be able to move a single part of my body because of the pain I would feel, but right now I didn't care at all. I was lost in that moment.

- ALEXA! –he moaned my name a few times. I felt one of his hands on my hip. He squeezed it hard and I flinched, but I kept on moving my hips in sync with his.

He kissed my neck and I titled my head to the side, exposing all of my neck. He pulled back to look at me with a confused expression.

- Do it. –I said. He kept on looking at me. –I want you to drink from me. –he stopped thrusting. I looked at him and nodded. He bit his lip and started thrusting again.

I saw how the dark veins appeared under his eyes and his fangs grew out, but he hesitated. My hand went to the back of his head and I pulled it closer to my neck. He finally reacted and his fangs skimmed my skin while he left a trail of wet kisses on it.

I felt how his fangs slowly pierced my skin. It wasn't painful, I was liking it, it made me feel an immense pleasure. One of my hands went to his hair, tangling in it and the other went down scratching his back and making him bleed.

- Kol… Mmmmh. –I moaned while he drank my blood. I also heard him moaning while he kept on thrusting.

He suddenly pulled away and crashed his lips against mine. I tasted the blood on his mouth while our tongues started to fight for dominance.

I felt him thrusting faster and harder, he was using his vampire speed. I was going to explode in extasis in any moment. I wouldn't take this for long.

He squeezed my sides, it hurt but I didn't mind. The pleasure was taking over the pain.

Kol thrust a few more times and I let out a loud moan when I came hard. A few seconds later he also came and spilt himself inside me.

I was now trying to catch my breath. I felt Kol's sweat body on mine. He tried to be careful not to crush me.

He kissed my cheek and I looked at him. He was smirking.

We spent a while like that, until he rolled to the side and hugged me tight. I let out a cry when I felt his hand on my waist.

- What's wrong? –he quickly looked at me.

- It's nothing. –I answered. He frowned and sat up and examined my body. His eyes widened.

- Oh, dear… –his expression changed to a sad one. –I'm so sorry, Alexa. –he said circling the marks that were now starting to appear on my body.

- Don't worry, Kol. It's nothing. –I sat up and stroked his face.

- I didn't control myself. I should have been more careful. You are a human now. I can't be so rough.

- Hey! Look at me. –I cupped his face in my hands. –I'm okay. I feel good. You don't have to feel bad. Okay, maybe you have to be a little bit more careful, but it's fine.

- Are you hurt? –he asked looking down at my intimate part.

- I feel a little bit sore. –I said. –But it's nothing.

He quickly bit his wrist and brought it closer to my mouth.

- Drink, please. –he pleaded with his eyes.

- Kol… –I pulled a little bit away.

- Please. I don't want you to be hurt. Do it for me. –he paused. –Please.

I sighed and brought my face closer to his wrist and started drinking his blood.

- Thank you. –I said when I pulled away. All the marks had disappeared and I didn't feel sore anymore.

- I love you so much, Alexa. Words can't express what you mean to me. –I rested my head on his chest and stroked it.

I love you too, Kol. –I brough my lips closer to his and kissed him passionately.

* * *

**Alexa is back! YAY!**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello, darlings! Here's chapter 29! A guest said Kol was too OCC, but you haven't see anything yet! Muahaha! Yes, he made the effort of letting Alexa be a human, but he's not happy with that… He doesn't like humans as you know… I'll let you read it… Haha!**

**I hope that everyone that is going this weekend to Insurgence Germany and next weekend to Insurgence5 have fun! I wish I could go, but I can't! :(**

**Well, I'll let you read! I inform you that this chapter includes some smut! ;)**

**I apologize for all the spelling mistakes!**

**PS: Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot! ^^**

* * *

Chapter.29

I was walking home with Rebekah after spending the afternoon with her. They were staying in a small house very near to us. She had insisted to walk me home. She thought now that I was a human, I needed protection. I had discussed with her about this, but she insisted, so I just let her walk me home.

- Are you going to be okay? –she asked when we arrived at the porch. I turned around and looked at her.

- Rebekah, I'm going to be fine. You walked me home, and here I am. Nothing is going to happen to me. Kol is here. Everything is okay.

- I'm sorry, Alexa. I'm just worried now that you are human, you are more fragile and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. –I hugged her tight, that caught her off of guard.

- I'm going to be okay, Bekah. Thank you for everything. –I smiled at her and she smiled back.

- I'll see you tomorrow! –she kissed my cheek.

- Yes! –I walked to the door and opened it.

I walked inside the house, it was very quiet and I couldn't hear anything.

- Kol? Are you home? –I raised a little bit my voice. Even though it was not necessary, he would hear me anyway.

I walked upstairs and into our room. I stopped before opening the door and tried to listen to see if Kol was there, but I couldn't hear anything. So, I decided to open the door.

I took a step forward and saw everything lit with candles and rose petals all over the room and the bed.

My hand went to my mouth. This was beautiful!

I took another step forward and looked around. That's when I felt a pair of arms around my waist.

- Kol… –I said in a whisper.

- Do you like it? –he asked while leaving a trail of kisses on my neck.

- This is beautiful! –I turned around and crashed my lips against his. –I love it. –I mumbled against his mouth. He smiled.

- I'm glad that you like it. –he stroked my face. –We had something pending, remember? –he pulled me closer to his body. I looked at him. He slowly leant in and I felt his soft lips on mine. –The day Mikael took you away from me. –he looked down, like it still hurt him to remember it. I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. –I was going to propose to you. –I smiled at his words. I remembered it perfectly. –When you died I put the ring on your finger, I thought you were going to wake up and when you did and saw the ring you would smile and hug me so tight… But that didn't happen. –it hurt me to see him like that. –The day Niklaus brought the witch and told us that she would try to bring you back, I took the ring off your finger. I thought that if I would see you again, I was going to do it properly and try to propose again, but this time without interrumptions. I smiled at him. This time nothing would ruin it. He kneeled down in front of me and I saw the ring in his hand. –Alexandra Danielsson… Will you marry me?

- YES! YES! I will marry you, Kol! –he put the ring on my finger and stood up, I jumped on him.

- You are making me the happiest man in the world, Alexa! –he spun me around and then kissed me passionately.

- I love you so much, Kol!

- I love you too, Alexandra Mikaelson. –he smirked.

- I love how it sounds… Say it again.

- Alexandra Mikaelson. –I crashed my lips against his and I felt how he walked us to the bed and laid me on it. That night Kol made love to me and I was unforgettable.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in bed. The sun was shining through the window. I turned around and smiled when I saw Kol lying next to me. He was smiling and hugging me tight.

- Good morning, sleepy head. –I kissed his neck.

- Good morning, darling. –he smiled and opened his eyes. I looked at the ring on my finger and smiled.

- I couldn't be happier. –I said. I knew he was looking at me. –You make me happy, Kol. –I looked at him. He was smiling.

- You make me the happiest man in the world. –he slowly leant in and kissed me. I smiled when we pulled away.

- I'm going to prepare breakfast. –I stood up and searched for Kol's shirt and my underwear, when I found the clothes, I put them on.

- Don't leave me. –he put his hands on my waist and pulled me from behind. I fell on the bed with him.

- I'll be right back; I'm just going to prepare breakfast. It won't take long. –he snorted.

- Okay… I want you back in ten minutes, darling. –I shook my head, gave him a quick peck on the lips and left the room to go downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and I suddenly felt someone grabbing me from behind very aggressively, it couldn't be Kol. What was going on?

- Hello, sweetheart. –it was Niklaus. He put a hand on my mouth so I couldn't speak. –Having a good day? –his mouth was very close to my ear. I tensed up. –I see Kol hasn't turned you yet. What is he waiting for? You can't be human, Alexa. Don't you get it? Kol doesn't want you to be human. He hates humans. He should have turned you by now.

- No… –I heard myself complaining. –KOL! –I shouted. He quickly put his hand again on my mouth and put some pressure.

- Where is your cockiness, Alexa? Lost it when you died? –I hit him with my elbow. He complained. – I'm doing what's best for you! –he raised his voice.

- NO! Don't touch me! Let me go! –I tried to fight him.

- You are not going to complain. –he quickly turned me around and compelled me. –This is not going to hurt. –he turned me around again, so I wasn't facing him. He bit his wrist and put it in front of my mouth. He pulled his other hand away, but kept on holding me, so I didn't escape. His bloody wrist came closer to my face. Klaus suddenly pressed his wrist on my mouth and I couldn't help it but drink his blood, he was stronger than me. –Very good, sweetheart.

- What are you doing, Niklaus? –I heard the door open. Niklaus turned us around and I saw Kol standing there. At this point I was crying.

- Oh, hello, brother. I'm doing what you should have done by now.

- You fed her your blood? –Kol raised his voice.

- Yes. And now I will kill her so she will wake up and she'll be in transition.

- NO! –Kol shouted.

- It's what you want, Kol. You can't deny it. You hate that Alexa is a human; you want her to be a vampire again. If she keeps on being a mere human, you know you will lose her someday… You know I'm not wrong. –I let a tear roll down my cheek. I didn't want this.

- Let her go… -Kol looked furious.

- No. –I felt Niklaus' hands on my head. He was about to snap my neck. I was so scared.

All of a sudden I found myself lying on the floor and heard some noises. I looked at my right and saw Kol hitting Niklaus.

- Get out of my house, you bastard! –he kept on hitting him. –If I see you again near her, I will kill you.

- This is not over. –I heard Niklaus say before flashing away.

Kol used his vampire speed to appear next to me and he held me in his strong arms. I buried my head in his chest.

- Are you okay? –he hugged me tight. I just nodded. He cleaned the blood from my mouth with his hand. I was shacking. –Shhh! It's okay. He's not going to hurt you. I'll make sure of that.

- He was going to kill me… –I said staring at the floor.

- Shhh! That won't happen. I'm here to protect you. No one will hurt you. I promise you.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

After trying to comfort Alexa, I carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed, she had fallen asleep after a while.

I went downstairs into the living room; I grabbed a bottle of bourbon, sat on the sofa and started drinking from it.

I was thinking about what Niklaus had said earlier. He was right, I hated that Alexa was now a human. She was now so fragile and I didn't want that. But, she had always wanted to be a human. What could I do? I could turn her against her will, but that wasn't a good idea because she would hate me forever. Seeing it like that I was thinking about doing what Niklaus would have done if I hadn't stopped him. When I saw Alexa's face in the kitchen while Niklaus was about to kill her, I couldn't let that happen. If she was going to be a vampire, I was going to turn her, not Niklaus, not Elijah and not Rebekah. It was going to be me.

I just had to convince her to be a vampire again and it wasn't going to be easy, but it was worth trying it.

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

I woke up after falling asleep; I found out that I was lying in bed. Kol must have brought me here.

I stood up and walked out of the room. I was searching for Kol. Where was he?

I went downstairs and looked everywhere. I walked into the living and there he was. Sat on the sofa with a bottle of bourbon in his hands.

He knew I was there, but didn't say anything.

I approached him and stood in front of him. He just looked up at me and didn't say anything. I was still in my underwear and only wearing his shirt.

I put my legs on each side of his and pulled the bourbon bottle away from his hands and took a sip of it.

- You are drunk. –I said looking at him.

- A little bit. –he answered. –And you are half naked. –he bit his lip and tried to grab the bottle from my hands, I didn't let him. He could have grabbed it, but he didn't insist.

- There's something that keeps you thinking. –I paused. –What's wrong, Kol? –I stroked his thigh with my free hand. He suddenly grabbed the bottle from my hand and pulled me down so I was sitting on his lap.

- Trying to seduce me, I see. –he looked straight into my eyes. He stroked my thigh with his right hand and took a sip of the bottle.

- And it's working… –I bit my lip.

- What has gotten into you, darling? An hour ago you were scared because you were about to die. –I kept on looking at him. He was trying to provoque me.

- Maybe being in danger made me realize that I don't have to waste my time… And I wanted to celebrate that we are engaged. –I brought my face closer to his.

- We already celebrated that… –he mumbled. His lips very close to mine.

- Let's celebrate it again… Sex is always good.

- You don't know where you're getting yourself… –he teased me with his lips.

- Oh, believe me, I know. –I smirked and then I crashed my lips against his. I heard how the bottle fell on the floor, but we both didn't care at that moment and we kept on making out very wildly.

He ran his hands up and down my body. I shivered at his touch. It was amazing. My hands quickly tangled in his hair while we kept on kissing.

His lips went to my neck, kissing and sucking my sensitve spot. I moaned.

One of my hands went down to his bare chest, stroking all the way down and stopping at his trousers.

He quickly pushed me to the side, making me fall on the sofa and smirked at me. With his vampire speed, he removed his trousers and underwear. And turned to look at me. I bit my lip.

- Take off your briefs. –he said.

- What if I don't want to? –I leant back without my gaze leaving his.

- I can always compel you to strip for me. –he raised an eyebrow.

- You wouldn't compel me. –I said very secure.

- Don't tempt me, darling. Because you know I would do it. I hate when you disobey me.

- Oh, poor, Kol. –I paused. –I love to disobey you… Just because it makes you mad. It's fun. –I bit my finger very seductively and he growled at me.

- Stop it. –he hovered over me. I kept on smirking at him and he ripped off the shirt I was wearing. I let out a loud moan. He quickly attacked my breasts; he licked, sucked and massaged them. I tried not to moan again, so I contained myself. He stopped what he was doing a looked at me. –I know you are containing yourself and I don't like it. –I looked at him. –Are you not going to moan? –I shook my head. –Okay, then… –he slowly went down and ripped off my briefs. I bit my lip to contain myself. He looked up at me and then he slowly started pleasuring me with his tongue and his fingers. I closed my eyes trying to control myself. I wasn't going to let him win. No, not this time. He kept on pleasuring me, my fists suddenly closed and I saw him looking at me, then he kept on doing what he was doing. He was so good at it and I couldn't supress the upcoming moan and let it all out. When he heard me moan, he pulled away satisfied, cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand and smirked at me. I was now breathing heavily. He had stopped when I was about to come.

- DON'T STOP! –I raised my voice.

- I just wanted to hear you moan, and now that I heard it, I thought it was enough. –he smirked at me. I growled. –I thought you weren't liking it… –he winked. –But I think in the end you enjoyed it, right?

- You are an idiot. –I said.

- Now, now… Don't get mad at me, darling. –he quickly grabbed me with one arm and sat me on his lap. I didn't even look at him. He put a finger under my chin and made me look at him. He raised his eyebrows and I felt him squeezing my side with his free hand. –You can't resist me and you know it, Alexa. –he smirked. –And I can't resist you either. –he kissed all along my jawline and down to my neck. I let out a groan and my hands tangled in his hair. I pulled my body closer and felt his erection close to my womanhood.

- That's my girl… –he said in between kisses.

- I need… you…know, Kol…–I let my hands fall on his back. He quickly picked me up with his strong arms and sat me on his hard erection. I let out a loud moan. –Oh, Kol…

- Move your hips for me, darling. –I started moving my hips and he also moved his in sync with mine. I heard him groan.

I crashed my lips against his while we kept on moving. Our moans losing in each others mouths while our tonges were fighting for dominance.

He squeezed my sides very hard and I let out a cry. He pulled away, stopped moving and looked at me.

- I'm sorry. I should be more careful. –he looked sad. He stroked my face.

- Shut up. –I cupped his face with my hands and crashed again my lips against his and kept on moving. With his vampire speed he flashed us to the table and laid my body on it. I groaned when I felt the cold wood on my back. He started thrusting. One of his hands went to my breasts while with the other he intertwined his fingers with mine. –Don't stop… Kol… –I was now moaning uncontrollably. I was happy that we didn't have any neighbours because they would have complained of our loud moans and shouts.

I sat up a little bit and brought my body closer to his. I needed to feel him. One of my hands went to his back and the other to his arm, scratching all the way down and making him bleed, not that he minded.

- I want you to moan my name. –he mumbled in my ear and then kissed it.

- Kol… –I moaned and I felt him smirking. He kept on thrusting in and out. –Faster. –he did as I said and he increased his pace making me go over the edge.

All of a sudden I felt how he flashed us to floor in front of the fire place that was lit. He looked at me and then kissed my lips with such a passion and love.

- I love you. –he whispered and I smiled.

- I love you too.

He then went to kiss my neck and started thrusting again, this time faster and harder, but being careful not to hurt me.

It wouldn't take long for me to come. I felt like I was about to explode. And that's when it happened. He thrusted a few more times and I came very hard screaming his name.

A few seconds later, he also came and spilt inside me and then he let his body fall over mine, trying not to crush me.

We were both now panting and sweating.

I tried to catch my breath and looked at him.

- That was amazing. –he said.

- Yeah, it was. –I giggled.

- Up for round two? –he asked and smirked.

- Let me rest a little bit and then we can talk about it. –he kissed my cheek and smiled. Then he rolled to the side and hugged me tight, I rested my head on his chest and we spend a while like that, before starting round two.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

I had woken up a little bit later, I looked at my left and saw Alexa sleeping, she looked like she was freezing. I slowly sat up and grabbed a blanket from the sofa and then I covered her body with it and lay again next to her.

- Mmmh… –she moved a little bit and then turned around. –Kol… –she smiled.

- I'm here. –I stroked her side. She giggled and then sat up a little bit. I also sat up and rested my back on the sofa. She put her leg over mine and hugged me with one arm. The blanket fell a little bit and I saw the bruises on her body that I hadn't seen before, how was I so blind? I stood still and my gaze didn't leave the bruises. I had hurt her again. –Not again… -I mumbled.

- What's wrong, Kol? –she looked up at me. I didn't answer and I felt her hand on my face. –Hey, what's wrong? –her face was close to mine.

- I can't do this anymore, Alexa. –I pulled a little bit away.

- What are you talking about? –she looked very confused.

- Look at you. –she frowned. –Covered in bruises and marks. –she looked down and saw what I was taking about.

- It doesn't matter, Kol. I'm okay. I'm not hurt. –she moved a little bit and flinched.

- You are not hurt? –I asked her and laughed.

- Only a little bit, but I don't care.

- I'm not going to do this anymore. –I pulled away.

- So, you're telling me that won't touch me and you won't make love to me, because you leave bruises and marks on my body? I'm okay, Kol. I won't die.

- No, I'm saying that I don't want to do this anymore if you are human. –I stood up and searched for my underwear. She also stood up rolling the blanket around her body.

- What did you just say? –she followed me. I put on my underwear.

- Nik was right, Alexa. I hate that you are human. Humans mean nothing to me. I don't want you to be one. I want you to be a vampire. So we can live together forever. I don't want to be constantly worried and protecting you because you are now fragile and weak. I don't want that. And its driving me insane.

- I thought you wanted us to get married and have children. –I wasn't facing her. –KOL! Listen to me when I talk! –she raised her voice. I turned around and looked at her.

- You don't get it, don't you? That's the life I wanted when we were humans. Now I'm not human. I don't want children. I can't have children. But that doesn't mean that I don't want to marry you, because when I proposed to you, I was being honest and I want to spend eternity with you. But that won't happen if you are a human, because you will grow old and will die, well if Mikael doesn't come back before or something happens to you. –I paused. –I can turn you, Alexa. We can be together. Always and forever. Remember your promise? I don't want to lose you. Let me turn you, please. It's the best. –I approached her; I looked at her and stroked her cheek. And that's when she slapped me in the face with all of her strength. It didn't hurt, but it surprised me a lot.

- I hate you. It's the best for you, not for me. You are so selfish, Kol.

- Alexandra, you don't mean that. I just want to protect you.

- Protect me? This is what I always wanted! Being human again and you want to take that away from me! All of you want me to become a vampire again. You, Nik, Elijah… Rebekah is the only one that understands me!

- No, no it's not what you want, Alexa. You don't want this life.

- You don't know anything, Kol. –she raised her voice.

- Alexa… –I tried to grab her hand, but she slapped it away.

- Leave me alone. –she shook her head and left the room. I didn't try to stop her this time. I just let her go. I heard how she headed upstairs and into the bedroom. She closed the door and I heard a loud bang. I sighed.

I sat on the sofa and my hands went to my head. I tried to convince her and it didn't work. Whatd could I do now?

- You know what you have to do, brother. –I turned around and saw Niklaus standing in the door. I growled.

- What are you doing here? –I stood up and put on my trousers.

- I just came to pay you a visit and see if you already turned Alexa, but for what I see she's still human.

- You were right, Nik. –I said without facing him. I heard him approach me. –I didn't want to admit it, but you were right. I hate that she is human.

- Of course I'm right, Kol. It's the right thing to do. She has to become a vampire again. It's the best for her and for all of us.

- I know it's the best. But, she doesn't want to… –I turned around and faced my older brother.

- Then you turn her against her will.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **

**What will Kol do?**


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter.30

*Alexa's POV*

Kol was now gone for days. Since the day we had that discussion he hadn't appeared. He had just left and I didn't know where he was. I was very worried.

I was still mad at him but I needed him to come home.

I had told his sibling that Kol had left; none of them knew where Kol was or what he was doing.

Rebekah said he would come around and would be back soon. We all knew how he was crazy and impulsive, but I hoped that he would come home soon.

* * *

I was lying in bed trying to sleep; I suddenly felt sick and ran to the bathroom. I had the need to vomit. After that, I tried to catch my breath, and I felt sick again. I must have eaten something that didn't feel good.

I cleaned my face and walked back to the bed. I needed Kol right now, even if I was mad at him. I needed him to be here and take care of me like he always did. Where was he when I needed him the most?

* * *

*Kol's POV*

After a few days away from home, I was walking back. I needed to think and be alone. I had thought a lot about what Niklaus had said and I was decided to turn Alexa against her will. I didn't care if she would hate me because of it. I didn't want her to be a human. Humans disgusted me.

I was walking back to the house, when I was pushed against a tree. I quicky bared my fangs and flipped us over so that person was against the tree.

- Rebekah? –I saw my sister in front of me.

- Kol. Finally returning home. –she pushed me a little bit away.

- Yes. And now, if you excuse me… –I tried to walk past her, but she grabbed my arm and pushed me against the tree. –Rebekah, stop this stupid game, I want to go home. –I walked away again. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach and then she threw me against the same tree.

- Now that I got your attention… –she walked to me. I groaned and tried to pull the stake out of my stomach. –I know what you are going to do. I'm not stupid. –I saw her pointing at me with a dagger.

- You'd really dagger me? –I asked her.

- Oh, I would. –she paused. –I know you want to turn Alexa against her will. And I won't let that happen, Kol. It's what she always wanted. And you are going to take it away from her. Can you stop being so selfish and think of what she wants? Let her live this human experience for a while, Kol. Let her enjoy it again. We both know she will want to become a vampire again. She doesn't want to lose you; she will want to be a vampire just to be with you forever. She will change her mind. But for now, let her live like this. It's her choice. I know you hate humans. But you love her, Kol and that should overcome that hatred you have for them.

- So, if I don't let her live like a human, you will dagger me? –I asked.

- Yes, I will. Kol. I assure you that.

- If she's a human we will have to take care of her and protect her constantly.

- Then we will do it, Kol! What's wrong with that? Just let her be happy for a while!

- But… –she drove part of the dagger in my stomach. It hurt.

- No buts, Kol. Let it be or you will end in a coffin. –she bared her fangs at me and then she pulled away. I groaned when the wound in my stomach healed. –I will be watching you. Don't do anything stupid. –she showed me the dagger again and then she flashed away.

I growled and tried to calm myself down. I took a few deep breaths and then I walked back to the house. I slowly opened the door and entered it. I concentrated a little bit and heard a few noises in the bedroom. I quickly ran upstairs and opened the door to our bedroom.

I saw her rolling in the bed while screaming. She was having a nightmare.

- NO, KOL! DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE! –she shouted. I ran to the bed and held her close to my body.

- Hey! Shhh! Alexa its okay. –I tried to calm her down. She hit me and I hugged her tight. –Shhh! It's only a nightmare. –she suddenly opened her eyes and looked at me.

- Kol… she said in a whisper. –You are back.

- I'm here. –I stroked her hair. –And you were having a nightmare.

- I dreamt that you were hurting me. You were trying to turn me against my will. –a tear rolled down her cheek. I sighed and closed my eyes.

- It's okay. It was just a nightmare. –I kissed her forehead and then she drifted off to sleep in my arms.

* * *

A few days had passed and Alexa and I were in better terms now. I decided to take her away for some days, I didn't trust Niklaus and she needed a little distraction.

We were staying in a little house in small village near to MysticFalls.

Alexa wasn't feeling very well today, she ran to the bathroom. I was still laying in the bed. But, I quickly flashed to the bathroom.

It was the second time she had the need to vomit.

I was holding her hair and trying to comfort her. She cleaned her face and walked back to the bed. I followed her.

- What's wrong, darling? –I asked her and sat on the bed next to her.

- I don't feel very well. I feel light-headed. –she said and rested her head on my chest. I hugged her. –But, it's nothing.

- That's the bad thing about being human. You feel sick. –I said. She quickly looked up and punched me in the arm. –I can always turn you…

- Kol… –she looked mad.

- Okay, okay. I'll just shut up. –I rolled my eyes. Why did she have the need to keep on being a human? If she was a vampire, she wouldn't be sick! I mumbled a few words and went to search something to make her feel better.

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

Kol had gone out to buy a few things. I was home alone. I was sat in the bathroom, tears rolling down my cheeks. I had realized what was going on with me, why I had felt so sick these days. I didn't think it could be possible, but it was.

I was carrying Kol's child. Strange but true. It was something couldn't procreate. But yes I was pregnant and I was scared to tell Kol, his reaction wouldn't be a good one, but this is what I always wanted, a family.

I sat there for a while trying to assimilate what was going on. I was so happy but at the same time so scared and nervous.

I stood up and splashed some water on my face. I didn't want Kol to notice that I had been crying.

I looked at myself in the mirror and touched my stomach; soon there would be a small bump. But, for now I was going to keep it as a secret, but for how long could I do that? Kol was going to be suspicious seeing me constantly ill, and when the bump appeared he would realize it. What would he do? Would he be happy or mad? I didn't know what was going to happen, but I couldn't be positive about it.

* * *

A few more days had passed and Kol still hadn't realized what was going on. I still felt ill, but not as bad as a few days ago. It was getting better.

- I brought you some breakfast. –I heard Kol entering the room. He was carrying a tray with food. I smiled.

- Good morning. –I greeted him. He left the tray on the bed and went in for a kiss.

- Good morning, darling. –he smirked. –Slept well?

- Yes, I did. –I smiled.

- We are going out for a walk today. –he informed. –I'll let you have breakfast and get ready.

- Good idea. –I drank from the glass he had brought.

* * *

We were holding hands while we walked through the town, we had decided to come to MysticFalls and see what was going on.

We were talking and laughing non stop. I was really enjoying it and I still hadn't felt sick. Thank god.

- Oh, look who I found! –we both turned around. I had recognized that voice.

- Katerina. –said Kol.

- I'm Katherine now. –she walked to us and looked at Kol bitting her lip. She offered him her hand, but Kol didn't kiss it. –How have you been? I missed you. –she asked Kol while looking at him. My blood was boiling.

- Fine. –she tried to put a hand on his chest and he slapped it away. I was furious, how dare she touch him? –Don't touch me. –he said.

- No need to act like that. –she then looked at me. –Hi, Alexandra. The last time I heard about you was when you had a thing with Klaus. –she laughed. –But I see you and Kol are together again. Oh, the love…

- Shut up. I didn't have a thing with Klaus. –I wanted to go to her and hit her, but Kol put a hand on my waist and pulled me back.

- Yeah, of course. –she snorted.

- Katerina. –Kol growled at her.

- What's that what I hear? –she looked at me. –A hearbeat… You are human! What a surprise! How come you are human now? –Kol grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall of a building.

- I suggest you to shut up, Katerina or I'll rip out your heart. You are annoying me. –he put a little bit more pression and she complained. –And now leave. –he compelled her. She looked at me one more time and snorted walking away.

- I want to kill her. –I said when Katerina already left. I was furious how dare she talk to me like that and try to flirt with Kol? I hated her.

- Calm down, darling. –he pulled me closer to him.

- She has changed so much since she's a vampire. I hate her. She has no right to flirt with you. –I complained.

- Are you jealous? –he asked.

- No… –he looked at me. –Okay, I admit it. I'm jealous. You are mine and not anyone else's. –he smiled at me and then leant in and kissed me.

- I love you, Alexa. –he stroked my hair.

- I love you too.

* * *

We were back home, I was taking a warm and relaxing bath. I really needed it right now.

I had my eyes close and was lost in my thoughts when I felt a hand on my knee. I opened my eyes and saw Kol sat next to the bath looking at me.

- What are you doing? –I asked him.

- Just admiring you. –he said. –Can I join you, darling? –he asked. I just nodded and he stood up and started undressing. I let him some space behind me. When he was done, he introduced a leg and then the other in the bath and then he sat down. I rested my back on his chest and he hugged me from behind. –How are you feeling? Better or are you still feeling sick? –he asked.

- I still feel sick sometimes but it's okay. Better than before. –I stroked his arms. He pulled a little bit away from me, I looked at him. I saw his face changing. The dark veins under his eyes appeared and so did his fangs, he then bit his wrist.

- I didn't think about it, but maybe if you drink my blood it makes you feel better. –he said.

- I… –he interrupted me when I was about to talk.

- Please, Alexa. –he begged. I saw the wound closing.

- Okay. –he bit his wrist again and brought it closer to my mouth. I started drinking his blood; he pulled me closer to him. He hugged me with one hand and the other stroked my hair. I heard him groan. When I finished drinking, I pulled away. He opened his eyes.

- Are you feeling better? –he asked.

- I don't know… –I answered.

- Let's wait a little bit and see, okay? –I nodded and he kissed my lips.

* * *

I was walking through MysticFalls with my maid, Lidia. We had gone out to buy a few things and to take a walk. I heard someone calling my name.

- Alexandra? –I turned around and saw Giuseppe Salvatore with Damon.

- Giuseppe! –I oferred him my hand and he kissed it. I looked at Damon, he didn't recognize me and it was normal, Kol had compelled him to forget us.

- I hadn't seen you in a long time. –he said. –Are you not going to greet Alexandra, Damon? Don't you remember her? –I tensed up.

- I'm sorry, but I don't know who she is. I haven't seen her in my life.

- Damon… –his father looked at him. –Excuse him, Alexandra.

- Father, I'll wait for you in the carriage. Goodbye. –he looked at me.

- He has changed a lot this past year. He has been concentrated in the army and has been giving me some problems lately. –said Giuseppe.

- Don't worry. It's okay. –I smiled weakly.

- Are you still with Kol? –he asked.

- Yes. We are engaged now. –I smiled.

- That's incredible, Alexandra. Is good to hear that. –I smiled at his words. –You and Kol can come over tomorrow; we've got the Founders Ball.

- Yes, we would love that.

- See you tomorrow. It was nice seeing you again. –he kissed my hand again.

- Yes, see you tomorrow. –I waved at him and saw him walking to the carriage where Damon was awaiting. I looked at him and sighed. I didn't want to end things like this.

* * *

- Tell me what we are doing here… –Kol snorted. I grabbed a glass of wine for me and another for him.

- I told you Giuseppe invited us over. It was rude not to come. –he grabbed the glass and downed it in a second. –Kol… –I looked at him.

- I wanted to spend some time with you. –he said.

- And we are doing it.

- Alone… –he added and kissed my ear.

- Kol Mikaelson. –it was Giuseppe.

- Giuseppe Salvatore! –Kol shook his hand.

- Alexandra, would you mind if I steal your fiancé for a minute? I want to talk to him.

- Oh, no. Go on. I'll be around. –I smiled. Kol gave me a quick peck on the lips.

- I'll be back in a minute. –he whispered in my ear and I saw him leaving with Giuseppe.

I walked around the house; there were a lot of people in here. I was about to walk outside, I needed some fresh air, when I heard two voices outside. I stopped at the door.

- Damon, you know I love you. –it was Katerina's voice.

- You love me? Then why did you come to the ball with Stefan, Katherine? –I recognized the other voice. It was Damon's.

- Damon… Look at me. –there was a pause. –I love you so much. Never doubt it please. I'm yours and you are mine. –there was another pause. I supposed they were kissing. –Let's go inside.

- You go; I'll follow you in a minute.

Katerina walked inside and saw me there.

- Are you spying, little Alexandra? –she asked.

- No. I was just going outside. There's no need to spy on you, little Katerina. –I mimicked her. She snorted.

- Be careful, Alexandra. I could rip out your human heart from your chest. –I kept on looking at her, until she finally walked away.

I walked outside and saw Damon there.

- You shouldn't believe her. She's a liar. –I said.

- What are you talking about? –he turned around and looked at me.

- Katherine… She's not good for you. I wouldn't trust her. She will hurt you.

- And how do you know? Who are you to tell me this? You don't even know me.

- I know you, Damon.

- I have never seen you in my life. –he said. He looked mad. –You have no right to come here and tell me what to do. –I sighed. –So, now, if you can do me the favour of leaving, I want to be alone. –I closed my eyes and nodded.

- I'm sorry. –I apologized and walked inside again. I hated that Kol had compelled him to forget.

I went to search another glass of wine when I felt a pair of arms around my waist.

- Kol… –I smiled.

- There you are, I had been searching for you. –he said in my ear. I turned around and looked at him.

- I was outside. I needed some fresh air. It's a little bit crowded in here. –I took a sip of the glass. –What did Giuseppe want? –I asked.

- They are searching for vampires. –he mumbled in my ear. My eyes widened.

- What?

- There have been some "animal" attacks recently and they learnt about vampires.

- Don't tell me it was you. –I looked at him.

- No, it wasn't me, Alexandra. Someone else is doing it.

- Katerina, maybe? –I asked.

- Maybe…

- Kol you need to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. –I was scared.

- They won't find out. Giuseppe just wanted to let me know what was going on. Don't look at me like that. Nothing is going to happen to me.

- I'm worried. I don't want them to find out.

- They won't, darling. –he put a finger under my chin and looked at me. –I promise I'll be careful. –he kissed me.

- I want to leave. I don't want to stay here. Let's go home, Kol. –I said.

- Okay, then. Let's go. I didn't even want to come here in the first place.

* * *

*A few days later*

Kol had gone out tonight. I was at home alone, well my maid Lidia was here with me. I was sat on the sofa reading a book. The fire place was lit.

I heard a knock on the door.

- Who would that be? –I asked leaving the book on my lap.

- Maybe it's Mr. Mikaelson who came to pick up something he had left.

- Kol has keys. –I said. –But, can you please check who it is, Lidia? –she nodded and went to the door.

After a minute I heard Lidia calling my name. I stood up and walked to the door.

- What is wrong? –I saw Katerina in front of me she was holding Lidia. –What are you doing here and what do you want? –I asked.

- Now, don't be so cocky, little Alexandra. You don't want your maid to get killed, right? –Lidia cried.

- What are you doing in my house? You are not welcome here. –I said.

- Oh and why am I not welcome? Is it because I had sex with your dear Kol? –she laughed. –I heard you are now engaged. Pathetic.

- You are a whore! –I raised my voice.

- Ah, ah, ah! –she put more pressure on Lidia's neck with her arm and she complained.

- Don't hurt her. –I said.

- Invite me in. –she ordered.

- Never. –I answered.

- Okay… –she was about to break Lidia's neck.

- Okay! Okay! –I raised my voice. –I'll invite you in. But, let her go. Please. –I begged.

- You will forget everything and you will leave. –Katherine compelled her. –Where's my invitation?

- Come in. –I invited her in. I didn't want her to hurt Lidia. I had no choice.

- Nice house. –she said when she entered it. –Kol's not here. Where is he?

- He's not here. If you came to have sex with him. I'm sorry. –I looked at her. –He's mine. I don't want you near him. –I didn't know where I was getting myself into, she was a vampire, I was a human. She could easily kill me.

- Alexandra, what did I tell you about being cocky? –she walked to me. –Do you want to keep you heart in your chest?

- Go to hell. –her hand went to my throat. –Giuseppe Salvatore is searching for vampires. I can always tell him you are one, so I can get rid of you. –I said as I could.

- Or I can get rid of you before you do that. –she put a little bit more of pressure. I cried out. –You are not a threat to me, Alexandra. You are human now. I can easily kill you.

- I'm not scared of you. –I challenged her. She snorted and threw me against the opposite wall.

My body crashed against it and I fell on the floor, crying in pain. I tried to stand up but Katherine pulled my hair.

- You should be scared of me. I'm going to kill you and Kol is not here to save you.

- Kol will come. –I had faith in it.

- No, he won't. –she pushed me against the wall and grabbed me by the throat. I coughed.

- I hate you. –I said. She laughed.

- Good.

I hit her in the stomach and tried to run away as fast as I could, but she flashed in front of me and pushed me making me fall on the floor.

- I see you have a death wish. I will grant it to you. –she used her vampire speed to disappear, I stood up, and then she appeared again. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the stomach. My hands went to it. The baby was there. She had used a knife and she had driven it through my stomach and the only thing I could think of was the baby… Kol's child. I was in pain but I didn't care. I only wanted the baby to be safe. –You will be dead by the time Kol arrives. –she smirked at me and left the knife fall on the floor. –Sweet dreams, Alexandra. –she walked away.

A lot of blood was coming out of the wound, I put a little bit more pressure, but I was starting to feel dizzy.

I needed Kol right now. And I also needed the baby to be safe.

I tried to crawl to the door, but I started to feel more and more tired. My body was giving up.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

I was walking home after spending some time in the Salvatore house. Giuseppe wanted to talk to me.

But, finally it was over and I could head home and see my beautiful Alexandra.

I was getting closer to the house when I smelled a lot of blood. I panicked and flashed to it.

I entered the house and saw a trail of blood on the floor. I tried to search from where it was coming from. I headed to the stairs and saw Alexandra lying on the floor covered in blood.

- ALEXANDRA! NO! –I kneeled down and brought her closer to me.

- Kol… You are here. –she said very weakly. She had a hand on the wound on her stomach. –I knew ou would come.

- What happened?

- Katherine... –said in a whisper.

- I'm going to kill her. –I was furious. How dare she hurt my Alexandra? She was dead.

- Kol, you need to save the baby. –my eyes widened.

- What baby? –I asked her.

- Our child. –she grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach. I suddenly pulled away.

- What are you talking about? –I asked her.

- I'm pregnant with your child, Kol.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! There you got the chapter! It took long because I had to rewrite a lot of things! **

**So, yes, some of you wanted this to happen, maybe others won't like it. But not everybody will have the same opinion! Don't kill me!**

**But I have to say that there's some drama coming… Not everything can be good. **

**What will happen with the baby? **

**Will it survive?**

**Hope I can update soon, so you can see what happens… ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts and faves! It means a lot! :)**


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter.31

*Kol's POV*

I was in shock after hearing Alexa's words. She was pregnant with my child? That was not possible. It couldn't be. I was a vampire, vampires couldn't procreate.

- You can't be pregnant. It's not possible. –I pulled even more away and shook my head. I heard her crying in pain.

- Kol… –she tried to reach for me with her hand. –You need to save it. It's our child… –she took a deep breath. –It's what we always wanted.

- No, no. It can't be. It's not possible, Alexandra. I'm a vampire. We can't have children. –I stood up. My hands went to my head and I kicked the wall.

- Kol, please.–she was losing a lot of blood and I saw tears rolling down her cheeks. She was in pain and I couldn't let her die there.

I flashed to her and rested her head on my lap. I bit my writs and brough it closer to her mouth. She needed my blood to heal. She couldn't die. I couldn't lose her again.

She grabbed my other hand and placed it on her stomach, and then she placed her hand on mine. I saw her looking at me while she drank my blood.

I felt how her wound slowly healed, but her eyes were closing. My blood was making her even more tired.

- Our baby will be okay… –I heard her saying before she totally drifted off. I sighed and closed my eyes. She was safe now, but how could she be pregnant? It was not possible. I brought her closer to my body and listened carefully. I heard a very soft and weak heartbeat and it was not Alexa's. My eyes widened. I still couldn't believe it. How could this be possible?

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying in our bed. I looked around and saw Kol sat on a chair next to me. I tried to sit up.

- Don't move. You need to rest. –he said.

- Kol… –I put my hand on his knee. He didn't move.

- Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? –he asked. –Is it even mine? –he raised a little bit his voice.

- I was scared of your reaction, Kol. –I answered. –Of course it's yours. How can you doubt that? I haven't been with anyone, only with you.

- I'm a vampire, we can't procreate.

- It's yours, Kol. I don't know how it happened, but it did. I was very shocked when I found out, but it's real. It's a miracle. –I explained. –I'm carrying your child.

- You were carrying my child. –he remarked the word 'were'. I was in shock.

- What? What are you talking about? What did you do?

- I didn't do anything. You were badly injured, Alexa. The baby didn't survive. –I felt the tears streaming down my face.

- No, no. It can't be! It's not possible! –I shook my head. My baby couldn't be gone. It was not possible. –You're lying!

- I'm not, Alexandra. –he approached me. –I heard its heartbeat. But now I can't anymore. It's gone.

- NO, NO, NO! –I cried even more. –I stood up and started to throw everything I found against the walls and then I let myself fall down on my knees. I was crying uncontrollably.

Kol walked to me and kneeled down. He hugged me tight.

- I'm sorry, Alexa.

- Our baby is gone… –I said in a whispered. I hugged her even tighter. I hated seeing her like this.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

Alexa had been in the bedroom crying for days. She didn't even want to come out. She was so sad that she had lost the baby that she didn't eat. She just lay there all day. There was nothing I could do.

- Alexandra… You need to eat something. –I said to her.

- I don't want to.

- You will be ill if you don't eat. –I left the tray of food on the table next to the bed.

- I don't care.

- Alexandra. Stop it. You can't act like this. –I raised my voice. She stared at me. –You can't be sad forever.

- I can't be sad forever? –she stood up from the bed. –I just lost my child, OUR child. And you're telling me this? How can you be so careless, Kol? That's why I didn't tell you about the pregnancy in the beginning. You don't even care. –she cried.

- I do care, Alexandra. I care about you.

- But you didn't care about the baby. –I just stayed quiet. –See! You didn't care.

- It was also my child. But there's nothing we can do. It's gone. And it's better like this. What kind of life would have had the baby? I'm a vampire, you are a human. I'm a monster. Yes a monster, Alexandra. –I repeated. –And my family is dysfunctional. That's not a life for a child. And what would it have been? A human, a vampire? –I threw his hands in the air. –I still don't want you to be a human. That's another topic. But I hate that you are a human. –I raised my voice. –If you had been a vampire, this wouldn't have happened to you.

- If I had been a vampire, I wouldn't have been pregnant… –a tear rolled down her cheek.

- That's my point, Alexandra. We would have saved all this drama.

- You are an idiot. How can you be so cruel? –she raised her voice. She threw me a book and a few more things. –GO AWAY! –I tried to approach her and hug her, but she didn't let me. –GO AWAY! I hate you so much.

- You don't mean it, Alexandra. –I was offended by her words.

- Leave me alone. I don't want to see you.

I walked out of the bedroom leaving her alone. She was a mess; in some part I could understand it. She had lost the child. But in other part I thought it was the best for her. We couldn't have a child. I didn't want it. It was something I used to want and desire when I was human, but now it was different.  
And there was still the thought of Alexa being human. She would have been safe if she had been a vampire, none of this would have happened. I hated that she was a human.

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

I looked myself in the mirror after crying for a while. I combed my long hair and adjusted my dress. I tried to look decent.

I walked out of the room and downstairs. I didn't see Kol anywhere. Better, I didn't want to see him. He had hurt me with his words. I couldn't believe that he could be so careless and cruel.

I walked outside the house and got into the carriage. I was heading to the Salvatore house. I needed to talk to Giuseppe.

I arrived to the house and the servants welcomed me and told me to wait for Giuseppe. After a few minutes, he appeared.

- Alexandra! What a pleasure! –he kissed my hand.

- Giuseppe. –I greeted him.

- Why did you come? –he asked.

- I needed to talk to you urgently.

- What's going on? –he invited me to sit down.

- Kol told me that you are searching for vampires. –his eyes widened.

- He shouldn't have told you. It's dangerous. –this man didn't know anything. I just ignored his words. I came her for a reason.

- I know where you can find a vampire. –I said.

- What? –he looked at me.

- You are living with one.

- What are you talking about? –he looked confused.

- Katherine. –I paused. –She's a vampire. –he looked shocked.

- How do you know?

- She attacked me.

- She did what?

- Yes, she came to my house and tried to attack me. –I tried to look very scared. –You need to do something, Giuseppe. She will hurt your family. Don't let her fool you with that innocent face. She is a monster. –I was a very good actress. Well, I wasn't lying, I was telling the truth, but I needed him to believe me.

- Thank you for telling me this. We will take care of her. There can be no vampires in this town. We have to exterminate them.

- Thank you, Giuseppe. –I stood up.

- But you are okay, right? Did she hurt you? –he asked me.

- Yes. I'm okay. Kol arrived in time. But she is still around.

- Don't worry about that. –I walked out of the house smirking and went back our house. Katerina ruined my life and I would get rid of her soon.

* * *

I entered the house and closed the door. I walked through the corridor and stopped at the living room. Kol was sitting on the sofa while drinking what I suppose it was Bourbon. He noticed I was there, but didn't turn around.

- Where were you? –he asked still not turning around.

- I had to do some things. –I answered coldly. I didn't want to talk to him. I was still mad.

- Alexandra, you can't just leave like that. Katerina almost killed you. What if she comes back for you? You are in danger.

- Nothing happened to me, okay? –I tried to walk away, but he flashed in front of me.

- You should have let me know where you were going and I would have gone with you. You risked your life.

- I didn't tell you anything because I didn't want you to come. I can take care of myself.

- Of course you can, Alexandra. –he said sarcastically. –You are just a mere human, don't you get it? You can get very easily killed.

- Can you stop underestimating me because I'm a human? It's annoying. I get that you hate humans, but I can't stand it anymore.

- Then let me turn you into a vampire and I will stop.

- Never. –I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me against his body. I hit his chest with my fists.

- Where did you go? –his tone softened and he looked straight into my eyes.

- To see Giuseppe.

- For what?

- I told him what Katerina is. He's going to go after her. –I answered.

- Why did you do that? I was going to take care of her. I was going to make her suffer on my terms.

- I had to do it. She ruined my life. She has to pay for it.

- Alexandra…

- It was my thing to do. She killed our baby! –I raised my voice. –She had to pay for it. And I hope she suffers. –I walked away from Kol and went to the bedroom leaving him there speechless.

* * *

I had taken a warm and relaxing bath and I was now putting my nightgown, when I finished I sat down and combed my hair in front of the mirror.

I was very concentrated in what I was doing, but suddenly I heard a loud noise downstairs that scared me. The brush fell off my hands.

I ran downstairs very carefully to see what was going on and suddenly I saw a man flying across the room.

- Alexandra, be careful! –I heard Kol shout. I turned around and saw a man throwing himself on me, I tried to dodge him but he grabbed me with his strong arms. I complained. – Don't touch her! –Kol pushed away the man who was fighting him and then attacked the other one who was holding me. He bit his neck aggressively and then threw him on the floor.

All of a sudden we heard loud bangs. We turned around and saw a man with a gun. Kol threw me on the floor and protected my body with his.

For what I could see the bullets were of wood. Kol cried in pain, but tried not to move so the bullets didn't reach any part of my body.

- Kol… –I looked at him. I hated seeing him in pain.

- I'm okay. –he tried to smile, but the pain was taking over. A lot of bullets were reaching his body. Suddenly the shots stopped I heard Kol complain.

I heard footsteps getting closer to us, Kol didn't have time to react, someone stake him from behind reaching his heart, he fell over me. I let out a cry, it hurt. He wasn't dead, but he would be unconscious for a while.

I was scared, he couldn't protect me anymore.

- Take him to the church. We will burn him with the rest of the vampires. –I recognized that voice. It was Giuseppe's. Two men picked Kol's body up.

- NO! Don't touch him! What are you doing? –I complained.

- Alexandra, you are safe now. He won't control you anymore. –he said to me.

- What are you talking about? –I shouted at him.

- I know he was using you. He's a vampire. They manipulate people. They drink from them and then they kill them. They're monsters.

- NO! NO! I love him! –I raised more my voice.

- Come with me.

- DON'T TOUCH ME! I WANT KOL BACK! Where are you taking him?

- We are going to burn him in the church with the rest of his race. They're an abomination. –he paused. –But, you will be okay now.

- NO! NO! NO! –I shouted.

- We need to calm her down.

Someone walked to me from behind and I felt something piercing the skin in my neck and I started to feel very tired. My eyes slowly closed and everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes, I didn't know where I was, but this wasn't our house. I looked around and saw a woman in the room. It was a servant.

- Where am I? –I asked.

- At the Salvatore's house. –she answered. And that's when I remembered everything that had happened. I quickly stood up. I had to save Kol. They were going to burn the church with the vampires in it.

- You can't leave, Miss. You are weak and they told me not to let you leave. –she was now standing in front of me.

- Get out of my way! –I pushed her with all my strength and she fell to the floor hitting her head hard. Then I started to run away.

I ran as fast as I could and tried not to be seen in the house. I almost reached the door. I heard a voice calling me.

- Alexandra, you can't leave. –it was Giuseppe.

- I can and that's what I'm doing.

- Are you going to try and save Kol? He's a monster just like Katherine.

- I love him. I know what he is. I'm not stupid. You know nothing, Giuseppe… –I paused. –And who told you about Kol? –I was curious.

- Katherine told us when we caught her. –that bitch… I was furious. She wanted to make me suffer even more.

- I have to find him. I won't let you do this to him. –I paused. –Goodbye, Giuseppe. –I looked at him one more time; I opened the door and ran out of the house. I ran to the church, I was still in my nightgown and it was a cold night, but it didn't matter. The only thing I had in mind was saving Kol.

After a few minutes I arrived to the church, I was very tired and was trying to catch my breath. But I couldn't stop.

I went to the building and entered it.

I searched for Kol everywhere. There were a lot of vampires in it, some of them with stakes on their heart and others very weak because of the vervain. I didn't know there were that many vampires.

- Kol! Kol! –I called him when I reached him. I pulled out the stake and waited for him to wake up. –Come on, Kol. Wake up.

I waited for a while. He was still unconscious.

- Kol… –I called his name again. I coughed. There started to appear smoke everywhere. They were burning the church and we were inside of it. We needed to hurry. –Come on. WAKE UP! –I hit his chest. The church was starting to burn and we were still inside it. I panicked. He had to wake up soon or we would be trapped in the building.

I kept on coughing; my lungs slowly started to fill with the smoke.

Suddenly I heard a groan and looked down.

- Kol… –I smiled weakly. –They are burning the church down. We need to get out of here. –he cried in pain.

- Vervain… They injected me a lot of vervain and the bullets are still in my body. –he complained. I helped him sit up. I exposed my neck.

- Drink from me. –I said. He shook his head.

- I won't be able to stop. I need a lot of blood. –he said.

- You will be able to stop. I trust you. –I stroked his face. –Do it. –I saw his face changing to his vampire one. He brought his mouth closer to my neck. He kissed it and then I felt how his fangs pierced my skin. I flinched. He started drinking my blood. After a while I felt myself going weak. –Kol… You have to stop. –the bullets came out of his body and he started healing. –I'm feeling very weak. –I complained while he kept on drinking. –Kol… It hurts. –I tried to push him away. All of a sudden he pulled away, still with his vampire face. He looked at me. He had a guilty look on his face.

- I'm sorry, Alexa. –he bit his wrist and gave me some of his blood. I started to feel a little bit better, but I still felt weak. –We need to get out of here.

There was fire everywhere. We stood up and Kol bent down, I jumped on his back. He quickly flashed us out of the church. We saw a lot of vampires complaining in the church. They were all going to die.

Kol stopped and let me down when we were out of the church, there was no one to be seen, but after a while of running away, we found a group of men.

- Vampires! –they shouted and ran behind us.

- No, no. –Kol growled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. We started running away from the group.

- They're escaping! We have to stop them. –I heard some shooting and let out a scream. Kol looked behind; he pulled me forward and ran behind me. I heard him groan. A bullet must have reached him.

- Not again. Argh! –he complained. I felt how he suddenly pulled me on his back and he used his vampire speed to escape from the men.

The trees started to move faster, everything was blurry. I didn't even remember how it was to go this fast.

I tried not to close my eyes, but it was inevitable. I closed them and started to feel dizzy.

- Kol, stop. I'm feeling very sick. –I said, but he kept on running. –Kol, please.

- We can't stop, not now. We need to get away from here.

- STOP! –I raised my voice. He stopped and let me down and turned around to face me. I lost balance and tried to hold on a tree.

- God! In moments like this I wish you were a vampire! –he raised his voice.

- Don't start again… –I tried to catch my breath.

- Look at you! All weak! –he complained.

- If I had been a vampire we would have both being trapped in that church or I would have been dead by now. I'm not an original anymore.

- That's the problem!

- It's not my fault that Mikael killed me, Kol! –he closed his eyes, turned around and snorted. –And that I came back as a human!

- I could change that! I told you I can turn you into a vampire.

- We need to leave. –I changed the subject. I was tired of the same discussion. I started to walk through the woods and he followed me without saying a word.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

We had been running for a while, we were now far away from MysticFalls. We had found a little house in a small village; it was abandoned, so we decided to stay there for a while. Alexa needed to rest. She was very tired and weak.

I had gotten Alexa something to eat and some water. She really needed it after all the running.

- I should have turned you when I realized you were human. –I said. She turned around and looked at me.

- Then why didn't you do it? –she confronted me.

- I don't know! Argh! –I raised my voice. –And then Rebekah threatened to dagger me if I turned you against your will. I just should have ignored her. But she told me that someday you would ask me to turn you and I believed it like an idiot. I'm stupid!

- Would you really turn me against my will? –she stood up and walked to me. I just remained silent. –Speak to me, Kol!

- Yes. –she slapped me hard in the face.

- What was that for, huh? –I grabbed her wrist and she went to slap me with the other hand, but I stopped her. –Don't hit me. –I compelled her. She looked at me shocked.

- You just compelled me!

- Yes. I did. Now listen to me, Alexa. I hate that you are a human, I hate it so much, and you shouldn't be one. They're weak and pathetic. –I paused. –I'm going to turn you like it or not.

- You wouldn't do it. –she backed away. I took a few steps forward.

- I would. And you know it. –she kept on backing away until she was pushed against the wall. –Don't do it, Kol. –she begged. –We can try again to have another baby. This time it will work.

- The thing is that I don't want a baby, Alexandra. What makes you think I want children? –I asked approaching her.

- It's what you always wanted.

- It's what I wanted when I was human. I'm no longer human. So, it's not reason enough to not turn you.

- It's my choice. I want to be human, Kol.

- But, I don't want you to be one of them. –I was now close to her.

- Why are so selfish? You only think what is best for you.

- No, it's what's best for you. Katerina almost killed you because you were a human. You couldn't even defend yourself from her. And if I hadn't arrived in time you would have been dead by now. Don't you get it? I don't want to lose you again. It was enough losing you once. I thought I would never see you again and now that you are back I won't let that happen again. –I paused. –What about that promise, Alexandra? Always and forever. –I looked at her. –If you are a human you will grow old and die, you will leave me. Don't make this more difficult. –she shook her head.

- Don't come closer. –she said. I sighed.

- I didn't want to do it this way. I though that maybe I could convince you, but you are too stubborn. –I changed my face into my vampire one and bit my wrist making it bleed. I flashed to her, I grabbed her arm pulling her closer to my body and keeping her there. I forced my wrist on her mouth. She tried to fight me. –You will drink and you will not complain. –I compelled her. Her pupils dilated and she gave in and started drinking. A tear rolled down her cheek. –It's okay, darling. It won't take long. –I made her drink a little bit more; she needed enough of my blood in her system to turn into a vampire. When I thought it was enough, I pulled my wrist away, the wound closed quickly. I cupped Alexa's face with my hands. –I love you. –I kissed her lips tasting my blood, but she didn't respond. I pulled away and stroked her hair. –I'm not even sorry for doing this. –she looked at me, she was still crying. I took a deep breath and snapped her neck. I picked up her body in my arms before she fell on the floor and lay her on the bed. She would soon wake up and she would be in transition.

* * *

**Okay, now it's the moment when you kill me for what I did. **

**I know some of you wanted the baby to survive, but I thought seriously about it and Alexa giving birth to a baby didn't fit in the story. And I don't really see Kol as a father (at least not now that he's a vampire, maybe as a human yes). **

**I'm very sorry if I disappointed you. But I read your reviews about them having a baby and had this idea. **

**Hope you don't hate me too much!**

**There's still more drama to come... **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**See you next time! x**


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter. 32

*Kol's POV*

I was sitting on a chair next to the bed where Alexa's was laying. I had been waiting a while for her to wake up. It was taking long.

I had a glass of blood ready on the table. I had been hunting before while she was "dead".

I suddenly saw her sitting up and gasping for air. She had come back to life.

I sat on the bed next to her. She was breathing heavily.

Her hands went to her throat. She must have felt that burning sensation. That need of blood.

- You fed me your blood and killed me! –she shouted trying to push me away.

- Alexandra, calm down. –I looked at her. –You need to drink to complete the transition. –I handed her the glass. She looked at it for a few seconds. She looked very tempted.

- N-no… I don't want this.

- You know it's for the best, Alexandra! Don't you get it? –I raised my voice. –You couldn't be a human. I didn't want to be one, I know you wanted to find that cure so I would take it, but I'll never will. Humans mean nothing to me; do you think I would like to be one? No, and I didn't want you to be one either. It's not acceptable. We left that life along time ago; this is what we are now. –I paused. –So, drink or I'll compel you to do it. I won't let you die. You have to complete the transition.

- I don't want to drink. –I looked at him. –You turned me against my will. You are just as bad as Niklaus. –he looked hurt. –Turning me because you simply can't stand that I'm a human. –I shook my head. –I know you hate humans, Kol. But I'm the person you love; you could have made an effort. It made me happy being a human, but you didn't understand it. You are so selfish.

- I did what was best for you, Alexandra. I'm not going to lose you again. That won't happen. You can't ask me to let you be a human and see you grow old and die. No, no and no. –I put my hand on hers. She didn't pull it away. She just looked at me. –Alexa, drink, please. –I begged. –I'm begging you and you know I'm not the type to beg. –I smiled. She grabbed the glass and downed it in a matter of seconds. –Good girl. –I smiled at her.

- Can you leave me alone? –she asked me. Her face had changed into her vampire one. She had veins under her eyes and her fangs had grown.

- I'm going to get you more blood. –I said, I kissed her forehead and walked out of the bedroom.

*Alexa's POV*

I saw Kol walking out the door. I let myself fall backwards and cried. I was in pain because of completing the transition and my emotions were hightened. I only wanted to cry and I didn't want him to see me weak.

I was a vampire again. And I had just lost my baby. The thing I most wanted in this world, a family. And now I couldn't have one. Katerina had ruined everything. But I was glad she had paid for what she did. I felt very good thinking that she was now dead.

She had made me suffer and she had killed my baby, she deserved to die and more.

But my mind went again to the day I realized I was pregnant. I felt so happy and scared at that moment. But now I felt empty and sad.

I rolled to the side and started crying uncontrollably. I hated that my emotions were all over the place. It was the worst thing ever.

I slowly stood up from the bed. I walked to the mirror and looked at myself in it. More tears fell down my cheeks. I took a deep breath. My hand went to my stomach; I caressed it. The baby that had once been there was now gone.

I let myself fall on the floor.

- I can't do this anymore. –I complained to myself. –All these feelings and emotions. –my hands went to my head. This second time becoming a vampire was even worst than the first one. I couldn't even control it. I punched the mirror and it broke into a million pieces. I was bleeding, but I didn't care.

I was so broken and Kol not caring about the baby made everything worse. He just wanted me to become a vampire again, that's the only thing he though about. I sobbed.

I stood up and jumped out of the window running away from the house. I didn't know where I was going, but I needed to get away from there.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

I walked back to the house. I had compelled a girl to come with me. Alexa needed blood, so I was bringing the girl to feed her.

We arrived to the house and walked to the room.

I opened the door and saw that Alexa wasn't there.

- Alexa? Darling, where are you? –I called her but she didn't answer. I turned to the girl and looked straight into her eyes. –Stay here, don't move. –I compelled her.

I searched in every room of this house, but I didn't find her. Where had she gone? I was worried.

I went back to the bedroom and realized the window was wide open.

- No, no, no! –my hands went to my head. I needed to find her as soon as possible. –You will forget about this. Now go home. –I compelled the girl. I jumped of the window and started running.

I suddenly stopped when I felt a strange feeling rushing through me, the need to feed, to have blood. But, I wasn't even hungry…

My throat was burning, but then in a matter of seconds I felt relieved, like if I had just drank blood. What was going on?

* * *

*A few minutes earlier*

I sat in the woods, my arms were hugging my legs and my head rested on my knees. I was sobbing.

I was a mess, I was still in my nightgown and my hair was all over the place.

I was breathing heavily. My emotions were taking control over me.

I heard a few steps coming closer, but I didn't move.

- Hey, what are you doing here all alone? It's dangerous to be in the woods at night. –it was a man with a torch.

- I lost my baby. It's gone. –I rocked back and forth while I cried.

- Calm down. –he kneeled down and touched my shoulder. I looked at him. –Come with me. You can't be alone here. –and that's when I lost it and threw myself on him, I bit his neck hard and started drinking his blood. It tasted wonderful. It was what I needed, when I finished draining him, I let his body fall on the floor. I didn't even bother to clean the blood from my face. I looked at the front, then I closed my eyes and tried not to feel anything. I shut it all down, all the pain, all the sadness… It was all gone.

* * *

I walked into a tavern full of men. They all looked at me when I entered it. I had cleaned all the blood from my face by now.

- Hey, beautiful. How many for a night with you? –his hands went to my num, grabbing it over my nightgown.

- Did you just call me a prostitute? –I asked him.

- Come on, tell me a price. I'll pay it just to spend a night with you. –the men who sat on the table with him laughed.

- I'm not a prostitute. –the man was about to talk when I threw myself on his neck and started draining him very aggressively. The men who were with him started to run away. When I finished with the man I went for his friends, draining them one by one.

After a while I left the tavern, none of the people who were there survived.

I walked through the streets, I didn't know where I was going, but I kept on walking through them.

All of a sudden a door from a house opened, revealing a boy, who must have been eighteen years old. He walked outside the house.

- Excuse me. –I said. He looked at me and his eyes widened when he saw me in my nightgown full of blood.

- What happened to you? Are you okay? –he walked to me.

- I'm fine. –I smiled stroking his chest.

- You should see a doctor or something. –and that's when I crashed my lips on his and pushed him against the wall. He didn't react at first, but after a while he returned me the kiss and I felt his hands running all over my body. I moaned and ripped off his shirt, he introduced a hand on my dress and started pleasuring my womanhood.

- It's better to go to my house. –he said. I pulled away and looked at him. I realized what I had been doing and pushed him away from me. –What's wrong?

- Go home. You will forget this happened. –I compelled him. He started walking home, but I had an impulse and threw myself on him, killing him in an instant. He was nothing but a mere human.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

I was still searching for Alexa; she was nowhere to be seen. Where could she be? She couldn't be wandering the streets alone, she had just completed the transition and wasn't in the state to be alone, her emotions were hightened now and that was not good. I searched everywhere and didn't know where else to do it. I needed to find her.

I sat down and tried to think where she had gone. My body felt like it was on fire or better said in pure ecstasy. I took a deep breathe. What was going on? Was I feeling aroused? I closed my eyes.

How could I be feeling aroused and turned on? I was just sat there trying to figure out where my fiancé was, what was this? Was my mind trying to fool me?

What was this feeling? I didn't understand anything and that's when all that faded away and I felt rage, madness. I had the need to kill someone.

My emotions were all over the place and I couldn't control them. That's not how I was feeling. What was going on?

* * *

I walked back to the house after feeding from a few girls. I suddenly had the need to do it. And I felt good after it.

I kept on walking when I saw someone sitting in front of the house. It looked like Alexa.

- Alexa? –I asked.

- Kol… –she stood up and walked to me. Her hair covering part of her face. Her tone sounded sad.

- I finally found you. Where have you been? –I walked to her and was about to hug her when she staked me in the stomach. My eyes widened and I let out a loud groan. I looked up and saw her complaining, her hands went to her stomach and she fell on the floor. As I could I pulled out the stake and hold her close. My wound healed quickly and I looked at her stomach, no more wound. This was strange. –I know I deserved that. I turned you against your will, but next time be more gentle, darling. I'm an original but that hurt a little bit.

- I don't care about that anymore, Kol. I simply don't care. I don't feel anything anymore. –she said coldly. –I don't care that you turned me into a vampire, I don't care that I lost the baby…

- You turned it off… -I shook my head.

- Yes. All the pain is gone. No more feeling bad because of the baby and because you didn't care. I feel good now.

- Alexandra, no… –she pushed me away and stood up. –You can't be so careless… This is not you.

- Oh, but you can, right? Oh yes, Kol can do everything, but the rest can't. I forgot that. It's only about you, Kol. You can be like that. You didn't even care that I lost the child and that I wanted to keep on being human. You just did what was best for you.

- Don't start again. –I complained. –We already talked about that. –she snorted. –Now let's head home. –I grabbed her arm and walked to the house. She stopped and didn't want to walk anymore. –Don't act like a little child.

- I don't want to go home. I want to kill some people. It's fun. –she said. I sighed.

- I don't think it's a good idea. Yeah, it's fun killing people, but not in your state. You will regret it when you have back your humanity. I know you, Alexandra.

- I won't regret anything. –I pulled her arm.

- Alexandra… -I was starting to feel mad. –Come with me.

- No.

- I won't let you walk around the village in your nightgown.

- Aw, is it because you can't stand that other man look at me? –she smirked.

- Come on. –she still didn't move. –Okay. –I sighed. –You will walk home with me. –I compelled her. –Now, let's go. –I grabbed her arm and we started walking again.

We arrived home; I walked into the bedroom and pushed her on the bed.

- Hey! –she complained.

- Shut up. –I said. –You are annoying when you got your humanity turned off. Can't you go back to be my Alexandra?

- For what? To be all day long crying and being mad at you for being so selfish. My answer is no. I'm good like this.

- No, you're not, Alexandra. You just turned it off because it was too much and you wanted to avoid it. You don't run away from your problems, you fight them.

- And how says this? Kol Mikaelson? –she snorted. –Oh I think this is yours. –she took off the engagement ring and threw it at me.

- What are you doing, Alexandra? –I grabbed the ring in the air and looked at her.

- Giving you back what is yours.

- So, it's just that easy for you? –I asked her. –For god's sake, turn your humanity on! This is not you! This is not the Alexandra I want! –I raised my voice.

- I. DON'T. WANT. TO. TURN. MY. HUMANITY. ON! –she repeated it slowly. –Don't you get it? Why do I always have to do what you want? Stop trying to control my life. You are annoying!

- No! You are annoying! –I grabbed her arm and pulled her up and looked down at her. She was very close to my body.

- You prefer me like this… –she brought her face closer to mine. –I'm more like you now… Careless, I enjoy killing and I don't regret it… We are the same now.

- That's not true. At least I have feelings; I care, not like you.

- You don't care about anything, Kol. Stop lying.

- I care about you, Alexandra. –she laughed at my words.

- Shut up. –she pulled away from me and turned around. –God, you bore me, I'm leaving. –she was about to walk out of the door. I flashed in front of her.

- You are going nowhere.

- Get out of my way, Kol. –she looked very serious at me and tried to push me away, but as I was stronger than her, she couldn't do anything. –Let me go.

- I'm sorry. But I have to do it.

- What are you talking about? –and that's when I snapped her neck and she fell to the floor, but something strange happened and a few seconds later everything went black and I fell on the floor.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes after a while. I realized I was lying in the floor; I looked to my left and saw Alexa still unconscious. I sat up. What had happened? I had snapped Alexa's neck and after that I don't remember anything. I had been unconscious. What was going on? I didn't understand anything. I felt like someone had snapped my neck.

I heard a groan; I looked at Alexandra and saw her waking up.

- This is so strange… –I said.

- What are you talking about? –she snapped.

- I snapped your neck and I also was unconscious. –she frowned.

- Yeah, you snapped my neck, thank you. –she rolled her eyes.

- I'm being serious, Alexa. I felt like my neck was snapped. –she looked confused.

- How can that be possible? –she asked.

- I felt what you felt like when we were in the streets. You staked me and you felt the pain. –I paused. I realised what was going on. –I think we are linked.

- Linked? –she asked.

- Yes. We feel what the other feels. I get to feel what you feel. Pain, emotions.

- I'm not feeling how you feel.

- But I do! Maybe it's because you turned your emotions off. But you still feel physical pain when I do. I get to feel what you feel.

- That's stupid.

- It's not. –I crawled to her I used my nail to scratch her arm and she started bleeding.

- OUCH! –she complained.

- Look! –I pointed at my arm that was also bleeding. Her eyes widened.

- But it's not possible. –she complained.

- It is! I drank from you at the church and after that I fed you my blood and killed you. We are somehow connected by the blood. Strange, but true.

- And how do we remove that link? I don't want to be connected to you.

- Why not? –I broke the chair and grabbed the wooden leg and scratch my arm with it just to annoy her. I flinched, but it was bearable.

- OUCH! Stop that! It hurts. –she put her hand over the wound. –That's why I don't want to be linked to you! You will only try to hurt me.

- Well, maybe this helps to turn your emotions on. –I scratched my other arm.

- STOP! STOP! –she complained.

- Will you turn you emotions on? –I asked.

- NO! –I kept on hurting myself. –I SAID STOP! –she threw herself on me and bared her fangs. I smirked.

- Calm down. –I let the stake fall from my hand. She calmed down and rolled to the side. She then stood up and walked to the door. I used my vampire speed to appear in front of her.

- Where are you going? –I asked.

- I'm leaving.

- You are not. We already went through that. –she snorted.

- And what are you going to do? Snap my neck? –she laughed.

- No. That's not an option anymore. –I looked at her. –You are not going to leave the room. –I compelled her. –Now go and sit on the bed, darling. –I smirked.

- That's not fair! You compelled me! You can't just do that! –she raised a little bit her voice.

- Oh, I can and that's what I did. You are not an original anymore. I can compel you now. Now, darling, sit on the bed or I will compel you again. –she shook her head in disbelief and walked to the bed, she sat on it with her arms crossed. –Good girl.

- I don't want to be here. –she said after a while of silence.

- I don't care. You are not going to move from this room until I say so.

- I hate you. –she said.

- Oh, are we starting to feel again? Last time I checked hate was a feeling. –she looked with an angry expression. I smirked.

* * *

I sat on the bed next to Alexandra. She was just laying there looking at the ceiling. She had been ignoring me all the time.

- Are you going to ignore me forever? –I asked her.

- Yes. –I rolled my eyes.

- Go and take a bath. –I said when I saw the blood on her body and on her nightgown.

- I don't want to.

- Alexandra… –I sighed and kept on looking at her.

- Leave me alone. –she complained. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up from the bed.

- Go and take a bath. Don't make me angry. –I looked straight into her eyes. She looked at me. –Now go. I'll wait for you here.

She snorted and stood up; she walked to the bathroom closing the door with a loud noise.

* * *

After a while Alexandra came out of the bathroom with only a towel rolled around her tiny body.

She walked to the bed and stopped in front of me. I looked at her.

- Happy now? –her hands were on her hips.

- Yes.

- I don't have any clothes.

- I got you something while you were unconscious. –I walked to the chair, picked up a dress I had gotten for her and threw it at her.

She started getting dressed.

- Now that we know we are linked, I have a question. –I sat on the bed again. I knew she was listening to me. –There was a moment when I was searching for you that I feel aroused. What happened, Alexandra? Why did you feel aroused?

- Why are you asking me? –she didn't even look at me. –Maybe it was you the one who felt that way and not me. –I flashed to her and pushed her against the wall.

- Don't act like you don't know anything. –I looked straighto into her eyes. –Something happened and you don't want to tell me about it.

- I made out with a guy who I found in the streets. He was handsome. His touch was amazing…But it stopped there, because I killed him. I couldn't resist it. –she said very close to my face. I pushed her hard against the wall. She growled. She made me angry. How dare another man touch her? And even liked it. I wanted to kill someone.

- So, he made you feel good, right? –I asked her.

- Ahá… -she teased me with her lips.

- I can make you feel better.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here's the chapter!**

**Alexa is a vampire again! And she turned it off! Get ready! ;)**

**Oh, I have to comment about the 'link' I created between Kol and Alexa. It's weird I know, but I like to make things complicated and different.**

**Kol gets to feel what Alexa feels, like rage, hate and that stuff, only the things that you could feel while turning off your humanity, but as Alexa turned it off she doesn't feel Kol's emotions.**

**But they feel each other's physical pain. **

**It's confusing, I know. But I wanted to do something different. Don't kill me!**

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites! It means a lot!**

**Let me know what you think! :P**

**Tumblr: mikaelsondarling ;)**


	34. Chapter 33

**Some smut/lemon ahead! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Chapter. 33

I pulled Alexa up from the back of her thighs, rolling her legs around my waist and crashed my lips aggressively against hers and started walking to the bed. I let her fall on it and contemplated her while standing there.

- You are going to regret what you did. –I said to her. She looked a little bit scared. –Scared? –I asked her.

- No. –she tried to say very secure of herself. I smirked knowing it was not true. I flashed to the bed and threw myself on her, attacking her lips. She tried to push me away, but she couldn't. I bit her lip making it bleed and then ran my tongue over it. –You have been a very bad girl. –I pinned her hands above her head with one hand and the other went to her right thigh, stroking it up and down. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out of it. –I'm going to make you beg for more. My hand went up to the womanhood stroking it over the fabric of her briefs. She let out a moan. –Do you like that? Huh? –I ripped her briefs off and started massaging her clit.

- Oh my god. –she lifted her hips up. The hand that was pinning her wrists went down; my finger ran along her lips. And with the other, I introduced two fingers in her and started pumping them in and out. I could feel her very aroused and that turned me on even more. It was clear that we were linked, but right now I wasn't complaining about it.

All of a sudden I stopped pleasuring her. Her eyes shot wide open and she growled.

- You didn't want me to stop? –I smirked. –I said that I was going to make you beg for more… –I whispered seductively in her ear. She shivered. Then my lips went to hers, teasing her. I heard her growl again. Her hand went to the back of my hair and she brought my face closer, crashing her lips against mine.

- Fuck me, Kol. –she said in my ear when we pulled away. I looked at her, her lips swollen and red from kissing.

- What did you say? –I catch her bottom lip between my teeth. She moaned. –Tell me what you want. –I ordered her.

- I want you to fuck me… NOW. –her hands went to my shirt trying to rip it off, but I stopped her.

- Ah, ah! –I pushed her hands away. –Beg for it, darling. –I was very turned on, but I wouldn't let her get it so easily.

- Never. –she said in a cocky tone. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

- Beg for it. –I put a little bit of pressure. My bulge brushed her womanhood and she moaned. Her hands went to my trousers.

- Please, Kol. –her hand brushed my still covered erection and I moaned. I quickly flashed away and took off my shirt and my trousers and flashed back to the bed and captured her lips with mine.

- I'm glad that you already killed than man in the streets, because I would have tortured him very slowly… No one gets to touch you, only me. You are mine. –I bit her earlobe.

- I'm not yours. –she said.

- You are. –my hand went down to her left breast and I massaged it. –I'm the only one that can make you feel this way. –I kissed down her neck to her breast and then stopped at her belly.

My tongue caressed her already wet slit. She moaned uncontrollably and I felt all the pleasure she was feeling. It was an amazing and overwhelming feeling.

Her hands tangled in my hair while I kept on pleasuring her. She pulled my hair.

I knew she was about to come and I suddenly stopped.

- Don't stop. –she complained sitting up and looking at me.

- Don't tell me what to do. –I put all the weight on my knees that were on each side of her body and brought my face closer to hers. –I'm in control, darling. –I said. She tried to kiss me, but I teased her by pulling away and smirking at her. –My game, my rules. –I bit her lip and pulled away again.

- I don't follow any rules. –her cocky tone was back.

- I can always compel you. –I raised my eyebrows. She snorted. –You know what I want you to do. –I said in a seductive tone. Her gaze went down to my erection. She bit her lip. All of a sudden she rolled us over with her vampire speed. She was now on top of me with a smirk on her face. She started kissing down my chest and stopped before reaching my manhood. She looked up at me and bit her lip. Her hand grabbed my manhood and started pumping up and down. She licked the tip and slowly introduced it in her mouth. She kept on pumping while she sucked and licked, she looked up at me a few times. Oh god, she was turning me on a lot. My hands tangled in her hair guiding her movements. –Oh my god… –I moaned. –Don't stop.

She kept on pleasuring me for a while, until I stopped her and made a gesture for her to come up, my hands went to the back of her head stroking her hair; we looked at each other, lust in our eyes.

I pressed my lips against her, my tongue quickly asking for permission and there they fought for dominance, which I clearly won.

I felt her brushing her womanhood against my erection. We both moaned in each others mouths.

I used my vampire speed to flash us to the table and Alexa on it. She moaned when she felt the cold material on her back.

She looked at me like she was waiting for something. My hands massaged her breasts.

- Why are you looking at me like that? –I asked her playing innocent. I knew she was eager, but I liked to make her wait and annoy her. –What do you want? –I asked her already knowing the answer.

- You know what I want. –she answered. –Don't make me wait. –she sat a little bit up.

- Don't talk to me like that. –I pushed her back on the table. She growled. –You want me to fuck you? Say it. Beg for it. –I caressed her clit with my right hand and her mouth opened but no sound came out of it. –Show me that you really want it.

- I really…want it. –she said between moans.

- How bad do you want it? –I kept on caressing her intimate part.

- Really… Uhhh… Bad. –I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. –Please, Kol, I'm begging.

- So, where's the cockiness now? –I asked.

- Kol… -she pleaded with her eyes. I know she was as eager as I was. But she wasn't going to get it that easy.

I looked at her one more time before thrusting into her very aggressively. Her hands grabbed the sides of the table and she let out a loud groan.

- I'm going to fuck you very hard. –I said to her. –You will really regret what you did. –I thrust even harder this time. She let out a cry. Good that she was now a vampire or she would have been in so much pain by now.

I flashed used to the floor and I shoved myself into her. Her hands went to my face, trying to pull me closer, but I pinned them above her head.

- No touching and no kissing until I say so. –I mumbled in her ear.

I speed up my pace. She was touching herself while I was thrusting into her and that turned me on even more, plus I was feeling all her pleasure and that mixed with mine was pure ecstasy. The link was going to drive me crazy.

My lips went to her neck, leaving a trail of wet kissed. I bit my lip and I felt the dark veins unders my eyes and my fangs growing. I kissed again her neck. My fangs skimming the soft skin and then I bit down. She moaned.

I started drinking her blood. I freed her hands from my grip and they went to my back scratching it. But she suddenly stopped; she must have felt the scratches on her back. After a while she started scratching again. I was sure the pleasure was taking over the pain and she wasn't feeling it anymore.

- I beg you to go faster… –she said in a whisper. I smirked.

- If you ask like that. –I was about to clean the blood of my mouth with the back of my hand when she crashed her lips against mine.

I used my vampire speed to thrust faster and harder. We were both moaning non stop.

- Come for me, darling. –I bit her chin. –Scream my name!

- Oh… Mmmm… –she moaned.

- Scream my name. –I made her look at me.

- K-KOL! –she screamed. –KOL!

My thrusts became irregular, but I kept on moving. She bucked her hips up and I felt her coming very hard.

A few seconds later I spilt myself inside her.

I flashed us to the bed and we both lay there just looking at the ceiling and trying to catch our breath.

- You know what? –I finally spoke. She didn't react, but I knew she was listening to me. –Turning you was the best decision I ever made. I couldn't stand you being a human. You were so fragile and weak. I hated it. –I paused. –Plus, you wouldn't have lasted a second having rough sex, I would have broke you in two. Now, I don't have to be worried about that. –she suddenly sat up and looked at me. She covered herself with the sheets.

- What are you saying? –her mouth opened. –You just turned me because I wouldn't last having sex with you? Or what are you trying to say?

- I wasn't saying that.

- You turned me against my will. –she complained raising a little bit her voice.

- Is there some emotion in your words? –I asked smirking.

- No. I'm just reminding you what you did.

- And I keep on saying it was the best thing I could ever do. Don't you like being a badass vampire and having your emotions off? Just killing people for fun, not feeling pain, regrets… –she snorted. –You know what? I guess you are right.

- What? –she looked at me with her arms crossed over her chest.

- I think it's better to turn it off. –I grabbed Alexa's engagement ring from the night table. –You don't want this, right? –she shook her head. And I put it inside the drawer; I closed it and turned around. –It's very easy for me to turn my emotions off. I already did it. –I laughed. –You are right, I don't care about anything and I never did. –I stood up and went to the wardrobe and searched for some underwear and some new clothes.

- Where are you going? –asked Alexa when I finished getting dressed.

- Do you really care? –I asked and grinned.

- You are not going to leave me here, aren't you?

- That's exactly what I'm going to do. –I smirked. –Don't wait for me, I'll be out all night hunting, drinking, having fun and that stuff.

- You can't just leave me here. Take me with you. –she stood up and walked to me with the sheets rolled around her body.

- No, thank you. I don't want to babysit.

- You are an idiot! You can't do this to me!

- I can. Just to be safe… –I walked to her. –You won't leave this bedroom. You can go to the bathroom but no other place. No escaping, Alexandra. –I compelled her. She came out of the trance and threw me a death glare.

- Go to hell.

- Have a good night, darling. –I smirked and left the bedroom closing the door. I heard her complain a few times.

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

I lay on the bed. I had done nothing all night. But, how would I do anything if I was trapped inside this stupid bedroom thanks to Kol?

I heard some footsteps, Kol had arrived home. The door opened.

He had blood on his shirt and was smirking.

- Honey, I'm home. –he said and laughed. –What did you do? Did you have fun while I was out?

- It's not funny. –I complained.

He took off his shirt and trousers and lay on the bed next to me. I looked at him.

- At least you could have brought a snack for me. I'm hungry.

- You had enough. –he said. –Why are you wearing one of my shirts?

- Oh come on… –I approached him. –You love it when I wear your clothes. –I had decided to put on my underwear and one of Kol's shirts when he left. I put my leg over his and stroked his chest with one hand.

- You know what? When you turn your humanity off you turn into a whore.

- But you love it… –I said in a whisper. –Let's have some fun… –my hand went slowly down from his chest to his underwear. He suddenly pushed me away. I snorted.

- No, thank you. I'm fine. I already had some fun. –my eyes widened. –Are you jealous? –he asked.

- No, why would I be jealous? You can do whatever you want.

- And so can you… Ah no, you can't leave this room. –he laughed.

- Kol… –I said in a seductive voice.

- What, Alexandra?

- I'm hungry… –I approached him again, he followed every one of my movements. I left a kiss on his chest and stroked it with one finger, then my hand went slowly down. Hoping that this time he wouldn't stop me. My lips went up to his neck, kissing it. I heard him moan softly and I bit down, drinking his blood. Kol's blood tasted delicious. I had always loved it. It wasn't the same as the human's one, but it still felt amazing.

- Enough. –he pushed me away. I looked at him and with one finger I cleaned the blood from my mouth and then I licked it very seductively.

- Thank you. –I smirked.

- And now sleep. –he turned around so he wasn't facing me.

- But I don't want to…

- Do I also have to compel you to leave me alone and sleep? –he turned around. –Sleep. –he said.

I snorted and turned around. It was difficult but I tried to sleep. Maybe tomorrow was going to be a better day and Kol would let me out. Yeah, I could keep on dreaming, he wasn't going to do it, but I didn't lose hope.

After an hour of thinking non stop, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

- Good morning, sunshine. –I heard Kol's voice. I opened my eyes and saw his face very close to mine. –Did you sleep well?

- Leave me alone. –I pushed him away and tried to go back to sleep.

- Oh, come on.

- Go away!

- You don't want to play anymore? –he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.

- No. –I answered coldly. He was annoying me.

- Shame… I brought a toy… –he tried to stand up but I grabbed his arm.

- What?

- You can come in, love. –he said and I saw the door open and then a brunette girl entered the room. I frowned.

- I brought her so we could play a little bit and have some fun. –he moved my head aside and kissed my neck. –Sit down, love. –he said to the girl. She was compelled.

I felt my fangs growing and the dark veins appeared under my eyes.

- Not so fast, darling. –Kol said while brushing his finger over my lips and touching my fangs. –I want you to play a little bit with her.

- Play? –I asked.

- I want a little show. I hope I don't have to compel you to do it. –he kissed my neck again. –You can do with her whatever you want, but don't kill her… Not yet. –he whispered in my ear. –She's compelled. Go to her. She won't complain about anything.

I crawled to the end of the bed and grabbed the girl's hand and brought her to the bed.

- Sit down. –she did as I said. I saw Kol climbing out of the bed; he sat on the sofa in front of it. He wanted to play, and that's what he was going to get.

- Whenever you want… –he smirked.

I moved the girl's hair aside. I positioned myself in front of her. I stroked her face. She closed her eyes when she felt my touch.

I slowly brought my lips closer to her neck and started kissing it. She let out a soft moan.

My left hand went down to her waist, squizzing it.

I pushed her back on the bed and sat on her hips.

My lips went to her collarbone, leaving a trail of wet kisses. I turned around to look at Kol. He was smirking and I could feel how aroused he was.

My hands went down to the girl's body, caressing it. I kissed her jawline and stopped when I reached her lips. I teased her a little bit until I finally kissed them. I had never kissed a girl before. Well, yes Rebekah a few times, but it didn't count we were drunk.

I didn't dislike it. Her lips were soft.

My hand went to her womanhood; I pulled the dress up and stroked her intimate zone over her briefs. She moaned in my mouth.

- You are turning me on, girls… –I stopped kissing the girl and looked at Kol, he had his hand in his pants. I smirked, but I wasn't going to let him win. I stopped stroking her womanhood, but I left my hand there. I made her sat up and looked at her. I kissed her one more time. And then my lips went to her jawline and then to her neck. I felt my fangs growing when I took in her scent and then bit her neck and started drinking her blood.

I heard Kol growl and he walked to us. He sat on the bed.

- You naughty girl. –he said to me. –Come here. –I pulled away from the girl and crawled to Kol, he then crashed his lips against mine, tasting the girl's blood in my mouth. I heard him moan. His hand went to the girl's thigh while we kept on kissing, I slapped it away. He pulled away and looked at me. – Hey! Let me have some fun. –I crashed again my lips against his to shut him up.

- Don't touch her. –I growled.

- Jealous? –he pecked my lips. I snorted.

I looked at the girl and approached her a little bit then I stopped and made a gesture for her to come to where I was.

My lips quickly went to hers, kissing her fiercely.

I felt Kol's hand on my thigh and his lips on my shoulder, going up to my neck.

His hand moved to my briefs, stroking my womanhood. I groaned in the girl's mouth.

I pulled away from the girl and turned to look at Kol, my hands went to the back of his head and I pulled him closer to me, his lips brushed mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip asking for permission, I granted it at the fight for dominance started.

After a while, he went down to my neck and then to my ear.

- I'm a little bit hungry… –he whispered. I smirked. I kissed him one last time. –Come here. –he said to the girl. She crawled to us. –Very good, love. –she sat between us. I bit my lip. I moved her hair away from her neck and I felt my fangs growing. I quickly bit her. I saw Kol doing the same on the other side and we both started to drain her. I felt her body going weaker. I heard Kol pulling away while I kept on drinking her blood. He was staring at me. A few seconds later the girl's limp body fell on the bed. I had totally drained her.

I felt the blood dripping down my lips but I didn't care. Kol pushed the girl's body off the bed and approached me.

- Let's play a little bit more…

* * *

**A/N: So, there it is! It's not the best chapter, I know. But it's a chapter full of smut for the smut lovers (haha), and there is more to come. ;)**

**Alexa has still her emotions off, and now Kol seemed to have done the same…**

**What do you think of it? **

**How do you like them better? With humanity or without humanity?**

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and faves! You are amazing! ;P**

**Until the next time!**

**PS: You can always follow me on tumblr, it's ****_mikaelsondarling_**** :)**


	35. Chapter 34

**And here's the new chapter, peeps!**

* * *

Chapter. 34

Kol used one finger to clean the blood from my lips and then he licked it. And suddenly he threw himself on me and attacked my lips with his. I could tell he was very aroused. One of my hands went to the back of his hair, tangling in it while the other ripped off his shirt.

His lips went down to my neck, kissing and sucking my soft spot.

- You turn me on. –I heard him whisper in my ear. I bit his chin and then kissed his neck.

I suddenly pushed him to the side and flashed away from the bed. My back was against the wall and I smirked.

He sat up and frowned.

- What are you doing? –he asked. –Come back.

- Ah, ah. –I shook my head. –You said you wanted to play and that's what we are going to do. He growled but stayed where he was.

I slowly started to move my hips from side to side very seductively while I rested my back on the wall behind me. My hands went down from my head to my body, caressing my breasts and my sides.

I ran a finger over my lips.

I slowly let Kol's shirt fall on the floor, so that I was only in my underwear. I covered my chest with my arms and kept on moving very seductively.

- I can't take it anymore. –he said and flashed to where I was. He removed my hands from my chest and pushed me against the wall, pinning my hands at each side of my head. He quickly attacked my lips. His tongue making his way through them and it started playing with mine.

I tried to move my hands but he kept them pinned on the wall. He definitely was stronger than me and liked to be in control that was nothing new.

His lips went to my neck kissing a nibbling it. I felt his hand on my briefs and he ripped them off. I moaned. Then he started to massage my clit with his fingers.

- Oh, Kol. –he was still kissing my neck.

My hands slowly went down to his underwear and I pulled them down. He stepped out of it, letting it on the floor.

I felt his erection on my thigh; I grabbed it in my hands and started to pump it up and down. He groaned in my neck.

We were now pleasuring each other and it felt amazing.

He flashed us away from the wall and I felt my back hitting against the edge of the table that was in the room. I growled and he pulled away and smirked at me.

- That hurt. –I complained.

- Oh, poor of you. –he laughed.

- It's not funny. –I tried to flash us away, but he didn't let us. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes.

- I'm in control. –he said before he turned me around so I was facing the table and made me bent down. My hands and half of my body rested on it. And all of a sudden I felt him entering me with one quick move. I let out a cry.

He was thrusting inside me with such a force that I thought he was going to break me in two. It hurt a little bit.

His hands squeezed my sides. And I complained. He suddenly stopped what he was doing.

- Damn link! –he started to complain. I tried to recover from the pain. He must have felt everything that I had felt. –I hate it.

- You could try to be a little bit more careful next time. –I closed my eyes. –I'm a vampire, but I still feel pain. –he pulled away and I turned around and sat on the table looking at him. There was a silence between us. –Are we going to continue or are you just going to stand there and look at me all the time? This isn't the Kol I remember. What happened to you?

He growled and used his vampire speed to lay us on the bed. He grabbed my chin with his hand and made me look at him.

- Why are you such a bitch? –he asked me.

- You said you wanted to play… What kind of game is this? Explain the rules to me. I got lost. –I used a cocky tone.

- You want to keep on playing? –he asked. I nodded. –Good. These are the rules. You just shut up and enjoy while I fuck you hard.

He shoved himself inside me again. My mouth opened, but no sound came out of it.

I slowly started to react and I put my legs around his waist, I felt him go deeper in me and then my hips moved in sync with his.

- I know you like it rough… –he pulled a little bit away. He rested his weight on his hands and looked at me while he kept on thrusting.

My hand started massaging my clit. He bit his lip. I knew I was turning him even more on.

- Naughty girl… –he bit my lip and pulled a little bit. I moaned.

He kept on thrusting for a while, everytime faster and harder. He was now using his vampire speed. I was over the edge, moaning uncontrollably and so was he.

I felt his lips close to my neck and he suddenly bit me. My hands tangled in his hair, keeping him there while he drank my blood.

- I'm so close. –I managed to say. He stopped drinking my blood and his lips went back to mine, kissing me very wildly, I still felt my blood in his mouth.

He kept in moving his hips for a while until I felt my stomach tensing up and I came very hard, digging my nails in his back and making him bleed. He came a few seconds after me and then he let himself fall on me.

We were both trying to catch our breath. He rolled to the side and turned his back on me, not saying a word. I frowned. What was going on?

- Are you just ignoring me? –I asked.

- I'm tired. –was his only answer.

- I thought you wanted to play… –I stroked his back.

- The game is over. –he said very coldly. I put my leg over his and kept on stroking his back. He suddenly pushed me to the side with a lot of strength and stood up from the bed.

I growled and looked at him while he started to get dressed.

- What do you think you're doing? –I asked him.

- It's none of your business. –he walked to the door when he finished getting dressed.

- Don't you dare leaving me here again. –I flashed in front of him still naked and looked straight into his eyes. He put his hands on my shoulder and looked back at me.

- Get out of my way. –he said very close to my lips. Then he pushed me to the side and walked out of the room.

Great. He had left me here again and I couldn't leave the room. I kicked the night table and it broke. I was furious.

* * *

I lay on the bed, I was half asleep but I couldn't bring myself to totally fall asleep. I heard the door open, but I didn't move; I pretended to be asleep. Kol walked to the bed and sat on it. I opened a little bit my eyes and saw him, he was giving his back to me and he had his hands on his head.

He didn't bother to take off his clothes and lay on the bed. I kept on looking at him, still pretending to be asleep.

After a while, he fell asleep facing me, pain and sadness in his face. But why? Didn't he turn it off? Why was his face showing emotion?

I tried to concentrate; I wanted to know what was going through his mind. I need to know it.

I used my vampire powers to see what he was dreaming, a lot of images going through his mind. Because of things like this, I liked being a vampire.

_I saw Kol lying on the bed holding a body. I walked to it and saw him holding my body in his arms while he was crying. _

- _You can't leave me, Alexa. What am I going to do without you? Don't do this to me. I need you. Please, Alexa._ _–he kissed my forehead._ _–We were going to have an amazing future together. We were going to get married and be happy forever… –he sobbed harder. –I love you, Alexa. _

_The scenary changed and I found myself in the woods of the old village we lived in when we were humans. _

_A young Kol and I were walking through the woods; he was carrying me on his back. We were very young. Kol must have been twelve and I was ten years old. _

- _One day we are going to get married and I will take care of you and protect you from anyone who will try to hurt you. –said Kol. –You will be my princess. –I blushed and giggled._

- _Is it a promise? –I asked. _

- _It is. When we are older we are going to get married and we will have children. We will be like mother and father. –he smiled. _

- _Why do you want us to get married? –I asked. _

- _Because you are my best friend and because I love you. –he let me down and grabbed a flower. He then gave it to me. –For you. _

- _Thank you, Kol. –I kissed his cheek. _

_I remembered perfectly that moment. But why was Kol remembering all this? _

_I suddenly found myself in a bed room. I saw Kol sitting on the floor. The room was a mess, broken things everywhere. _

- _Kol? –I called him. But there was no response, he couldn't hear me. _

- _I can't stand this anymore, Henrik. –Henrik? My eyes widened and I looked everywhere in the room, but there was only us there. –She changed so much. And I can do anything to get my old Alexa back. She shouldn't have turned her humanity off. –he paused. He was talking to his dead brother, the one who he had always missed. –I tried to act like I had turned my humanity off to see if she reacted to that. But, nothing. She seems to enjoy being like this. I can't do it anymore. She's not the person I once knew. I know I have caused her a lot of pain, but I can't… Oh, how I wish you were here, Henrik. _

I suddenly shook my head and came out of Kol's dreams. I looked at him. He looked vulnerable and broken. He definitely hadn't turned his humanity off. He was just pretending.

My hand went to his cheek, I was about to stroke it, but I quickly pulled it away. What was I doing?

After a while of looking at Kol I finally fell asleep.

* * *

I heard some noises the next morning and I opened my eyes. I was alone in the bed. I looked around and saw Kol in front of the window.

- Good morning, sunshine. –he smirked. I was about to talk to him when he opened the courtains and the sun filled the room.

I suddenly felt a burning sensation on my skin. I hurt a lot, the sun was burning me. I flashed from the bed to the opposite wall, breathing heavily. At least the sun couldn't hurt me where I was.

- What the hell? –I asked.

- You're searching for this? –he showed me my daylightring.

- GIVE IT BACK TO ME!

- Come and get it. –he smirked. I snorted. I was going to get my ring back. Even if that cost me some pain, which he would also suffer, but as he was an original he would be able to stand it, it wouldn't kill him, me on the contrary, well…

I took a deep breathe and flashed to him trying to get my ring back, the sun burnt my skin. I let out a cry, Kol was also feeling it, but he was taking it better than me. He quickly closed the courtains and threw us both on the bed. He was on top of me.

- Give me my ring back! –I fought with him.

- There! –he threw it at me and I put it back on my finger.

- Bastard! –I insulted him. He shook his head.

- Love playing games with you. –he smirked.

- Stop that.

- Stop what? –he asked.

- Stop pretending you turned it off, Kol. I know it's not true. I know you are acting to get a reaction from me.

- I don't know what you are talking about. –I flashed in front of him.

- I got in your head yesterday night. I saw how you talked to Henrik, saying you wanted me back. –he gulped when he heard my words. –You were just acting and you didn't win anything with that. No reaction. You thought that would make me turn my humanity back on? –I laughed.

He looked at me, he looked broken.

- How pathetic is that, Kol? –I shook my head.

- I can't do this anymore. –he said looking at the floor. –I don't want to do this anymore. I'm just tired.

- What are you talking about?

- I'm done. –he looked at me. –I'm not going to stand this anymore. You do whatever you want, but I'm leaving.

- Leaving? –I frowned.

- You are not the Alexandra I fell in love with. She's gone and it looks like she's not going to come back. –he paused. –There's no reason for me to stay here. I'm not going to play your games anymore. –my eyes widened. He walked to me. –You are free to go. My compulsion isn't holding you here anymore. –he looked straight into my eyes. –Goodbye, Alexandra. –he kissed my forehead; I saw a tear rolling down his cheek. And then he started walking to the door.

- NO! –I shouted. I suddenly felt a lot of pain inside me and I felt tears streaming down my face. Something clicked inside me. –You can't leave. –he stopped and turned around. –What about the link? –that just came out automatically even though it wasn't what I wanted to say. Stupid, stupid.

- We can go and see a witch. –he looked disappointed and I felt it. –And then I'll leave and you will never see me again.

- No. –I said, this time my voice was croaky. –You can't leave me. –I ran to him and crashed my lips against his. This caught him by surprise and he didn't react after a few seconds later. –You can't do that to me. –I sobbed.

- Your emotions… –he said while stroking my face.

- Don't leave me, Kol. –I felt myself sobbing and hugging him tight.

- You were so scared to lose me that you turned it on… –he said in a whisper.

- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Kol. –it was true. Seeing him walking away from me and being serious about it, made me feel pain inside. And it all came back, all my emotions, all the pain… –Don't leave me, Kol. I'm begging you. Don't do it. –I was about to have an anxiety attack, I was crying for everything at the same time, it was all too much to handle.

- Shhh! You need to calm down, Alexa. Breathe. –he hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head.

- It hurts, Kol. –I cried.

- I know it hurts. –I heard him sigh. –But I need you to calm down.

- You are not going to leave me, right? –I asked him between sobs.

- I'm not going to leave you. –he cupped my face with his hands. I felt relieved at his words, but I still couldn't help it and feel bad for everything that had happened.

I supposed Kol was feeling all my pain, now that my humanity was back and we were linked. Stupid link.

He picked me up with his strong arms and lay me on the bed and then sat on it. He slowly stroked my hair while I kept in crying.

- I'm sorry. –I said.

- For what?

- The stupid link.

- That is not your fault, Alexa. –he stroked my cheek.

- But you are feeling everything I'm feeling right now. I don't know how you can just sit there with a mix of yours and my feelings. You must be thinking you're going insane. –he giggled.

- A little bit. –he paused. –But I'm trying to stand strong for you, even though it's killing me. We need to get rid of this link. –I took a deep breathe. –Now sleep a little bit. I'll leave you alone. –he stroked my face again and was about to stand up, but I grabbed his arm; he turned around and looked at me.

- You are not going to leave, right? –I asked. He looked sad.

- I'm not going to leave. I promise. –he bent down and kissed my forehead. –Now try to get some sleep.I'll be here when you wake up. –I saw him walking to the door.

I took another dep breathe and closed my eyes, trying to push everything to a corner in my mind. I would deal with it later. I was going to try to sleep.

* * *

- KOL? KOL? –I shouted and I suddenly opened my eyes. I looked around and I saw that I was alone in the bedroom. – KOL? –I called him. Tears started to fall down my cheeks, he had left me. He was not there, he had broken his promise.

- Hey! Hey! –I didn't notice the door open. I felt a hand on my shoulder. –What's wrong?

- Kol? –I mumbled.

- I'm here. –he stroked my hair.

- I thought you had left me. –I cried on his chest.

- I promised I wouldn't leave you. –he kissed the top of my head.

- I… I… –I couldn't say a word.

*Kol's POV*

I cupped Alexa's face in my hands and made her look at me. She was freaking out and I didn't know how to calm her down. And these feelings that had come back were driving her insane. Her emotions were all over the place and so were mine. But I tried to control it. I needed to stand strong for her.

- Alexa, I need you to calm down.

- I'm a vampire again… I… I lost my baby… And I did horrible things… –I closed my eyes. Feeling all her pain was killing me. She tried to pull her head away, but I didn't let her, I made her look at me.

- Alexandra, I need you to stay strong. To focuse in something, not in the pain. Let that go. I know it's not easy, but you have to do it. –I closed my eyes; I hated seeing her in so much pain. I could feel all what she was going through, and it was horrible. I tried to concentrate and forget about it, but it was still there. She was broken. That's when I had an idea, she would kill me, but it was the best for her. –I cupped her face in my hands and looked straight into her eyes. –You are going to forget that you were pregnant and that you lost the baby, you are also going to forget that you turned it off and what you did in that time. You will only remember that Katherine attacked you and that I turned you into a vampire because it was the best for you. You will also remember about the link. –I compelled her. I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to do it. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them again. I smiled at her.

- Kol… What happened? –she looked lost.

- You just had a nightmare, darling.

* * *

**A/N: So, Alexa was so afraid to lose Kol that she turned her humanity back on… Kol was only pretending and he compelled her to forget all the pain and a few memories… What do you think that will happen? Will she someday realize what Kol did? **

**By the way, in a few reviews I saw people asking if I'm going to take the story to the present time. The answer is yes. I will do it, but I still have a few things to write for now, but later there will be a time jump!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Until the next time! ;)**


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter.35

*Alexa's POV*

I woke up the next morning and felt an arm around my waist, my head rested against Kol's chest. I looked up at him and smiled. I felt good.

I started stroking his chest through the fabric of his shirt. I saw the engagement ring on my finger and smiled.

- Good morning, beautiful. –he said still with his eyes closed.

- Good morning. –I kissed his chest.

- We need to find a witch to undo the link. –he said.

- Do you know any powerful witch? –I asked him.

- No. But I know someone who does…

- Nik… –I said.

- Yes. –he stroked my hair. –We will have to pay him a little visit.

- When are we leaving? –I asked drawing circles on his chest with my finger.

- As soon as possible.

- Okay. –I looked up at him and kissed his lips.

- I love you so much. –he hugged me tight and stroked my arm.

- I love you too. –I pressed my lips against his.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

We made our way to Chicago. Nik, Rebekah and Elijah were staying now there for what we heard. It took us some hours to get there, but we finally made it.

We arrived to the mansion where they were staying and Rebekah opened the door and threw herself on me.

- ALEXA! –she hugged her tight. –How are you? –she pulled away.

- Good. –she smiled. –And you?

- You… You are a vampire now. –my little sister looked shocked.

- It was for the best. –Alexa smiled again and I put a hand on her back and we walked inside. Rebekah still looked confused.

- It's good to see you sister. –I said, Rebekah still stood there, her mouth wide open.

- Kol, can I talk to you for a minute? –she grabbed my hand and let me far away from Alexa. –We will be back in a minute. –she let Alexa know. –What have you done? –she pushed me against the wall. –You turned her.

- Call down, sister. She agreed, okay? Katherine attacked her while she was human and almost died, I had to do something.

- She what? –her hand went to her mouth. –I'm going to kill that Petrova doppelganger.

- Don't worry about her. She's dead.

- Did you kill her?

- No. The town council did along with a lot of vampires. –Rebekah sighed.

- I'm glad Alexa i alive.

- So am I. –I said.

- Brother, to what do I owe this visit? –Niklaus, Elijah and Alexa walked to us.

- Nik, Elijah. –I greeted them.

- Please, come with me. Let me offere you a drink. –Nik walked to the living room and we followed him. –I see little Alexandra is a vampire again. –Nik smirked and handed us a glass of bourbon. –But you didn't come here for that. –I shook my head.

- We need you help. –I said.

- What can I make for you?

- We need a witch. A powerful one. –I took a sip of the glass.

- And why that? –this time it was Elijah who talked.

- We are linked. –answered Alexa.

- Linked? –asked my siblings at once.

- Yes. We feel what each other feel, physically and emotionally.

- How's that? –asked Rebekah.

- I drank Alexa's blood and when I turned her she drank mine, maybe that has something to do with it.

- I don't think I have ever seen something like that. –said Elijah.

- Sweetheart, come here. –Niklaus talked to Alexa.

- No. –she shook her head. –I don't want to be near you. –Niklaus growled and flashed to her and with a knife sliding it down the arm and leaving a cut. We both let out a cry and I saw my arm bleeding.

- It's true. They're linked. –said Niklaus and walked away from Alexa.

- You bastard! –I raised my voice and growled.

- I was proving if it was true.

- You think we would lie? –I asked.

- You never know…

- We're going to clean that up and I'm going to show you the house. We will let the men discuss about this. –Rebekah and Alexa stood up.

Alexa walked past me and stopped and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled at her and saw her leaving.

- So, can you help us? –I asked Nik.

- I could… I know a very powerful witch…

- Tell me her name; we are going to see her so she can unlink us.

- Not that fast, brother.

- Of course… You want something in return.

- Elijah, leave us alone a minute. I need to discuss a few things with our little brother. –Elijah nodded and stood up, walking to the door.

- What do you want? –I asked him.

- You see… Alexa is better off without you. She always ends getting hurt or even worse, dead. And all because of you. –my blood was boiling. –I'll give you the name of the witch if you leave Alexa. You will go and she will stay here. You won't see her anymore. You are just going to leave for good. –I laughed.

- Never. I'm not going to leave her.

- You know she's better off without you. You only cause her pain.

- No, she's not going to stay here with you. That will never happen.

- Okay, then you can search a witch by yourself. –he stood up.

- You are a bastard. –Niklaus smirked at me and was about to walk out of the door. –If you change your mind, you know where to find me, little brother. I punched the wall, I was furious. How dare he say such things?

* * *

I walked upstairs trying to find Alexa. I stopped and heard her and Rebekah's voice in one of the rooms of the left; I walked there and opened the door.

Rebekah was combing Alexa's long hair, just like when they were little children. Alexa was smiling.

- We are leaving. –I said.

- Why? What's wrong, Kol? –Alexa looked at me with her eyes wide open.

- Nik won't tell me the name of the witch.

- Why? –Rebekah asked.

- He wants something in return. –I paused. –He wants me to leave you for good, so you can stay here. He wants sto break us apart.

- That won't happen. –said Alexa standing up and walked to me hugging me.

- No. I won't leave you. –I kissed the top of her head. –We will have to search for a witch.

- Katia. –said Rebekah suddenly.

- What? –I looked at her.

- Katia is the name of the witch. She lives in Denver. –explained Rebekah. I ran to hug her.

- Thank you very much, sister. – I spun her around. –I owe you one.

- Now go. Before Nik finds out that I told you the name and the location of the witch. –Alexa hugged my sister and then we ran out of the room.

- We'll see each other soon, sister. –I said in a whisper, but I knew she could hear it.

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

We finally arrived in Denver, and after a while we found where the witch Katia lived. So we made our way to her house.

She lived in a small house, near some woods.

We walked to the house hand in hand.

- I hope she helps us. –I said to Kol.

- If not we can always threaten her.

Kol knocked on the door and we waited for someone to open it. After a while we heard some footsteps and the door opened, revealing a girl with long dark brown hair and blue eyes.

- Are you Katia? –asked Kol.

- I am. –she answered. –Why are two vampires standing in front of my door?

- I'm Klaus' brother, Kol and this is my fiancée Alexandra.

- Klaus? As in Klaus Mikaelson? –her eyes widened.

- Yes. –answered Kol. –We need your help. –she sighed.

- Why do you need my help? –she looked at me.

- We are linked. And we need you to undo it.

- Does Klaus know you are here?

- No, he doesn't.

- You can come in. –she invited us in.

We walked to the living room and sat down.

- What exactly happened? Why are you linked? –she asked.

- I died. –I explained. –I was also an original. But I died. –her eyes widened. –Long story. –And a witch brought me back, but as a human. Before Kol turned me, he had drunk my blood because he was weak and later he fed me his blood and killed me.

- You shared blood. –said Katia.

- Yes. –this time spoke Kol.

- Can you undo it? –I asked.

- It's annoying, we need your help. We feel what each other feels… Emotions, physical pain…

- I can undo it. –she looked at us. –But I will need some time. It's not an easy spell.

- How much time do you need? –asked Kol impatiently. I grabbed his hand.

- Come back in a few days. I will get everything ready.

- You are going to help us, right? You're not trying to fool us. –Kol seemed not to trust her.

- I'm going to help you. I know that if I don't, you will threaten me or worst, kill me. Klaus talked to me about you. The psychotic little brother…

- That's me. –said Kol and smirked.

- Are you going to tell Klaus about this? He doesn't really know we are here. Rebekah told us where we could find you. –I explained.

- I'm not going to tell him anything. I don't want him here. I don't like him. He has threatened me and my family multiple times.

- Sounds like Nik… –Kol rolled his eyes. We both stood up and walked to the door.

- Come back in a few days and I will undo the link. –she said.

- Thank you. –I thanked her before exiting the house.

* * *

A few days had passed since we first visited Katia, so we decided to go and see her again. We needed to get ridden of this link as soon as possible. It was dangerous.

- There you are. –Katia opened the door and invited us in. –I still don't have everything ready.

- You said it would be all ready. –complained Kol.

- I know. But I had a few problems. –we all sat down around a table. –I need my sister to do the spell. She will arrive tomorrow. –she explained. –But I can start taking some of your blood. I will need it for the spell. –she looked at me with a knife in her hands. –Alexandra? –I offered her the palm of my hand and she made a cut and let the blood fall on a cup. -Very good. Kol? –she looked at him. Kol also offered him his hand. When she made contact with him, she shivered and closed her eyes. We both noticed it and frowned.

- What's wrong? –asked Kol.

- You used to be a warlock… –my eyes widened at Katia's words.

- What are you talking about? –asked Kol.

- When you were human you were a warlock. –she said.

- That is not true. He wasn't a warlock. –I looked at her and laughed.

- I can sense it and I saw it. –Kol pulled his hand away.

- What did you see? –I asked. This couldn't be possible. She was lying.

- I saw Kol when he was younger using his powers. –she explained. –And I can feel it when I touch him, the power… The son of the original witch…–I rolled my eyes.

- You are wrong, Katia. That is not possible. I've spent almost my whole life with him and I never saw him practicing magic.

- I'm telling you what I saw. –she looked at Kol. He looked nervous and was looking anywhere but at me.

- Kol? –I called him. –Kol? –he finally looked at me.

- It's not… true. –he played with his hands. I kept on looking at him. Every second that passed he was more nervous, but he didn't explain himself, he just remained silent.

I stood up from the chair, leaving both of them there, and walked out. He flashed in front of me.

- Don't walk away. –he said. –It's true.

- What?

- What Katia said is true. –my eyes widened. I was expecting him to say it wasn't true, that it was just something that the witch had made up. –I was a warlock, or well I was supposed to be one.

- Why did you never tell me, Kol? –I asked. It hurt me how he never told me; we trusted each other and knowing about this a lot of centuries later, made everything worst.

- Mikael didn't want me to tell anyone. –he sighed. –I had powers. I was the only one and mother wanted me to use them, but Mikael was against it. He said witchcraft was for women, not for men. Men were made for war. And he forbid me to use my powers.

- And I just know about this… –I shook my head.

- It wasn't something important. Mother made a spell to deactivate my powers and that's it. Let's not talk about it anymore. –he tried to grab my hand and I pulled it away.

- Nothing important? –I laughed. –I'm going home. You do whatever you want. –I said and turned around.

- Alexandra, please. –he called me, but I kept on walking and left the house.

I was hurt because he had never told me. It was in the past, yes, but I though he trusted me and that we could tell each other everything. Had he been hiding more things from me? I was paranoid now.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

After spending some time with Katia, I stood up and walked to the door, she walked behind me.

- I'm sorry that Alexa left like that. –I apologized.

- Don't worry about it. I was the one who ruined it. I thought she knew about it.

- No, I never told her. I thought it wasn't important. I was very young when I realized it and since then I lived like nothing had happened. –I never opened up to anyone, but I felt the need to do it now.

- I'm sure that if you explain it to her, she will understand it. She's just hurt because you have been together for years, I mean centuries, and she didn't know about it. Just talk to her.

- I will do it. Thank you. –I smiled and exited the house.

* * *

I arrived to the house where we were staying and entered it. I looked around but I didn't see Alexa.

I sighed and went to our bedroom, and there she was, sat in fron of the mirror combing her long hair.

- Alexa. –I walked to her and she kept on combing her hair. –I know you're hurt. I should have told you. I just didn't feel it was important. We were both very young. Mother deactivated my powers and I never practiced magic anymore. It was like it never happened.

- I thought we could tell each other everything. –she finally talked but without looking at me. I approached her and kneeled down. –Have you been hiding something else from me? –she looked at me. She was hurt, I could feel it thanks to the link and I didn't like to see her like this.

- No, Alexa. I have always told you everything. You are my best friend. –I stroked her face.

- I'm overreacting, right? –she asked.

- No, you're not. I understand why you are hurt. –I stood up and grabbed her hand. –Come here. –I sat on the bed and made her sit on my lap. –I know it's late. But will you let me tell you about it? No more secrets. –I looked straight into her hazel eyes. She nodded.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember those human memories that I had been hiding in a corner of my mind all this time.

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Kol was six years old and was sitting in his parents' bedroom. He was there all alone, like almost every day. _

_Elijah and Niklaus were always together, they were inseparable, Finn was always with their father and his mother was taking care of the three year old Rebekah. _

_He spent a lot of time alone, but not that he minded, well yes sometimes he felt lonely, but he was a little bit independent and solitaire. He liked to sit in his parents' bed and imagine things. He was very creative and dreamy. _

_He looked around the room trying to find something he could play with. But he couldn't find anything in the room that could entertain him. He snorted. That's when he saw a candle on the table, but it was too far away and in a high place, he climbed off the bed and walked to the table, but he couldn't reach the candle, he was too short. He complained._

- _I want that! –he kicked the table. _

_Kol kept on looking at the candle very concentrated. _

- _Kol, son. What are you doing here all alone? –it was his mother. –Go and play with your siblings. I don't like you to be alone. –she put Rebekah, who was asleep on the bed. _

_Kol ignored her mother and kept on looking at the candle and then suddenly the candle started to levitate, Kol grinned and he waited for it to arrived to his hands, that waited impatiently. _

- _Kol? –his mother turned around and her eyes widened when she saw the candle levitating. Kol grabbed it and smiled satisfied. – Son, how did you do that? –she approached her younger son._

- _I really wanted the candle and it came to me. _

- _What else can you do, son? –Kol looked at his mother and then at the candel he was holding in his hand and it lit itself. Esther's eyes widened. _

- _Esther. –called Mikael. _

- _Mikael… _

- _What's going on? –he asked._

- _Our son… He's a warlock. _

- _What are you saying, Esther? –Mikael looked at his wife and little Kol looked up at them, he didn't know what was going on, he was very young._

- _Our son has inherited my magic. –she was happy; Kol was the only one who had proven to have powers of all their children. She couldn't believe it. Mikael still looked at them in disbelief. –Kol, son, do that again. Light this candle. –Esther kneeled down and put another candle in front of Kol, the boy just looked at her and she nodded. Kol concentrated and the candle suddenly lit. –See, my husband? He is a warlock. I must teach him how to use his magic. It's a gift. _

- _No, Esther. He shouldn't use his magic. Witchcraft is for women, not men. He should grow up knowing how to use a sword and how to fight, not using magic._

- _But, Mikael, he is the only one of our children who seems to have powers. We can't take that away from him. _

- _No, Esther he won't use his magic. That's not a thing for men. I will start training him. –he looked down at his son. _

- _Mikael, he is too young, he is only six years old. _

- _Niklaus and Elijah started at the same age. _

- _Mikael, please. –she begged. _

- _I SAID NO! –he raised his voice. Esther gulped and went to the bed to pick up little Rebekah in her arms, she kneeled down to be at Kol's level._

- _Come with me, Kol. –they walked out of the room and went to another one. Esther lay Rebekah on the bed and then picked Kol up and sat him next to his sister. –Don't leave the room. –she said. Kol nodded. _

_Esther walked back to her bedroom, were Mikael was still pacing around. _

- _Mikael you can't do this to him. He could be very powerful. I could show him how to use his magic, how to control it. _

- _Esther, I'm not going to discuss this. _

_Kol heard their parents discussing in the room and he couldn't help it and climbed off the bed, even though his mother had told him not to leave the bedroom. _

_He walked to the door that was a little bit opened, he sat down and listened. _

- _WE ARE NOT GOING TO DISCUSS THIS ANYMORE. HE WON'T USE HIS MAGIC. I FORBID IT. –he raised his voice. –I hope you don't teach him to use it behind my back or I will get very mad. –Kol saw his father approaching his mother and grabbed her by the throat. –You understand?_

_Tears started to fall down from Kol's eyes. He didn't want his father to hurt his mother._

_All of a sudden Mikael's hand was on fire and he screamed in pain and loosened his grip on Esther's throat. _

- _Kol. –Esther ran to the door and saw his son sitting there and crying. _

- _STUPID BOY! –Mikael walked to Kol. _

- _No, Mikael, please. He doesn't know how to control it. He's just a child. –Mikael pushed Esther away and slapped Kol in the face. The poor little boy started crying. Esther approached him and hugged him tight. _

- _If you don't do something with him, I will do it. –and with that Mikael walked away. _

- _Its okay, Kol. Calm down. –she stroked his hair. Kol sobbed in his mother's arms. –I will do a spell to deactivate your powers. –she sighed. It's not what she wanted, but she wasn't going to fight with Mikael anymore, she was going to be a good wife and obey._

* * *

**A/N: And there's the chapter! A little shock for all of you and a flashback of Kol as a kid! ;P**

**I always had the idea in my mind of Kol being a warlock since I started the fanfic, but never mention it. Don't know why, and I thought now was a good moment to bring it up.**

**I also have to say that I always thought that Kol would be the only one to have inherited Esther's powers. It's a theory of mine… And maybe some of you think the same!**

**And someone in a review suggested something like this… There it is! Hope you like what I did and if you don't, I'm sorry. I can't always please everybody, but I try to!**

**I hope you liked the chapter! **

**Let me know what you think about it!**

**Until the next time! ;)**

**PS: I dedicate this chapter to Alessa (queenofnatebuzz) & Oihana (bluishlemonade/hawkloki) Thank you for motivating me to write, girls!:)**


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter. 36

*Alexa's POV*

- So that's what happened. –said Kol. I was in complete shock. I didn't know about all this. And now I felt bad.

- Esther deactivated your powers… –was the only thing that I managed to say.

- Yes, after I hurt Mikael. I didn't know how to control it. –he explained. –And after that they told me not to talk about it. It was like it never happened.

- You could have been very powerful… I mean you're the son of the original witch…

- Maybe, I guess we will never know. –he grinned.

- I'm sorry, Kol. I'm sorry for making a scene.

- Don't worry about it, darling. –he stroked my face and looked straight into my eyes. –I guess I would have reacted the same way or even worst.

- Never again hide something from me, or I will kick your ass. –I said and he laughed. He brought his face closer and I felt his lips on mine. He let himself fall back on the bed and we kept on kissing.

After a while, I rolled to the side, and lay next to Kol. He turned around a little bit and faced me. He started stroking my hair.

- Do you remember how much fun we had when we were children? –he suddenly asked.

- Of course I remember it.

- I remembered how I was the only one that could make you eat when you didn't want and the one who brought you to bed every night.

- You remember all that? –I asked surprised.

- I do. I would never forget about it. –he looked at me and stroked my hair. –I used to be always alone. Finn was always with father, Niklaus and Elijah were inseparable and Rebekah was too young. So, when my parents 'adopted' you, I was happy. I had someone to be with. You never left my side. I didn't have a lot of friends, but you were always there. –I smiled at him. –You were and still are my best friend. –he pecked my lips. I smiled at him.

- I don't know how we haven't killed each other yet! –I laughed. –We had our ups and downs. –I paused. –And I swear at times I wanted to kill you.

- But you love me too much to kill me.

- I sometimes hate you. You are so cocky and full of yourself. –I laughed.

- But if you killed me, you would miss me. And I would find a way to come back and torment you if you did it. –he giggled.

- So you would never leave me alone? –I asked.

- Never. –he brought his face closer and I felt his lips on mine. –You would never get rid of me.

- And what if someday I get bored of you and decide to leave you? –I asked when we pulled away.

- You will never get bored of me. –he said in a seductive voice.

- How do you know that?

- I just know it. –he stroked my face. –I'm irresistible. And you love me too much.

- And so do you… –I looked at his lips. He brought his face closer, but I pulled away.

- Don't be a tease, darling. –I giggled and bit my lip. This time he went in for a kiss and I didn't pull away.

All of a sudden his body was on top of mine and his hands explored every inch of it while we kept on kissing passionately. My hands tangled in his soft hair. And then his lips moved to my neck and up to my ear.

- I love you. –I heard Kol whisper in my ear with a seductive tone.

- I love you too. –I said and let ou a soft moan when he kissed my sensitive spot in the neck.

Kol kept o kissing my neck, while my hands played with his hair.

- Kol? –I called his name.

- Mmmh? –he stopped kissing my neck and looked up at me. I brought him closer and crashed his lips againt mine. When we pulled away we kept on looking at each other.

- Make love to me. –I said in a whisper that I knew he could hear. His eyes widened and he bit his lip.

- As you wish, darling. –he smirked and I felt again his lips on mine.

* * *

- Darling, are you ready? –I heard Kol ask. We were getting ready to go and see Katia again. We hoped that she could do the spell today.

- No, I'm not ready yet. –I answered. He suddenly appeared behind me and hugged me; I smiled while he kissed my neck.

- Well, I have a few things to do before going to see the witch. I'll get going and we'll see each other there, okay? –he asked. I nodded. He made me turn around and kissed my lips. –See you in a while, beautiful. –I blew him a kiss.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

I entered Katia's house and we were both sat in the living room. She was sitting in front of me.

- Today we can perform the spell. –she said.

- Is your sister here?

- She will arrive at any moment.

- Good. –there was a silence between us. –Katia? –I called her name. She looked up.

- Yes?

- I wanted to ask you something.

- And what is it? –she looked at me.

- I want to know if you can still feel my powers. I know it's stupid because my mother deactivated them, but you said you felt something that day and… –she didn't let me finish.

- Give me your hand. –she said. I did as she said. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. All of a sudden I felt a surge of electric and shivered.

- It's strange. –she opened her eyes.

- What?

- You said that your mother deactivated your powers when you were a child..

- Yes.

- I can feel something. But it can't be. When you turned into a vampire all that should have disappeared. You can't be a vampire and a warlock, it's impossible. It goes against the nature.

- Are my powers there? –my eyes widened.

- They're not really there, but I can feel a powerful strength in you. –there was a pause. She brought my hand closer to her. We were very close to each other. She closed her eyes and I looked at her, then her other hand went to my cheek. –You could have been a very powerful warlock, Kol. It's a shame that you couldn't fulfill your destiny. –she whispered in my ear and then she pulled back, her face still very close to mine. I sighed at her words. I could have been very powerful…

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

I silently opened the door to Katia's house and walked to the living room. I prayed that we could get rid of the link today. I was about to enter the living room when I saw something that made me stop. Kol and Katia and it looked like they were kissing and she was holding his hand. I was shocked.

Suddenly Kol pulled away and smiled at her, the things I had on my hands fell on the floor making them both look to where I was.

- Alexa. –I shook my head in disbelief.

- This is the reason why you wanted to leave sooner? To go on my back and cheat on me?

- Alexandra… What are you talking about? –Kol stood up looking confused.

- Don't play innocent, Kol. –I took a deep breathe. –I know what I saw. You were kissing. –Kol laughed.

- We weren't kissing.

And that's when I lost it and I threw myself on Kol and started hitting him, I could feel all his pain, but at that moment they rage took over it. I pulled away because I started feeling a huge migraine. I fell on the floor and saw Kol crying in pain.

- I had to do it. –I heard Katia say.

- Damn! I felt that too! –Kol complained.

- You are a bastard. –I cried and tried to hit Kol again.

- Alexandra we didn't kiss. –this time it was Katia who spoke.

- SHUT UP, WHORE! –I tried to attack her, but Kol stopped me. –LET ME GO! LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD! –I bared my fangs. He kept on holding me and I bit his arm with my fangs. I flinched when I did it.

- For God's sake, Alexandra. That hurt. –I snorted.

- You deserved it.

Kol turned me around, put his hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes.

- Calm down. –he compelled me and I suddenly stopped fighting.

- You compelled me.

- Yeah, I did. You were going crazy.

- You cheated on me! With a witch! –I looked at Katia.

- HEAR ME OUT! –he raised his voice.

- No.

- God, Alexandra. We weren't kissing. I was just asking her if she could still feel my powers. We were close, yes, but we didn't kiss.

- You're lying.

- I'm not. Why would I want to kiss her? I love you and not her.

- Why were you so close? –I asked.

- I don't know. We just were. But we didn't kiss.

- Alexandra, believe him. –Katia walked to me. –He loves you to pieces. He didn't kiss me. He has only eyes for you. –she paused. –Plus, I would never in my life kiss a vampire. That's just disgusting.

- HEY! –Kol complained.

- Don't get me wrong. But you know that normally witches and vampires don't go together. –Kol raised an eyebrow and then he nodded. –Don't be mad at him. He didn't do anything. He just wanted to know if I could feel his powers, nothing else. –I took a deep breathe.

- Is that true? –I looked at Kol. He looked back at me and then he grabbed my hand.

- We just need a minute. –Kol said to Katia, she nodded. And he walked out of the house still holding my hand.

He stopped walking when we were in the garden and then looked at me.

- I'm stupid. –I said.

- A little bit. –I threw a death glare at Kol. He smiled.

- I always ruin everything.

- Hey, that's my thing to do. –he laughed and I smiled. –I'm the one who ruins everything. It's my speciality.

- I… I'm just scared of losing you. –I looked down. –Scared that someday you are going to find someone better than me and that you will leave me. –he cupped my face in his hands and made me look at him.

- I'm never going to leave you, Alexandra. I asked you to marry me for a reason. –he paused. –You're the only person I've loved and will love and I want to spend eternity with you. I won't love anyone else. I only have eyes for you. –he stroked my cheek and I enjoyed his touch. –I love you, okay? –he looked straight into my eyes.

- I'm sorry. –I apologized.

- It's okay. –he hugged me tight and when we pulled away he slowly leant in and I felt his lips touching mine. –Now let's go inside and let's get rid of this stupid link. It's driving me insane. –we both laughed.

- Kol? –I called his name.

- Yes?

- I love you. –I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips against his. I felt him smiling through the kiss.

* * *

We entered the house again and I saw Katia sat on a chair. I walked to her.

- I'm sorry, Katia. I don't know what's gotten into me.

- Don't worry, Alexa. I understand. –she smiled and I did the same.

I felt Kol behind me, he hugged me.

- You make a great couple. –said Katia.

- Thank you. –said Kol.

- Someone is coming. –I informed when I heard some footsteps outside.

- That must be my sister. –Katia stood up and went to open the door.

A girl with brown hair and green eyes entered the room.

- This is my sister Daniela. And these are Kol and Alexa. –she said to her sister. –As I told you they're linked, and they want us to undo it.

- It won't be very difficult. –Daniela walked to us.

We all sat around the table. There were a lot of things on it.

- We will need your blood. –Daniela grabbed a knife and we offered her our palms and she cut them. –Okay, the rest is ready.

- I have to warn you that it will be painful. –Kol and I looked at each other and I felt his intertwining his fingers with mine under the table. –Are you ready? –she asked.

- Yes. –we both answered at the same time.

The both sisters started chanting in latin while they hold their hands and had their eyes closed.

We looked at them and then at each other, Kol smiled at me.

Suddenly I felt an immense pain and I let out a cry. Kol was in the same situation, but he was still holding my hand, he didn't let it go.

It was a horrible feeling; I wanted it to be over. I was in so much pain and seeing Kol like that made it even worst.

I looked at Katia and her sister and they both kept on chanting. How long would this take?

When she said it was going to be painful I didn't expect this.

A few minutes passed and it seemed like eternity. I couldn't take this anymore. I looked at Kol and he tried to comfort me with a smile but I knew he was in so much pain. I could feel it.

Breaking the link was a complicated thing.

All of a sudden I felt a piercing sensation in my heart and everything went black. I didn't even have time to check on Kol.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

I had woken up, we had both fallen unconscious after the sisters performed the spell, the pain was too much to handle.

I looked at my right side and saw Alexa lying there. She was still unconscious. I sat up.

- I think it worked. –said Katia. –How do you feel?

- Horrible, like if I had got beaten up. –I answered. –When you said it was going to be painful I didn't expect that. We went through hell.

- I know. But it had to be that way. –said Daniela.

I crawled to Alexa and hold her in my arms.

- I'm going to bring you some blood. You will need it. –informed Katia. I nodded.

- Bring her to the bedroom. She will be more comfortable in a bed, and so will be you. –Daniela said to me.

I tried to stand up as I could and picked Alexa up, Daniela guided me to a room, I walked inside and lay Alexa on the bed.

I lay next to her and stroked her face. I felt very weak and my eyes were closing, but I didn't want to fall asleep.

I heard the door opening and saw Katia entering with a glass of blood. I sat up and she gave me the glass. I quickly downed it and I started to feel better, but it wasn't enough.

- Thank you. –there was a pause. –For everything. –she smiled.

- She will wake up soon. I'm going to get more blood, you will both need it. –she walked to the door. And now rest a little bit.

- No, I want to be awake when she wakes up. –I said. Katia smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

Alexa woke up after a while and Katia brought us some more blood. We really needed it. The spell and all that pain had weakened us.

- Thank you, both of you. –Alexa thanked the sisters. –It's amazing being unlinked.

- Yes, it is. We were going through hell because of that damn link. –I laughed.

- I think this is a goodbye. –said Alexa.

- I shouldn't be saying this. But, you're different than other vampires. –spoke Katia. –I wish you the best. And I hope to be invited to your wedding. –she laughed and we did the same.

- Thank you, Katia and Daniela. –I looked at them.

- I hope we see each other again. –said Katia. Daniel stood next to her smiling.

- Hope so! –Alexa hugged them both.

* * *

We arrived back to the house where we were staying and we saw that the door was open. What was going on? Had someone entered the house?

- The door is open… –I said. I tried to listen closely. –But I can't hear anything.

- Let's go and see what happened. –Alexa took a step forward, but I stopped her, I walked in front of her. I had the need to protect her. We didn't know what we would find in there.

We entered the house and heard and noise, then I saw something moving and I threw myself on it, pushing that someone against the wall and bearing my fangs.

- KOL! –I recognized that voice. It was Rebekah.

- Rebekah? –I pulled away and my face went back to normal. –Rebekah, what are you doing here? –asked Alexa. I pulled away from my sister.

- I came to warn you. –our eyes widened. –Nik knows that you found the witch and he's not happy about it.

- Did he hurt you? –I asked checking if she was okay.

- He doesn't know it was me who told you.

- Thank God. –Alexa was relieved.

- But you better run… He's furious.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's the chapter! Hope you liked it! It wasn't very interesting, but well! Some drama is about to come! Muahaha ;) Get ready!**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Alessa (queenofnatebuzz) for being my inspiration and helping me with the story & to Oihana (hawkloki/bluishlemonade) for motivating me to write more and more. Check out their stories in their profiles! They're amazing writers! :)**

**Until next time, darlings! ;)**


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter.37

*A few years later*

Kol and I had moved to a little and calm village somewhere in Boston. We were living in a small but very nice house. We still hadn't gotten married, but we were thinking about it and I already had a few things in mind. I wanted it to be perfect.

I was sat on the porch when I saw Kol arriving on a horse. He looked wonderful on that horse. He loved horses as much as I did and I loved seeing him happy while riding them.

- And there comes my prince on a white horse. –I smiled and he smirked at me.

- Want to go for a walk together? –he offered me.

- I'm sure Teo is tired. You love to run with him across the fields. Let him rest. –I said. –We can do it another day.

He jumped off the horse and brought him to the stables, after a while he came out and walked to me, with a smirk on his face.

His hand went around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. His lips brushed mine until he finally kissed me.

- You look gorgeous today. –he said against my lips. –You can't imagine the things I would like to do to you. –he whispered in my ear moving my hair away.

- I can imagine it. –I bit my lip. He looked at me and smirked and then his lips went to my neck.

- You are irresistible. –I giggled.

- Oh yes?

- Ahá. –he brushed my lips with his. I bit his bottom lip and I suddenly flashed away. I wanted to play a little.

I appeared behind the house, near the little river, I felt a pair of hands around my waist and I knew Kol had found me. He kissed my neck and all of a sudden turned me around so I was facing him.

- You want to play? –he asked. I nodded. I put my arms around his neck and brought his face closer to mine and then I pressed my lips against his. My tongue licked his bottom lip asking for permission and he gladly granted it. Our tongues started dancing together and the kiss deepened. I felt his hands on my waist squeezing it. I moaned.

- I want to take a little bath. –I said when we both pulled away breathless. He bit his lip.

My hands went to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it while looking straight into his eyes. When I finished I let it fall down his shoulders and on the floor. Then I pushed him away and started to undo the strings of my dress, slowly letting it fall down, revealing my breasts and my briefs. Kol looked at me and licked his lips.

My hands went to my piece of underwear and I pulled it down my legs so I was totally naked in front of him.

Kol quickly started to unbutton his trousers and took them off with his underwear at the same time. We were both naked in front of each other.

I looked at him and bit my lip, and then I ran to the river and threw myself in the water. When my head emerged I searched for Kol, but I couldn't find him and that's when I felt a pair of arms around my waist.

- Hello, darling. –he whispered in my ear. I could already feel his erection on my back. I smirked. I quickly turned around so I was facing him and crashed my lips against his. –Someone is eager. –said Kol when we pulled away and then he smirked.

- Ahá. –I ran my fingers through his wet hair and then I rolled my legs around his waist. He was so tall that he was standing, his feet reached the ground.

I felt him kissing my neck while his hands ran up and down my body.

- You drive me crazy, darling. –his lips went back to mine and he kissed them.

We kept on making out for a long while. His lips never leaving mine, while his hands kept on exploring my body. This felt so good. I could never get enough of his kisses and his touch.

- Kol… –I let out aloud when I felt him entering with smooth thrust. My nails dug in his shoulders making him bleed.

He kept on thrusting, every time faster and harder. We were both moaning uncontrollably.

- Oh my God, this feels so good. –I heard him whisper in my ear and then he bit my lobe.

I was over the edge, my lips went to his neck kissing it and sucking his sensitive spot, making him groan in the process. He hit my g spot and I cried out. I felt how the veins under my eyes appeared and my normal fangs were replaced by my vampire ones. I bit his neck and started drinking his blood, that made my orgasm build even faster when I heard how turned on he was.

- Oh, Alexa… –I felt his hand on the back, on my thighs helping me to move and increase the pleasure. His pace started to speed and I felt that I was closer to my climax.

- I'm going to… –I couldn't even finish, because at that moment I came very hard screaming his name.

He thrust a few more times and I felt him releasing inside me. I rested my head on the crook of his neck and tried to regain my breath. He was still inside of me.

We spent a while there just hugging each other without saying anything, until I pulled away, but Kol didn't let me go far away because he put his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him and kissed my lips.

- Are you up for round two? –he mumbled against my lips.

- I'm always up for a next round when it comes to sex.

- Oh! –he smirked. –But we are going to take this somewhere else. –he picked me up bridal style and used his vampire ability to jump out of the river, he quickly picked up our clothes and flashed us to the house and that's where round two started.

* * *

I was outside enjoying the sun, it was a very beautiful day and I was sat on the grass in front of our little house with my eyes closed.

- Alexa! Alexa! –it was Lilly's voice. She lived next to us. She was a nineteen year old girl with dark brown hair and green eyes. – Come here! I want to introduce you to someone.

- Lilly! –I stood up and walked to her and saw that she had a baby in her arms. She had finally giving birth! –Oh my god! –I approached her and looked at the little baby in her arms.

- It's a girl, John and I decided to call her Olivia. –she smiled. I smiled back. She was so small and beautiful. –Want to hold her? –she asked. I looked and nodded very excited. –Here you are! –I looked down at Olivia that was now lying in my arms.

- She's beautiful! Congratulations! –I smiled at Lilly.

- I suddenly closed my eyes and lots of flashes appeared in my mind. It all went to fast and I couldn't get what was going on.

- What's wrong, Alexa? Are you okay? –Lilly brought me out of my trance.

- Oh, yes. I'm okay. –I gave her Olivia back. –Can you excuse me? I feel a little bit dizzy.

- Don't worry! –she smiled. –I hope you feel better. I'll see you around. –I smiled weakly and nodded.

I entered the house and sat down on a chair, my hands went to my head it hurt. What had been all those flashes? There were images in my mind, but I couldn't see them clearly. I just heard myself calling Kol's voice and crying in pain. What was going on? I was confused.

- Darling, I'm home! –I heard Kol's voice. I didn't even react. I felt a breeze and in a matter of seconds he was next to me. –What's wrong, Alexa? –he kneeled down.

- Nothing I'm okay. –I looked up and saw him standing in front of me with a worried expression.

- You don't look okay. –he said.

- Just a little headache. –I lied. –I need some blood and I'll be fine.

I stood up and I felt Kol's hand on my back. He walked next to me.

- Let's go and hunt. –he said. I nodded.

* * *

_I found myself crawling on the floor, I was in pain, there was blood everywhere I couldn't stop bleeding. I cried out. I was suffering. I needed help. _

- _KOL? –I called him as I could. –Help! I need you. It hurts… -my voice was croaky. The tears were falling from my eyes. The pain was unbearable._

_I rolled on my back and one of my hands went to the wound, while the other just rested on my stomach. _

- _My baby. –I said as I stroked my stomach and cried. –Daddy will be here soon. Everything will be okay. –I prayed that Kol would come soon. I needed him._

_And that's when I heard the door open._

- _ALEXANDRA! NO!_

_I was crying uncontrollably on the floor in front of the mirror. My baby was gone and I was broken. It couldn't be true. It couldn't be gone. Why was this happening to me?_

_I let more tears fall from my eyes. I couldn't breathe properly; this had to be a really bad dream._

* * *

Suddenly I woke up and gasped for air. I was shaking and I was totally drenched in sweat. What had that been? It had felt so real. I felt the tears streaming down my face. I had felt real pain; I felt broken, but why? This was just a dream, a very strange one.

Seeing myself on the floor covered in blood and crying for Kol… That was one of the images I had when I was with Lilly and her baby.

- Darling, what's wrong? –Kol sat up, he looked worried. I was still trying to catch my breath. –Hey, darling. –he pulled my hair away from my face. –You're drenched in sweat. What happened?

- I had a nightmare and it felt so real. –I felt him hugging me.

- It's okay. It was just a nightmare. –he stroked my hair.

He lay down on the bed and I rested my head on his chest.

- I'm here. It's okay. –he kept on stroking my hair. –Try to sleep. –he kissed my head and I slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and I felt Kol's arm around my waist, I slowly turned around and saw him there looking at me with his beautiful eyes. He smiled.

- Good morning, darling.

- Good morning. –I rested my head on his chest and he stroked my hair.

- Did you sleep better after having that nightmare? –he asked me.

- Yes, thank you for giving me those dreams. –I looked up at him and he smiled.

- You woke up panicking. What did you dream? –I sat up and he followed my every move.

- It was very strange, but it felt so real. I could even feel the pain. –I explained. –I was on the floor, blood everywhere, and I was calling your name... –I looked at Kol and he looked shocked. –I was pregnant in that dream. And I was worried about losing the baby; I woke up when I realized that I had lost the baby, I saw myself crying uncontrollably. –I paused. –I don't understand anything.

- Darling, it was just a dream. –I noticed he was nervous. –Calm down. –he cupped my face in his hands. –Just a dream…

- You are right, but it felt so real. –I sighed. –When I was with Lilly I had a few flashes and I saw the same images from the dream. What does this mean?

- I'm sure it's nothing. –he smiled at me and hugged me.

* * *

I kept on having the same dream all these nights. There were also some new images added. I found myself killing people just for fun. What was going on with my mind? I didn't understand anything.

I didn't tell Kol that I kept having those dreams. He acted very strange every time I told him and he even went mad and told me that it was nothing that I shouldn't worry about it, that those were only dreams. Why did he act like this?

* * *

Today Lilly came to visit me with Olivia; Kol was out doing a few things, lately he had been going out too much and he came home very late, but I didn't bother to ask what was going on.

- She's beautiful. –I played with Olivia's hands while I held her in my arms.

- She is! –smiled Lilly. –Have you and Kol ever thought about having children? –she asked.

- I always wanted children, but we can't have. –I looked down.

- Oh, I'm sorry, Alexa.

- Don't worry. –I tried to smile.

Suddenly all those flashes came back and I closed my eyes trying to get rid of all of it.

- Alexa, are you okay? –asked Lilly. I heard her voice from far away. – Alexa? –I gave her the baby and ran away to the bathroom. I was feeling very sick.

I rested my hands on the counter and looked at myself in the mirror. And again those flashes.

- _ALEXANDRA! NO!_

- _Kol… You are here._

- _What happened?_

- _Katherine..._

- _I'm going to kill her._

- _Kol, you need to save the baby._

- _What baby?_

- _Our child._

- _What are you talking about?_

- _I'm pregnant with your child, Kol._

- _I'm carrying your child._

- _You were carrying my child…_

- _What? What are you talking about? What did you do?_

- _I didn't do anything. You were badly injured, Alexa. The baby didn't survive._

- _No, no. It can't be! It's not possible! You're lying._

I fell down to the floor. I was feeling an immense headache. My hands went to my head and I begged for the pain to go away.

- STOP! STOP! –I shouted.

- ALEXANDRA? –I heard Lilly calling me.

The pain was too much, I tried to stand up but I couldn't. I kept on getting those flashes. I was going crazy.

_Blood, death, bodies everywhere…_

_I turn around and there are bodies lying on the floor, on the table. My nightgown and my face are covered in blood. I lick my lips and smirk._

I closed my eyes trying to get rid of all those images. But I couldn't, the pain was taking over me, I fell to the floor and complained. The pain was unbearable and I couldn't stand it any more.

All of a sudden everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the chapter! It's shit and boring, I know. But, it will get better, or that's what I hope.**

**To that guest: I've already planned some parts of the story. And in the end it will all connect, don't worry.**

**There will be two more chapters, and then it will end. This is just book one, DON'T PANIC, when I finish, I will immediately start book two! So I hope you will keep on reading and reviewing, because you guys rock!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my girls Alessa (queenofnatebuzz) & Oihana (elijahs-suit/bluishlemonade) you are both amazing! Love you! : D**

**Oh, and you should check bluishlemonade's story Crude and Primitive! It's awesome!**

**Until next time! ;)**

******PS: I'm sorry it's such a short chapter! **


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter. 38

*Kol's POV*

I walked back home. I had been all day out, it had been a long and stressed day. I only wanted to arrive home.

I walked inside the house and I saw Lilly with her baby in her arms, she was pacing around the room. She looked very worried.

- Lilly?

- KOL! –she ran to me. I was confused.

- What's going on? Has something happened?

- Alexa… She… She… –she looked like she was going to have an anxiety attack.

- Hey, calm down. What's going on? –she kept on breathing heavily. –Calm down. –I compelled her. –Now tell me what's going on.

- Alexa ran to the bathroom, she looked sick, I've been calling her for a while, but she doesn't respond. She has been in there for half an hour. I'm worried.

- Forget about this and go home. –I compelled her. She nodded and walked out of the house.

I ran to the bathroom and stopped in front of the door. I smelled blood.

- ALEXA? DARLING, ARE YOU OKAY? –I called her, but no answer. –ALEXANDRA? –I kicked the door open and saw Alexa lying on the floor, she was unconscious and she had hit her head. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed. I bit my wrist and brought it closer to Alexa's mouth, making her drink the liquid and I waited for her to wake up.

* * *

I didn't know how, but I fell asleep, when I opened my eyes I saw Alexa, and she was awake. She was sat on the bed looking at me.

- You are awake. –I said and sat up. I approached her and my hand went to her cheek, but she slapped it away. I looked confused.

- Where were you? –she asked.

- Why are you asking me this, darling?

- Where have you been all these days? Why do you arrive home late? –she looked very serious.

- Darling, you should rest, you have been unconscious.

- Have you been cheating on me?

- What? – My eyes widened. –What are you talking about?

- You've been acting very cold lately, and you are never home. Are you seeing someone?

- What? NO! I'm not cheating on you, Alexa. Why would I cheat on you? –all of a sudden she slapped me on the face. –Was that necessary? –I asked annoyed.

- I've needed you all these days, I was going through hell because of those stupid dreams and flashes, I don't know where they're coming from, and you have never been here. Only dreams… That's what you say. I don't know what's wrong with me but you don't care. Before you arrived I was having those flashes again. Every time it's worse. I was in so much pain. It felt like my head was going to explode.

- I'm sorry, darling. I'm sorry for not being here. –I apologized. Seeing her like this made me feel bad. –But I'm not cheating on you, Alexa. I love you so much. I know I disappointed you and I'm sorry. There's no other woman.

- What is going on with me, Kol?

- I don't know. –I lied to her. She started crying, I hugged her and she let everything out.

* * *

Alexa had fallen asleep. So, I decided to try to find a witch that could help me with Alexa's problem. She was having those dreams of the memories I had compelled her to forget. Why was this happening? I never had seen something like this. When I compelled someone they forgot and never remembered it again. This was strange and I was worried, I didn't want her to find out that I had compelled her to forget, she would be very mad at me and broken, I didn't want her to go through that pain again and lately all those memories were affecting her physically. I was very worried when I found her unconscious, this was getting worse and I didn't know why? I needed to find a witch to make it stop.

*Alexa's POV*

_And again blood, death and dead bodies everywhere. I walked around the tavern, covered in blood. I smiled when I saw all the dead people surrounding me. I felt satisfaction._

_I needed more blood, I was anxious to kill more people. It made me feel good._

_I didn't care about them begging for their life or about their families who would miss them when they'd be dead._

_I only wanted blood and to see the light fade away from their eyes._

_I killed without remorse and I really enjoyed it. _

- _I know I deserved that. I turned you against your will but next time, be more gentle, darling. I'm an original but that hurt a little bit._

- _I don't care about that any more, Kol. I simply don't care. I don't feel anything any more. I don't care that you turned me into a vampire, I don't care that I lost the baby…_

- _You turned it off…_

- _Yes. All the pain is gone. No more feeling bad because of the baby and because you didn't care. I feel good now._

- _Don't leave me, Kol._

- _You were so scared to lose me that you turned it on…_

- _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Kol. Don't leave me. I'm begging you. Don't do it._

- _You are going to forget that you were pregnant and that you lost the baby, you are also going to forget that you turned it off and what you did in that time. You will only remember that Katherine attacked you and that I turned you into a vampire because it was the best for you. You will also remember about the link. _

I suddenly woke up and my eyes widened. And that's when it all clicked. All those dreams and flashes were memories that Kol had compelled me to forget. How could he?

I sat there in shock. My hands went to my mouth. I never thought he would do something like that to me, compel me to forget that I was pregnant while being human and losing the baby and also compelling me to forget what I did when I turned into a vampire and turned my humanity off.

My blood was boiling. He had no right to do that.

* * *

I was lying in the bed when I heard Kol enter the room. I didn't react, I just remained silent. I heard him walking to the bed and then I felt him hugging me from behind. I quickly turned around and pushed him with all my strength and catching him off guard and making him fall off the bed.

- What was that for, darling? –I saw him standing up.

- Don't you dare touch me! –he approached me.

- What is going on? Why are you acting like this?

- Why am I acting like this? –I stood up and flashed to Kol, grabbing him by the throat and pushing him against the wall. –And you still have the guts to ask what is wrong… –I laughed.

- I think you should calm down. –he said very serious. He wasn't scared of me, why would he be? He was an original.

- Calm down? –I put a little bit more pressure on his throat, but he suddenly flipped us over, so it was me now against the wall.

- Now, darling. What is going on? You seem a little bit irritated.

- Irritated is not the word. –I kicked him in the stomach and I sent him flying back on the bed.

- Okay, you are annoying me now. –he stood up and bared his fangs at me. I flashed to him and we started fighting. He was clearly stronger than me, but I wasn't going to give up.

We kept on fighting for a while, until he slammed me against the floor with one hand. I groaned in pain.

- What's going on? –he asked. –TALK! –he raised his voice.

- I know what you did.

- What do you know? –he frowned.

- You compelled me to forget. –I said.

- What are you talking about? –his expression changed. He looked nervous.

- All those dreams and flashes that I was having were the memories you compelled me to forget. –he suddenly let go of my throat and took a step back with a worried expression on his face. –What do you have to say to that?

- I… –he tried to talk.

- I was pregnant and lost the baby and you turned me into a vampire against my will. Looks like it was too much and I had to turn it off, I did horrible things… –I stood up. Kol walked to me and cupped my face in his hands.

- You are going to remember everything I compelled you to forget. –I closed my eyes and I saw even more images flashing through my mind. All the deaths, blood, all those moments with Kol, how he tried to pretend he had turned it off to make me feel something, how I almost had lost him…

- You are a bastard… How could you? –I started hitting him repeatedly on his chest. –How could you make me forget all that and be so quiet about it, like nothing happened?

- I did it for you! It was for the best! You were miserable when you turned your humanity on. I couldn't stand seeing you like that… –he tried to explain, but I cut him off by slapping him very hard in the face. He stood still looking at the floor.

- You shouldn't have done it! –I raised my voice. –I shouldn't have been compelled to forget! I remember you told me not to run away from my problems, to face them and try to get over them. And what did you do? You went for the easiest thing. Instead of helping me go through it all, you decided to compel me, so none of us would have to deal with all of it. How miserable is that, Kol? –I paused. –Have you ever cared about me or did you also pretend you did?

- What are you talking about, Alexandra? You know I care about you I love you! That's why I want to marry you. How can you think that? Are you hearing yourself? –he asked.

- You compelled me to forget instead of being by my side helping me go through it. If you cared about me, you wouldn't have done it.

- I did it because I care about you! I want the best for you! I didn't want to see you miserable every day of your life. Don't you understand it?

- No, I don't! If I had been you, I would have never done something like that. I would have tried to comfort you and help you go through it. I should have dealt with the consequences! –my hands went to my head and I sighed. –I can't believe what you have done, Kol… No more hiding things, remember? And you compel me and hide it from me, and try to act like it never happened. Things don't work like that Kol.

- Alexandra… –his hand tried to grab mine, but I slapped it away.

- Don't touch me. –I was furious.

- Oh, come on, stop being so dramatic.

- I… What? –I turned around to look at him. He just stood there, looking back.

- You are always overreacting.

- You didn't say that… –I said in a whisper.

- I'm tired of that attitude. Every time I do something for you, you make me look like the bad one here. I just want the best for you, don't you get it?

- The best for me? You call that doing the best for me? –I laughed. –You are stupid. You don't know anything. You always do what is best for you. So you don't have to deal with poor depressive Alexa. Smart! Yes. –I said in a sarcastic tone.

- You never appreciate what I do for you.

- Oh, so I should appreciate that you compelled me to forget about all those things? I was pregnant. It was what I always wanted and I lost the baby, yes, I was sad, but we could have tried it again, and instead you turned me into a vampire, good decision, all the pain and emotions were heightened and I couldn't stand it any more and I had to turn it off. I did horrible things, we both did, don't deny it. But you decided to make me get rid of all those memories. –I paused. –When you said that you were good at ruining everything, it was true… We can never be happy because you always do something to ruin everything.

- Yeah, it's always my fault… I'm always the one that ruins everything. –he suddenly threw everything off the table. –I should have left that day. You would be better off without me, right? –he said very annoyed.

- Yeah, maybe you're right and I would be better off without you. –he started laughing. I frowned.

- You can't live without me. I'm the only one who stands you and your pathetic shit. – My eyes widened. –You are no one without me, Alexandra. I taught you this life, I gave you everything, I showed you the world, I have always been by your side, I have loved you and protected you…

- You talk like if I owed you my life.

- You do! Remember who killed you in order to be turned… It was me. Or did you forget what happened in those woods? I haven't. –he walked to me and I back away until I was against the wall. –I remember how I drank from your blood and how I killed you when you begged me not to hurt you. –his hand went to my throat. –I could have left you in those woods. But I loved you too much to let you die. I've been through everything with you, but you don't see that…

- Through everything with me? –I laughed. –Where were you when I lost the baby? You didn't even care.

- Are we going to bring that topic up again? –he asked.

- be honest, did you care about the baby? –he rolled his eyes at my question. –ANSWER! –I shouted in his face.

- No, I didn't fucking care about the baby. I didn't want you to be pregnant and have that baby.

- It was your child, Kol… –my voice was croaky and my eyes full of tears that were threatening to fall.

- I don't care! I didn't want it! I never wanted it! –he looked straight into my eyes. –I'm glad you lost it. – My eyes widened at his words. –It would have ended dead anyway.

- Kol… –I felt the tears falling from my eyes. He had hurt me with his words.

- How can you say that? –I cried.

- It's the truth. –I slapped him hard across the face. I took off the engagement ring and threw it at him.

- We are over. –I raised my voice a little bit. I was about to walk past him, when he grabbed my arm and crashed me against his body.

- You are not going anywhere

- Let me go. I don't want to be with you anymore.

- You can't just say that.

- You compelled me to forget, Kol. And then you go and say those things… I can't and I don't want to do this anymore.

- You can't just leave me. You are mine, Alexandra. –he tightened his grip, he was hurting me.

- You are hurting me, Kol.

- You are not leaving. –I complained, he was hurting me, but he ignored me.

- Kol stop it! –I raised my voice. I was getting furious. My face changed into my vampire one and I bit his neck hard, making him lose his grip.

I tried to run away, but Kol threw himself on me and we both fell on the floor. His body was on top of mine. He pinned my hands to each side of my head.

- LET ME GO! –I tried to fight him, but I wasn't that strong.

- Don't let this stupid thing ruin everything we have. –he said.

- YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! –the tears fell from my face.

- I let you go once; I won't let that happen again. –he paused. –You are mine… Always and Forever.

- LET ME GO! I don't want to do this any more. –I sobbed.

- Shhh, darling. Calm down. –he cupped my face in his hands. –Let's forget about this. We can make it work… –he stroked my face.

- NO! Get off me! –I kicked him in the crotch, he fell to the side and I stood up and tried to run away.

I ran out of the house and into the woods, I knew he would catch me soon. I had to distract him.

- COME HERE, ALEXANDRA! –he shouted, he sounded very furious. I had to admit that I was scared of what he would do to me. –If you don't come back, I'll swear to God that you will pay for this. I'm being very serious. I'm tired of being good, Alexandra.

- LEAVE ME ALONE! –I shouted back.

- Alexandra… Come back…

- I won't come back. I hate you. –I kept on running. –GO AWAY!

- I can always compel you… –I heard him laugh.

- Can't you just leave me alone? I said it's over. I don't want to be with you. –I hid behind a tree.

- It's not over, Alexandra. Now, come back. Playing hide and seek is annoying me. I'm not up for your stupid games.

I heard footsteps getting closer to me, and then the sound suddenly stopped. I tried to walk away but I was pushed very aggressively against a tree.

- There you are. –he smirked. I was scared.

- Let me go… –I said in a whisper. Kol looked straight into my eyes. I looked around and realized I had an opportunity of escaping.

- Now, come back home with me. –he stroked my face. –You are not going to leave.

- NEVER! –I pushed him with all my strength making him fall in a bush of Vervain that was behind him. I heard him complain. It wouldn't affect him too much, but he would be distracted for a while. –GO TO HELL.

I started running while he tried to stand up, his skin was burnt, but he was healing quickly.

I used my vampire speed to get as far away as I could from him. I heard Kol shout at me, but I never stop running. I just wanted to be far away from him. I didn't want to see him any more. He ruined everything with his actions; he had no right to do what he did.

I thought of going back to Nik, Elijah and Rebekah, but I didn't know how Nik would react. But then I remembered the words he said to Kol. He wanted me to stay with them and wanted Kol to leave. Maybe if I went back without Kol he would be nice to me and let me stay.

I had made a decision.

* * *

**A/N: So, here's the penultimate chapter of book 1! I'm now writing the last one, it's going to be a looong one, and then I'll take some time to start writing book 2, got a few ideas!**

**As you can see there's some drama in this chapter, and don't worry, there's more to come in the last one, you know I love drama! ;P**

**Oh and Alexa left Kol! What will happen now?**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far! To everybody who stayed with me until the end of this book, thank you! Thank you for reading and reviewing! You are all awesome!**

**I hope I can finish the last chapter soon and post it. I also hope that you will read book 2! I think I will also post it on here (in the same link), but with a little separation, let's see! **

**THANK YOU for everything! **

**And I specially want to dedicate this chapter to Alessa (queenofnatebuzz) & Oihana (elijahs-suit/bluishlemonade). Amazing girls and amazing writers! Love them! :)**

**Until next time, darlings! ;)**


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter. 39

I had been running for a long while, until I arrived to a train station. My dress was dirty and my hair was a mess. People were looking at me, but I didn't care.

Rebekah had once written us to tell us they were now in New Orleans; Nik had founded the town and was working on it.

So, I decided to catch a train and try to arrive there as soon as possible.

The journey would be long, but I was determined to arrive there and leave Kol and my life with him behind.

* * *

After a lot of hours, I made it to New Orleans. It's was a very big town. And I didn't know where I could find the rest of the family.

I walked through the streets and suddenly a woman stopped me.

- Sweetheart, are you okay? –she looked at me.

- I'm fine. –I answered.

- You don't look fine. –she must have noticed my dress and my messy hair.

- I'm okay. –I walked to her. –You are going to tell me where I can find Klaus. –I compelled her.

- He lives in a big house, three streets away from here.

- Thank you. –I pushed the woman against a wall and looked around to see if someone was watching us. When I made sure we were alone, my face changed and I bit her in the neck. I was very hungry. I drank enough from her, then I bit my wrist and shoved it into her mouth. When the wound in her neck healed I compelled her. –You are going to forget what just happened. Now go. –the woman nodded her head and walked away.

I cleaned the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand and made my way to Nik's house.

* * *

When I arrived there I saw someone in front of the door, I tried to walk past him, but he stopped me.

- Where do you think you are going? –he asked.

- I was going to enter the house. –I said.

- You can't.

- And who are you to tell me that? –I pushed him against a wall and bared my fangs at him. He was human and looked very scared.

- Hey! Hey! Enough! Don't kill the poor boy. –I recognized thay voice. I turned around and saw Niklaus standing in the door.

- Niklaus. –I said.

- Alexandra, what a pleasure seeing you here. –he looked at my dress and frowned. –Now, let the poor boy go. –I pulled away from the guy and my face went back to normal.

- Where is Kol? –asked Niklaus looking around.

- Long story. Are you going to let me in? –I asked.

- Come in. Your house is my house. –he smirked and I walked past him.

I entered the house and turned around to face Niklaus. He was still smirking.

- What brings you here, little Alexandra? –he looked up and down. –And what happened to you? –he walked to me. –How is you lover? –I gulped. –Trouble in paradise? –he suddenly pushed me against the wall. I groaned.

- Nik… –I said in a whisper.

- I'm tired of you and Kol. Always annoying me and then running away. –he said very close to my face. –Why did you come here, huh? –I remained silent. –What do you want?

- Alexandra? –I heard Elijah's voice and I turned around. –Klaus leave the poor girl alone. –he let me go when he heard Elijah's words. But he still looked furious.

- Elijah… –I was really happy to see him and I ran to him and hugged him.

- What are you doing here, Alexandra? What happened to you?

- Nothing. I'm okay.

- Where's Kol? –he asked.

- He's not here. –I said very nervous.

- Yes, I can see that. Where is he?

- He didn't come with me. –I explained. –I just wanted to see you. –I lied.

- Oh I see. –he paused. –I hope my little brother is okay and that he pays us a visit soon. –Niklaus growled at those last words. He really wasn't in good terms with his little brother.

- Yes, I hope so. –I lied again.

- We will let you take a bath and rest a little bit. You need it, right, Klaus? –he looked at his brother. He didn't answer.

- Thank you. –I smiled.

* * *

I went upstairs and suddenly I felt someone running to me. It was Rebekah.

- ALEXA! –she was excited. She hugged me tight.

- Bekah!

- What are you doing here? Nik will kill you!

- It's okay, Rebekah. –I smiled lightly.

- Where is Kol? –she asked.

- He didn't come with me. –it still hurt me and made me mad at the same time hearing his name.

- Is something wrong? –she knew me very well.

- No, don't worry. –I paused. –I really need to take a bath.

- Come with me. –she grabbed my hand and led me to a bedroom, I supposed it was hers. She opened a door and we walked into the bathroom.

She called a maid so she started preparing everything. When it was all ready, I took off my dirty dress and got into the bath.

Rebekah sat next to me.

- What happened, Alexa? –she asked me.

- Nothing happened, why do you ask?

- I know you too well. Something is wrong. And you can tell me about it, we are best friends, sisters. We trust each other. –she paused. –What's wrong, Alexandra? –I felt a few tears streaming down my face. –What has Kol done? –she just needed to see my face to know her brother had hurt me. –Because I will kill him. –she sounded angry. I took a deep breath.

- The short time that I was human, I got pregnant. –Rebekah's eyes widened. –Kol was the father.

- What? That can't be possible. Vampires can't procreate.

- I know, Bekah, but he got me pregnant. I had only been with him. I didn't tell him about it, because I knew his reaction wouldn't be good. –I explained. –We found Katerina in MysticFalls, or well, now she likes to be called Katherine. And one day she appeared in our house while Kol was out and attacked me. I was badly injured and begged for Kol to come back, I needed the baby to be safe. When Kol arrived I told him what happened. He was shocked, he couldn't believe it. But he gave me his blood and healed me. When I woke up he told me that I had lost the baby. He didn't really care about it. You know how he is. He enjoys his life as a vampire and didn't want a baby. –Rebekah shook her head in disbelief.

- What happened then?

- I was depressed because I had lost the baby and because Kol didn't care, but one day I decided to go to and see Giuseppe Salvatore, he was part of the gang that wanted to get rid of the vampires and I talk to to Giuseppe about Katherine. They went after her, but they also appeared that night in our house and attacked Kol. They took him to the church to burn it down with him and other vampires inside. They thought Kol was manipulating me, and they wanted to save me from him. –Rebekah's hand went to her mouth. –I escaped and went to the church to search him, he was very weak and I let him feed from me, we could escape from there. And we stayed in a house in a small village, we discussed again and he fed me his blood and turned me against my will. He said it was for the best after all what happened. I was mad, because I always wanted a family and I wouldn't be able to have one if I was a vampire again. –I sat up and I hugged my legs with my arms. –As a vampire my emotions were hightened and it was too much to handle, so I turned it off. I did horrible things, Bekah. –I cried. –I killed lots of people. –she hugged me and stroked my face while I was still sitting in that bath. –Kol pretended to turn it off to make my humanity come back. It didn't work. He then told me he was tired and that he couldn't do it anymore, that he was going to leave me. I was so scared of losing him that my humanity came back.

- Oh my God…

- And you know what he did after that? He compelled me to forget that I was pregnant and that I had turned it off. All that was gone. Kol didn't want to deal with poor depressed Alexa, and he compelled me to forget.

- He did what? –she was really shocked.

- I started to have dreams and visions after some time and I slowly remembered. I don't know how it happened, but I remembered some things. I was furious for what he did and I told him. He just said it was for the best. –I paused and sobbed. –I told him that I couldn't do this anymore. I gave him the engagement ring back, I was going to leave. He had gone too far. But, he didn't let me go, he said I was his and that I couldn't leave. I had to run away, Bekah. I was scared of him. He was so angry. I had never seen him like that.

- He is a bastard… I want to kill him.

- I came here because you are my family, the only persons I have left. I needed to get away from him. –I cried.

- Shhh! It's okay. –she hugged me tighter. –You are safe here.

* * *

*Klaus' POV*

I paced around the room. I knew something was going on. Alexa was here alone for a reason and it all pointed that Kol had done something, but she didn't want to tell.

She looked nervous when we mentioned him.

I needed to know what was going on. Why wasn't my brother here? What had happened?

- Klaus, what are you doing? –asked Elijah.

- Don't you think it's strange that Kol isn't here?

- You still want to kick his ass?

- I wasn't thinking about that right now. But I should for going behind my back and for being so annoying. –I approached Elijah. –There's something going on, Elijah. And Alexa doesn't want to tell us about it.

- You think Kol did something?

- I don't know. But she looked so nervous when we mentioned him. And she looked that she had been running from something.

- Mikael? –the thought of Mikael made me shiver.

- She would have told us.

We heard footsteps and we turned around, Rebekah entered the room.

- Alexa is sleeping; she was tired after having a bath.

- Did she tell you what happened? –asked Elijah.

- She didn't. –she sounded nervous.

- Rebekah… –I looked at her.

- Alexa didn't tell me anything. She was very tired.

- Liar… –I flashed to her and pushed her against the wall, she hit her head and groaned.

- KLAUS. –Elijah raised his voice. –Let our sister go. If someone has to tell us about it, it's Alexa. –I growled and let Rebekah go; her hand went to her throat where I had left a mark.

* * *

I was sitting on the sofa, drawing to entertain myself. The house was completely in silence and I loved it. I felt relaxed, but then I heard something.

I looked at the door and saw Alexa there in one of Rebekah's nightgowns. She looked scared.

- Alexa. –she looked at me.

- Nik. –she walked to me.

- Why do you look so lost and scared? –I stood up and made her look at me.

- Can I stay with here? –I frowned. –Will you let me stay here with all of you? –she asked. –I know we went behind your back to find that witch and that we caused trouble many times… But I need somewhere to stay. You are my family.

- This is your house, Alexandra. –I said. She smiled weakly. –Now, care to tell me what happened? Why is Kol not here?

- I don't want to talk about it. Not now. –she looked down. I really wanted to know what was going on, but I tried to control myself, she looked so vulnerable now.

- Did he hurt you?

- Please. –she begged. I bit my lip. I was eager to know. I was sure he had hurt her and that was the reason why she was here. But, what had he done that she had run away and was so scared and broken?

- Go back to bed. You still looked tired. –she nodded.

* * *

*Alexa's POV*

I woke up next morning and heard Rebekah entering the room with some blood. Elijah followed her.

- Good morning, Alexandra. –greeted Elijah.

- Good morning.

- We brought you breakfast! –Rebekah handed me a glass with blood and when I finished drinking it, she filled it again. –You are hungry! –she laughed. They both sat on the bed.

- What is wrong, Alexandra? –Elijah asked. –You know you can tell us. We are your family. –I knew I could tell Elijah what had happened. I always had a very good relationship with him and he always helped me when I needed him the most. –Please. –he begged.

- Rebekah already knows it. –I took a deep breathe and started telling Elijah everything I had told to his sister. His expression changed a few times, he went from being shock, to look angry and then disappointed.

- I can't believe what my brother did.

- You should already know our brother, dear Elijah. –Niklaus entered the room and my mouth opened in shock. –So, that's why you left?

- What has me thinking is… How could you get pregnant? Vampires can't procreate.

- Maybe little Alexandra had an adventure… –Niklaus smirked. –And a baby… How pathetic is that?

I stood up from the bed and flashed to him; I pushed him against the wall and bared my fangs at him.

- I DIDN'T HAVE AN ADVENTURE. –I shouted.

- Alexandra, calm down. –Elijah tried to hold me back.

- I would have never done that to him. I kissed another man while I had my humanity off, but I didn't go that far. –I paused. –He was the father. I can assure it.

- We believe you, Alexa. –Rebekah made me sit down on the bed.

- Maybe it had to do something with him being a warlock.

- WHAT!? –they all looked shocked.

- What are you talking about? –Niklaus walked to me.

- When we found the witch, she touched him and saw a memory of Kol as a child. He had inherited Esther's powers. But your father told Esther that witchcraft was not for men. That he shouldn't learn how to use his magic. And your mother deactivated his powers. He was only six years old.

- So, he was the one who had inherited our mother's powers… –said Rebekah in a whisper.

- We thought that no one of us would be able to practice magic. –Elijah looked at me.

- The witch told us that and she said that now that he was a vampire he didn't have powers, but that she could still feel something inside him.

- Why didn't he tell us? –asked Rebekah.

- He told me that your parents forbid him to talk about it. It was like it never happened.

- I can't believe that he compelled you. –said suddenly Elijah changing topic.

- He didn't want to deal with poor depressed Alexa. That's why he did it. He always says it's what's best for me, but it's not. He's just being selfish.

- That's Kol… –said Nik.

- You are no better. –Rebekah looked at him.

- He didn't want to let me go. He was forcing me to stay. We had a huge fight. I ran away. He had hurt me. I couldn't believe he had compelled me. He… –I started crying. –He said horrible things to me. He didn't even care about the baby or about what I wanted. Kol was so selfish. –Rebekah hugged me. –And he wanted to hurt me, he was out of control. –I sobbed harder.

- Kol went too far. –I heard Elijah say while I cried in Rebekah's arms.

- I want to kill him. –said Rebekah while she stroked my hair.

- And that our impulsive and stupid brother Kol, ladies and gentleman.

- I hate him, I hate him so much. He always ruins everything. We were going to get married and he ruined it. –I raised my voice. The tears keep on falling uncontrollably.

* * *

A few days had passed and I was spending a lot of time with Rebekah, she was comforting me and trying to make me feel better, and it was helping a lot. I still didn't forget about everything or about Kol, but I felt a little bit better.

- You look gorgeous. –said Rebekah after she finished braiding my hair.

- Thank you, Bekah. –I smiled.

- Can I ask you something? I know you don't want to talk about it…

- Go on.

- How did you feel when you realised you were pregnant? –she asked. I took a deep breathe.

- I felt very happy, but very scared at the same time. I knew Kol's reaction wasn't going to be a good one, that's why I didn't tell him. It was hard for me to keep it as a secret, because I was very happy about it and wanted Kol to feel the same way. –I paused. –But somehow I had hope and though that maybe Kol would accept it and be happy. It's what we always wanted, well he wanted it when we were human, but maybe he would have changed his mind. –I sighed. –But he wasn't happy with the idea when he realized it. He looked at me with a mix of shock and horror. And then when he told me I had lost it, the world came crashing down, and then he said those things about not wanting it, that it would have died anyway… I felt horrible.

- I would sometimes kill my brother. How can he say such things? He's stupid! –she was angry.

- I would have reacted the same way. –we heard Klaus entering the room. My eyes widened at his words.

- NIK! –Rebekah shouted.

- Oh come on… It's true. A baby? –he laughed. –That's pathetic. We are vampires.

- But, I was human!

- Yeah, well. –he paused. –I told Kol to turn you. You couldn't be a human; I don't know why he didn't do it in that moment. And then you end pregnant. –he rolled his eyes. –In fact, I would have reacted even worse. –he smirked.

- Yes, because you are a heartless monster. –I said.

- Now, sweetheart, be nice. You are staying in my house. I can always kick you out.

- Over my dead body! –Rebekah stood up. Niklaus just laughed at her sister and walked out of the room. –Just ignore him. He is an idiot. –she hugged me and I nodded.

* * *

After a while I went downstairs to the livingroom and found Nik sat on the sofa, he was drawing or at least it looked like it.

- Alexandra. –he looked up at me.

- Why are you so mean?

- Pardon?

- You are so mean to be. Why do you act like that? I already had enough with Kol; don't need you also hurting me constantly. That's why I didn't want to tell you about all this. –he let the things on the sofa and flashed to me, his hands went to my shoulders, grabbing them hard and not letting me escape.

- Point one, I'm not acting, I'm just naturally mean. Point two, I always told you that Kol wasn't for you. I warned you countless times that he would hurt you and I knew someday you would realize it and you would come back to me, to us, your family. You don't need him, Alexandra. He hurt you, that's what he's good at. He hurts you and ruins everything. Don't you see it or are you blind? –I shook my head. –I know you love him, but you shouldn't be with him. My brother has always been impulsive and unpredictable. –he paused. –Who doesn't tell you he has been unfaithful all this time? He had already cheated on you in the past; why not keep on doing it behind your back? –I felt how the tears fell down my cheeks. –Come on, do you think Kol can love someone? He is incapabable of loving anyone, he only loves himself. –he looked straight into my eyes. –I'm sure he had something with that witch, what was her name? Ah yes… Katia. –I cried. –You don't need him in your life, Alexa. I know he is my brother but he's not good for you. He only makes you suffer. You are much better without him. –I closed my eyes. –Kol doesn't care about you, he never did. –I tried to control my tears, but at this point it was impossible.

- He loved me. –I said in a whisper.

- If he had loved you he wouldn't have caused that much pain to you, Alexandra. You've been through a lot because of him. He lied and manipulated you, that's what the's good at. Let me remind you all what he did. You were with him while you were humans, he told you he would leave Evelyn, but he slept with her, she said she was pregnant and you broke up. First lie and first drama. After that he slept with a lot of women and only played you around. He finally realized he can't live without you. –he laughed. –Well or that's what he thought and then he cheated again, this time with a witch. Oh and before that he always tried to convince to stop searching for that cure, right? You and Rebekah both wanted it to be humans again and live happy ever after. –he rolled his eyes. –Going back to the cheating part. He doesn't have control; he always falls for a beautiful woman. Always the same –he laughed again. –That's when you left him for the first time, but he came came back; he tried to win you back; you loved him so much that you made the effort to let him come back into your life. After the witch kidnapped you, he realized again. –he bit his lip to contain his laugh and muttered a pathetic that I could still hear. –he loved you and you started all over again. You were happy for some time, until I came along. –he smirked. –I kissed you, you ran away, but you came back after some time, while I had my doppelganger. You, Kol and Elijah let her escape, and because of that your lover earns a dagger in his heart. But, my stupid brother Elijah helps you escape again, and Kol in a desperate try to be the hero, asks me to dagger him and not you. Kol was out of the way, I have to say you are better off without him, I won't stop saying it, but you still wanted him back, after all what he had done. Remember what happened when he realized what we both had done? –he smirked again. I cringed when I remembered the moment I slept with Niklaus just to save Kol. –He was mad at you. He called you horrible things and left you, he then found Katerina and they had some fun together, he only came back to make you even more miserable. You even turned it off, because you couldn't stand it.

- I turned it off because of you, you told me to do it. –my voice was croaky.

- Yes, because I hated seeing you so miserable. You were so much better when you turned it off. Well apart from killing my servants… You tried to make him suffer like he did with you. Didn't it feel good, Alexandra? –I kept on crying and shook my head. –You loved it. You loved seeing him jealous and broken at the same time. But all that changed when Mikael appeared and he almost killed Kol. Your love for him is so strong and you were so scared of losing him, that your emotions came back. You ended forgiving him and you were back together, once again… This is the never ending story. But that didn't last long, because of Kol you got killed by Mikael. Do you remember that? You died because you wanted to protect Kol. You sacrified youself for him. And then you came back as a human and he wanted to take the happiness away from you, he wanted to turn you back into a vampire.

- You all wanted that! Rebekah was the only one who wanted to protect me!

- Yes. But it's not about us, right? It's about what you wanted and Kol didn't want to respect it.

- He did for a while!

- Don't fool yourself, Alexandra. And stop defending him. He has always hurt you with his actions. You lost the baby and he didn't even care, he didn't want a baby, after always saying he wanted a family. You were pregnant and you didn't even tell him because you knew his reaction wasn't going to be good. And you were right, he didn't like that. Kol didn't want a baby. He was glad that you had lost it. What would have he done if you have had the baby? You can think of the worst. We are monsters, Alexandra and Kol has always been a psychopath. –I shook my head. –How do you feel after being turned against your will and being compelled to forget everything about the baby? Kol doesn't care about your feelings or about what you think… He's selfish. –he paused. –I wonder why he didn't compel you to stay with him after all. He could have just done that. I don't think he would have had a problem doing it. He always gets what he wants. –he approached me even more. –I'm sure that if he came here you would take him back without hesitation. He would just manipulate you into forgiving him. He's like that.

- NO! NO! –I shouted. –I don't want him back. He only hurts me. –I cried. –I can't do it anymore. I don't want him back in my life. It's over.

- Don't fool yourself, little Alexandra. You wish that he would come through that door and that he asked for your forgiveness. You are dying for it to happen. And you will be dumb if you take him back. Because he will hurt you all over again. Like I said it's the never ending story. He will keep on lying and manipulating you and if he doesn't like something or you disobey him, he will just compel you.

- NO! NO! I hate him. –I cried and let myself fall on the floor. –I hate him so much. He ruined me. I don't want to see him again. He's dead to me.

* * *

A few days had passed, I was doing much better, Niklaus was right when he said all those things. So, I was trying to forget about Kol and move on.

I had woken up and got dressed, I was ready to go downstairs when I heard a loud noise coming from there, I ran through the corridor, but Rebekah stopped me.

- Alexa!

- Rebekah, what was that noise? –I asked.

- You shouldn't go downstairs. You better stay here.

- Why? What's going on? –I was confused. She remained silent. –Rebekah, what is happening? –I asked and as she didn't answer I pushed her out of the way and ran downstairs to see what was happening.

- ALEXA NO! –she shouted.

- Hello, darling. –I froze when I heard that familiar voice that I tried so hard to forget these past days. –Missed me? –he asked and smirked. –You have been a very bad girl, you ran away from me. –he had blood on his face. I looked behind him and saw the body of a dead maid on the floor.

- Kol leave her alone. –Rebekah positioned herself in front of me. I was still in shock.

- Sister, leave. This is none of your business.

- I won't let you get closer. –said Rebekah.

- I came to take Alexa back with me and no one is going to stop me. We can do this in a good way, or in a bad way. You choose. –Rebekah remained silent. –Alexa, come with me. –he looked at me and took a few steps forward.

- LEAVE HER ALONE! –his sister raised her voice and flashed to Kol to stop him; he growled and fought with her. I suddenly heard a loud crack and saw Rebekah's body falling on the floor in front of me.

- Annoying little sister. She never listens. –he snorted and then looked up at me. –I knew you would be here… It was so easy to find you. –he smirked. –I will forgive everything you did to me… Now, come back with me, Alexa.

- No… –I finally managed to speak and at the same time I shook my head. –I don't want to be with you anymore. Didn't I let that clear to you?

- And what do you want then? –he asked.

- I want you to leave me alone. I don't want to see you again. You hurt me. It's over. –he looked furious. He snorted once more and he suddenly grabbed my arm with a lot of strength and pulled me closer to him. I groaned.

- IT'S NOT OVER! –he raised his voice. –You are going to come with me like it or not. Don't try to escape or I won't be good to you. –he changed the tone in his voice when he saw me jumping scared.

- Kol let me go! This is not you. What are you doing? –I raised my voice and tried to loosen myself from his grip, but I couldn't. He was walking to the door pulling me with him. –HELP! –I shouted.

- Shut up. –he said to me. –Now, let's go.

He was about to walked out of the door when we heard a voice.

- Where do you think you're going, Kol? –I turned around and saw Niklaus standing at the end of the stairs.

- Oh, Nik, I came here to take what's mine.

- I don't think so.

- And who's going to stop me? You? –asked Kol and laughed. I suddenly saw Niklaus flashing to us, he pushed me away and I fell to the ground, the both started fighting all over the hall of the house.

- Get out of here, Alexandra. –ordered Niklaus. I nodded and tried to stand up.

I heard Kol growl and when I looked back, I saw him using something to stake Niklaus, making him fall on the floor and complain. I tried to run but Kol flashed to me.

- Now, now, what to do with you, you little whore? –he pushed me against the wall and I hit my head heart, I felt the blood dripping from my head. –Why are you doing this to me, huh? I LOVED YOU THROUGH EVERYTHING. –he shouted at me face and pulled my hair. I hissed in pain.

- Don't hurt me. –I cried and tried to fight him back, but it was impossible.

- It's pathetic how you came back to my brother. –he suddenly threw me on the floor very hard and I felt a few of my ribs breaking. I let out a groan.

I saw him bearing his fangs at me and he was ready to jump on me.

- LEAVE HER ALONE! –Niklaus threw himself on Kol and they started fighting again.

- Are you happy to have her here? –Kol asked Niklaus. –You always tried to steal her from me. –he punched his brother in the face.

- You were the one who hurt her and pushed her away. She's better off without you. You only cause her pain. –Kol laughed at Niklaus' words.

- The appreciation you have for my girl, is annoying me. –Kol kicked Niklaus and he went flying back agains the wall.

I went to see if Niklaus was okay, but Kol grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. He started walking again; he pushed me against the door, his hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes. The way he looked at me scared me, he looked furious.

- You are going to come with me and you are not going to run away, you won't even think about it. –he compelled me. –Understood? –I nodded at his question. He had compelled me again. –Very good, darling. –he stroked my face. –Now let's go back home. I have missed you. –I felt a tear rolling down my cheek.

Kol was about to move when I heard him groan, I saw Niklaus behind him and then I looked back at Kol, his sking slowly turning grey, and his grip loosening. He looked down at me one last time and then I saw his eyes closing and his body falling over me. I caught it in my arms and I slowly let it on the floor, holding it close to me.

- I had to do it. Kol was out of control. –said Niklaus and I saw the dagger on Kol's back. I took a deep breathe and pulled it out. –WHAT ARE YOU DOING? –he looked shocked. I turned Kol's body around, so he was lying on his back and I shoved the dagger through his heart.

- If we have to put him in the coffin, it's better like this. –I explained with no emotion in my voice.

* * *

I went downstairs to the cellar, I walked until I reached a door, I slowly opened and saw two coffins in there. One was closed; I supposed it was Finn's.

I walked to the opened one, and saw Kol lying there. He looked like he was sleeping, so innocent and harmless. Not like I had just seen him an hour ago.

I took a deep breathe and leant on the coffin, I stared at him for a while and I remembered all he had done, I closed my eyes and felt very furious. I gripped the edge of the coffin, but I tried to control myself so I didn't end up breaking it.

- I'm free. You are not going to hurt me anymore. It's a new start. –I looked down. I tried to remain calm. –Goodbye, Kol. –I closed the coffin and turned around to leave the room. I was ready to start all over again and this time Kol wasn't there to hurt me. It would take me time to forget him, it was not going to be easy, I knew it, but now I was free and ready for my new life.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: So… Here's the last chapter of the first book! I never though I would be able to finish it! Haha! I don't usually finish anything. But, well, don't be sad, it's the end of the first book, I will start the second one soon, and I think I will post it here, with a little separation; let's see how I will do it. **

**Hope you liked it! This chapter was longer than usual, because I thought you all deserved it and because I had to fit a few things! But, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**It ends very dramatically I know, and you will all want to kill me! I know it. But, there's more to come, more drama, more adventures, more romance… I already planned a few things, so I hope you can be patient and wait a little bit for the second book! I will promise to try my best! Don't leave me! Haha**

**I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing and for sticking up with me until the end! If you arrived here, I just want to tell you that you are awesome! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! It means a lot that people like what I write! It's amazing!**

**I want to dedicate the chapter to all of you and especially to my girls: **

**- Alessa (queenofnatebuzz) for being my muse and for not letting me give up and also for helping me with her awesome ideas.**

**- Oihana (bluishlemonade/elijahs-suit) for being amazing and supporting me through everything!**

**Sorry for this long author's note! Haha**

**Let me know what you think!**

**And I hope to be posting book 2 soon! **

**THANK YOU! **

**PD: You can always follow me on tumblr - mikaelsondarling ;P**


	41. Book 2: Chapter 1

**So, as promised here's the first chapter of the 2****nd**** book. I decided to post it here and not create a new story for it, so I have all in one, and you won't get lost.**

**I hope you enjoy this first chapter and thank you for sticking with me all this time. You are all awesome! **

**I specially want to dedicate this to: **

**-Alessa (queenfnatebuzz) for believing in me, loving this story and helping me to write it. You are my muse!**

**-Oihana (bluishlemonade / elijahs-suit) for encouraging me to keep on writing and for being so lovely. You should check out her Kol story 'Crude and Primitive', you will love it, it's one of my faves!**

**So, no more 'talking', here I leave the first chapter! Hope you like it!**

**PS: Sorry for the spelling mistakes!**

* * *

**Book 2: **

**Though eternity & bloodlust: The return**

Chapter.1

*New Orleans, a few months later*

I was against the wall, this boy I had just met was kissing my neck very fiercely, I could tell he was very turned on, but he was a little bit inexpert, maybe it was because I wasn't used to any other touch. His hands were wandering clumsily all over my body.

I got tired, and flipped us over, so that the boy was against the wall and I ripped off his shirt. He let out a groan.

- It's my turn. –I whispered in his ear, he shivered. His was breathing heavily and I could hear his heart beating very fast. He tried to unclasp my bra, but he was failing at it. As I said, he was inexpert when it came to sex. –Have you been with a woman before? –I asked stopping what I was doing. He tried to keep on unclasping my bra, but I pushed him against the wall to stop him. He groaned. I had to be a little bit more careful, he was a human and I could kill him or hurt him easily.

- Of… course. –he said nervously.

- I know you're lying.

- I've been with a woman… Once.

- Define 'being with a woman'. –he remained silent. –You are a virgin. –I said and he turned red.

- I thought you were too. –he looked at me. I laughed. If only he knew I had some centuries of experience.

- Wrong. Very wrong.

- I… –I interrupted him.

- We still can have some fun.

I felt my fangs growing and I looked at him licking my lips, he looked horrified and tried to escape but I pushed him again against the wall.

- What are you? Don't hurt me. –I threw myself on him and bit his neck, drinking his blood, but I wasn't going to kill him. I pulled away when I had satisfied myself.

- You are going to forget that this happened. Now leave. –I compelled him.

I saw the boy leaving, I kneeled down and grabbed my nightgown and put it on. I heard someone clapping and I turned around. I rolled my eyes.

- And that was a great spectacle! A virgin! –he laughed. –Great job!

- Shut up, Marcel. And what are you doing here? –I asked him. Marcel was a boy that Klaus turned some months ago, since then he was living with us.

- I came here to see if you wanted to have some fun. Real fun… I can give you what you want. –he stood up and walked to me.

- Don't touch me. –I said.

- Oh come on, love. Why do you play so hard to get? –he asked.

- I don't play hard to get, I just don't want anything to do with you. –his hands placed on my waist. –I said don't touch me.

- Or what? –he smirked and pulled my body closer to his. –You're such a pretty little thing and I love it. –I took a deep breathe. He tried to stroke my face with a finger, but I pushed him against the wall, grabbing him by the throat and bared my fangs at him.

- I said don't touch me. –I put a little bit more of pressure on his throat. He groaned.

- I only wanted you to have some fun. You look so tense, Alexa. –he smirked. –And together we could have a great time. Just you and I…

- Don't you get that I don't want to have anything with you? You are so annoying and full of yourself, just like Klaus.

- You should forget about your lover already. –my eyes widened at his words.

- What are you talking about?

- You still miss him. –Marcel approached me. I let my arms fall next to each side of my body. –But you should forget about him.

- How do you know about him?

- About Kol? –he asked. I flinched when he said his name, but I tried to keep calm. I didn't want it to affect me. –Let's just say, I know…

- Never mention him again. –he stroked my face and smirked. I slapped his hand away and flashed away from my bedroom.

I tried to calm myself by taking a few deep breathes. Kol was in the past and he was not going to ruin my present and future. I was better off without him.

* * *

I walked into Klaus' room and saw him lying on the bed reading a book. He looked up at me and smiled.

- Alexandra, to what do I owe the pleasure? –I put a hand on my hip and threw him a glare.

- Did you tell Marcel about Kol?

- I didn't tell him anything.

- You are lying.

- I'm not. –he smirked. I growled and threw myself on him. He smirked again when he saw me in that position. –Very sexy… –he bit his lip and put his hands on my waist. I slapped him hard across the face. His expression suddenly changed and with his vampire speed, he flipped us over. I was now lying on the bed and his body was on top of mine. I tried to push him away, but he didn't even move.

- Get off me, Klaus! –I raised my voice.

- Shouldn't you already be over Kol? –he asked in a serious tone.

- I am. –I answered.

- Lies. You can't lie to me, Alexandra. I can see it in your eyes. And when I mention his name you shiver. You are not over him. He hurt you, Alexandra. Don't you get it? How can you be so stupid? Don't you remember all what he did to you? He was out of control! He hurt you! –I gulped. He was making me remember every single thing I had tried to forget in all this time. –Sometimes I think the best idea, would have been compelling you to forget him…

- That would be very low of you.

- I don't care. I do that type of things. I'm the bad one.

- And then you complain about Kol… –I shook my head.

- I never said I was the good guy. –he put a finger under my chin and made me look at him. –Fine, I was the one who told Marcel about Kol. He came one day to me, telling me that in your sleep you had mentioned a name. He heard you say Kol a few times, he asked me who he was and I just told him. What's wrong in that? –I snorted. –You still dream about him… –I pushed Klaus away, catching him off guard, and stood up from the bed. –Alexandra, forget about him. We did this so you could be free, have a better life, and you can't even get rid of his memory. It's not doing good to you. You shouldn't miss him by now. You should be over Kol. –I flinched again. –Forget him. –I felt Klaus looking at me, I didn't look back and exited the bedroom

I snorted and walked through the corridor. It was not easy to forget Kol, we had been through a lot together and I still loved him, but as Klaus said, I had to forget about him, he hurt me.

- Why so serious, love? –I saw Marcel standing in the middle of the corridor.

- Get out of my way. –I tried to walk past him, but he didn't let me. –I said get out of my way. –he laughed. –You think I'm joking? –I looked at him. –You know I could rip you into pieces in a matter of seconds, don't test me.

- Did you also treat… what was his name? Ah, yes. Kol. Did you also treat Kol like that? –I felt my blood boiling; I let out a growl and threw myself on him.

- If you want to keep your heart in your chest, I suggest you to not mention his name anymore, because I won't regret killing you, Marcel. –I drove my hand through his chest almost reaching his heart. He let out a groan. –Do you understand? –I asked but he didn't answer. –DO YOU UNDERSTAND? –I was about to pull his heart out.

- Y… Yes. –he cried.

- Good. Now get out of my way. –I pull out my hand and he moaned, then I pushed him away and walked to my bedroom.

He could be such an idiot sometimes, and somehow he reminded me of Kol. Always testing and teasing me. Maybe that's why I couldn't stand him, because it brought memories of Kol back.

I entered my bedroom and started undressing. I took a long and relaxing bath. When I was done, I put my nightgown and lay on my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to not think about anything. I needed to put my mind in blank.

_I slowly opened my eyes, I had tried to sleep for a while and I finally could, but I was awake again. _

_I took a deep breathe and suddenly I heard a noise. I frowned. _

- _Who is there? –I asked. –Marcel, I swear that if it's you, I'll kill you. –I heard another noise and I growled. I slowly stood up. –It's not funny, okay? Get out of here._

_I took a step forward and heard that the noises were coming from the bathroom. I walked to the door and was about to open it when I was pushed very aggressively against the wall. I closed my eyes and I felt a hand on my throat. I opened them again. _

- _ Hello, darling. Did you miss me? –I was in shock when I saw who the person standing in front of me was. How could he be here? _

- _K…Kol? –my whole body was trembling. I felt him tightening his grip on my throat. I groaned. _

- _I'm back, darling. And I'm not very happy. –I saw his face changing into his vampire one. I was very scared in that moment. What was he doing here? Was he going to hurt me? –You rejected me and then you let my brother dagger me. –he grabbed my right arm with his hand and put a lot of pressure on it. I complained. I suddenly heard a crack and let out a cry. He had broken my arm. _

- _Don't… Don't hurt me, Kol, please. I'm begging you. _

- _You're begging? –his face was now close to mine. I nodded and he laughed in my face. –You are going to pay for what you did, Alexandra. –his tone was very serious. _

- _Are you going… to kill me?-I asked. My voice was croaky and I was terrified of him, he looked so angry and I knew he was going to make me pay for it. I had betrayed him, or that's what he said and he would do anything to me without hesitation._

- _That would be too easy, darling. –he smirked and I could still see his fangs and also his red eyes. –I want to make you suffer. Don't you know me already, Alexandra? We spent so much time together, you should know that I like to torture before ending a life. –I gulped. He really was determined to kill me. But first he wanted to have some fun._

- _You… You won't hurt me. You love me, Kol. –he laughed. _

- _And I thought you did too, before doing all that. I ended in a box because of you. –I tried to look down, but the hand that was on my throat went to my chin and he made me look at him. –You wanted me out of your life. You were mine, Alexandra. How could you run away from me and let me get daggered? _

- _You hurt me. _

- _Blah, blah, blah… –his hand went to my throat again, pushing me against the wall and hitting my head in the process, I let out a groan. –Where is the Alexandra I used to know? The sassy and fierce one that would try to fight me? Are you scared of me? That's new. –he laughed. –Don't make this too easy, Alexandra. You've never been like that. –he stroked my cheek. And I pulled a disgusting face. –Fine. –all of a sudden Kol grabbed my arm and yanked me away from the wall with a lot of strength and making me fall on the floor. I groaned when I felt my wrist breaking. I closed my eyes and felt all the anger inside me. I stood up with my vampire speed and then I threw myself on Kol and started to hit him with all the strength I had. –And there she is! The Alexandra I knew! _

- _You can't do this to me. –I felt him grabbing me by the throat, my feet didn't reach the floor and it was difficult for me to free myself. _

- _You know what? I'm tired of hearing you talking and crying, let's finish this in a quick way. I will make you a favour. –he brought me closer to his body and then I felt him biting my neck very hard. I cried. He was savouring every drop of my blood. I tried to fight him, but he was stronger and held me closer to him. –I will miss the taste of your sweet blood. –he whispered in my ear. And suddenly I felt him turning me around and driving his hand through my chest. I let out a loud cry. –Sweet dreams, darling. –I felt a huge pain when he reached my heart, with one quick movement everything went black._

My eyes shot open and I sat up in bed trying to catch my breath. I was in shock, my whole body was trembling, I was drenched in sweat and my heart was racing.

That nightmare had just felt so real, I could feel Kol here, I could clearly hear his voice and feel his touch. I was terrified. I looked around the room, to make sure it was only a nightmare. It felt so real.

I quickly stood up from the bed and ran downstairs; I ran into the cellar and tried to search for Kol's coffin. I needed to make sure he was still in there. I was paranoid, but that nightmare had made me feel insecure.

I searched everywhere, but I couldn't find it. I was about to have a breakdown, I pushed things away, trying to find that damn coffin, and nothing.

I heard a noise and jumped scared.

- What is going on? –it was Klaus. I sighed in relieve. –What are you doing here? –he must have heard all the noise that I made.

- Klaus…

- What happened here? Care to explain? –he walked to me.

- Where is Kol's coffin?

- Didn't I tell you to forget about him?

- I need to know. Where is it?

- So, you can wake him, right?

- No, no. It's not that, Nik. Please, where is it? –he walked to me and grabbed my shoulders with his hands; he looked straight into my eyes.

- Tell me the truth. –he compelled me.

- I'm not going to wake him. I just need to know if he's in there.

- Why wouldn't he be in there? He's daggered; he can't take the dagger out by himself. He's neutralized. –he must have noticed that I was scared. –What happened? Why are so looking so scared.

- I had a dream… Kol came for me. I don't know how but he was awake, and he went after me. He…he killed me.

- You are just being paranoid. –said Klaus.

- Please, take a look. It will make me feel better. –he snorted and walked out of the room. I followed him. He walked to another room and there was a coffin. He opened it, revealing a daggered Kol in it. I sighed in relieve.

- See? He's still there. It was just a nightmare. Now go to back to bed.

- I want to stay here for a minute.

- No.

- Please. –I begged.

- Don't do anything stupid. –he was about to walk out, when he came back again. –Alexandra, I swear that if you pull out the dagger, we will have a big problem. Do you hear me? Don't even think about it. –I nodded and he left.

I took a deep breathe and walked to the coffin. I didn't know why but I was still scared.

I sat down and leant on the coffin.

_*Flashback* _

_I was lying in bed, I was nine years old. It was cold and stormy night and I was scared, I never liked storms. I was trying to calm myself down, but nothing worked._

_I was breathing heavily when I heard a loud thunder that made my heart race. I jumped scared and I ran out of the room and into Kol and Henrik's bedroom trying to dodge everything on my way there._

- _Kol.. Kol.. –I shook him trying to wake him up. He groaned. _

- _Alexa, what's wrong? –he opened his eyes and saw me there. _

- _The storm… It scares me. –he sat up and offered me his hand; I grabbed it and sat on his bed. He hugged me tight. _

- _Don't worry. I'm here with you. –he tried to calm me down. He opened the covers and we both lay down while and he kept on hugging me. –Don't be scared. I'm here to protect you. –said an eleven year old Kol. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I felt safe and protected when he was with me._

* * *

I came back to reality and shook my head. Why was my mind doing this to me? I growled and stood up.

- You're daggered and I still can't get rid of you. –I laughed. –I just want you to leave me alone. I want to live my life and forget about you. Is that too much to ask? –I was frustrated. –You are not making this easy. –I looked at Kol. He looked like he was sleeping. My hand slowly went to his face, I was about to caress his cheek, when I pulled it away. What was I doing? I should hate him and not cry for him. How could I be so stupid?

I pulled away from the coffin and let out a growl. I wasn't going to let him ruin me again. I walked to it and I closed it, making a loud noise.

- You are not going to ruin me, Kol. I don't even know how I can miss you sometimes after all you did. You are a monster. How could you? –I suddenly found myself punching the wall very hard. My knuckles were bleeding, but I didn't mind. –I hate you, I hate you. –I punched the wall a few times.

* * *

- Woah, love. Drinking so soon? –I was sat on the sofa drinking from a tequila bottle when I heard Marcel entering the room.

- Why do you care?

- Hey, calm down, beautiful. –he threw his hands in the air.

- I already told you to leave me alone. –I took a sip from the bottle.

- I just came to see how you were. –I laughed at his words.

- Yeah, of course. –I shook my head.

- Okay, then. I'll leave you alone, grumpy. –he rolled his eyes and left the room.

- Thank you. –I murmured and kept on drinking.

I heard footsteps again and sighed.

- I told you to go away, Marcel.

- Alexa. –it was Elijah.

- What do you want, Elijah? –he walked until he was in front of me, then he sat down on the sofa.

- Klaus told me what happened last night. –I snorted.

- He can never keep his mouth shut.

- Alexandra I know this is hard; you and Kol were in love for centuries. It all started when you were humans.

- Could we please not talk about that? –I said in a cold tone.

- I'm not happy that Klaus had to dagger him, because we are a family, but I understand it's for the best, he was out of control and he hurt you. He was dangerous.

- Elijah. –I didn't want to talk about it.

- No, Alexandra. Listen to me.

- I DON'T WANT TO! –I stood up with my vampire speed and threw the tequila bottle against the wall. –You all want me to forget about him, but it's your fault that I keep remembering him. You all don't stop talking about him and I can't stand it. Just leave me alone.

- Alexandra, please. It's not that you should forget about him, but you should keep on living your life. –Elijah stood up and tried to walk to me, but I pushed him away and flashed out of the room.

I kept on running but I crashed against a body. I growled, I looked up and saw Klaus standing in front of me. I rolled my eyes.

- Someone's drunk. –he said.

- Someone is annoying me. –I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm.

- Behave, Alexandra. –I snorted.

- Leave me alone. –I complained.

- You didn't turn it off, right? –he asked approaching me.

- No, I didn't. But, it would be the best.

- No, it wouldn't. I don't want to deal with psychotic Alexandra. I already had to deal with it. Plus, when you turned it off you remind me of…

- Kol. –Klaus looked down. –Yeah, say it, I remind you of him when I'm a heartless bitch. Because he was like that, heartless, careless and selfish.

- You want to be like that? –he asked very seriously.

- I'm better than that. I'm not going to be a coward; I will deal with it without turning it off. I learnt through the years that turning it off, doesn't make it better, it's good for a while but then it's the worst thing to do, it all comes back. –I explained and Klaus looked surprised. –And now, if you excuse me, I'm hungry. –I flashed out of the house.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, darlings! I'm slowly writing more! Be patient, it's all going a little bit slow!**

**Oh, there you got a little bit of Marcel! And Alexa trying to move on and failing in the process… Muahaha ;P**

**I know Kol didn't appear, only in a dream and a flashback, and he will be a little bit absent these first chapters, I don't want to rush anything, but don't worry, he will appear at some point, and before that, maybe I include some more flashbacks or so, let's see! ;)**

**I would like to know what you think about it, so reviews are very welcome!**

**Until the next time! ;P**

**PS: You can also find me on tumblr, it's mikaelsondarling :)**


End file.
